I Will Never DIE
by PAKKO
Summary: Two years ago Ranma was killed by a portal that Happosie summoned. Ranma was transported to the Dragon Ball Z world and after two years he finally returned home.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the following- DBZ, RANMA 1/2, SAILOR MOON, TENCHI MUYO, AND AH MY GODDESS.

Before you read i want to say, this takes place 2 years after the end of Sailor Moon. Ranma 1/2 is after the failed wedding. The story will be unique since want something that hasn't been done before, so it might be a bit bizarre.

this is my first fic so no flames please

* * *

Edited by Coenraad

Chapter 1 I'm back and the Beginning of something new

"Shenron I wish to be back in my world," said a young blue-gray eyed pigtailed. He was wearing a red style gi with a blue shirt under, black boots, and red wristbands on both wrists.

The massive dragon was hovering over seven yellow shinny crystal balls. The dragon was mostly green and was the size of a whole city if stretched and the sky was dark as night even though it was daytime.

"Thank you all for everything and let fate allow us to meet again," said the pigtailed.

"It was nothing Ranma. We will miss you and hopefully you can live your life in peace once you get back," said a light blue haired woman named Bulma, she looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Ranma don't stop your training. Train hard so maybe one day if we meet, we can have a match!" said the man with spiky hair named Goku excitedly.

"Exactly brat, so don't lack off! It will make our Saiyan race look weak in your home world!" exclaimed another man with spiky hair named Vegeta.

"We will miss you Ranma! You have been like a brother to us. Well, you are our brother. I mean with dad's blood running in you pretty much makes you our bro," said the young man named Gohan as the small boy named Goten nodded.

The Dragon's eyes glowed red and the young man called Ranma started to vanish. Everyone around waved their final goodbye to their friend. He had helped in the fight with Buu and thanks to him and Vegeta, Goku had enough time to build a Spirit Bomb that destroyed Buu. He had also achieved SSJ LV. 2 during the fight and sparred with Goku and Vegita in the same LV. every now and then.

Ranma waved goodbye to them and in a flash he was gone from the world that had been like his home.

"State your second wish," said the massive dragon.

"Thanks Shenron but that's all," said Goku

"Farewell," said the Dragon as it began to glow in a yellow light and the seven balls under him rose and scattered in random direction as he disappeared. The night turned to day and everything was back normal.

"Sooo, who's up for a BBQ?" Goku asked excitedly and everyone raised their hands. It was a good idea after this sad moment, some cheering up would help.

* * *

Crossing Dimensions

Ranma was feeling a bit sick. The traveling was quick, but the after effects caused him to throw-up his lunch. Who would have thought that getting wished from a different dimension to another would cause you to lose your lunch?

After Ranma recovered from his little sickness he checked his surroundings. Apparently he was in a tropical area and it was daytime. Then Ranma noticed that his body was once again eighteen! How could that be, he was twenty! He also noticed that some of his muscle mass was gone and would have to work for it again. Suddenly a theory came to mind. He was banished from his world by Happosai, how he hated that pervert, when he was eighteen, so if he came back from the other dimension, he must have returned the same age as when he left! That was the only explanation he could up with. Thankfully his Saiyan blood didn't go away but his aura changed. He could no longer feel Goku's aura in him, but he still had the Saiyan blood! This was way too confusing! Ranma then cleared his mind and decided he would investigate this later.

He put two fingers on his forehead and searched for something, more like someone. A few minutes passed and he found her! He was excited that soon he was going to see his mom! He was about to teleport to his mom's house using the Instant Transmission that Goku had taught him. When he felt a strong evil energy emitting from the city where his mom lived. So he decided at check it out before reuniting with his mom.

* * *

Juuban City at night

Nine young girls in short skirts were fighting the most powerful enemy they had ever faced. They were all lying on the cracked concrete, bleeding from cuts, broken in spirit, out of energy and hope, all but one. Their fierce leader, future queen of the Moon Kingdom, and best friend, Eternal Sailor Moon.

She was barely standing and had just enough energy to only do that. Eternal Sailor Moon was scared. She knew it was over, they had failed, soon darkness would rise and they would die. Sailor Pluto had warned them and they had practiced after school at the Hikawa shrine every day. Sailor Mars had seen a fire reading and told them that in the end they would die. At first they tried to ignore it but now knew it was true.

When Sailor Pluto warned them that the enemies of the past were fused into one and brought back to life with some unknown magic that someone extremely powerful had cast. They were all shocked and just couldn't believe it. Their past enemies were the strongest they had ever faced and when they had fought them they almost lost their lives and that was just against one of them! How would they do with all three combined? But wasn't Galaxia rebuilding her planet? Pluto told them that this Galaxia had the evil heart she used to have. Every Senshi was confused.

Now they had fought it and it called itself 'Galaxia Pharaoh 99'. That thing was a woman and quite attractive, but she was evil to the core. The evil woman was 5'9 tall, dark purple hair, black eyes, and was wearing a robe that was all dark and in Super Senshi mode.

Eternal Sailor Moon couldn't believe it was over, all they had fought for was on the line; all the people that would die if they couldn't win, and the sacrifices they had made to ensure Crystal Tokyo existed seemed in vain.

She asked herself why. Why had they failed? They were the most powerful warriors in the universe. They were the Sailor Senshi the protectors of love and justice. They had the power of planets in them. How could they lose to evil?

"Oh the poor little Sailors can't fight anymore? Hahaha! Finally after a Millennium it is over! It's over for you stupid Senshi and the begging of our conquest! We start by getting rid of their leader!" Galaxia Pharaoh 99 said and dashed with awesome speed at Eternal Sailor Moon.

Eternal Sailor Moon was still standing and accepting their fate. At least they had fought with everything they had. She closed her crystal blue eyes with tears running down her cheeks.

Galaxia Pharaoh 99's kick struck the midsection of the future queen extremely hard. Time seemed to stand still for a second or two for the poor Sailor to cough blood. Then she was thrown with the force of the kick, her trajectory leading to some buildings.

Thankfully all the civilians had been evacuated from the destructive fight. The battle had destroyed many buildings, homes, and a few trees. With the civilians out of harm's way, the Sailor Senshi had fought with nothing them holding back.

Currently the leader of the Sailor Senshi was flying through the air and halfway to hit a building. There was nothing she could do but wait for the impact and probably die. She was about to hit when someone caught her.

Eternal Sailor Moon didn't expect to be saved by Tuxedo Mask. She was happy he had finally showed up and to save her. She felt save, warm, and knew everything was going to be okay. Moon looked up to the face of her future husband and what she saw did not correspond with who she wanted to see. She saw a handsome face with blue-gray eyes looking at her with concern and confusion. Then his arms wrapped around her upper body just a few inches from her breasts and lifted her. She blushed and would have pushed him off if she had the energy.

Ranma had used the Instant transmission to go where the evil chaotic energy was coming from. When he materialized he was tackled by a blonde girl in a ripped cheerleader dress. He saw she was seriously injured and had almost no energy, only just enough to stay alive.

He looked around and noticed that eight other girls were in the same condition as the blonde girl he accidentally saved. He took the girl in his arms in the way grooms carry the bride. The girl didn't struggle and he took her to a girl that was on the ground and starting to sit. The girl had short dark blue hair and sat looking at him and the girl he was carrying.

Ranma put the blonde girl next to the other girl that was sitting. Once he put her down he put his hands over her injuries and started to heal them. It was thanks to Dende that he was able to heal the girl.

The other girl couldn't do anything to help her friend/leader. It seemed whoever saved her was a pervert. She then noticed that the hunky stranger wasn't even touching her leader and the wounds were disappearing.

Eternal Sailor Moon started to feel re-energized. Her saver was pumping energy into her and she could also feel the pain going away. She looked up and just admired the stranger. He was definitely in the hunk category. But she was destined for her coward future husband Mamoru. She later felt the energy stop refilling her body.

Ranma stopped healing her and just gave her enough energy to move around. He looked at her and spoke "I only gave you enough of my energy to move around. You should probably help your friends," he pointed at the fallen cheer leaders. " Cuz they look horrible. I'm going take care of the evil creature," he said as he stood up from squatting next to the blonde girl he had just healed.

The blonde with the two pigtails got up and looked at her teammate. "Mercury stay here while I go gather the rest and bring them here," she walked over to her comrades.

Mercury nodded. It wasn't like she had enough energy to help to begin with. She looked at the hunky stranger as he moved to Galaxia Pharaoh 99. She had to warn him. "Stop!... You... Can't... Fight her... She is too strong!"

Ranma turned around and gave a lady killer smile. He turned back to his opponent an walked closer to it. Mercury blushed the definition of red.

"Why are you fighting your fellow friends? Aren't you in the same side, I mean you guys are wearing the same style of uniform," he asked.

"They are not my friends! Just because I happen to wear the same style of uniform does not mean anything stupid human!" said the attractive evil woman quite annoyed.

"Jeez! You don't have to be rude! You could just have said no!"

"Shut up human! Get out of my sight before I decide to kill you!"

"You wouldn't be the first person to say that and fail. Besides, why is a cute woman as yourself fighting for evil?"

Galaxia Pharaoh 99 blushed at the human's comment and at the same time was enraged. She was two thirds woman so the comment did blushed her, but one third was male and hated it. "I am the future ruler of the universe and your killer! Before I kill you, I want to know your name so I may write it on your tombstone!" she pointed at the annoying human.

"I am the servant to justice. The hero to all in need of saving. The light where darkness doesn't shine. My name is Ranma Saotome heir to the School of Anything Goes and master of other styles. But most importantly I'm your destruction!" he said his heroic speech in a way that would make The Great Saiyanman proud. He and The Great Saiyanman had teamed up to face criminals and when you hang around him too much his stupid speeches rub off. Ranma was known as the Great Saiyanman 3 and wore a similar costume to the first but his was red.

Moon had collected her fallen friends and all had awoken from their sleep. They had all heard their saver talk and explain who he was. They knew their speech was flawless, but his sounded with passion and greatness. Most had gratitude towards the guy but they doubted he could defeat the enemy. It would only be a matter time for evil to rise.

Two girls of the team were already under his charms. One was blonde, blue eyed, and wore a orange skirt with a red bow on her head. The second was taller than the rest of her friends, had brown hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and wore a green skirt. They had hearts in their eyes. It was the first time they had actually seen a hunk! A real hunk! Not just some pretty face or a good looking body, but a hunk! They knew he had to be theirs. Only one in a life time catch they thought. They were also scared that Galaxia Pharaoh 99 would kill him. But they had sudden faith in their future 'boyfriend'.

"Prepare to die you insolent human!" Galaxia Pharaoh 99 said as she moved at an increasable speed the Sailors had not seen. This only proved that they were truly out matched.

"Bring it! It's been some time since I had a punching bag and a cute one if I may add," said Ranma as he got into defensive stand and did the 'bring it' gesture with his hand.

'How dare he! He is dead!' thought Galaxia Pharaoh 99. She was moving fast and about to hit the stupid human with a quick punch that would surely kill any normal human. She was already going through her mind how to dispose of the body when her punch stopped and shook her out of thought. "How!? How can you stop my punch!?" she was wide eyed and just couldn't understand what happened.

"I am the best! And you're nothing compared to me!" said Ranma as he kicked her in the gut forcing her to depart.

By the sidelines the Senshi were in awe. The hunk had stopped Galaxia Pharaoh 99's punch like nothing and kicked her without even trying. Moon had used the power of the Ginzuisho to restore most of their power and fix the uniforms. She turned to Mercury "How strong is he?"

"Not that strong, the computer says he is weaker than us," Mercury answered.

"But how? Not even Jupiter can do that?"

"Don't know. It's just what the computer shows. Should we help him and where is Tuxedo Mask? He said he would be here in ten minutes but it's been over a hour," she knew the guy was always late, but this late was just unacceptable.

"No. We will help if he needs help and for the coward, I don't care," she said angrily and greatly disappointed.

Everyone was surprised by the way their future queen was talking about her 'Mamoru'.

Back to the fight.

"Is that it? I thought you were going to kill me," teased Ranma.

"You are dead stupid human!" Galaxia Pharaoh 99 said and once again went for the attack.

She started to throw punches and kicks but Ranma was just dodging all of them. Galaxia Pharaoh 99 became angrier and started to powered up to the new power that the wizard had given her.

She stopped attacking and backed a few feet way. "Now you will see my true power!" she started glowing in dark energy and her robes were changing. The darkness faded and a new form was standing. Her robe was now intensely dark, covering her body like a body suite and evil just radiated off her. "Behold the Ultimate Sailor Senshi form of Darkness. Now I will kill you!" she was tapping into the dark energy.

Galaxia Pharaoh 99 moved insanely fast. Ranma this time wasn't able to see her, but could sense her. He put his arms in an X to block the punch from hitting his chest. The force of the punch on Ranma's arms caused strong waves of winds to be created. When both fighters were in a standstill Ranma looked directly at his opponent and spoke " Not bad... For a girl! Now it's my turn to get a little more powerful!"

Ranma pushed Galaxia Pharaoh 99's fist off his arms and started to power up to SSJ.

Sailor Mercury's face had an expression that was worth billions. She was wide eyed; mouth open in shock, her body was trembling, and had a spark of hope.

The others looked at her in question. Sailor Mars decided to ask what was wrong with her. "Mercury are you feeling alright?"

Mercury looked at her and answered "It's... Unbelievable! Ranma I think that's his name is powering up beyond Galaxia Pharaoh 99's new power! I had to shut down the computer or it would have exploded!"

All the Senshi soon had the same expression, but to a lower degree. Then Sailor Venus spoke and pointed. "Look!" everyone looked and didn't know what to think.

Ranma's hair started to spike up changing to a golden color and pigtail got undone, eyes becoming teal, and his aura manifested in a golden glow. His muscle mass increased and his power had at least increased five hundred times. Even his skin color became lighter. Winds started to be created from the force of the transformation and chunks of rocks were being levitate, when he seemed to be done transforming everything returned to normal.

"Ready for round two?" said the newly transformed SSJ Ranma. He punched the air in the direction of the evil woman and the air pushed her several feet.

On the receiving side Galaxia Pharaoh 99 was asking itself how could this human became so powerful. How had he obtained so much power? Why were they weak after being fused together, and had a massive power up? "Who are you?"

"I am hope," he said cockily.

Once again all the Sailors were completely out of words. Except two of them but it took a while for them to speak. "Whoa! He is an angel!" said Sailor Jupiter loudly in delight.

"The hunk became...hunkier!" said Sailor Venus and almost started to drool. Those muscles displaying quite nicely underneath those clothes.

The other Sailors just ignored their hormone crazy companions. Moon turned to the Guardian of the Gates of Time. "Sailor Pluto have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Sorry princess, I have not," she said disappointingly.

"Guys... Maybe we should watch the battle," suggested Sailor Saturn.

Everyone did as suggested by the Senshi of Silence. They saw that Galaxia Pharaoh 99 was hitting the now golden haired hunk in the chest and he didn't seem hurt. He seemed rather bored?

"Are you guys seeing what I seeing?" asked Mars in total shock.

"If you mean the hunk letting himself get punched and not even flinch then yeah," answered Venus as she dumbly nodded.

The rest just nodded.

Sailor Uranus knew she was tough, but that guy was beyond her reach. That hurt her pride but accepted that the guy was incredible. Too bad he was a guy.

"Is that your best? I thought you said your 'Ultimate' transformation was going to kill me," Ranma teased again.

"You want to see power? Fine!" Galaxia Pharaoh 99 jumped back at least 25 feet and used her now materialized staff to charge a black attack.

"Oh? So you want to end this? For once and only once I agree! I was getting bored!" Ranma said and got in a defensive position while putting cupping his hands together and charging ki.

Sailor Pulto felt the energies of the two fighters increasing like crazy an decided to act. "Everyone run and take cover! The attacks from those two could kill us if we don't get away!"

The Senshi nodded and moved as fast as they could away from the battle. They all made it to the top of a far enough building that had a good view of the battle and surprisingly wasn't damaged.

"NOW DIE STUPID HUMAN! Galactic Wave Disintegration!" yelled Galaxia Pharaoh 99 while she fired her wave of dark energy.

"I don't think so! Final Takabisha!" yelled Ranma as his blue attack fired from his palms.

The two attacks collided and once in contact created a 50 feet wide crater and a depth of 30 feet. It created some winds that were so strong it seemed like a hurricane.

The Senshi felt the winds come and grabbed to the edge of the building with all their strength.

"Hang in there and don't let go!" screamed Sailor Moon. She had transformed to her weaker form.

Back to the fight.

"How can he still be matching us!" asked Galaxia Pharaoh 99 out loud. "That's it, FULL POWER!"

'Damn she doesn't give up that's for sure, but I can't let her kill anyone,' "I wished this would have turned out different! Wherever you go I hope you can find peace! Now it's OVER!" Ranma pumped huge amounts of energy to his attack resulting in his attack over whelming his opponent's.

His attack engulfed the evil woman and violently pushed her down several street blocks as it left a huge trench of destruction. The attack then arched itself up towards the night sky while still caring the woman. Then in a flash the attack exploded in the sky causing the night sky to seem like day time.

The Senshi were all incredibly amazed; wide eyed and mouth hanging at the destructive attack the hunk had done. When his attack exploded in the sky, they all closed their eyes at the brightness. When they opened them Galaxia Pharaoh 99 was no more and the battlefield was a mess. Saturn was glad she wasn't the only one with so much destructive force. Finally she wasn't alone! And didn't have to blow up the planet!

Buildings had been destroyed by the force of the attacks and winds. Few trees were still standing with a few branches hanging. The crater was huge and continued several blocks.

The Senshi then jumped down the building and ran towards their saver. Moon was in front of the others. They all stopped when they were five feet from him.

Ranma turned around and scratched the back of his head and spoke "I think I might have over done it. Sorry, but it was necessary," he smiled apologetically.

"We are the Sailor Senshi the protectors of love and justice. We are very thankful. You helped us destroy evil and if you ever need any help just call us. We can't thank you enough," Sailor Moon bowed mid way with the others Following right after.

"It was nothing really. Well I have to go," Ranma was about to take off when someone grabbed his hand and pulled him down. "Is there anything you hmph," he didn't get the chance to finish.

The Senshi in the orange skirt grabbed his hand before he departed, pulled him towards her and 'thanked' him with a passionate kiss. She was blushing profoundly.

Ranma was surprised one of the girls was kissing him. He could feel her tongue inside his mouth and playing with his tongue. He could also smell her honey aroma and her touch was smooth, very smooth. He stiffened and just couldn't return the kiss.

The other Senshi were surprised at Venus's actions; jaws hanging and wide eyes. But a brown haired Senshi was pissed. Venus had beaten her to the hunk. 'Damn it! If only I was ahead of her! I just knew she would do this! Damn it!' Jupiter thought.

Venus was in heaven. The hunk's muscles felt so good when her body pressed on his. Sure he wasn't responding, but it still felt great!

Ranma came to reason and put his hands on the blonde's shoulder and pushed her off. "What was that?" he asked in total confusion and blushing.

"That's my thanks to you for saving us. If you ever, ever want to have some fun just call me," Venus told with a wink.

"I-I-I have to go bye!" Ranma said still in SSJ and took off to the sky fast. His golden aura left a trail, but it faded in a matter of seconds.

Everyone was once again dumbstruck. The hunk could fly!

"Did he just fly?" asked Mercury.

"I think so. Anyways we should get going before the authority shows up," said Mars still in shock.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Hikawa Shrine...

All the Senshi had de-transformed and were sitting around the table.

"Minako! Why did you do that, he was mine!" screamed Makoto semi-loud.

"I just couldn't let him leave without a proper thanks. Besides he is not yours!" answered Minako by yelling back.

"Girls calm down!" said Setsuna. "Thanks to him Crystal Tokyo is still secured," she was really relieved.

"Setsuna do you know where he came from?" asked Usagi.

"I have looked in the Gates but they show me just a little kid training with his father and years go by. Then he is an eighteen year old and fighting the pervert that steals woman's underwear and then nothing."

The girls felt a weird shiver at the mention of the perverted underwear stealer. Then the doors slid open showing an image of a small girl with pink hair.

"Hi guys!"

"Chibi-Usa what are you doing here?" asked her future mother, Usagi, in surprise.

"Just came back to see you guys. By the look on your faces I guess you met daddy!" Chibi-Usa put her hand on her mouth as quick as she said what she was supposed to not say.

"What do you mean daddy? Isn't Mamoru your dad?" asked Ami.

"Ummm... Huh.."

"Spill it brat! Or I might need to spank you!" said her future mother.

"Never! My lips are sealed!"

"Fine! If you tell us I'll take to an all you can eat," said Usagi to her future daughter and almost started to drool at her own idea.

"You promise!?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise!?"

"Yes! Now spill it!"

"Okay, I will only say it once so pay attention!"

Everyone nodded around the table.

"Ranma is my true dad. He and mom and you guys" once again Chibi-Usa put her hands on her mouth. 'When I get back I'll be in so much trouble,' she thought.

"What do we have to do with this?" asked Ami already having an idea then blushed.

"Nothing!"

"Chibi-Usa, please tell us and I will buy you some ice cream next time we go to the parlor," said Minako.

"Okay I will tell you, but if anyone interrupts it's over and no more questions! Got it?"

They nodded again.

"All of you guys will become daddy's wives making me your daughter in a way,"

All the Senshi didn't not expect this. They wanted to ask more questions but if they did the conversation was over.

"You guys will fall in love with daddy. Michiru and Haruka will fall in love with him too and with his cursed side."

Wait, what? The two lesbians in the group will fall in love with a man and to his curse side? Every straight Senshi thought.

"Don't worry it's not bad. Daddy turns into... Never mind I will let you guys find out. If you guys ask me a question I won't answer got it and Setsuna the gates won't work if you're planning to search for more Intel. Your future self blocked it. Anyways, it's kinda late. We should get going,"

"WHAT! How can he be your dad! My future self and Mamoru said we are your parents!" screamed Usagi.

Chibi-Usa started to sniff, her mom was being mean.

"Really? We become his...wives?" asked Haruka.

Chibi-Usa nodded.

"Pppuuffffff. HAHAHAHA! That's...the...biggest...bull...I...have...ever heard! HAHAAH. Ouf!" she had been elbowed by her lover Michiru. Michiru then leaned and whispered to her lover. "Look your making Chibi-Usa cry. No race car movies for a week," Haruka grumbled.

Chibi-Usa wanted to cry. Her future mothers didn't believe her and they were being rude. She then felt an arm go around her shoulders.

"Please don't cry. It's just very...hard to believe," said Ami with a smile.

The little pink girl couldn't help but smile. Her mother Ami was always very supportive.

"Chibi-Usa?" the pink hair girl turned to face Hotaru. "How is it that we marry him?" she blushed.

"Can't say anything else or I might affect the future and I have already said too much. Sorry," she looked down.

Rei was stunned at the information, but couldn't help to think about the hunk. For once after she had given meatball head Mamoru she was think of another man.

"I think we should go its late and we need to rest," stated Ami.

And so they all went to their prospective homes with lots of questions and some with excitement. When they went to sleep some had dreams involving their future husband. While Haruka was sleeping on the sofa and missing her sweet lover. Setsuna was at the Gates and couldn't access any Intel on the future anymore. Damn, could what little lady said be true? She thought and returned to her bed, as she started to drift to sleep she was thinking why her future self would prevent her to look in the Gates? It's not like she was planning to attack their savior because she couldn't get a proper view on his life or how the Gates didn't work properly to see the future? It's not like she would attack him every time she had a chance. Okay fine, she had planned it, but he was stronger than them, so it wouldn't help.

* * *

Earlier

Ranma was flying over the partially destroyed city and had returned to base form. He was flying to his mother's house. Damn he had not expected the blonde girl to kiss him. But he had to admit her kiss was absolutely awesome.

He was flying over houses when he spot it. Yes that was his mother's house alright and her ki signature too. Although her ki seemed sad, depressed and alone. Ranma could read what she was feeling and it ate at him. She was at home alone and with those feelings. Where the Hell was his pop!?

Ranma landed in front of the door and knocked several times. He noticed his hair was undone and tied it back into a pigtail. It was really late at night, his mother must be sleeping. He was about to go when he heard the door unlocking and saw a small opening between the door.

"Who is it?" asked a woman and by her tone of voice she was alert and fairly tired.

"Mom it's me, Ranma."

"Stop your lying! My son died two years ago! Whoever you are leave!"

"Mom I'm not dead. Open the door and look at me. I promise to go if you're not satisfied, you have my manly word," he sounded serious.

Nodoka closed the door and unlocked all the locks. She was getting a weird feeling. When she opened it fully she saw her son. She was wide eyed and just couldn't believe it. At first she stretched her hand to touch him and then ran to him.

"My manly son!"

She rushed and hugged him with all her force. She could tell when she opened it that the young man standing there was definitely her son. He smelled like her son and he was as strong as he was.

"Mom...I...can't...breathe," Ranma said it between breaths, but was extremely glad to see his mom.

"Sorry son it's just that I thought you were dead. Cologne wrote me a letter saying that you were dead. The Tendos kept it a secret but thanks to Cologne's letter I discovered their lies," she was crying furiously while sounding happy through her fast pace.

"Mom can we go in. It's late to be out," he suggested.

"Of course son, come," Nodoka dragged her son by the arm to her house. Her tears were pure happiness.

Nodoka wiped her tears with her hand. "Ranma where have you been all these years? I have been worried sick. I cried when I learned you were dead for weeks. And why haven't you aged?" Nodoka once again went to her son and hugged him tight and tears of joy running free. They were sitting in the large living room on the large sofa.

"Mom I'm not going anywhere so you can stop hugging me to death." Nodoka let go and went to her seat on the chair.

"Mom I never wanted to go. But stupid Happosai cast some kind of spell on me and I ended up in a different world," Ranma let the information sink into his mom and continued. "There I made new friends and got really strong, beyond my imagination. We fought alongside and defeated an evil creature. Thanks to them we gathered some dragon balls and I made the wish to return here. That's about the summery of where I was," he stopped and let that sink again into his mom and continued. "As for why I haven't aged. I have aged, but when I returned I was again my current age when I left this world. I still need to figure it out."

Nodoka as dumbstruck. Her son had been fighting in another world and when he came back he was the same age as he left. But what about his studies. "Son, tell me did you go to school in the other world?"

"Yeah I didn't have a choice," he sighed. "Bulma and Gohan helped me enroll in high school and made me study with no mercy. Thanks to them I always came second to Gohan in tests and sometimes we tied," he chuckled at the inhumanity he suffered under does two.

Nodoka was surprised. It seemed like nice people took care of her son and educated him. "I'm glad and if I ever meet them I will thank them. But now you are back and need to finish school here,"

"Mom please no! Once was bad enough, but twice!"

"Ranma! Don't scream in the house and especially to your mother!"

"Sorry, it's just that I can't stand school. But if it will make you happy I'll do it. Mom how about we go to bed and continue this tomorrow morning,"

"Your right son. Tomorrow I will call Juuban high. Now come let me show you to your room,"

And so the reunited son and mom went to their separate rooms and slept.

* * *

Somewhere in Hell...

A beautiful blonde demoness was heading to her boss's office. She was wearing a full black tux, with a cape and had a few red markings on her face. Mara didn't have good news. The boss's plan had failed. She was scared and didn't want to face an angry Hild. She walked pass the secretary and into the office. Once inside, there was a dark skinned beauty typing into her keyboard.

Hild looked up at her employee. She was waiting for the good news. "Mara, so the plan was successful?" she asked.

Mara was sweating and panicking "No. The plan was a failure..." she said in a low voice.

Hild stood up and slammed the desk. "WHAT! How could those idiots fail? I fused their essence and granted them power! How could those weakling Sailors beat my creation?" screamed Hild.

"Boss, it wasn't the Sailors that beat your creation," she squealed the answer and was still panicking.

That got the ruler of Hell's attention. "Who destroyed them?"

"We don't know much about him. His name is Ranma Saotome and that's all the computer could show," she was somewhat scared.

Hild sat back on her desk and typed in her master computer. "Interesting, the system doesn't want to or doesn't not have any information on this mortal but his name. I want you to investigate and leave your current mission of stopping Belldandy's happiness."

"Yes, boss. But if I come across him, what do I do?"

"Destroy him. He might be a bit of a problem in the future and for you if he destroyed Galaxia Pharaoh 99. Now go and don't come back until your mission is complete!"

"Yes! Boss!" said Mara and walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the following- DBZ, RANMA 1/2, SAILOR MOON, TENCHI MUYO, AND AH MY GODDESS.

Edited by Coenraad

Chapter 2 The Day After

It was Monday and the day was sunny, birds sang sweetly, and it was 'school time'.

In a house in Juuban a blonde girl with a bunny hair style awoke and she had woken up after her alarm had rung ten minutes ago. She got up and hurried to get ready. When she was, she only had five minutes to spare, which was late, it took six minutes to get to class. She was wondering why no one was up and was about to go to school when a voice called her.

"Usagi? Where do you think you're going?" asked Mrs. Tsukino, her mother.

"To school why?" Usagi asked completely confused.

"Dear," she shook her head. "School has been canceled due to the destruction done last night," she was a bit disappointed.

Usagi fell to her knees. She had gotten up early for NOTHING!

* * *

Nodoka's house

"Ranma I called and they said you would need to take a placement exam. That shouldn't be hard for a man amongst men, but you have to wait a week to take it," said Nodoka happily to her son. She had woken up with the biggest and most heart warming smile known to the human race. She wore her usual silk kimono that was blue with a red belt around her waist.

Ranma was wearing his red Chinese clothes. How happy he was to be wearing them after two years. "Mom that shouldn't be a problem for me, but the language part might be troublesome. Why till next week?"

She took a seat across from him. "School has been canceled for a week due to the event that occurred last night,"

He chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny son?"

"Nothing, so mom can you tell me about the others?"

"Yes son, and would you like to be Saotome or Masaki?"

He was surprised by the weird question and confused. "What? I don't understand."

"Ranma Saotome is registered as dead so I would have to call the registration and give you my last name," she smiled brightly.

'I guess that makes sense.' "So what would my name be?"

"Masaki, Ranma."

"Your last name is Masaki? Wow, I didn't know that," he scratched his head in amazement.

"Of course not son, it's thanks to your stupid father," she had an angry tone to her voice.

Ranma nodded. "That stupid baka. Anyways what happened after I…disappeared?"

Nodoka recalled some painful memories, but they really didn't matter now. "Son... We all suffered your loss. After you disappeared your father and Soun started teaching. Nibiki goes to Tokyo University and Kasumi is studying to be a nurse. Akane..." she pause and asked. "Son do you have feelings for Akane?"

Ranma was caught off guard at the question."I... I did for some time. But all of her mistrust, jealousy, and hitting me with her stupid mallet knocked out all my affection towards her. I saved her from near death and she still couldn't trust me. So no mom," he answered truthfully.

"Thank you son for answering me with honesty, just like a man amongst men," she paused and continued. "Akane is dating a young man named Shinnosuke and they are living together while she goes to a college near there," Nodoka still couldn't believe she wanted her as a daughter in law.

"Thanks mom. So what about Ukyo or the Amazons?"

"Ukyo went home to her father. Since you were dead it voided the engagement. She cried for you, maybe more than I. I could tell she truly loved you. The Amazons also went home. Shampoo I believe was her name, too cried for you. Son, Akane, she... didn't cry or attended your funeral, and she was glad you were gone," Nodoka stopped and almost started to cry.

"I had no idea they loved me," he paused for a bit. "Akane doesn't surprise me though. She has always hated me. Mom please don't cry. I am here now and I won't go anywhere," Ranma said as he got out of his seat and hugged his mother.

Nodoka cried on her son's shoulder. Her tears were warm and she returned the embrace. After several minutes she stopped crying and apologized for her sudden behavior.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to see them?" she asked.

"No mom. If I did all my problems would return and I really don't want to go through that again."

Nodoka nodded understanding all the problems that had come to her son due to the idiot of her ex-husband. "Son, I need to inform you of some family matters."

Ranma nodded and waited for her to continue, he still didn't understand where this was going.

"After we had your funeral I divorced Genma," she soon found herself being hugged.

"That's great mom! He didn't disserve you, but why did you marry him in the first place?" he returned to his seat.

Nodoka sighed. "I was young son," then her eyes gave the sparkle of a school girl. "He was so handsome, brave and very mysterious."

Ranma found that very hard to believe. His pop the 'ladies man'? What a joke.

"He also protected me from some dishonorable men that wanted to have their way with me," she stopped and looked directly at her son. She took a long breathe and sighed. "Ranma I will tell you your true heritage."

Ranma became curious and was very interested in what his mother was going to tell him. "What do you mean mom?"

"I'm not from Earth."

He opened his mouth in shock at this revelation. He tried to say something, but his mom continued.

"I am, well more correctly, was a princess of the Royal family of Jurai," she said very neutral.

"Mom…is this some sort of a joke because it's not really funny," 'I think me showing up affected her.'

Nodoka became very serious. "This is not a 'joke', son. Now let me continue," Ranma nodded and allowed his mom to continue with her story.

"Please believe me son, everything I'm about to tell you is true," she paused. "I was once known as the beautiful Nodoka daughter of Yosho Masaki son of the great Azusa, head of the House Masaki," she paused so her son could get an understanding.

Ranma was about to speak but his mother urged him to let her talk and he could speak up once she was done.

"My grandfather Azusa had engaged me to some fat and dishonorable politician so the Empire could grow," she spoke with anger. "I disagreed with him about the engagement but he would just ignore me and say it was the best for the Empire," how she resented that man. "I even talked to my own father and he had major arguments with my grandfather, but the result was the same," she looked at her son that was starting to radiate some type of red aura around him.

Ranma was now enraged at the man named Azusa. He didn't care if he was his mother's grandfather, if he ever met the man he was going to pay!

Nodoka resumed her story. "I really didn't wish to be married to a man I didn't love and found incredibly unattractive, so I did the only thing I could, run," she stopped and looked as if remembering some things. "I didn't care where I went, I just wanted to get away. Soon, in the pod that I used to escape from the planet Jurai I landed on this planet. The first months were hard, but the jewels I carried gave me enough money to put in an account and live off."

Ranma nodded. It made sense now where his mother got her money from and he was still shocked from the story.

"After I escaped, I was scared that the Royal guards would find me, but they never came. I assumed that this planet was too far away," she picked up her tea and sipped it, then put it down and continued. "I met your father when I was being attacked and almost raped by some bad men. I could have protected myself, but before I left, my grandfather Azusa locked all my Juraian powers to prevent me from going against his will. Your father showed up from out of nowhere and saved me," she clapped both hands together and remembered that faithful day.

Ranma waved his hands back and forth in front of his mother and finally she reacted.

"Sorry son, it's just that those memories were the happiest I have ever been. Anyways, we started to date for a year and nine months later you arrived," she smiled, walked to her son and hugged him.

Ranma returned the hug not knowing what else to do.

Nodoka departed from her son and returned to her seat. "That's my story son. You would probably be next in line to take the throne, but we are outcasts and you may now talk."

Finally he was going to speak! "Mom if I ever met that Azusa guy I will make him pay for ever trying to force you to a unwanted marriage and mom have you ever talked to your dad?"

She looked down at the depressing questing. "No son, after I escaped from my royal life I lost all connections."

"Sorry to hear that mom,"

"Don't be. If I did, the Royal guards would come for me."

Ranma walked to his mom and comforted her by placing his hand on her right shoulder. Nodoka put her hand on her son's and saw how he had matured while he was gone.

"Anyways mom, if I changed to Masaki it would clear all engagements done to me while I was Saotome right?" Nodoka nodded. "So when will you call?" he gave his mother a reassuring smile.

"Today, but I'm very impressed that you believe me son."

He chuckled. "Mom, your story seems very realist compared to mine. And are there really other planets with life?"

"Yes, son."

'Shouldn't be surprised. With Goku and the others I discovered that, but I shouldn't tell mom about that.' "Why did you keep that last name?"

"It was the only thing I had from my home."

"Mom is it okay if I go train outside?"

"Of course son, this is your house as much as it is mine."

* * *

Ami Mizuno was walking downtown for a few groceries with a proper light blue dress that didn't reveal anything and noticed that companies were already reconstructing the damaged buildings and planting trees. She was just glad that no one was injured and that some stores were surprisingly not run down from the powers that occurred last night.

As she continued walking she spotted Mamoru talking with some girl that was about his age and very developed. She decided to talk to him and walked towards him.

"So I'll see you tonight hot stuff?" asked the 'player'.

"Can't wait, well I have to go bye handsome," the attractive woman walked away with some swing to her hips.

"So who was that Mamoru?" asked the blue haired girl.

Mamoru recognized the voice, became wide eyed for a few seconds and turned around slowly. "Ami what a pleasant surprise," he said nervously.

"So who was that woman?"

He started to sweat. "She is…my friend?"

"Really?" he nodded. "Okay... So where were you when we needed you last night?" her tone got hard.

He scratched the back of his head. "You see I was on my way when I noticed some civilians that needed help so I helped them."

"But the civilians were already evacuated when we started to fight."

'Shit! Think! Think!' he looked around and leaned forward to whisper. "Could we leave this useless talk for later, people are looking."

Ami looked at her surrounding and confirmed that he had a point and when she looked back at him he was gone. She silently cursed for not paying attention, but decided that sooner or later he would have to explain and have a very good explanation. She then remembered the hunk that saved them and what Chibi-Usa had said. She just couldn't get that information out of her head. Sure the guy was a hunk, but he married to all the Senshi, that was completely impossible and even illegal! She shook those thoughts and resumed to buy her groceries.

* * *

Minako was cleaning her room and smiling, she was wearing blue overalls with a red undershirt and her usual red bow in her hair. Apparently the news that Chibi-Usa had announced last night was just what she needed. The hunk was going to be her husband! By the looks of the other Senshi, they didn't want him except Makoto. Damn! Just what she needed, but then again Makoto was no completion. As she was cleaning, a white cat with a yellow crescent moon on his forehead jumped from the window.

"Minako, I'm back," said the tired cat.

"Artemis?" she turned around. "When did you get back?"

"After Luna and I found out that the enemy was defeated we returned. We really did believe on you guys," he lied. "How did you guys beat it anyway?"

Minako sighed at the memory of that hunk. "We didn't really beat it."

The white cat was now completely confused. He looked at her and sat on the floor. "Ha ha, very funny. If you guys didn't beat it who did?"

Minako grab the shirt that was on the ground and hugged it as she spun around in the room. "My future hunk beat it!" she said sweetly and dreamy like.

Artemis fell to the ground, he looked up at the girl. "What do you mean Minako? No one but the princess has the power to beat that monster."

Minako was brought back with the question and statement from her advisor/pet. "After Usagi told you and Luna to get far away from the upcoming battle and then during the battle," her eyes turned to hearts. "This ultimate hunk showed up and destroyed Galaxia Pharaoh 99 and part of the city," she then remembered that sweet kiss they shared and a little blush came to her smooth cheeks.

Artemis passed out; after all, running 10 miles for anyone was very exhausting and this information was too hard to unscramble, plus the information was just unreal.

* * *

Usagi was wearing a light white shirt and blue pants, she was sitting by her desk and looking at a picture of Mamoru and remembering the person that saved them. Did she really care for the savior? Did she call Mamoru a coward last night? She grabbed her head, this was way too confusing. Then she recalled what her future daughter said. Wasn't Mamoru her destined King and father of her annoying daughter? She then heard a noise coming from her window and walked towards it to see what it was.

She saw her advisor. "Luna!" she quickly opened the window and allowed the black cat with a yellow crescent moon on her forehead in.

The black cat named Luna jumped inside the room and headed towards a comfortable bed and rested. "I'm very proud of you girls. You were able to beat all your past enemies," said the black cat and then snuggled against the bed sheets.

The blonde girl looked at her cat and couldn't help but feel ashamed. She took a seat by her desk and focused on the black cat. "We…didn't do it," she looked down.

Luna immediately looked at her future Queen. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I think I heard you say that you guys didn't beat that evil creature?"

"We didn't do it," she said it in a low tone.

"But…but…who did?" Luna couldn't understand. The Sailor Senshi were the strongest in the universe, right?

"We don't know much, but I think he said his name was Ranma Saotome or something along the lines," she sighed, that hunk couldn't be her future King. "Luna, can I ask you for advice?"

The black cat yawned and nodded as she snuggled against the comfortable bed.

"If you were destined to be with someone but then someone from the future tells you you're not, what do you do?" she waited for some time thinking that Luna was thinking about her question. "Luna?" she walked towards the cat and found her sleeping. She was about to wake up the cat when she remembered that Luna must be tired from the journey. She put a blanket over the cat and walked out of her room.

As Usagi walked to the living room she found her parents and little brother watching the News on the TV.

_"We don't know what occurred last night except that the was fight between the Senshi and what appeared to be a Youma like Senshi. You can see right behind me all the destruction that was caused during the fight." _The camera zoomed behind the reporter.

Usagi took a seat next to her mom and continued to watch. As she was watching everyone in Juuban was pretty much watching as well.

_"Wait…"_ The reporter said and placed her hand on her ear and nodded. _"It seems that the Senshi were in fact not the ones that destroyed the monster."_

All the Senshi in Juuban were shocked because it appeared like not everyone evacuated and those that didn't were news reporters. Damn!

_"The one that killed the monster is being identified as the Golden Fighter." _The screen displaced a photograph of a teenager with the brightest golden color of hair and appeared to be launching an attack from his palms. _"Our reporters also by a miracle recorded and saved a small piece of the fight before their equipment exploded or so they claim."_ The young man with spiky golden hair created a very wide and deep path in the streets and then the clip ended there. _"Wherever you are Golden Fighter, we thank you. To all civilians, the Mayor just announced that the damage done will be fixed by the end of the week." _The TV screen then flashed to an anchorman. _"Thank you Tea, and coming up, are water bottles a scam?"_

Everyone in Juuban was stunned that the Senshi didn't destroy the threat, but a mysterious hunk. Many girls that watched were drooling at the memory of the hunk and immediately went to the internet and searched for a picture and/or a replay of the news video.

In the Tsukino household everyone was quiet for a second and then Shingo, the youngest and only brother of the blonde girl stood up with both fist in the air. "Did you see that mom!" he sounded very excited and joyful. "He is so cool!" he mimicked the position the Golden Fighter had been when he shot the blue attack. "He went like this and Boom!"

"Please relax Shingo," said Mr. Tsukino, he was around his 30's, wearing glasses, and a business suit. "We understand that he saved us, but please sit."

"But dad, he was just amazing! Better than that Tuxedo Mask guy or the Sailor Senshi, you know what, he was better than all of them!" he said proudly to that fact.

Usagi was not taking Shingo's statements very well. "You know Sailor Moon could have taken out the monster by herself!" she said loudly and proud.

Shingo looked at her. "Oh yeah!" he talked back.

"Yeah," she looked at him in the eyes and he looked back.

"Then why didn't she do it?"

"uhh-"

"That's right she couldn't! Sailor Moon is the weakest in the group and you think she can beat that monster Youma thing," he looked at her as if knowing the truth.

Usagi was going to say something back when her mother stepped in. "Please children calm," she looked at Usagi. "You young lady come help me make lunch because some day you will get married and need to cook for your husband."

Mr. Tsukino knew it was true what his dear wife was saying, but his daughter was still too young and if she was dating someone, the shotgun was already polished and loaded.

* * *

Time flew and all the Senshi were having a meeting at the Hikawa shrine. They had discussed what appeared on the TV and they didn't like it one bit, except for Minako and Makoto as they once again saw their Knight in Shining armor and soon to be boyfriend.

"So you're telling us that the Gates don't want to work on the guy that saved us?" asked Rei. She was wearing her shrine maiden outfit.

"Exactly, I think that little lady might have said the truth about my future self blocking me from seeking more information," Setsuna said quite irritated at that fact. She was wearing her casual business outfit.

"You don't think she was also saying the truth about…us and the guy?" asked Ami as a little blush came to her checks.

"Fat chance, I for one think she was just messing with us," said Haruka and she eyed her lover. "Besides I don't want anyone else," she was wearing blue jeans and a racing shirt.

Michiru moved closer to her tomboy lover and laid her head on her shoulder and whispered, "Race movies are back on," she was wearing a pink Sunday dress that wasn't revealing.

Haruka smiled and just knew that her little speech worked. Tonight she was going to make up for lost time.

Minako looked at the others and found that Makoto was doing the same. "Well since no one appears to want the hunk, he is mine " she said as she eyed Makoto.

"I don't think so Minako, he is mine, besides he looks like my old boyfriend," countered Makoto as she eyed Minako back. She was wearing brown jeans and a green shirt.

* * *

In the middle of training, a pigtailed boy sneezed and realized that he hadn't had one of those in a very long time and that usually meant trouble.

* * *

Hotaru looked at the girls and couldn't help but feel left out. She had finally found someone that had as much destructive power as her, he was very handsome, and the way he turned his hair Gold made him look yummy. Which then brought a point, how did he do that? She was wearing a black dress.

"Umm, Setsuna-mama do you know how he turned Golden?" she asked very curiously.

Setsuna looked at Hotaru and shook her head. "Sorry, I have never seen such a performance."

Ami popped out her computer and searched some files she had worked on earlier. "I believe that he transformed just how we do when we become Senshi."

"But he didn't use a Henshi pen," stated Minako.

"No that's not what I'm trying to say."

"Then what are you?" asked Rei.

"He transformed into a higher power like we do, although his appearance is the major indication that he transformed."

"Do you know how he did it?" asked Usagi actually trying to understand something.

Ami looked down in defeat. "No, the computer only shows his power increasing and then the transformation happens."

"It might not be a lot, but at least it's something," said Usagi to her friend trying to cheer her up.

"Usagi, where is Chibi-Usa?" asked Hotaru as she looked at her.

"She left very early back to her time, she said something about her being in very big trouble and that she wouldn't come back in some time."

Ami looked at Usagi and remembered what occurred in the morning. Should she tell Usagi what Mamoru said or not? She couldn't decide and just stared at her for some time.

"Uh, Ami why are you looking at Usagi?" asked Michiru. She was sitting next to the light blue haired girl.

"Uh?" Ami noticed what she was doing and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just that I had something on my mind," she laughed lowly.

"Ok, so if we're done here I need to get my bike ready for my race," said Haruka.

"But Haruka your race is like in what, three weeks because of the partial destroyed city," commented Makoto.

"Well, because of our training I never had a chance to get my bike ready. Now that the threat has been taken care of, I need to get back to my life."

Setsuna stood up. "The meeting is dismissed and I will contact all of you if something happens," she waved her staff and walked into a hole and disappeared.

Soon everyone had left the shrine and made their way back home.

Usagi, who was on her way home, spotted a familiar face. He was walking out of a flower shop and was carrying a bouquet of red roses. She immediately walked towards him and in a flash she was in front of him.

"MAMORU!" she said happily, but then it hit her. The fight and he not showing up.

Mamoru, who was walking out of the store and couldn't wait for tonight, instantly he saw his future wife and froze. 'This is not good!"

"Where were you when we needed you!?" she tapped her foot on the sidewalk and had both hands on her hips as she looked angry.

"I…I was helping out evacuating the city," he said it neutral and with a straight face, hoping the blonde would take it.

Usagi took her right hand off her hip and scratched her head. "But all the citizens were evacuated before we started to fight," she said in a somewhat confused state.

'Shit!' "There were still people hiding and I helped them out. I was going to aid you guys, but there were just too many."

"Oh," she smiled that her future husband wasn't a coward, he was just helping the citizens to safety. She then looked at what he was carrying. "Are those for me?" she squealed out of joy that he had bought her some pretty roses.

Momaru was feeling very awkward. Those roses weren't for her, but if he said that then she would question him and he might get caught. Just then his phone ranged, he took it out and answered. "...Of course….yeah I'll be there….I'm on my way…ok bye." he looked at Usagi. "Sorry Usako but I need to go," he rushed down the street, turned around as he continued to jog. "I'll call you later," he was soon gone from sight.

Usagi was left standing there about to tear up. "What about my roses?" she resumed her walk home while feeling sad.

* * *

The beautiful afternoon had changed to night and everything seemed peaceful. In a house in Juuban mother and son were having a conversation.

"I still can't believe you were once a princess mom."

They were having dinner and going over things that Ranma felt had to be reviewed.

"Yes son I was," Nodoka took her tea and tasted the sweet flavor.

Ranma had worked out pretty much the whole day, he wanted to get used to his old body, and wanted to get a good work out. Now he was hungry.

He had performed his old eating style, but his mom had told him to slow down. "So mom, when am I going to be registered under your last name?" he resumed to eat his pork buns and rice.

"Thanks to my friend that works there, you should be registered by next week and it's a good thing too because school starts about the same time," she smiled.

'Great, just in time to go back,' he continued to eat his fried fish with soup.

* * *

Minako who had put the white cat on his bed was about to go to sleep when the cat woke up.

"Minako?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

The cat looked at the clock and saw that it was late. "God, I must have been very tired."

Minako got under her bed sheets. "Yeah," she yawned. "I'm going off to sleep."

Artemis was still tired, but needed answers. "Minako you said that someone else destroyed the evil creature correct?"

"Yeah," she said lazily.

"But that can't be, no one should be that strong but the princess," he stopped, "Minako?"

Minako was in Minako land, running hands locked with her hunk on a beautiful flower field. They stopped and began to kiss with so much passion that they fell to the soft grass and continued kissing while holding each other, not letting go.

In reality she was sleeping very soundly and if you paid enough attention you could hear some moaning.

Artemis was mad because she fell asleep on him and would have to wait for the answers. He laid back on his warm bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Somewhere in another realm two systems were starting to update a file on a certain Saiyan. The information updating was very slowly as it tried to breakdown the information into small pieces. Such information would take four days to get deciphered because of all the unknowns and even then it wouldn't get everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is based on characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½) and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) and Funimation. Sailor Moon (created by manga artist Naoko Takeuchi), Tenchi Muiyo (Masaki Kajishima), AH! My Goddess (written and illustrated by Kōsuke Fujishima), and are NOT OWNED BY ME. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story. ****They're owned by their perspective owners!**

**Chapter 3 School Again? Dammit!**

The day had finally arrived and almost every business was up and running again, which also included _education_. Ranma Masaki had gotten up, ready for his first day of school with very to little apathy. He really didn't want to attend school again, but his mother had a point; he needed to complete his education here and besides he was a lot smarter thanks to Bulma and Gohan.

He was currently flying fast enough that no one could see him and thought 'The first day of school and I have a stupid test,' in a few seconds he was at the gates of Juban High. The map his mom had given him was kinda helpful, but what really helped him find the school was a blonde girl who ran inside a building with a school uniform on. He himself wore his light blue sleeveless Chinese clothes with black pants, a yellow belt tied to his waist, and his black kung fu shoes. He landed by the school gates after he scanned the area and then made his way inside and to the office.

"May I help you?" asked the secretary. She noticed how well the hunk...student looked in blue.

"Yeah, my name is Ranma Masaki and I came to take my placement exam," he completely failed to see the look on the secretary.

"Let's see" she typed in the keyboard. "Mr. Masaki, please go to this room so you may take your test," she handed him a piece of paper with a Name of Setsuna Meio. "Just go straight into that office and she will hand you the test," she pointed at a door.

"Thank you," he received the paper kindly, bowed and followed her direction. When he was standing in front of the door he knocked.

"Come in," said Setsuna Meio counselor of Juuban High.

As Ranma made his way in, her eyes immediately ran over the young man. "Please take a seat," her hand gestured him to the chair. When he sat her curiosity wondered. 'It's him. From the fight, but why is he here? I know why, but why?' she thought.

Ranma wondered why the green haired kept staring at him. He was about to say something when she began to speak. "So you are Masaki, Ranma?" he nodded. "Here is your test and good luck. You can take it in that empty desk over there." Setsuna handed him a test with a scantron and pointed to where he could take the test.

Ranma followed her instructions and had to admit she was very beautiful. He on chair with an empty desk and began his test.

While Ranma was taking his test Setsuna was thinking. 'I could have sworn I heard Ranma Saotome not Ranma Masaki in the fight. Maybe it's a false name to protect his identity? Too bad isn't doing a good job about it,' she let the thought go to rest and resumed to her work.

Thirty minutes later...

"Here," he handed her the test. "I'm done, so when do I get the results?" he asked.

"In a few minutes. Are you sure you're done? It takes at least an hour to finish," she received it.

"Yeah I'm sure," he confirming her question.

"Just wait while I put it in the machine," she put the scantron in the machine and in a few seconds it was graded. Setsuna then got a separate piece of paper and wrote different scores in their responding categories.

When she was done she was stunned. Not only was he a hunk but he also had a brain. She then typed something onto the computer and printed a paper. "That's your schedule so don't lose it. I will escort you to class," she handed the schedule to him.

"Thanks?" Ranma let a small sigh.

They walked to class, and as they walked some of the girls that were out in the hall stared at him with hungry looks. Setsuna couldn't explain this feeling she was getting from the girls looking at Ranma. When they made it to the class Setsuna told Ranma to wait outside and that he will need a uniform, much to Ranma's displeasure.

"Ok class, today is the test for the three months of work; I will pass out the test, but before I do, last week as you all know was a fight between the Senshi and an evil youma. The evil youma was destroyed by the Senshi and the Golden Fighter, we should be thankful to the Senshi and to the Golden Fighter because we are all alive. Our city was demolished, but it's a small price to pay, and hopefully your families are alright" said the male teacher.

The Senshi felt embarrassed, they ready didn't do anything. It was the hunk that was being called the Golden Fighter by people.

The door opened and everyone saw the counselor walking towards the teacher and asked him to come out. Everyone was curious.

"So what do you think Setsuna wants?" asked Minako as she leaned to her friends.

"Don't know. Maybe a new transfer student?" guessed Makoto, that was sometimes the occasion. She just hoped he was cute.

"Let's just wait and see," said Ami logically.

The teacher then came in. "Class today we have a new student. Please come in," he turned to face the door.

Ranma walked inside and every girl in class had hearts in their eyes and the boys looked at him with anger and felt like their territory had just been taken over.

The Senshi couldn't believe it. The hunk was the new student! The same hunk that had saved them and the universe, also the same hunk that destroyed several blocks in the fight.

Ranma stood in the front of the class. "Hi, my name is Ranma Masaki and I hope to have a great time in this school," he bowed.

"Thank you Ranma. Now take a seat next to Ami. Ami please raise your hand so he may find you," said the teacher.

Ami did as asked, but found it hard not to blush. He was going to sit next to her!

The others except Usagi, cursed. The hunk was going to sit next to Ami. At least Ami wouldn't pull any moves on him. So they hoped.

Ranma found the empty seat next to the red faced girl and sat.

"I will now pass out the test," the teacher gave every student a test and when he came to Ranma he asked him if he wanted to take it and Ranma said sure with a sigh.

During the test the Senshi were thinking the same thing Setsuna had thought about, the name. They let it go and thought maybe they heard wrong.

Twenty minutes later, almost at the same time Ami and Ranma finished. They walked to the teacher and put the tests down, but as Ami was putting hers down on Ranma's she accidently touched his hand and blushed like crazy. Ranma looked at her and so did the other girls with jealousy. Ami blushed even more if that was possible, removed her hand and ran to her seat.

When everyone was done and the teacher had given them work while he corrected the tests. Soon the teacher finished correcting the tests and passed them back, once he had, he stood in front of the class. "Congratulations Ranma, and Ami. You two had the highest score in the class," it was a tradition in class to say the highest score out loud so others could get encouraged to do better.

Every single student in class couldn't believe it. The hunk was smart, and had the same score as Ami the genius in the school! All the girls wanted the hunk even more. He was one of a kind. He had to be theirs. Minako and Makoto were happy that their soon to be boyfriend was a hunk and smart too! He was an all in a one package deal!

Ami couldn't believe it, she had an equal. It was that guy and it didn't hurt her pride. It only reinforced her affection towards him. He was smart which meant he wasn't just an ultimate powerful destructible hunk. She loved men with brains, especially handsome ones, which were extinct.

"The work you didn't finish do for homework and I'll see you next time," said the teacher as the bell rung, which indicated lunch.

Every girl except for Usagi went to greet the new student. Two of the Senshi claimed _their _territory to be in front of the hunk as they pushed the crowd away and Ami just followed.

"I'm Makoto Kino," she gave him her best smile and sweetest voice.

"Hi, I'm Minako Aino," she pushed her breast forward and her voice was honey like.

"I'm Ami Mizuno," Ami gave a friendly smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys. Although I feel like I've seen you before but can't put my figure on it," said Ranma thinking where he had seen them.

The girls panicked. Could it be that the hunk already recognized them? He wasn't from the Silver Millennia was he?

"Nah, never mind I must have thought of someone else. Oh well. I have to go and by the way how long is lunch?" he asked.

"It's forty five minutes, would you like to join us?" asked Ami with a little blush.

"Maybe, next time. Thanks anyways," said Ranma as he walked through the crowd of females, towards an open window and jumped.

"Wait! This is the third floor!" screamed Makoto.

The crowd of girls ran towards the window and when they didn't see him they left the class room.

"Umm, Makoto have you forgotten what he is capable of? I'm sure a little fall wouldn't hurt him," said Ami.

"Hah! This is the second time my hunk runs on me!" Minako said loudly.

"Sorry to inform you, but he is not your hunk," clarified Makoto.

"I don't see what you guys see in him, Mamoru is better," Usagi said after not talking since the beginning of class.

Her friends turned towards her.

"Usagi! How could Mamoru be better? He didn't even show to the fight! Ranma is way stronger, handsomer, and smart!" screamed Minako. She was pissed. No one makes fun or insults her hunk.

"Minako calm down, people could hear you. Come on let's go to lunch," said Ami and pulled Minako by the arm.

"This isn't over Usagi," said Minako as they walked out of class.

* * *

Ami, Makoto, and Minako were sitting in their regular seats where they had lunch.

"Can't believe Usagi is protecting that coward." Minako said with anger.

"Calm down Minako. Usagi is in love with Mamoru so its natural she is protective," explained Ami.

"But Ami, that doesn't excuse why Mamoru didn't show up," interrupted Makoto.

Ami shrugged her shoulders, "We should stay out of her business and we should have a meeting to deal with Ranma," said Ami.

"Yeah, let's all head to Rei's after school," agreed Minako.

Ami turned to Minako. "Minako, have you fallen for Ranma already? I mean you have been super protective of him and you haven't been looking for other boys,"

"To tell you the truth, I think I fell for him the instant I kissed him. When I did, it just felt right, even though he didn't respond my sweet kiss," said Minako honestly to her friends.

"I understand what you feel Minako. I like him and think his cute," said Makoto.

"I just can't believe you guys have already fallen for him." Ami shook head and sighed. "Which brings an important issue," her friends look at her. "Knowing you guys bad luck with men you will probably end up fighting," she laughed at teasing joke.

Minako and Makoto looked at each other realizing that Ami was right. Suddenly the bell rang and they felt to the next class.

When they entered the room Usagi was in class already and thinking hard by the looks of it. They didn't say anything, just sat and tried to pay attention. When class was about to start Ranma walked inside and sat before and so class started.

At the end of school the girls told Usagi of the meeting and saw Ranma walking into the distance by himself and walking on the fence? They wanted to join him, but they already had plans. DAMN!

* * *

**Hikawa Shrine**

All the Senshi except the Outers had attended the meeting.

"So today he showed up at school and his name is Ranma Masaki," said Minako with a warm smile.

"So," said Usagi and reached for a cookie.

Minako turned towards Usagi. "You don't like him do you?"

"N-NO. Of course not! I' destined for Mamoru," she humphed.

"But Chibi-Usa said-" joined Ami and got interrupted by Usagis chuckling. "She was just teasing, you guys known how she is," said Usagi.

"Well since you don't want him. I have a proposition," said Minako smiling.

"What are you up to?" asked Rei suspiciously.

"Whoever can win the hunk's heart will have him!" she blushed.

"That's insane!" said all the girls. After a moment someone spoke.

"I..accept," said Makoto nervously.

"What! How can you guys say this when we don't know anything about him?!" explained Rei frustratedly at her brainless friends.

"That is true," admitted Ami.

The room was silent until Minako spoke up. "Yes, but if we get close to him, we can find things about him," she explained. The other girls nodded. "If you guys want to join, the deal will still be on the chair," she said.

"I think you mean table," said Ami.

"Same thing," said Minako. "And there will be no back stabbing and we wont ruin other's opportunities," Minako finalized.

At the end of the meeting two Senshi were in the deal. The usual two, Minako & Makoto, for now.

And so the Ranma hunt began.

* * *

**Nodoka's house**...

"Mom I'm home!" announced Ranma as he made his way to the living room.

"How was your test? I'm sure my man amongst men scored high.," Nodoka said as she came out of the kitchen whipping her hands on towel.

"Yea I did," he said lazily.

"Just what i expected from my manly son," she smiled.

"Mom I'll be back, I need some fresh air and time to think," said Ranma as he reached the front door.

"Of course son just don't take too long," said Nodoka. She then went back to the kitchen.

Ranma was walking with no direction and made a turn. That turn lead him to a shrine. He continued walking and didn't see a black haired girl that was sweeping and wearing shrine clothes. He bumped with her and caused them to fall forward. Ranma woke up from his thoughts and grabbed the girl by the waist and flipped her, so his back could endure the impact to the ground.

Rei Hino was sweeping the front of the shrine when she found herself pushed to the ground. She didn't see who it was, but whoever it was he was going to pay! Later she found herself being flipped by her assaulter so she wouldn't hit the ground.

Ranma was on the ground facing the girl he bumped to. He saw she was beautiful and those light black eyes of hers were beautiful. He stared at her for what seemed to be a long time and admired her adorable face.

Rei finally got a good look at who was responsible for her fall. She was stunned to see who was the assaulter. She looked at his eyes. His blues-gray eyes were like an ocean and in the middle a storm that could kill. She then felt a strong passionate fire inside her starting to erupt. Rei decided to put the fire out and leaned downward. Her face was moving slowly down.

Ranma didn't know what to do. The girl was going to kiss him! He had to do something fast. He looked at her and her eyes were closed and her face was still moving down to give him a kiss. Then he got an idea, but it was too late.

Rei realized what she was about to do and stopped just in time. She could feel his breath and she was sure he could feel hers. She blushed, retreated her face and slapped him hard on the face.

The impact echoed through the shrine and birds flew away from the tress. Ranma had his face facing left with a red hand mark. He had not seen this coming. He immediately turned to see the girl. "What's the big idea?!"

The girl got off him, stood straight with a hand to her waist and the other pointing at him. "You pushed me down and tried to kiss me!"

"What!" he stood up. "It was an accident! I didn't see you and I certainly wouldn't kiss a tomboy!" he fought back.

"Maybe you should watch where you walk! And I'm not a tomboy!" she yelled.

He scratched the back of his head and spoke, "Look, I'm sorry okay. I wasn't paying attention where I was walking," he apologized.

Rei sighed, "I accept your apology," he looked at her. "And I'm sorry I hit you," she turned around with hands crossed in front of her chest.

"Hey Rei have you clea...Rei is this your boyfriend?" asked the grandfather of Rei.

"No!" she immediately turned to yell at her grandfather.

"Sorry!" he jumped in fright. His granddaughter could be scary at times. He diverted his attention to the pigtailed. "Anyways, young man why have you come to our humble shrine? Is it because you wish one of our famous fire readings?" asked the old man proudly.

"No, actually I was just walking wherever destiny lead me. Are fire readings like using fire to read?" asked Ranma.

"No, they're more like fortune telling. Our shrine is famous for that, although not many people come and those that do only come to see Rei," answered the old man.

"Do you think I could get a fire reading? I will pay if it costs," said Ranma.

Rei's Grandfather was thinking of charging the young man or not. He could feel Rei's aura and it spoke affection. Then he got a brilliant idea. Maybe he could set his granddaughter with the young man. "Hmm, tell you what. How about Rei teaches you how to do a fire reading. You will work here and get a salary," offered the old bold man.

Rei was shocked needless to say at the offer her perverted grandfather had just issued. Then it hit her, if Ranma would spend his time here, she would surely find more about him.

"That sounds great! But I will not accept a salary. When do I start?" said Ranma enthusiastically since he going to learn something new, hopefully useful too.

"That's quite generous of you young man. Tomorrow after school will work, if it's ok with your teacher," said the old man.

"Yeah, that will fine with me and it's not going to be easy. I have been doing this for a long time and I'm still in training," said Rei. She then remembered the fight and was sure he would master the fire reading in no time. At least that that's what she thought if her hunch was correct. Her thought was that in the battle Ranma used ki, but she wasn't sure and didn't want to tell the others until she was positive.

"Yeah after school sounds fine. Oh, my name is Ranma Masaki, pleasure meeting you Rei..."

"Rei Hino, the pleasure is all mine," she said uncaring. "and that's my grandfather over there." said Rei.

'Now where have I heard that name? I don't remember,' thought the old man. "I have a name! Ranma just call me grandfather for short. Alright I'll see you tomorrow then," said grandfather Hino and walked away from the couple.

Once Ranma saw and sensed that the old man was gone he turned to Rei. "Rei why did you accept?"

"I umm... realized my behavior was childish and that it was my fault," Rei said swallowing her pride.

"Yup thats right," he nodded with hands crossed on his chest. "You were very childish and i will dismiss it," Rei began to fume. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow sensei." Ranma not knowing have Rei a very lady killer smile, turned around and walked away.

Ranma was out of sight and Rei stood there. Shocked. Why in the world was her heart beating faster than usual? Why her stomach feel like it was swirling? She shut her eye. 'I can't fall for a guy I just meet?! But he is cute...No!'

Rei deciding to think of other things walked over to pick up the broom and continued with her chores.

* * *

It was starting to get dark as Ranma walked home. He was walking when he saw a familiar person straight in front of him. It was Makoto, she was carrying some grocery bags. Ranma then decided to help the girl out.

Ranma walked a bit faster and called her. "Makoto! Wait up!"

Makoto heard that voice, it sounded like him, she stopped and turned around. She could feel her heart rate increasing and her hands getting sweaty.

Ranma was now standing five feet away from her. "Thanks for waiting. Do you need help with those bags?" he asked.

"They're not that heavy...stop what are you doing?" she told him.

Ranma didn't accept no for an answer and took the bags away from her. "Sorry Makoto, but I can't let a cute girl carry those bags around," said Ranma with a small smile.

Makoto blushed at being called cute, not just by anyone, it was her Ranma, her future boyfriend. "Thank you Ranma," she smiled.

"Ay so, where are you going?" he asked they resumed their walk.

"I was going to my apartment. It's not far from here," she said as she walked next to him.

"Do you mind if I walk with you there? Besides I have to carry these bags," he lifted the bags.

"Sure! Just follow me." Makoto said with excitement. She grabbed his arm and leaned on his shoulder. She noticed his muscles were hard and liked it. Then she pulled him a bit and led the way.

Ranma was going to push her off when he noticed how good and almost natural it felt as she leaned on him. He decided to enjoy the walk with the tall girl that was almost as tall as him. He was glad Yamcha had gotten him pass some of his girl affection problems, otherwise he would just have pushed the brunet girl off.

They walked for several minutes with no words said and enjoyed each other's company. Soon both reached some decent looking apartments. Makoto lead him to her apartment and unlocked the door while still holding Ranma's arm.

Makoto lead him inside. "You can put the bags on the table. Would you like something to eat?" offered Makoto sweetly.

"No thanks, I really should be going," he said remembering the time.

"Please just stay for a short meal. I'm a great chef and I make really good food." Makoto pleaded with sparks in her eyes.

Ranma's Saiyan stomach growled. "I guess, but just a short meal right?"

Makoto nodded eagerly. "I won't take a long to make something. Just take a seat," she walked him to the table and then went to the kitchen.

Ranma sat on the chair and waited for Makoto. He was asking himself if he was doing good to stay. Today was a crazy day after all. Who knows what else could happen? Ranma waited for fifteen minutes and Makoto was out of the kitchen.

"Ranma could you help me set up the table?"

"Yea." he stood up.

Ranma walked to the kitchen and grabbed the plates from Makoto and placed them on the table, then returned for two glasses, and a jar of water. He looked at the water and made a weak but strong enough ki barrier to evaporate the water in case it fell on him.

As Ranma walked to the table Makoto was checking him out. Her sight was at his butt and thought it was cute and by the looks of it firm and strong too. She grabbed the pan of ranmen and headed to the table.

She put ranmen on Ranma's plate and on her own before she sat.

Ranma used the chopsticks that Makoto had placed on his plate and started to eat the ranmen. It was delicious! Good thing he had learned to slowdown when eating.

Makoto looked at him waiting for his judgment.

"Makoto... This..is..great! I had no idea you actually meant it when you said you cook," he had some more.

Makoto was relieved that her Ranma liked her cooking and a bit mad at him for doubting her cooking abilities.

Ranma took another bite of the ranmen. "All of your food is really great Makoto! You cook exactly like mom or even better! By the way Makoto, where are your parents?" he asked.

"They died in a plane accidentm," she said looking down.

"I... I am truly sorry Makoto I didn't mean to," he felt guilty.

Then she looked up. "It's okay that was a long time ago. I was small when they died and don't remember them too well," she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Makoto I am sorry. I once thought my mom was dead because my stupid pop lied to me. But she is alive and I live with her," he still felt terrible.

"Your father made you believe your mother was dead? What kind of a man does that! So where to you live?"

"It's a long story and I prefer not to talk about it. As for where I live, I live just a few blocks away from your apartment," he smiled.

"Ok I guess the story is for another day. So, do you like anyone in school? Do you have a..girlfriend?" asked Makoto while playing with her food.

"I... I... I don't like anyone at school or have a girlfriendm" Ranma was surprised by the girl's questions.

"Oh..." she said in a low tone "Are you interested in someone?"

"No, not at this time. Makoto, do you have a boyfriend?" he returned the question feeling uncomfortable.

Makoto was taken back to the sudden change in the questioning position. "I...I don't have one. I used to have one a long time ago, but he broke up with me. I don't have luck with relationships. Most guys don't like me because I'm tall," Makoto said in a sad voice that could break any good spirit.

Ranma was sad for the nice girl. He decided to raise her spirit. "Makoto, you're very beautiful. I don't know why you don't have a boyfriend. Your height doesn't matter, it doesn't bother me, and your skills in the kitchen can put any man at your knees. Not everyone can cook delicious food...Makoto are you alright?" asked Ranma. He noticed some tears running down the brunet's cheek.

Makoto's sadness had switched with incredible happiness. She knew that moment that Ranma was made for her. He had called her beautiful and didn't care about her height! He loved her cooking! She was sure now that he was her future husband and had to thank Chibi-Usa for the heads up. She got out of her seat and walked towards Ranma.

"Makoto don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Makoto what are you doing?"

Makoto gave Ranma a hug where he was sitting and spoke into his right ear. "Thank you," she retreated from the hug just enough to be face to face with Ranma. She looked at his beautiful blue-gray eyes and noticed they were like a storm in the ocean that she could get caught in with no retreats. Makoto's face started to move slowly towards Ranma's.

Ranma bolted out of the chair and hug, dashing towards the door and said "I have to go and thanks for the wonderful food!" he shut the door and ran.

Makoto was standing still and with a 'what just happened' look. She came to realize that she was about to kiss Ranma. "Ranma, I now know that you really are and will be mine. You my future husband," Makoto said standing in the place where she had hugged him and got ready to clean the table.

* * *

Ranma was finally home and his mom was waiting for him on the table that was already set up for dinner.

"Ranma where were you?" asked Nodoka and sipped her tea.

"I was just walking and lost track of time mom," answered Ranma and took a seat on the table.

Nodoka started to eat when she smelled a feminine aroma. It was coming from her son. This could only mean...he was being manly! "Son it's not manly to lie to your mother. Now tell me, how many lucky women were you manly to!" Ranma's mother said. She stopped eating and put both hands together and began daydreaming of lots and lots and lots of grandchildren.

'Wait, aroma?' Ranma grabbed his shirt and smelled it. 'It must have been when I tripped on Rei or when Makoto hugged me.' he thought. "Mom, it wasn't nothing like that," he said.

Nodoka was brought back to reality. "Son, if you weren't being manly, how did you get those feminine aromas? And I want the truth," said Nodoka. The last part was said harsh.

"Umm, you see, I was walking and I didn't see a girl and I sort of tripped on her," said Ranma with a small laugh.

"How was she?" asked Nodoka.

"Mom!" screamed Ranma.

"Son it's not manly to scream at your mother. There's nothing wrong for a mother to know how her son's girlfriend looks like,"

"Mom... can we please just eat?"

"No son, at least tell me her name,"

"Rei Hino."

Nadoka was silent and walked out of the room. A few seconds later she came with a book that had 'Fiancées' as a title. She opened the book and scanned it.

"Mom what is that book?"

"Son this book has all your fiancées, and did you say Rei Hino?"

"You have a book of the fiancées? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Son I started this book after the wedding because I knew you and Akane wouldn't work. So I had to look into your other fiancées. Did you say Rei Hino?"

After the explanation it made sense to Ranma.

"Yeah I did why. Don't tell me!" Ranma screamed in the realization and surprise.

"Yes son, she is your fiancée," she smiled.

"But I'm Masaki now?"

Nodoka sighed. "Sorry son but when I arrived on Earth and didn't have anywhere to go some nice people took me in. As my payment to them upon their request, I promised my first born son to be engagement to one of their line," she had some tea.

"You have to be kidding," he slammed his head to the table. Ranma didn't know what to do. He was engaged again! It seemed that he would never get away from all the craziness. Then he had to ask about the other girl.

"Mom, what about a Makoto Kino?" he hoped she wasn't.

Nodoka turned a couple pages looking for the name. "Son, how did you know?"

Damn was all Ranma could think. "How?"

"I was friends with her parents before they died. You were with your father and only a couple of years older than her. Her mom and I did an arrange marriage between you two. I think she had a feeling that they were not coming back from their trip. It's actually really sad. That woman was very persistent," said Nadoka.

"I met her at school," Ranma of course didn't mention the lunch he had with her not that long ago.

Nodoka got out of her seat and bowed."Son you would do the honorable thing by accepting your arrangement with the Kino clan," Nodoka pleaded.

Ranma was shocked. His mother never bowed to no one. This must mean a lot to her.

"Mom please get up. I would first need to know her and who knows, I might actually like her,"

Nodoka stood up and sat on the chair. "Thank you son, that's all I ask for,"


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is based on characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½) and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) and Funimation. Sailor Moon (created by manga artist Naoko Takeuchi), Tenchi Muiyo (Masaki Kajishima), AH! My Goddess (written and illustrated by Kōsuke Fujishima), and are NOT OWNED BY ME. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story. ****They're owned by their perspective owners!**

**Chapter 4 Enter the Goddess**

The next morning in a far away temple three goddesses and a mortal were asking themselves one question that they never thought they would ask. 'Where is Mara?'

The mortal walked towards the goddess of love and past. She was dark skinned, silver hair, amazing figure and every beautiful. The mortal Keiichi went to the sitting form of the goddess. He was skinny and weak. "Urd do you know where Mara is? I'm not complaining, it's just that without her it's...peaceful,"

"Don't know. It could just be part of her plan to get us by surprise," answered Urd while reading a potion book.

Another goddess came to the living room. She was a first class unlimited goddess license. Very beautiful with her nice figure, dirty long blonde hair and wearing an apron. "Stop worrying and enjoy the day," she said with a bright smile.

"But Belldandy, what if it's a trap?" asked Keiichi in concern. His past experience with Mara weren't exactly good.

"If it is we will just have to be ready. Now have you seen Skuld?" she asked both Kiichi and her older sister Urd.

"She is in her room working on something. Well, I have to go back to Heaven I have work to do," said Urd as she stood up.

"Just hurry so we can eat together," said Belldandy kindly to her sister.

"Yeah, and please stop making love potions," said Kiiechi quite irritated.

Urd waved at them and disappeared into the TV that was near by.

* * *

**Up in Heaven**...

Urd appeared outside a tall white building and walked inside.

When she entered there was a big commotion and gossiping between the workers. Urd continued walking and headed to her work area when she came in contact with a worker. "What's going on?" she asked.

"You don't know!" replied the beautiful worker.

"No I don't! That's why I'm asking!" screamed Urd.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you, just don't yell!" Urd nodded and the Angel continued. "Your mother fused the souls of the enemies of the Sailor Senshi and gave it enormous amounts of dark energy. Then sent them back to the mortal realm,"

Urd was shocked. Her mother had done something bad, but that didn't surprise her. What shocked her was that her mother had broken the rules.

The worker continued "After that we tried to help, but The All Mighty didn't let us. He said that would break the rules and the system didn't let us anyways,"

Urd spoke "Ok if the system didn't let us interfere, and her little amusement was sent to the mortal realm. Why is it intact? I'm sure that the power Hild gave them should have been at least a match for any goddess,"

"Ok look this is what happened," Urd started to listen without missing a word. "The Sailors and the creation that called itself Galaxia Pharaoh 99 fought. Soon the Sailors started to lose and quickly too. Then when all of hope was gone..." The Angel's eyes turned to hearts and continued "a handsome mortal appeared and saved them. He was incredibly strong and did I mention handsome?"

"So a handsome mortal came and saved the Sailors. What was his name?" asked Urd.

"Well it was Ranma Saotome, but now it's Ranma Masaki," the worker said it in a lovable voice.

"Thanks," Urd left the worker and walked to her station.

Once seated in her seat she began to type in her keyboard. Her jaw almost hit the ground as she saw the image of the famous Ranma Masaki. He was gorgeous! Urd couldn't believe someone as handsome existed. She read his profile and was confused. Saotome changed to Masaki.

Urd then clicked on his female gender and a gorgeous busty red head appeared.

"Now I can see why everyone out there is crazy for him. He is both genders, and either gender he.. she is good looking," then it hit her. "If this Ranma defeated Hild's pet then, oh no! I have to stop Mara!" Urd screamed in panic and ran out of the building and teleported back to the Temple.

* * *

**The Temple**...

Keiichi was sweeping the floor when suddenly the TV produced a light. From that light Urd appeared.

Keiichi turned around and saw the goddess. "Urd? You're done with your work?" he asked surprised.

"Where is Belldandy?" her voice sounded alarming.

"In the kitchen. Why?" he was confused. He didn't get an answer because Urd ran to the kitchen.

Urd got to the kitchen. "Bell!"

Belldandy turned around to greet her sister. "Hello Urd. You're done with your work?" asked Belldandy as she put a plate down.

"Bell we have to go to Juban now!"

"I don't understand Urd. What is the emergency?"

"No time to explain!"

"Urd, I'm sorry but if you won't explain I can not accompany you," she dried her hands on the apron she was wearing.

Urd rubbed her temples in frustration. "Alright. Here is the deal. Hild sent the three strongest enemies of the Sailor Senshi and fused them, about a week ago" Belldandy was speechless. She knew Hild didn't like the Senshi, but to go to those extremes. "Not only that but she granted them dark energy and lots of it,"

Belldandy was immediately in panic. "Oh no! All of those people must be in trouble. We have to go save them!"

Urd chuckled. "That's been taken care of,"

Belldandy was relieved and confused. "Then what's the cause of your need of help?"

"I think Mara has not shown because Hild must have sent her to kill Ranma Saotome, wait, I mean Ranma Masaki,"

Belldandy was stunned and confused, again. "Wait, isn't Raman the mortal who disappeared from the system two years ago?"

Urd snapped her fingers. "That's why the system couldn't give me the rest of his his file!"

"Urd we know he killed Saffron in his incomplete god status which is quite impressive for a mortal. But he couldn't have stopped Galaxia, Pharaoh 90, and Mistress 9 together and with the added dark energy," explained Belldandy.

"I know Bell, but he is a hero. Also it's been ages since a hero appeared and with his unique characteristics I don't doubt that he could have pulled it off,"

Belldandy was thinking about the whole situation. "Urd, don't you think it's odd that he appeared after two years and returns in time to defeat the enemies of the Sailor Senshi?"

Urd was thinking about it. "No not really, it could just be a coincidence. So anyways are you coming because he will need all the help he can get. I don't think he can take care of Mara!" she said.

Belldandy was deciding to go or not. She was going over the rules and decided to help since Hell was breaking the rules Heaven can interfere. "Let's go sister,"

Belldandy and Urd walked to the TV and disappeared.

"Ay Bell I'm done with the chores," Keiichi walked all over the shrine looking for Belldandy. He scratched his head, "Where could she have gone? It must have been important. Urd was asking for her, I guess I'll just wait for them to come back,"

* * *

**Juuba**...

School had gone as usual and mainly two girls were chasing a pigtailed. He didn't understand why the girls were fuzzing because he wore a uniform. The school day was over and Ranma was heading to the Hikawa shrine for his fire reading teachings.

He was walking on the fence and could feel two familiar ki signatures following. Ranma ran on the fence and to the untrained eye it seemed like he like dissapeared.

"Damn! Makoto I can't believe we lost my hunk!"

"He is not your hunk Minako! He is free and I will win his heart first, and become his girlfriend." said Makoto with a blush.

"I don't think so. Besides you haven't even kissed him. I have " Minako stuck her tongue out.

"Why you!" Makoto became angry at the fact.

Minako put a hand to her waist and threw her arm to the heaves in victory.

Makoto had enough and left. Minako noticed and ran after her.

Ranma was glad he got away from those two girls. They were weird and the whole school day they bothered him. He looked at his surroundings and noticed he was by another school.

"I guess I must have gone the wrong direction. Ummm, I got it. I'll just sense Rei's ki," Ranma put his fingers to his forehead and before he teleported he heard some cries.

Curious he walked to the cries. He saw a black haired girl getting beat by six other kids. This got him extremely mad.

He jumped off the fence and landed behind the bullies. "Leave her alone and go home!" screamed Ranma.

The six kids looked around 15-16. They stopped beating the girl and turned around to face him. The tallest kid and by the looks of it the leader, he spoke. "You don't know what you're talking about. This girl is a freak and deserves to get beat for the freak that she is. Now leave." the other five kids nodded.

"I don't think I made myself clear. I said leave now or I will have to hurt you," warned Ranma.

The leader answered. "You might be older than us but we have numbers. Now leave and we won't hurt you,"

That was it for Ranma. He moved fast and took the leader out in a flick of his index finger. The other kids started to attack after seen their leader fall and they too fell. After Ranma put the kids out he moved to the girl.

Hotaru knew who her saver was and was really happy to be saved by him and being able seeing him again.

"Are you okay?" asked Ranma. He moved closer to her and observed her bruises.

Hotaru didn't know what to say because he was looking at her with concern. "Ye-Yes..."

"Lets get you out of here." Ranma picked the girl off the ground and put her in a cradle position. He jumped to the fence and spotted a park and a bench close by.

Hotaru was surprised to be carried. She got a hold his shirt, afraid to fall if he let go.

Ranma set the girl down carefully on the bench and put his hands over her bruises, but not touching them.

"What are you doing?" asked Hotaru.

"I'm healing you," answered Ranma.

"You can heal too!" Hotaru said excitingly.

"Yeah I can. You can too by your reaction," he assumed.

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" her tone became depressed.

"Wait. So those bullies picked on you because you can healm" Hotaru nodded. "What a bunch of idiots! Healing is a gift. By the way the name is Ranma Masaki." Ranma said with a warm smile.

Hotaru felt sad when Ranma took his hands away from her even though he wasn't touching her. "My name is Hotaru Tomoe," she offered him a friendly smile.

"Nice to met you," Ranma put his hand out to the girl for a handshake. Hotaru accepted the hand and she shook shyly and with a blush. Then she went for a hug. Ranma returned the hug not sure what to do..

As the couple were hugging two school girls had given up hope in finding their hunk. Both decided to go to the park and if he wasn't there they would call it a day.

They were walking when they spotted their hunk and with another woman! Both got really mad and then recognized the other woman as Hotaru. They hid behind two trees and watched.

Ranma let go and so did the girl. "How are you feeling?" he asked in worry.

Hotaru blushed and answered. "Fine now, thank you,"

Mara had finally found the trouble maker. "Too bad he is good looking, but I have to complete my orders," she was behind a tree and planing her strategy.

Ranma was enjoying a conversation with Hotaru and stopped talking. He immediately got serious.

Hotaru noticed the change in him. "Ranma is everything okay?"

Ranma tilted his head to a certain direction. "Hotaru I need you to go home now. Minako, Makoto please leave too," the girls behind the trees cursed at getting caught.

"Why Ranma?" asked Hotaru. She was getting really worried.

"A really strong and demonic power is coming this way. Don't worry I'll be fine. Now go," said Ranma.

"You promise,"

"I promise, now go and take the other two,"

Hotaru nodded and walked towards her friends. "Hotaru your not going to leave him are you?" asked Minako.

"Yes, but the Sailor Senshi aren't." answered Hotaru.

"Nice thinking Hotaru. Let's go change somewhere safe," said Makoto. Apparently both girls had heard the conversation.

The three girls made their way out of the park.

"Show yourself demon!" screamed Ranma.

Mara stepped out from the shadow of a tree. "Well, well, you're one of the few mortals that can sense me and by the few I mean dead," Mara said as she walked towards her target. She was dressed in a black biker type suit and with a cape. She had red markings on her face.

"So what is it you want?" Ranma screamed at the demon, she was still a couple feet away.

"My boss has sent me to get rid of you for spoiling her entertainment," asserted Mara.

Ranma was sorting out what the demon had told him. "So you and your so called boss are responsible for the attack a few days ago demon?"

"You catch on quick. My name is Mara first class unlimited demoness license and not a weakling demon!"

"Why did you attack the cheerleaders?"

Mara laughed at the name his target had given the Senshi. "None of your business. Now prepare to die!" she moved at super speed and aimed her fist at Ranma and missed, but unfortunately the bench got destroyed.

Ranma jumped from the bench and landed behind his opponent. "If you want to fight let's do this somewhere else,"

Just then two goddesses made their way to the combatants. Urd spoke "Mara stop now! You can't interfere with mortals!"

Mara turned around. "Shut up Urd, I can do whatever I want! Besides I have orders to complete!"

Ranma was confused. "Are you two here to fight me too?"

Belldandy saw Ranma and her heart beat raised. She couldn't believe that her heart would do this for another if it wasn't Keiichi. She saw his handsome face and his figure, but what attracted her the most was his heart. Belldandy could tell his heart was gold and his soul was pure good. She spoke, "No we aren't here to fight you. We came to stop Mara,"

Urd got the same reaction was Belldandy, but what attracted her was his figure. She could tell that her sister was acting funny. 'Bell can't like this mortal...can she? No, she already has Keiichi. Must be my imagination.' "Mara stop or we will interfere!"

"Dream on!" Mara threw a powerful blast towards the two goddesses.

The two sisters weren't ready for an attack and hadn't even powered up. They knew this was going to hurt...a lot.

Ranma saw and sensed how powerful the blast was. He quickly transforms to SSJ and made a blast of his own. He fired his blast towards the blast that was heading for the two goddesses and deflected it by directing it upwards with his blast.

Mara blinked. 'What just happen? The mortal couldn't have blocked my blast. That blast was fairly powerful,' she thought.

The sisters could only thank their father, The All Mighty for their safety. They turned to see who was responsible for actually saving them. Both weren't sure if who they were looking at was Ranma. The new figure had golden hair, teal eyes, and more muscle mass than Ranma. But he was wearing Ranma's school clothes which were blue.

Belldandy asked. "Are you Ranma?" her heart still racing.

"Yeah, I'm Ranma. How did you know? And are you two okay?"

"We just pulled your file, we are goddesses," smiled Bellandy.

"Thanks for saving us, but how did you do it?" asked Urd.

Ranma was about to respond to the weird answers, but someone was angry. "Ay! For blocking my attack I will make this mission personal! Now. Die!" said Mara.

She was about to throw another attack but Ranma got behind her and held her in a tight grip. "If you want to fight let's do it somewhere else," he turned his attention towards the stunned goddesses. "If you're holy can't you teleport us somewhere else?" asked Ranma.

"Uhhh, yea. But where?" asked Urd.

"Somewhere where we can fight with no worries,"

Urd turned towards Belldandy. "Bell lets do as he requests," Belldandy nodded and both sisters used their combine magic to teleport all four to another area.

When the four disappeared three Sailor Senshi appeared.

"Guys...I think we missed them," said Sailor Venus.

"Damn we took to long!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Maybe we should go to Rei's and have a meeting about what just happened," suggested Sailor Saturn.

The other two Senshi nodded and headed towards Rei's.

* * *

**Somewhere Far...But close to a Temple**

The four beings that were teleported appeared in the middle of a forest. The two sisters seemed exhausted, it was their first time to teleport with others without using their full power.

Ranma let go of Mara and moved away from her. Mara was glad the mortal let go before she ripped his arms off.

"Now we can fight with no distractions," said Ranma.

Belldandy decided to speak. "We will help,"

He turned to face her. "No. This fight is between her and me. Besides she wants me," he countered.

"But you can't win. She is one of the strongest demons in Hell. If we team we will win for sure," said Urd.

"You should listen to them mortal. There's no way in the name of Hild that you can beat me!" Mara said proudly.

He turned to face the demon. "HAHAHAHA! That's...funny...I...have made a career of proving people or in this case first time proving a demon wrong. I am Ranma Masaki and I never lose!"

"If you're so full of yourself lets go!" said Mara.

Ranma turned and faced the other two woman. "First I need you two to get out of fighting range. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you two cuties,"

The two goddesses blushed at the complement. "But if we see you need help, we will interfere," said Belldandy very clearly.

Ranma gave her a lady killer smirk. "I told you I never lose. Now go,"

The sisters nodded and walked to a safe distance. Urd felt like jelly with the smirk the mortal gave them and Belldandy felt weird. She was in love with Keiichi right?

Ranma then turned to face Mara. "Get ready because I'm not going to hold back," he got on a defensive stand.

"You better mortal or this will be over quick!" said Mara and dashed towards Ranma with a flying fist.

Ranma gave Mara a smirk and countered her fist attack with his. The impact caused winds to form and leafs from the trees to fall.

Unaware by anyone a little goddess was watching the fight through her build in security cameras that were set up all over the district which included the battlefield. "Whoa! This is going to be great!" then an idea came to her. "I will transmit this to both Heaven and Hell and make a profit! Then I can buy the equipment I need for my new project!" so she started to transmit them.

"Is this Hell headquarters?" asked Skuld on the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" asked the secretary.

"I am recording a fight with demoness Mara first class unlimited license vs a mortal named Ranma Masaki,"

"Did you say Ranma Masaki?"

"Yes, he is the same one that disappeared from the system two years ago and the one that killed Saffron in his incomplete god state,"

The secretary was thinking. "How much?"

"900,000,000 yen,"

"That's crazy! I can't afford that!"

"Not you. But maybe your boss?" suggested Skuld.

"Ok, please hold."

Five minutes later...

"I will need your account number."

After Hell had agreed to pay and the money was transferred. Skuld transmitted the live fight. Now she had to get Heaven.

"Hello this is Skuld and how would you like to see a fight between demoness Mara first class unlimited license vs the mortal Ranma Masaki?"

Heaven's secretary answered. "Skuld you don't mean the Ranma Masaki?"

"Yes I do,"

"This better not be a prank," warned the secretary.

"Its not. Do you want to see it or not?"

"Sure but how much is it?"

"900,000,000 yen."

"In the name of The All Mighty thats too much!"

"Ask dad,"

"Sure just wait,"

Five minutes later...

"Skuld the money is in your account."

Skuld was extremely happy. Her quick thinking had given her enough cash to buy the equipment. She transmitted the live video to Heaven.

* * *

**Back to the fight**...

Ranma and Mara had been trading blows and currently standing a couple feet way. Mara was breathing heavy while Ranma seemed panting.

'Cant believe this mortal is actually giving me a hard time. Just wait and see what I can really do,' thought Mara.

At the sidelines far away from the fight the two goddesses couldn't believe Ranma was actually holding his own against Mara.

Urd turned to Belldandy. "Bell I don't think the hunk will need our helpm" she said relieved.

"I'm very impressed a mortal could be that strong. Is he really a mortal?" asked Belldandy.

"He is and a rare one too. When this is over I'm going to spend some time to know him," said Urd in a husky tone.

"But sister you can't because...Look!" Belladandy changed the conversation to see the match.

Urd did as her sister suggested and was bit scared.

"Mortal time for you to witness my full demonic power!" said Mara. Her symbols on her face glowed intensely red and her black cape started to float due to the winds that were being created around her.

* * *

**Hell**...

The fight was being broadcasted on all TV screens. Many demons and prisoners watched. In a office that was last floor of the tallest building, Hild sat on her chair watching the fight on her computer.

"Yes Mara, show that mortal no mercy. I wonder where the pitiful mortal will go? Probably heavenm" Hild laughed.

* * *

**Heaven**...

Gods, goddesses, the Valkarias, and angels were also watching the fight on every TV screen available. They even stopped doing their work to watch. The goddesses were frightened to what the handsome mortal was going to suffer. They knew who he was and what he was capable of, but Mara is stronger than the incomplete god status of Saffron or the creation of Hild. The gods knew the fight was going to be good but for how long. The mortal was strong, but a first class unlimited license demoness is out of his league. But they didn't understand why their father had told everyone to not do anything.

* * *

**Back to Earth**...**and the fight...**

Mara had powered up to max and was looking straight at Ranma. "Get ready mortal!" said Mara as she charged at Ranma.

Ranma didn't say anything back because Mara moved incredibly fast that he wasn't able to see her or sense her in his SSJ state. Mara's punch landed straight at his face and the force alone blew him away. His body flew fast and made a path of broken trees with his back.

At the sidelines Belldandy got up to help Ranma, but was held back by Urd.

"We have to help him! He is no match for Mara in her full power sister," pleaded Belldandy.

"Bell he said to not interfere. I will do as he says, besides can't you sense that his life force hasn't decreased from that punch," said Urd.

Belldandy nodded and went back to her former position behind some large rocks.

Ranma was surprised he got caught of guard. He was under a few broken trees and dirt. 'Damn she just got strong. Real strong, I might have to go to level two if she gets any stronger. But now I have to get out of this,' Ranma thought. He powered his Saiyan aura and blew the trees and dirt off him. He then moved fast to be in front of Mara. "Not bad. For a girl! But you won't get me off guard a second time," said Ranma as he cleaned the blood off his mouth with his fist.

Mara was mad at the mortal because he had come back. He had come back from her punch like nothing and insults her. At least she made him bleed.

Mara then threw another punch and Ranma caught it. Then she threw another with her free left hand and the same result. "Let me go so I can beat the Hell out out of you!" yelled Mara.

"Now why would I let you go if you are going to do that," teased Ranma but with an actual good reason.

Mara was about to kick the annoying mortal when she felt the mortal move closer to her. She panicked of what might happen. 'Damn it!' thought Mara.

Ranma moved closer to the demoness enough to talk face to face. "Why are you attacking me again?" he wondered, not knowing exactly why they were fighting.

Mara almost face faulted. At least he wasn't trying to do anything funny. "My boss sent me to kill you for ruining her enjoyment with the Sailor Senshi. Now let's fight!" Mara said and got free from the hold. She then jumped to the air and stayed there. "_Hellfire Thunder Blast!_" a extremely powerful red blast was heading towards Ranma.

"_Big Bang!_" screamed Ranma as a blue ki blast shot from his right hand and countered the opposing attack.

The blasts made contact and exploded. The light from the exposition was very bright and some high winds were created.

'Where does this mortal get his power!' thought Mara. She went flying to Ranma at hight speed and started a hand to hand assault.

* * *

**In the Temple**...

"If they continue like this they well destroy my cameras! Better send my flying bird camerasm" said Skuld as she stood up from watching the enjoyable match.

As she was going to send her bird cameras Keiichi knocked on the small goddess's door.

"Skuld what are you doing? I heard you screamm" said the mortal Keiichi in concern.

Skuld opened the door. "Come in and watch the fight,"

"Sure thanks, but what fight?"

"Just come in and see," she said irritated.

Skuld signaled Keiichi to come into her room and sit on her bed.

"Whats the fight about? Is it professional wrestling?" asked Keiichi.

"No! Even better. It's Mara vs a strong and handsome mortal that is better than you." said Skuld with sparkles in her eyes at the last part.

Keiichi was confused and ignored her statement. "But shouldn't that be impossible. A mortal can't fight a demoness. He would we ripped apart," he knew that from experience.

"That is true, but do you remember the fuss about a mortal that defeated the Phenix God Saffron two years ago?"

"How can I forget! You three had lots of work cause of it. Don't tell me!" he already anticipated it.

"Yup! Same guy, but enough of that, lets watch the fight. But first let me do something," Skuld walked towards the window and sent her bird cameras out.

* * *

**Back to the fight**...

Ranma was enjoying the hand to hand combat. The demon was actually landing some hits and they hurt too. This was great! Finally a fine sparring partner, that was trying to kill him. It would be better without the killing part.

They had been trading blows and Mara seemed a bit tired. 'Damn I'm running out of power and fast! The freakin mortal doesn't even look tired!' thought Mara. "That's it! It's over for you mortal! I'm going to blast you all the way to Hell!"

"Haven't you been threading me the whole entire match and you haven't done anything about it?" Ranma laughed at his rude counter.

Mara was seriously pissed. She was going to tear the limbs off that annoying mortal! She flew up in the air and charged another _Hellfire Thunder Blast_ with all her power that she had left.

"Stop! You can't fire that! It will destroy a whole city with that kind of power!" screamed Ranma.

At the sidelines Belldandy stood up after hearing Ranma warn Mara. "Please stop Mara! It will only cause more destruction and someone innocent could get hurt!"

Mara didn't care of any consequence. The only thing she cared for was destroying that mortal. She then got on idea. 'This mortal likes playing hero. So why not let him continue! It will be easier to get rid of him and maybe if I get lucky a goddess too!' Mara fired the _Hellfire Thunder Blast_ at max. The blast was heading towards Ranma then it changed course.

Ranma felt where the attack was going and used the _Instant Transmition_ to appear in front of Belldandy. He didn't have time to tell her and the other goddess to run. He held that blast with both hands and it burned!

Up in the air Mara was laughing because her plan worked.

Down at the ground Ranma was getting over powered by the attack and was starting to bleed from his hands and his clothes were getting ripped apart.

Belldandy and Urd just stared at their savior. They felt the attack overwhelming the mortal and would help if they could, but their power was weak from the teleportation.

'I have to do something before this crazy attack beats me! But if I go to level two I might end up killing the demon. Damn! Sorry but I have to do it!' Ranm thought and started to power up.

Ranma's hair became spikier and electric bolts started to surround him. His muscle mass increased. The ground shook and the air seemed heavy from his golden aura.

The two goddesses that were right behind him got blown away and when they saw Ranma their jaws were hanging. Apparently Ranma had become even stronger and his appearance changed.

Mara couldn't see the transformation due to the blast covering her sight on Ranma, and she was celebrating an early victory.

Ranma was now six times stronger than his SSJ state. He pushed the opposing blast with blue ki shooting from his palms. His ki forced the blast to go where it came from.

Mara was celebrating when she felt something was off. She saw her ultimate blast fly at her and fast! She put both hands forward to hold the incoming attack. The blast made contact with her hands. She was being pushed backwards and by her own attack. 'Damn that mortal! What the Hell is he? I have to take him down at least a bit for Hild!' Mara thought. Then an idea came to her. She started to chant something and a spear of black energy appeared. As she was being pushed back she directed the spear at the mortal.

The spear moved fast with an attempt to kill. Ranma was distracted in his concentration to not kill the demoness. The dark spear was aiming for his heart but with all the energy being unleashed the spear tilted. It penetrated Ranma's right shoulder and left a small hole.

Ranma screamed in pain. He lost concentration of his ki. His energy pushed Mara's attack back with force.

Mara knew that her only option was to retreat because the moral was pushing with an enormous power. She said something that slowed the attack by a second and she disappeared.

Raman sensed that the demoness was gone and stopped his ki energy from pushing anymore. The blast exploded in the night sky and the light from the blast made the night look like day. Ranma grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand.

The goddesses saw the blood dripping from the mortal that had just beaten the licensed demoness first class unlimited. They walked towards him.

Ranma turned around to face the incoming goddesses. "Are you two alright?" he asked trying to not show his pain.

"We are fine, but you don't look like it stud," said Urd.

Ranma smiled and fell to the ground. While he was falling he turned back to normal. He would have hit the ground if Belldandy hadn't caught him.

"Sister we have to take him to the Templem" Belldandy said in concern and worry.

Urd nodded. She and her sister held Ranma by putting him between their shoulders for support. They disappeared.

* * *

**Heaven**...

Every holy being that had watched the fight was stunned. They couldn't believe a mortal had beaten the licensed first class unlimited demoness and he was holding back.

Apollo god of light had been watching the fight with Ares god of war. He whistled, "Ares sister I had no idea mortals could be that strong,"

"Brother I'm concernedm" said Ares.

"What do you mean?"

"That mortal is the same one that killed Saffron those many years ago. I'm sure the power he demonstrated today is half of a god. What if he choose to go in a killing spree?"

"Sister I'm sure it won't come to that," then he got nervous. " But to be sure we should talk with father,"

Ared nodded and both headed towards The All Mighty's room.

"Come in children," said the Mighty One.

Ares and Apollo entered. The enormous room was full of warm light.

"You don't have to be concern. He is not evil, as a matter of fact he is the very opposite," said the Mighty one.

Area spoke, "But father we have to do something. The mortal is a danger to us all,"

"I don't think so Ares. I wouldn't want to cause my future son in law any trouble,"

Apollo was confused. "What do you mean by that father?"

If the All Mighty had a face you would see the smile. "Didn't you see Belldandy's and Urd's concern for the mortal?"

"But father Belldandy has a contract with the mortal Keiichim" said Ares.

"True, but his wish has many flaws,"

"Father I think we should-" said Ares before she got interrupted.

"That's enough you two. Spread the word to everyone to not interfere with the mortal. This conversation is over. Now go and have a great day my children,"

* * *

**Hell**...

"What in the Hell was that Mara!" screamed a very, very, very angry Hild.

"I'm...sorry...boss," Mara said in a low tone.

Hild hit her desk with her two fists. "Mara get out of my sight and go recover! When you are fine come back! I have another plan! Now get out!" screamed Hild.

Mara ran out of the office.

Hild sat and leaned on her chair. "At least I now know what that mortal is capable of. When Mara returns I wonder how he will deal with her when she is re-energized with dark energym" Hild then laughed demonically.

* * *

**The Temple**...

Belldandy and Urd arrived with the injured mortal.

"Sister lets put him in my room so I can heal him," said Belldandy.

Urd nodded and they headed towards Belldandy's room.

They arrived at the room and set Ranma on the bed. Belldandy started to sing some smooth melody. Before the song had some affect Urd interrupted. "Bell look! His wounds there almost gone!"

Belldandy took a look at the mortal. "Your right. But I didn't even start to heal him. But I shall still help him heal," she resumed her beautiful song and when she was done Ranma started to glow.

Ranma glew in a bright white light. His blood stains evaporated, his minor wounds healed, the hole in his shoulder disappeared and he was cleaned. Although his school clothes still remained ripped.

"I'll be back Bell. I have to check on Skuld and Keiichi," said Urd and she also wanted to see if her theory about Belldandy was correct.

Urd walked out of the room and closed the door leaving Belldandy and a sleeping Ranma.

Belldandy sat in the bed close to Ranma. She moved a bit closer and examined him. She noticed through the few rips that Ranma was very toned and muscular. Belldandy could see that his skin looked soft and full of life. His heart was what had intrigued her since the first time she saw him.

Belldandy without even thinking put her hand on Ranma's face and caressed it. She was right, his skin was smooth. She then saw his hand. Belldandy took her hand off Ranma's face and touched his hand. His hand was hard and strong but at the same time soft. Belldandy blushed because she realized what she was doing and from the sensation she got from touching Ramma.

Belldandy was too focused on her "examination" that she didn't hear two goddesses and a mortal enter the room.

"What are you doing Bell?" asked Keiichi.

Belldandy took her hand off Ranma at lighting speed. "Just checking if he is okay," 'I hope they accept it. Oh father why didn't I hear them come,' thought Belldandy.

"Oh, so how is he from the fight?" asked Skuld.

Belldandy was confused. "How did you know?"

Urd interrupted. "Bell, she recorded and transmitted the fight to both Heaven and Hell. She also made some cash and a lots of it,"

Skuld turned to her sister. "Ay! I needed the money for my project. Besides no harm done making easy money," said Skuld.

"I understand Skuld, but it wasn't right to makemoney from others expense," Belldandy told a lesson to her younger sister.

"I'm sorry Bell. I promise I won't do it again," Skuld said and lowered her face.

"So what do we do about him?" asked Urd.

"Leave him to rest for the night," said Belldandy.

"I guess, but why does he have to stay in your room?" asked Keiichi and some hint of jealousy was not detectBy by the people in the room.

"Because we brought him here and we don't want to disturb him," answered Belldandy.

"We don't?" asked Urd.

"Of course sister, why is it you ask?"

Urd pointed behind Belldandy.

Ranma had began to wake up from all the talking going on. He blinked several times and sat up in the bed. He notice that his injury were gone and his power had increased. 'Its good to be a Saiyan. Instant increase of power near death situations. But I can't believe that demon actually hurt me, ' thought Ranma.

The gathered people were stunned that their guest had recovered so fast.

"Are you alright?" asked Belldandy in concern.

Ranma noticed all the people in the room. He also saw a small girl that had markings on her face like the other two women. He then focused his attention towards Belldandy.

"Was it you who healed me?"

"Yes I was, but really didn't do much. You had almost healed yourself," she smiled at him.

Ranma was stunned at the smile. 'Beautiful,' he thought. "You're a goddess right?"

"Yes and my two sisters standing by the door too,"

"Thank you. My name is Ranma Masaki." then he felt stupid, they already knew his name.

"My name is Belldandy, but you may call me Bell if you wish," Belldandy then pointed at her sisters. "That's my older sister Urd, my younger sister Skull, and Keiichi,"

"Pleasure meeting you," Ranma smiled and waved.

The other three smiled and waved too.

"I should be going now,"

"But it's late and it will take a long time to reach Juban," said Urd.

"No worries I'll be fine," he got out of bed and stretched. He forgot his clothes were ripped.

The girls in the room almost drooled from the sight of Ranma. Urd was the only one between the three sisters that had a hungry look. His well developed muscled moving under his ripped clothes, yummy.

Keiichi was a bit jealous of Ranma, but understood that it took time and effort to have a body like that.

Ranma was done stretching and totally missed the hungry look Urd was giving him. "Well I guess I'm off. Thank you for taking care of me Bell and I'll see you guys all later," he used the _Instant Transmition_ and vanished. Before he disappeared he thought 'Thats odd, why are there more people with mom?'

Belldandy blushed at being called "Bell" by Ranma. "It's time for us to go to bed." she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is based on characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½) and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) and Funimation. Sailor Moon (created by manga artist Naoko Takeuchi), Tenchi Muiyo (Masaki Kajishima), AH! My Goddess (written and illustrated by Kōsuke Fujishima), and are NOT OWNED BY ME. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story. ****They're owned by their perspective owners!**

**Chapter 5 Meet The Gang**

Sometime earlier when the fight began...

Saturn, Venus, and Jupiter arrived at Rei's. They had called the rest of the Senshi and all came but Usagi.

The Sailor Senshi were sitting around a table. "-and when we got there, they were gone," explained Minako not sure if her friends would believe her or not.

"So a demon came and when you three arrived they were gone?" asked Ami trying to understand the circumstance.

"Yep. Ranma said demonic power, so we guessed a demon. He seemed serious when he told us to leave," said Hotaru, she was still worried for the handsome hunk that saved her.

"We shouldn't worry," everyone looked at Setsuna. "What? I believe he can take care of himself. He did defeat our combined enemies with ease,"

"Yeah. You're right!" exclaimed Hotaru, she suddenly felt great relief.

"So that's why he didn't come for training," said Rei in a low voice. She had been pissed and disappointed that the hunk didn't show up to extract his information , err, come to train.

Haruka who had her arms crossed and was sitting next to Rei, looked at the black haired maiden. "Did you say something?"

"Oh? NoNoNo!" Rei waved her hands in front of her.

"Ok, but you don't have to act like this. A simple no works!"

"What did you do now?" asked Michiru as she turned towards her lover.

The door suddenly opened. A small girl that appeared to be nine made her way inside the room.

Everyone turned to see the company.

"Chibi-Usa!" said Hotaru happily to see her best friend.

"Hi guys!" Chibi-Usa smiled and waved cutely.

"When did you return? Usagi said you had to leave because you were in trouble." asked Ami.

Chibi-Usa walked over to Hotaru and sat next to her. She put her head down. "I did get in trouble for speaking to you guys," she sighed.

* * *

**Flashback**

Chibi-Usa had finally returned to her time and was really scared to face her mother.  
She was heading to the throne room and trying to come up with a legit excuse, but nothing came to mind.

After walking through the ignoramus castle for some minutes she was standing in front of the doors that led to the throne.

"Welcome back lady Usa," greeted the two noble guards that were by the left and right side of the door.

Chibi-Usa inhaled a deep breath and sighed. 'I just go in and say...sorry. Yeah, hopefully my punishment won't be too bad,' she thought as she moved forward and the guards opened the doors for her.

The throne room was huge and straight ahead was the Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, rulers of the Moon Kingdom.

The Queen had her beautiful white dress and the King had a light blue tuxedo with some white glasses that had transparent lenses.

Chibi-Usa was now just a few feet away from her mother.

"Usa," Chibi-Usa stiffened. "Pluto informed me of what you did," said the Queen sounding serious.

Chibi-Usa performed the _Crouch of the Wild Tiger_, her older brother had demonstrated it to her after the cookie accident. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she bowed numerous times while on her knees.

Neo Queen Serenity sweat dropped at her daughter's display. "What you told them could've altered our present," she said strongly and strictly.

"I know! I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again! I'm sorry!" she pleaded.

"Fortunately nothing was altered and everything is intact," said the Queen relieved.

Chibi-Usa was really happy that nothing changed because of her mouth, something she inherited from her dad, so she had been told and that damn monkey tail. She looked up, "That's great, well I'll see you later mom," she got up and was going to leave when her 'dad' joined the conversation.

"Wait young lady. You need to be punished for your actions," he then looked at his dear wife.

The Queen nodded and turned towards her daughter. "I agree. Usa, you will join your brother in training," Chibi-Usa almost yelled, she hated training with him, he was so rude. "and won't go back in time till we feel like you're worthy, and he has to approve also,"

Chibi-Usa was sent back in time to train with the Senshi, that was part of the truth. The rest was that she didn't like to train with her brothers because they always took training too seriously and since she was the only female it generally sucked. Why couldn't she have another sisiter? "Okay," she said very depressed, accepting her punishment.

After Chibi-Usa had left the room, the strong Queen of the Moon Kingdom cried and put both hands on her face to hide the tears.

King Endymion put an arm around his wife. "It's going to be alright," he said very smoothly and sweetly, reassuring her.

She turned and looked at the face of her husband while tears continued to run through her beautiful face. "It's just...that she reminds me...of that cute...redhead...I married," she laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

It was very hard to talk about her first husband and father of her two children.

"It's alright dear," he hugged her tight.

She was now more relaxed and stable. "It's been almost seven...years since he died," she said in a low voice.

"I know, just stay calm for our child," said the King.

The Queen was three months pregnant and carrying King Endymion's child.

She hugged him tight and kissed him on the lips.

Chibi-Usa was standing in front of her brother's room. She knocked and waited.

The door opened and a young man about (5'9) eighteen years old with; jet black-dark blue hair with bangs like his mother and the rest like his father except no pigtail and a bit spiky, great physical, light skin, and had the deepest blue eyes ever. He was wearing a black shirt with a crescent moon on his left side of the chest and some white pants with one red vertical stripe at each side. "Uh? When did you get back squirt?"

Chibi-Usa made a fist. "How many times have I told you to NOT CALL ME THAT!"

Her brother laughed. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry...squirt," he controlled himself and sighed, good times, good times. "So what is it that brings you to my humble chamber," he bowed with a hand to his mid section, he loved messing with his sister.

"Stop acting like that," she sighed, he could be a real jerk. "Our mom sent me to...train with you," she said in a low tone.

"What?" he put his hand close to his right ear and leaned forwards. "Could you repeat that my lovable sister,"

"I CAME TO TRAIN WITH YOU!" she yelled, loudly.

"Owww!" he jumped backwards, put his finger in his ear and scratched the inside to make sure it still worked. "Damn squirt,"

Chibi-Usa had a satisfied smile and then remembered the first question his brother had asked her. "I returned not that long ago," she smiled, satisfied with what she to her older brother.

* * *

**End Flashback**

Chibi-Usa sighed, the training was as tough as she remembered and thanks to her constant begging to her brother, he had helped her be worthy to go back in time. And the promise to set a date between him and the Dutch's daughter of Earth helped too.

Before she returned to the past her mother had told her to NOT say anything about the future. Chibi-Usa learned her lesson, and learned it well.

"So what punishment did you go through?" asked Hotaru.

"I don't want to talk about it," it was that she didn't and couldn't.

"Oh," Hotaru felt a bit sad because Chibi-Usa didn't want to share.

Chibi-Usa looked around the room searching for someone. "Where is mom?"

Ami decided to answer. "She didn't want to come. Do you need her for something?"

Chibi-Usa's eyes started to get watery. "She still hasn't taken me to an all you can eat!"

Makoto heard this and decided to act. "If you want I'll take you or cook for you if you'll like,"

"Really?" she said cutely, having Makoto's food was like a gift from Heaven, too bad Usagi's cooking sucked.

The others were looking at the two.

"But of course, considerate it my thanks to you for the heads up," she smiled.

In an instant Chibi-Usa and Makoto were hugging and just having a bounding moment.

The others didn't know what to make of this and sweat dropped.

Makoto looked down at the smaller form she was hugging. "Would you mind if I umm invite someone else?"

Chibi-Usa looked up. "Who?"

"The hunk that saved us goes to our school and well I thought we could spend some time with him. You did say he was your dad and you would get the chance to know him, right?" she had a small blush.

Chibi-Usa froze at the mention of her biological father. She hadn't had the chance to exactly know him. Her brothers had told her stories of their childhood before he passed away in that catastrophic freak of nature incident. She hadn't been there since she was still in her mother's womb, but with the monument of her father in very planet stating how he had scarified himself for the people. She knew what happened to him.

This was a perfect chance to know her father. "Sure, I would love that," the pink haired girl gave a sweet smile to Makoto.

Makoto smiled, yes! If she got Chibi-Usa on her side soon that hunk was going to be hers. She laughed evilly in her mind.

"Wait a second! If anyone is going to spend some time with my hunk it's me!" Minako said loudly and then looked at Chibi-Usa. "Maybe you can spend your time with him and me? "

The lesbian Outers shook their heads, what was it with those girls anyways. Fighting for a male, sure that male saved them from certain death, but still. And he being the future father of Chibi-Usa was complete nonsense, or their husband. Yuck! But that was just a part of the problem.

There is a difference between the two lesbians. Haruka despises males and doesn't want anything to do with them except the bike races so she could beat them, but that was different. Michiru would admit if they were cute, handsome, ugly, etc. This male that the girls were fighting over was different, she admitted he was hot but only to herself because her lover would freak out if she knew. Anyways, that male had something which no other male had. She wasn't sure what, but her Neptune powers told her, well not exactly told her but in a way informed her that the male was different. This was too damn confusing!

Rei coughed so everyone would get back on track. "Back to the topic in hand," everyone turned to face her. "If he did disappeared what can we do about it?"

All the girls started to think. They had to pay back the hunk for saving them.

A light bulb appeared on Hotaru. "We could go check on him?"

They looked at her and sometime passed before they nodded.

"So where does he live?" asked Ami.

"He lives a couple of blocks from my apartment," said Makoto happily.

Minako mainly was disturbed with this information. "How do you know?" she asked with jealousy.

"He and I spent some quality time together and got to know each other,"

'Damn you Makoto!' Minako suddenly remembered that Makoto had told her of the lunch with him.

"That's great, let's go!" exclaimed Chibi-Usa happily. Finally, she was going to met her dad.

Ami felt like she had to ask, "Do you know exactly where?"

Makoto froze. 'Shit,' Ranma had only told her a couple blocks and not the actual address. "Uh, no," she put her head down in defeat.

"Seems like we're back to step one," Ami said and then thought of something. "Setsuna, you should know where he lives," almost all eyes where upon the dark green haired beauty.

Setsuna remained cool. "I might know,"

Hotaru looked at her. "Please can we go check on him?" she gave the older woman the cute and defenseless puppy look. The effect had decreased in power since she was sixteen now, but it was still very powerful.

Setsuna frowned; this was not going well for her. "Why is it important to check on him? He could be associated with that demon for all we know," she didn't want to say this at first, but now seemed like a good idea.

The Senshi became quite and thought about it. A minute or two passed for someone to speak up.

"I don't think he is evil," said Hotaru sweetly.

"If he was he would have destroyed us rather than save us," said Makoto proudly to the very fact.

"He is to darn handsome to be evil," said Minako with seriousness, which was rare for her, and it was a great explanation.

The lesbians didn't want to join this conversation.

Setsuna sighed, the Inners were too easy to be manipulated and Hotau didn't help. "If we go we better go now before it becomes dark," she gave up to her teammates. What a depressing thing.

Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa stood up fast. "Then let's go!" All four said simultaneously.

Rei was glad but wouldn't show it. She was going to where the hunk lived. "Okay, just let me tell grandpa and I'll be back,"

"But before we go," said Setsuna very seriously as she raised her hand. All the Senshi looked at her. "We won't say anything that endangers our identities and other important information," they all nodded.

So the Senshi walked to Ranma's house.

* * *

In the way the Inners had asked why the Outers tagged along and their response was that they had to defend Hotaru if this guy was evil and attacked. Setsuna was the one leading because she knew where the hunk lived, being the school counselor helped, much to her displeasure, and she really didn't know why she agreed to take them.

When they arrived they saw the house. The house was fairly large and looked like it has been taken care of with great care.

Chibi-Usa knocked on the door. She was really nervous; she was finally going to meet her dad!

The door opened and Nodoka was standing behind it. She saw seven beautiful young ladies, a gentleman with a brown business suit and a small child with pink hair. "May I help you?" she asked.

Chibi-Usa spoke. "Are you Ranma's...mother?" she looked at her grandmother, she looked almost the same as in her time except the one in her time had some gray hair and a few wrinkles.

"Yes I am, do you need him?"

"Yes, we came to see him," she played with her fingers and just looked cute.

"Then come in," Nodoka let the young girls in her house. 'My son is so manly! So many beautiful girls come to him! But why does the small child seem familiar?' she guided them to the large living room and asked them to sit.

"Your house is very large and beautiful," complemented Setsuna as she looked around.

"Why thank you. May I ask why you girls are looking for my son?" asked Nodoka.

"You see we are his friends from class and just came to see how he is doing," said Ami, good thing she was prepared for this.

"I see. He hasn't returned from his training at the Hikawa shrine, but he should be here soon,"

All the Inners plus Hotaru looked at Rei. "I didn't know that," said Minako and Makoto nodded.

"Yes, he told me he was going to learn fire readings. Anyways what do you think about my son?" she just couldn't help herself to ask the girl to evaluate her manly son.

Minako turned to face the older woman and answered right away not even letting the others say anything. "He is amazing, very handsome, strong, and his body," she said and unknowing licked her lips with hearts in her eyes.

'My son is so manly! He already put this girl on his feet!' "So you're interested in my son?"

"Yes. I would like to court with him," she went to the floor and bowed with her head down and on her knees.

The others didn't know what was going on. What in the name of Crystal Tokyo was Minako doing? Surely the older woman wouldn't-

"You have my blessings," said Nodoka, with a smile that said grandbabies.

"Thank you," Minako said gleeful and returned to her seat on the large sofa with large amounts of excitement. Finally! She. Had. A. Boyfriend!

Makoto knew she had to do something before it was too late. "I would like your blessing too," she said not sure if she was doing the correct thing, it just sounded crazy.

'My son is so Manly!' "You have my blessings.," she smiled even more.

'This can't be happening' every Senshi thought that didn't have the blessing. Their friends were going completely crazy!

"How rude of me, my name is Nodoka Masaki,"

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Minako Aino"

"Ami Mizuno"

"Rei Hino"

"Haruka Tenoh"

"Michiru Kaioh"

"Hotaru Tomeo"

"Makoto Kino"

"Setsuna Meio"

"Chibi-Usa"

"Pleasure meeting you," said Nodoka with a smile. 'My son has two fiancées here. Should I tell them? Of course I have to, the more beautiful women he has the more grandchildren,' "Makoto dear, your parents died in a plane crash a long time ago correct?"

Makoto was surprised her 'future' mother in law knew about her parents. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"We were good friends. Before they left for that tragic accident," she stopped to think for a second and resumed. "we made an arrangement,"

Makoto was confused. "What kind of arrangement?"

"An arrange marriage between you and my son. Your mother was very demanding and persistent in the contract. I think she had a feeling of what would happen and didn't want to leave you alone. We were good friends and I decided to make the contract,"

"So I'm engaged to Ranma? I'm engaged! Yes!" Makoto stood up and threw her fist into the heavens she almost started to dance. It seemed that destiny was on her side and would later pray to her deceased parents.

"Makoto dear you're not the only one here that is engaged to my son." she smiled, 'My son is so manly!'

Makoto looked at Nodoka, frowned, and sat. The others had hope that they were engaged, even thought they didn't want to admit it. The two lesbians hoped it wasn't one of them, and Setsuna knew for sure it wasn't her.

"Rei Hino is the other one,"

Rei couldn't believe it. She was engaged to that idiot. "How?" she demanded.

"Back when I was younger the Hino clan took care of me for a few months until I got settled. I wanted to pay them for my stay, but they refused, I had to pay them in someway way and they decided that they wanted someone from my line to be engaged to theirs,"

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'll have talk with my grandfather," she half smiled. Mentally she was thinking of ways to torture him.

Nodoka smiled. 'This is great! Grandbabies, grandbabies.' "Please call me Auntie,"

The others knew that this turn of events was going to equal more problems for them. Although problems for Minako was competition for Ranma's affection.

Nodoka looked at the blonde man with the brown business suit. "Why is it that your name is feminine?"

Haruka blushed of embarrassment. "I'm a...woman,"

Michiru chucked to herself. She thought it was cute and funny how Haruka got embarrassed when people talked about her appearance.

Nodoka was so surprised that she put her right hand on her mouth then set it back down. "I'm sorry, it's just that with those clothes-"

"Makes me look like a man," Nodoka nodded, and swas going to 'give' advice to the blonde woman when she got interrupted. "Please let's not talk about my preference," her tone of voice was harsh.

Nodoka stayed quiet for some time and decided to leave the subject alone. She instead began to have a conversation with the other girls, but the pink haired seemed odd. Although she knew who the woman was.

The women in the room continued having conversations about Ranma for some time. They talked about his life, although Nodoka cut some major information.

Ranma materialized in the kitchen. He was clean, but his clothes were ripped and gave a great view of his body. Which left little to no imagination. He walked to the kitchen and had a very bad feeling.

The conversations died. All the Senshi looked at the hunk and admired his body. Even the hardcore lesbian had to admit he was good looking.

Nodoka saw the faces of the woman and just smiled. She knew that today was a change for the good of her son and future grand babies. She hoped.

Chibi-Usa saw her dad. She had this warm feeling with butterflies in her stomach and could feel her heat skipping beats thanks to her excitement/nervousness. Her eyes became focused on just him. She noticed that her brothers had some resemblance with him. Although she already knew that thanks to some pictures, but seeing the really thing was shocking.

Ranma had just arrived home and walked to the living and found the guests. The first person he saw was the Juban counselor.

Blue met red and she had to control herself from staring at those blue orbs.

"Miss Meio? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. The students informed me that you were missing from the park and I came to see if you were alright,"

He then saw the other people. "Hotaru, Minako, and Makoto, was it you guys that informed Miss Meio?" he rationalized it was them from the others.

They nodded happily where they were sitting.

He saw Rei and froze. "I'm sorry I couldn't go I uh...had stuff," he chuckled nervously.

Rei knew why he didn't go, but seeing him nervous and how cute he looked she had to ask, cute? "What kind of stuff? Did the stuff involve getting your clothes ripped to pieces?" she had a straight face but deep inside she was laughing her lungs out.

He started to sweat and looked around the room while he thought of something to say.

Makoto saw this and felt bad for him but had to admit he looked adorable. "You don't have to answer her," she glared at Rei.

Rei glared back at Makoto and then turned back to her fiance. "It's alright I'm sure you must have had a good reason," she gave him a reassuring smile.

Ranma felt relieved and thought Rei looked really cute when she smiled. 'What the heck am I thinking?' he then noticed the stares most of the girls where giving him. But the pink haired girl was looking at him as if he was some lost puppy.

Chibi-Usa saw her dad looking at her and blushed. She was very nervous.

"Umm if it's okay I'll be back," Ranma said.

"Where are you going son?" asked Nodoka.

"I'm going to change," he walked to his room that was up stairs. The girls checked him out as he walked away. Even Haruka checked him through the corner of dark blue eyes. When he was gone they looked back at Nodoka.

"You like what you see," teased Nodoka.

The girls blushed. Setsuna remained neutral while Haruke looked away.

Michiru felt her powers act weird again. When he was gone they calmed. 'What is going on?'

Setsuna just 'analyzed' the possible future threat if he was associated with the demon.

"Auntie where is Ranma's father?" asked Ami wondering.

Nodoka's face got serious. "After our divorce he stayed with his friend's family teaching martial arts," she was mad.

"I'm sorry," said Ami knowing now that it was a bad negative question.

"That's alright dear. That man was a thief, liar, and very dishonorable. He was no longer the man I married," she sighed.

All the Senshi felt bad for the poor woman but it was for the best. That man sounded just like a youma and to think he was married to such a wonderful woman.

"I see, so that would make you Miss Masaki?"

Nodoka cheered up, this girl was smart, if the girl fell for her son then she would have smart grand babies. "You're correct dear,"

_In the far future_

A young man about 17 years old, 5'8.5 in height sneezed. He had light blue hair, was in a very good physical, wearing; a scientific suit, and tech glasses. He was working in a new device that could concentrate anything to a point and establish connection, almost like a teleport but with _way _more uses. He shook his head to clear his sneeze and resumed to work.

"May I assist you?" asked a young woman about the same age and 5'7 of height. She was one of the maids. She was by the know definition beautiful with her long creamy pink legs, magnificent curves, cyan eyes to drown, black hair, and light skin. And that maid costume didn't conceal those features too well.

She had been assigned to the prince of Mercury for personal duty (clean, cook, etc.). It was a dream come true. She admired the prince, not just his great looking body; firm chest, strong arms, handsome face, but his accomplishments/breakthroughs.

He didn't look at her as he was concentrated on his work. "No it's alright. Take the day off,"

"Oh," she turned around disappointed and walked out of the lab. Lady Usa had tried to set her up with her half brother once she found out she liked him, but he was always too busy or had to go in search of data out in field or the prince of Venus came and abducted him, quite literally, to go 'Chick Searching' so he called it. So she never had the chance to be with him.

_Returning to the present._

Ranma walked down the stairs wearing all black; muscle shirt, Kung Fu pants, and shoes.

They turned to see him and agreed that black was defiantly his color.

He took a seat next to his mom and he could see all the girls across from him. "So, can I help ya with something?"

It was silent and Setsuna spoke. "As I mentioned before. The girls came to me saying that you disappeared and we came to check if you were alright," Minako, Makoto, and Hotaru nodded.

"Thanks? But why are there more people here?"

Setsuna looked at her companions and turned back to him. "They are Hotaru's adoptive parents and left that should accompany her,"

Ranma frowned, "You mean those two girls," he pointed at the aqua haired and the short haired blonde.

"Yes,"

'Thats weird.' "Okay," he turned to Rei and couldn't help but feel embarrassed."Sorry again,"

"It's okay," she faked a smile.

Nodoka looked at her son and his fiancees. 'I suppose he should know,' she sighed and turned to her son. "Ranma, they know,"

He froze and turned to his mom slowly and with a twitching eyebrow. "You...You mean 'they know',"

She smiled and turned towards the girls. "Ranma say hello to your fiancees,"

Ranma couldn't believe it. His mom told the girls, it's not like she surprised him, but it was too soon for them to know. He faced his fiancées.

Rei and Makoto looked at him and their blush became more colorful.

Ranma bowed blushed. "Hi,"

Minako found this very disturbing since she was not the one engaged to him. "Auntie shouldn't he know I have your permission to court with him?" she said very proudly to that very fact and looked at her future mother in law with knowing eyes.

"That's right. Ranma, Minako here has my full approval to court with you," she smiled.

Ranma didn't know what to think. Not only was he engaged to two girls from his mom's end, but she gave her approval to one of the girls that annoyed him in school. "Great," he said lousily.

Setsuna had just enough. She looked at her watch. "It's late and we should be going since you seem to be fine," the Outer agreed but Hotaru.

"You're right," Nodoka turned to her son. "My son will escort all of you girls back home,"

The Mianko, Makoto, and, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa cheered at the announcement.

"It quite alright," the cheerful girls stared at Setsuna.

"I insist. After all Ranma has to look out for his fiancees and Minako," the girls nodded. Nodoka glared at her son. "And it wouldn't be manly if they were to go home alone," her glare promised a date with her sharp sword.

He backed away from her and leaned on the sofa as he nodded with a scared face.

The Inners plus Hotaru thought it was cute how he looked afraid of his mother?

He stood up quickly. "So when do we leave?"

Nodoka smiled.

* * *

All the girls were being escorted back home by Ranma. They really didn't need escorting, but it was nice. Haruka thought this escort was a waste of time.

They were all walking right next to each other and Ranma had Rei and Makoto walking next to him on his right and left side.

He thanked the gods that his two fiancees weren't fighting like his past once. They only seemed to stare at each other every now and then with a face that said 'Mine'. Although Re didn't seem enthusiastic like Minako and Makoto.

Chibi-Usa along the walk gave quick glances at her dad. She could feel happy, safe, and warm when around him, just like her siblings described it and her mothers.

Ranma caught the pink haired looking at him and she turned to the opposite way. 'Weird kid, and not to mention her hair,' he thought pink was a weird color.

Hotaru was getting tiered. She thought that she could handle walking back, but she was wrong. Her legs felt stiff and started to walk slower. She was now just a couple feet away from the group.

Ranma didn't dismiss this and stopped to wait for the black haired. "You okay?"

The others stopped also.

"Yes," she looked down in embarrassment for her weakness.

He didn't seem convince and scanned her aura. 'What the hell?' "Hotaru," she looked at him. "Your life force is really messed up,"

The lesbian Outers took this statement from him as an insult. They were about to speak when Setsuna put an arm out in front of them.

Hotaru looked at him in confusion. "My life force?"

"Yeah, how long have you been weak? You probably get sick too don't cha,"

She blushed in embarrassment. "Over two years," she said in a low tone.

"If you want I can fix it," he offered.

Hotaru became wide eyed and hugged him tight.

The others found this shocking. The Princess had tried to help Hotaru, but the Ginzuisho didn't cooperate.

She let go and ironically asked, "Really?" she said very sweetly and looked very cute.

He became nervous because the girl was looking at him funny. "Uh...Uh..Yeah," he swallowed.

"That's great!" she smiled at him happily.

He became calm. "I can but I would need time to work with ya. But for right now, how about a pig back ride," he turned his back at her and squatted low.

She blushed, her blush was of excitement/nervousness. She got on his back, put her arms around his neck and relaxed as she leaned her head against his back.

Some of the girls felt jealous and envied Hotaru.

Ranma grabbed her legs and resumed the walk with the others.

Chibi-Usa saw this and remembered that the future Hotaru once told her of this moment. She smiled and walked with the others.

The first stop was at Makoto's.

Makoto sighed as she was at her end of the trip. She turned to her fiance.

Ranma looked at her and was getting nervous.

"Thanks for walking me home., she leaned and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Everyone seemed shocked at the action.

Both blushed bright red. Hotaru tightened her grip around his neck.

Makoto waved goodbye to her friends and ran to her apartment.

Ranma stood there, shocked and embarrassed. Then Minako, Rei, and Hotaru coughed.

He woke up and started to walk. "So where to next?" 'I could have sworn my oxygen cut short,' he thought.

"Well Chibi-Usa needs to be at her uh sister's," said Ami.

The group walked to the Tsukino residence.

Ami knocked on the door as she stood by Chibi-Usa.

The door opened and were greeted by Shingo. "Hey Ami. How are you?"

"I'm doing well thank you," she smiled.

Shingo looked at Chibi-Usa. "Came back from the sleep over?"

She nodded. "Yup!" she turned towards her dad and waved. "Good night guys," she walked inside the house and the door closed.

"Good night," said Ami. She walked back to the group. "Minako lives close by,"

Minako frowned. She wanted to spend more time with her hunk. Unfortunate Ami was right.

They walked to the Aino residence with Minako on Ranma's left and Rei on his right.

Minako walked to the front door of her house and stopped. She turned back and walked towards Ranma with a grin.

'Oh shit,' was all Ranma thought.

Minako grabbed his head and kissed him on his right side of the cheek. "Good night, Ran," she winked at him and walked inside her large house.

Ranma could feel Rei's, and Hotaru's red aura increase. "So um, who-"

"We are," said Setsuna, she was getting annoyed with the constant affection and escorting. So were the lesbians.

After a small while they finally arrived at the Meio residence. Her house was a large two story building and a yellow mustang was parked outside.

Ranma squatted down to allow Hotaru to get off.

Hotaru was very disappointed that the ride was over. She had fun while it lasted it and felt happy because someone actually cared for her and for her well being other than her fellow friends and guardians.

Setsuna walked over to the door and unlocked it with her key. She turned around to face the young man. "We appreciate the walk and I will be expecting tomorrow at school," she walked into the house and the lesbians followed, but Michiru bowed then walked inside.

Hotaru followed and waved goodbye with a blush to her savior and her friends of course and closed the door.

"So-"

"I am Ranma," said Ami as she already knew what he was going to ask.

Ami guided Ranma to her house. She walked to her front door and once she managed to open it waved goodbye.

"I guess you're next huh?" Ranma asked obviously.

Rei nodded.

Along the way Rei kept thinking what the engagement meant. Was it good? Was it an advantage to extract information from him? Did she like him?

Soon they both walked to the shrine.

"We're here," announced Ranma sounding happy.

Rei snapped out of thought. "Oh, umm thank you,"

"I uh will not be coming tomorrow,"

Rei sighed, "Alright. So tomorrow after school we resume your training? Wait, What!"

"Can't,"

She composed herself and looked at him with an angry face expression. "Care to explain,"

He scratched his cheek while looking at the night sky. "I need to do some work before I begin your training," he looked at her and got scared. "But it will only be for a week," he quickly added.

Her expression changed from annoyed to neutral. "Okay, but you better come," she said.

He nodded. "Good night then,"

"Good night," she said before she walked inside the shrine.

Ranma stayed there for a minute. 'I thought she was about to hit me or something, tomboys always unpredictable,' he placed two fingers on his forehead. He looked back to the shrine and vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is based on characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½) and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) and Funimation. Sailor Moon (created by manga artist Naoko Takeuchi), Tenchi Muiyo (Masaki Kajishima), AH! My Goddess (written and illustrated by Kōsuke Fujishima), and are NOT OWNED BY ME. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story. ****They're owned by their perspective owners!**

**Chapter 6 Unexpected Training**

It was early morning and the sun rose from homes many buildings in Juuban. The rays from the sun hit the ever so green leaves of trees. The few birds that laid rested in the tress flew off to start their day.

Nodoka was setting breakfast with a bright smile on her beautiful face. Her son was engaged to two young and beautiful women. His fiancees not only accepted the engagement but they seemed greatly glad about it, although for some reason the Hino girl didn't sound as enthusiastic as the Kino.

She set down some plates on the dining table and walked to the backyard. "Son, breakfast will be ready soon!" she said from the back porch.

"Okay!" he kicked the air once more. He was training his body to have the stamina, durability, and potential like his other body before he returned home. 'Damn. Training in just three hundred pounds is a struggle.' Piccolo had showed Ranma how to manipulate ki to create clothes that weighted because Ranma had bugged the Namekian out of him.

Ranma cleared the sweat of his forehead with his hand and walked inside the house as his clothes returned to normal weight. "Mom I'm going to take a bath," he said as he walked up stairs.

"Just hurry otherwise the food will get cold," Ranma nodded and went to take a bath.

* * *

Rei was eating breakfast with her grandfather in their lovely dining room. "So grandpa," she sounded calmly and cool.

"Yes Rei," he picked up a pickle with a pair of chop sticks.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "Can you tell me about an engagement that our family has with the Masaki family."

The old man thought about it as he continued to eat. "An engagement?"

"Yes an engagement," she sound annoyed.

"Masaki. Masaki." he snapped his fingers. "Masaki!" he said excitedly.

She put a hand on her forehead. 'Gramps getting old.'

"That's right. But how did you know?" he asked surprised.

"I meet Nodoka Masaki yesterday and she told me about it," she kept a neutral expression.

The old man placed the chop sticks down by his half full plate of rise. "The engagement was done some years ago I believe. We took care of Nodoka, she said she had ran away from her family due to certain problems and since she didn't have anywhere to go, we took her in," he paused to drink his tea and continued. "The tea is great by the way," Rei patiently waited for him to continue. "Anyways, we took care of her until she was able to settle down. Once she was set she wanted to pay us for taking care of her, but we refused sense we didn't need money," Rei nodded. "She said she had to pay us for our kindness somehow and well,"

"Well what?" she asked irritated.

"Since the day we took her in I could tell she had large amounts of ki reserves, although for some reason they seemed locked," he frowned at that. "So I thought about a way she could pay us and I decided to make an engagement between one of her line and one of ours, besides your mother and her were great friends. But the the reason for the engagement was to increase our line's ki reservers, therefore a step closer to fully mastering Fire Readings. Nodoka agreed and so the engagement was done," how he missed his departed daughter.

Rei was surprised about the revelation. "So you are saying that I have been engaged this whole time?!" she was sounding angry.

Grandfather Hino increased his distance from his granddaughter. "Y-Yes?" he squealed the answer in form of a question.

"So when I was going out with Momaru and later with Yuchirouu I was betraying my fiancee! Why couldn't you have told me!" she stood up while yelling.

Grandfather Hino was scared. "I forgot?"

"You forgot!" 'And to think I could have had such a hunk all those years. All that time wasted!' Then a question popped in her head. 'What I'm a thinking?!'

"Well Rei if you don't want the engagement we could always transfer it to one of your distant cousins," he stated an option.

"What are you saying? I already accepted and besides its family honor!"

Grandfather Hino smiled. "Sure Rei, sure," he went back to eating when a thought came. "So what's your fiancee's name?"

"Ranma Masaki," she said neutrally.

"You mean," she nodded. "Well you have a good catch then," she fought back the thought of kicking her grandfather up side the head. She resumed to her breakfast.

* * *

"Wow mom this is great!" Ranma was having breakfast with his mom in the dining room and wearing his school uniform, thankfully he had bought three pairs, just in case.

"I'm glad. So what do you think of your fiancees and Minako?" she asked as she ate her rise.

Ranma chocked on his food. He hit his chest and drank his orange juice. "Mom come on. I just meet them."

"Then you should spend more time with them. A real man knows his fiancees like he does himself."

'Not the manly thing again.' "I guess I could spend more time with them," he looked at the clock. "Well I'm off," he stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"Have fun and be manly to your fiancees and don't forget Minako," she smiled at him as she reminded him.

Ranma sweat dropped. "Yeah whatever," he headed out the door. "Later mom," he closed the door on his way out.

'How I missed this,' he thought as he walked on the fence with no care in the world until he got to a corner. He stopped and stared at the blonde beauty with the odd hairstyle that was walking in silence with both hands holding a school bag in front of her as it hanged. 'Cute,' he thought.

Usagi surprisingly had gotten up early so she didn't have to run to school like usual. These past two years since the defeat of Galaxia she had matured, a little.

She had been thinking about the man that her future daughter had mentioned was her husband. Things didn't add up. If the father of Chibi-Usa was him then why hadn't she seen him in the future or why had her future-self and future Momaru say that Chibi-Usa was their daughter. She really thought about it, but nothing came up!

Now she was walking to school on her usual path and as she came to an intersection she saw 'him' on the fence? She stopped and noticed for the second time since the fight how handsome he was. She slapped herself mentally at the sudden thought.

Both stared at each other for a second or two and continued their walk.

Ranma looked at her through the corner of his eye and remembered when he used to walk like this with the tomboy. Usagi amazingly spotted him and turned to face him. "Why are you looking at me? Are you some sort of a..pervert?"

He turned towards her. "It's just that your hair is unique and by the way I'm not a pervert."

She grabbed her two ponytails while one hand was grabbing her hair and school bag and the other just hair. "You think my hair is unique?" she asked questing her hair and half admiring it.

He nodded, "Yeah, I mean with those two balls of hair and ponytails. It's almost like you have a pair of meatballs and forks!"

She clenched her teeth. "Why you?!"

"See ya," he saluted her and ran.

"Get back here and apologize you jerk!" she ran after him, but he was faster than her.

In the gates of Juuban High three girls were waiting for someone. One of the two was just hanging with her friends, it's not like she was also waiting for the hunk.

Ami turned towards her blonde friend. "I'm amazed you got here early."

Minako was looking down the street. "Well I couldn't miss my hunk," it had been hard to wake up early and get ready, but it was totally worth it.

Makoto got a bit offended. She too was looking down the street. "You might have Auntie's permission, but I'm engaged to him," she turned towards Minako and stuck out her tung.

Minako seemed irritated about that. 'We'll just have to see who he likes best,' she mentally gave herself the victory sign.

All three squeezed their eyes to concentrate their view on the blur that was heading their way. As the blur got closer they identified it as Ranma. He seemed to be running and laughing? And on the fence?

Ranma had been having too much fun messing around with he blonde that he didn't see people at the gates. He jumped off the fence and landed in front of the girls and was extremely surprised. "Err uh Hi?"

"Good Morning Ranma!" said Ami and Makoto simultaneously while at the same time Minako said, "Good Morning Ran."

He took a step back and was getting nervous.

Suddenly both Minako and Makoto moved so fast that no one saw their movements and both had a grip on one free arm that belonged to the pigtailed. They snuggled to his muscular arms.

He stiffened. 'Oh man what have I gotten myself into?'

Ami felt jealous of her friends? Nope, she can't think about him like that. She shook her head and concentrated on other things. "Ranma may I ask you something?"

He tried to push the blonde and brunet off him. "Su..re."

"Why and how are you able to run on the fence?"

"It's..a balance technique..and I've had lots of pr..actice," he continued to get the girls off, but their hold was mighty strong.

"I see," she said half understanding the answer. Now she wanted to ask how the technique worked.

Suddenly Ranma felt a heavy bag hit his head from behind. He stopped pushing the girls off, much their pleasure.

"Take that you jerk!" Usagi was mad. The pervert was a jerk and told her mean things!

The girls blinked.

Ranma turned around quickly with both girls attached to him. "Why did you hit me?"

"Like you don't know!"

*Ring* * Ring* The school bell rung and students made their way inside.

Ranma turned to the girls holding his arms. "Could you please let me go?"

Makoto turned to glare at Minako. "Yeah let him go."

Minako was shocked and angry. "Why should I?"

"Because we are engaged," she turned to her fiancee and smiled, she always smiled at the sound of the word 'fiancee'. "Right?"

"Uhh," he answered.

"I don't care. I have Auntie's permission!" she stuck her tung out at Makoto.

Ami and Usagi were long gone. They didn't want to be late, but the trio didn't notice.

Ranma felt a battle about to start, so he did the only thing he could. Disappear.

Both girls suddenly felt the strong arm they were holding be replaced with air. They looked at each other in question unsure of what just had happened.

"Look what you did! You made him run away!" said Makoto angrily.

"What!" Minako was horrified with the false accusations. "It was you! He ran because you didn't let go!"

Makoto made fists.

Minako got in a battle stance.

They were about to go at it when the final bell rung. They ran to class sense they didn't want detention, besides they could continue this later.

During class both girls didn't talk or looked at each other. The atmosphere around them was hot and heavy. And the detention they got for being late didn't help.

Ranma felt somewhat responsible for making two friends fight over him. But that was to be expected. Who wouldn't fight over him? He was the best after all! Now, he had to think of a way to payback meatball for hitting him with that heavy bag! What the heck did she even carry?!

Across from Ranma, Usagi was secretly lowering her left hand downwards towards her open school bag. She looked left then right. The cost was clear and the teacher had her back facing the class. She grabbed something rather plastic and lifted it up carefully not trying to make a sound. Once she had it out she placed it on her lap. She looked left and right again, checking the surroundings. She opened the rapper quietly and lift it at an angel to where the chocolates could easily fall towards her open palm. She tossed the sweet looking dark brown candy into her mouth quickly with a smile. God was it good! She was just glad she had brought a whole box! This would do till lunch.

It was lunch and Ranma disappeared before any girl got to see him. He went to rest behind a tree nearby that no one seemed to even notice and ate his bento his mom had made.

The two friends were still very angry at each other. Both were looking for their hunk and blamed the other for him running away from her.

Ami and Usagi were sitting on their usual table eating while their friends were looking for the jerk.

"You see Ami. That guy just isn't worth the trouble," Usagi ate her lunch angrily as she tried to forget the jerk's insult.

Ami ate her food slowly and kept thinking how this situation came to be. Yet she was thinking of the many mysterious that surrounded the hunk...Ranma?

"Ami?" Usagi waved her hand in front of her blue haired friend. "Hello, you in there?"

"Uh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Usagi felt relieved. "Soooo want to go to the arcade?"

"Sorry. I have some things to sort out."

Usagi gave her a smile. "Come on, it's going to lots of fun! You might even met a cute and honest guy like Mamoru!"

Ami shook her head. "Sorry." 'If you only knew what I saw a week ago.'

_Flashback_

Ami was leaving the hospital with her mother and heading home.

Her mother saw an open store and since the city was a real mess, and only a couple business functioning, made it necessary to buy supplies. "Wait here, I have to buy somethings."

"Okay mom." Ami decided to take a seat on the curb. She was looking around for something interesting when she saw him and her.

The woman that Momaru had been talking to when she went to buy groceries was walking with him, hand to hand!

Ami was shocked! Mamoru was cheating on Usagi! They were supposed to be the future rulers of the Moon Kingdom and here he was being unfaithful. Her eyes almost popped when she saw them go into an ally and before they entered they were making out wildly.

That only confirmed it.

_End Flashback _

"Fine. But if you change your mind, just call me," said Usagi with a smile.

Ami nodded weakly. She was internally debating to tell Usagi or not about what she saw. "Usagi?"

"Yess?" she said with food in her mouth and hope that Ami had changed her mind.

"Where is Mamoru?"

Usagi swallowed her food down. "He called me yesterday saying that he has been busy lately and that he would come over to see me before he left to America," she said happily.

"What if I told you he was lying?"

Usagi was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I saw him with a girl a few days ago," she said lowly and looked down.

Usagi was quite with a bento in hand and then laughed. "Ami you're such a kidder."

Ami was going to say something, but unfortunately the bell rung.

The final class was over and everyone was heading home or to hang out with friends.

Ranma saw that the two girls were in the middle of the school yard and still arguing. He shook his head and walked towards them. "Hey!" both girls turned and their faces lit up. "Why are you guys fighting?" he asked.

Both girls looked at each other and pointed. "It's her fault you ran away from me!" they said simultaneously. Both girls glared at each other and were having a Mexican stand-off.

'Oh boy,' he crossed his arms. "I didn't run away and it's not either's fault," both girls looked confused. "I just need some personal space okay."

The girls weren't confused any more, but now had other thought.

"So don't like us," said Makoto and her aura read depression.

"Are we too ugly?" asked Minako and looked like she was about to cry.

He blinked and waved his hands in front of him. "No no no no. That's not what I meant!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU!" both screamed at him.

"I uh I," he looked around and saw that people were gathering around them. "I'll see you laterm" he jumped to the near fence and ran.

"COME BACK HERE!" both then noticed the people around and blushed. Imagining the scene they caused.

'That was close,' he was running on the fence when he noticed meatball was just ahead.

He increased his speed and slowed to a walking pace. "Ay!" Usagi turned to face the sound. He stuck out his tung and waved his hands in a disrespectful act and resumed his run.

A vain popped in Usagi's forehead and she threw her school bag at him hoping it would knock him out. She missed as he ran away. "YOU JERK!" she screamed. She then noticed something. Her bag was on top of a tree. 'I'll get you for this! ' she made a fist in front of her with an angry expression. Then remembered something far more important. 'My treats!' she looked back at the fleeing jerk. 'You'll pay for this.'

Ranma arrived home. "Mom I'm back," he walked inside.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she said.

He walked by the living room and saw a school bag. 'Hhm I wonder who's is it?' he walked up stairs to his room and changed to his causal training clothes; white gi and a black belt.

In the kitchen Nodoka was making some cookies with the pale but certainly black haired beauty. The girl wasn't great in the kitchen but she learned quick and was decent.

Ranma was making his way to the kitchen when he caught the smell of something good. "That smells great!" he said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you like it," said the beautiful girl shily and sweetly as she exited the kitchen.

Ranma stopped. "Ho-Hotaru?!" he was surprised to see her.

"Hi Ranma," she was looking down at her feet and with a pink blush.

"Please don't take it the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

She looked up. "Remember what you told me," he scratched his head. "About fixing my problem," she almost sounded annoyed.

"Oh yeah," he hit his fist on his palm. "But I was going to go to your place."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I came and since you weren't here I asked Auntie to help me bake cookies for you when you returned. If you want I'll leave," she was sad and walked towards her bag.

Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder as her back was facing the owner of the hand. She stopped and her eyes grew with surprise and hope/excitement.

The owner leaned down and whispered into her ear. "It's okay, but do you think you could wait a bit?" the girl turned around and hugged him tight.

Nodoka saw this and a thought came to mind. 'My son is so manly!' she walked back to the kitchen with a smile.

Hotaru let go and nodded. "But what is it that I have to wait for?"

"I have to train for a while. Is that okay with you?"

She blushed. "Your silly. I already said yes."

He scratched his back of the head. "I guess you did," he laughed and soon she joined him.

In the backyard Hotaru was watching with amazement at Ranma's display of physical talent and noticed his every muscle move under the sweaty gi. She blushed when she saw his muscular chest exposed when he did certain movements.

Ranma was once again training in his now 300 pound gi. It was getting easier since his body was getting use to the weight and his power was becoming more stable. He moved in the grass with great speeds, hit the air forcefully, and jumped high. Internally he was wondering why Hotaru didn't freak out or acted weird to his actions. At least that was an upside.

Hotaru got up and left. When she returned she had a plate of cookies and two cups of milk.

Ranma feeling tired decided to end. He had to help Hotaru fix her problem and he felt like that was going to take a while, so finishing early would just have to do.

He walked towards Hotaru and sat next to her on the edge of the wooden floor. "Thanks!" he grabbed some cookies and ate them.

Hotaru blushed and was waiting for something.

"These are great!" he smiled.

She handed him the glass of milk which he accepted. "Your..welcome. I had some help from Auntie," she blushed.

'Good thing she doesn't cook like the tomboy or it would be all bad.'

* * *

Deep in the woods, where animals are freakenly huge! A woman around twenty sneezed.

"Aaha! Don't burn don't burn!" said Akane horrified as her food burned.

"Who are you?" asked Shinnosuke Eleven though had written Akane all over his small wooden house.

* * *

Ranma and Hotaru finished the plate of cookies and drank the glass of milk.

"Alright," he stretched his arms up and then crossed them. He closed his eyes and then opened them. "Hotaru there is something else to your aura that I didn't want to say in front of the others." Hotaru became worried and scared.

Ranma could sense her worries. "Everything is okay besides your disrupted ki. What I'm trying to say is that your ki signature is odd from other normal humans."

Hotaru looked down. "So I'm a freak," her eyes were becoming watery.

"No you're not a freak," she looked at him. "You're just unique, it's almost as if you had some strange power surging through you, and that power isn't being used, its almost as if like something is blocking it."

"Something is blocking it?" she cleared her watery eyes with her hand.

He nodded. "Yeah, if we remove whatever is blocking it then you can get your strength back. Hey-" he was hugged tightly.

Hotaru was extremely happy at the news! She couldn't wait to be normal, well as normal as a magical girl can get. But still, to be like everyone else and not be called a freak or feel weak! She hugged him with all her wimpy strength and whispered into his ear, "Thank you so much Ranma," her words were pure gratitude and she said his name almost sounding husky?

He returned the hung and whispered into her ear. "Don't thank me just yet. The training will be hard on you."

They departed and Hotaru was starting to see him more than just some handsome hunk.

"Okaym" he put his palms in front of him. "Put your hands on mine," he closed his eyes.

She blushed and did as told very slowly.

Once in contact Ranma poured small amounts of his ki into her so he could find the wall separating her and her strength.

Hotaru felt odd. She could feel his being in her, and gaining strength.

"Close your eyes and think of nothing, that way I can find whatever is messing with your life aura."

Hotaru did as told.

While Ranma searched in her, he sensed strong magic and it seemed that she was using the magic. 'Probably her healing ability,' he thought and moved on. Then he found strange ki with some dark aura that didn't belong to her. 'Weird, it's like something or someone was in her and left without cleaning up,' he focused more ki and he could tell now that the intruder was like a dark stain. He stopped pouring ki into her, removed his hands from hers, and opened his eyes.

Hotaru did the same when she felt him take his hands back. "Did you find it?"

He nodded. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

She got nervous and nodded weakly.

"Have you ever been possessed or exposed to magic?"

'Oh no! What do I say?' "If I tell you, can you please keep it a secret?" he nodded. "Can I have your word?"

He raised his right hand. "I Ranma Masaki give my word of honor to the cutie in front of me that I won't say anything."

Hotaru became a tomato when he said 'cutie'. "Yo-You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah you're very cute. Now can you answer me?"

She smiled brightly. "Okay. I was possessed by an evil identity called Mistress 9 a few years ago," she became sad at the damn memory.

"I see. How did you get rid of it?"

"I uh. I fought for control and Sailor Saturn and Sailor Moon helped getting it out of me," she wasn't technically lying.

"Sailors?" she nodded. "Oh! You mean the cheerleaders!"

She had a twitching eyebrow and a face of being irritated. "Ch-chearleaders?"

"Yeah? They do look like it," he saw her face and got a bit scared. 'She must be a fan,' he coughed in his fist. "Anyways the thing that possessed you left a piece of itself in your life aura and since your energy doesn't recognize it, it tries to fight it off and that's were most of your energy is being spent at this moment, also the stain prevents you to use casual energy," he smiled at her.

"So all we have to do is get rid of it and I'm normal?" her tone had amazement to it.

"Yeah, but it's going to put lots of stress in you than it already is."

She stood up. "When can we start?" she was eager to be normal.

"Just hold up for a sec." she sat back down excited.

"First of all we have to work on your physical before we start to clean your aura," Hotaru seemed depressed, but she knew soon she was going to be normal! Ranma stood up and stretched his hand to her.

She looked at the hand and accepted it. "What are we going to do?"

Ranma walked to the center of the backyard. "Well don't you want to be normal?" she ran to him. "Stretch for me."

She blushed. "St..retch?" he nodded. She began with her arms.

Ranma checked her every move. "Please stretch as best as you can."

Hotaru was feeling hot. She felt like she was going to explode! The hunk was looking at her every move and walking around her!

"Okay now your legs."

'Oh God this is embarrassing!' she thought as she was done stretching and started to breath hard.

Ranma crossed his arms and thought. "Hotaru I don't know how to say this but," Hotaru felt like she was going to have a heart attack if it was bad news. "It might take longer than what I thought."

She sighed in relief. 'At least it's nothing bad.'

"Your body will need lots of training and it will take some time. So for now I want you to copy what I do."

He threw an arm in front of him and returned it making a fist. Then he kicked the air and put the leg down slowly. He squatted and extended a leg in front of him. Then he stood up and brought both arms down and stretched them while fists turned into open hands. Afterwards he repeated the process to the other side. "Your turn," he smiled at poor Hotaru.

Hotaru blinked with an open mouth. This was too much for her poor muscles to endure. But she wanted to be normal, to be cured, and to not be weak. She gave it a shot.

When she couldn't get her legs up Ranma grabbed her legs to help her which caused her to blush and so did he. As she continued with great difficult Ranma was there to guide her, to check on her, and to motivate her. She was falling hard for him.

After they were done she was sweating buckets and sore, very sore. This had been the most exercise she had done without being Sailor Saturn. She was currently resting her hands and her knees.

Ranma saw how tired she was and decided to pick her up. He carried her in his arms and was heading inside the house.

Hotaru didn't know what happened. She was resting from over doing her limits and in a blink of an eye she was in his arm. She blushed red and would've wrapped her arms around his neck if she wasn't so nervous! Instead she just relaxed her body and leaned on his hard yet soft chest.

Ranma walked inside the house and entered the living room. He place Hotaru as neatly as possible on the sofa next to the bag. "I'll be back okay."

Hotaru nodded and relaxed on the comfortable sofa. She looked outside and noticed it was late. The sun was going down and very soon it would be night.

"Had fun?"

She tilted her head at the stairs. "A little."

Nodoka walked to the sofa and sat next to the young lady. "Did my son go rough on you?"

Hotaru blushed and cleared the sweat from her hands on her school skirt. "No Auntie. He took his time with me."

"That's wonderful dear. So is he training you?" wondering Nodoka.

"You can say that."

Both women heard steps coming from the stairs. Ranma was wearing a silky light blue Chinese shirt and his loose black pants with a yellow ribbon for a belt.

Hotaru was amazed how handsome he truly was. Too bad he was engaged to her two friends and fellow Senshi.

He walked towards her. "So are we leaving?"

"What do you mean?"

He grabbed her bag and threw it over his shoulder to carry. "It's late and your parents must be worried. Besides I can't let a cute girl walk around by herself at night," he looked at his mom. "It wouldn't be manly of me to do so," Nodoka smiled in approval.

"Okay," she smiled at him.

'Her smile,' he was stunned how cute she looked when she smiled.

"Can you wait for me by the door?"

"Sure?" he walked towards the front door wondering why Hotaru asked him to.

Hotaru looked at Nodoka and bowed her head on the sofa. "Can I please court with your son?"

Nodoka was shocked. Not because of the girl's request, no. But because her son was so manly! He already captured another young and beautiful woman. She smiled, "You have my permission."

Hotaru couldn't believe it! Auntie gave her permission! "Thank you thank you thank you," she bowed continuously until she was stopped by Nodoka by placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hotaru looked up. "You're welcome. And I should be the one thanking you," Nodoka said with a smile.

"What do you mean Auntie?"

"Don't worry about it. Now go, my son is waiting for you," Hotaru got off the sofa and head to the door. "And dear," Hotaru looked back. "Please take it easy with him," Hotaru nodded and resumed her walk.

Ranma was standing just outside the door when it opened. "Shall we?" Hotaru blushed and nodded.

Both were walking to Hotaru's home in comfortable silent. Although she was feeling weaker and weaker as the walk continued.

Ranma didn't dismiss this. "Would you like a piggy back ride?"

She looked at him and smiles. "Can I?" he squatted in front of her and she hopped on his back. He stood up while holding her legs and walked.

Hotaru was enjoying this. His hard muscles moving right under her and he was very comfortable, she closed her eyes with a blight smile on her lips.

After some minutes they arrived at their destination. Thankfully Ranma remembered where it was and sighed. Today was a fun day, he had to admit. With no people coming to kill him or wanting to marry him, yes today was a fun day. Although the marrying part was there but to a much lower degree and the killing part was over for now.

He was by the door. "Hotaru we're here. Hotaru. Hotaru?" he shook her a bit and nothing. 'I guess the training wore her more than I thought,' he knocked on the door.

The door opened and the dark green haired beauty opened the door. She was somewhat surprised that he was here. "Can I help you?" she then noticed some arms around his neck and him hold some legs with a familiar skirt.

"Well I came to bring Hotaru," he said somewhat nervous.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "She was with you then?" she couldn't help but feel something .

"Yeah. I was training her."

"I see. Well please come in," she stepped aside holding the door to make room.

"Thank you," he saw how much better the house looked in the inside than the outside. "So where can I place her?" he tilted his head to see Hotaru still sleeping.

"Her room is up the stairs to the left," she sat on the table and served herself some liquor.

He followed the directions. Now he was inside Hotaru's bedroom and saw lots of purple. 'Guess she likes that color,' he lifted the cover on the bed and gently placed her under them and then covered her.

He smoothly moved some of Hotaru's hairs off her face and smiled. She was sleeping happily by the looks of it. He walked out of the room and closed the door carefully not making a sound.

Once that was done he walked back down.

Ranma noticed Miss Meio still drinking. He headed to the door. "Thank you for letting me come inside."

She looked at him. "Don't worry about it."

"How come she lives with you and the other two girls?"

"Is that a problem?" she served herself some more liquor.

"I guess not. Anyways thanks again," he bowed and walked out the door.

She drank the final shot before all the liquor was gone. "Damn have to get some more."

Ranma was whistling back home with both hands in his pant bags. He was walking when he saw those evil creatures.

A black and white cat with a crescent moons walking on the fence stopped.

All three had stopped and stared at each other.

Ranma took a step back and tried to calm down. 'Remember your training. Remember your training.' Puar had helped him with his fear of cats by shape shifting to all kind of cats. He jumped off the fence and continued his walk home.

Luna and Artimus were wondering why anyone was walking on a fence, it was impressive none less. Another was why dis he seem afraid of them. They shrugged it off and continued walking to their destination.

* * *

**Hell**

Hild had checked on her system and a few things had been updated on the new annoyance.

Name: Masaki Ranma  
Age: 18  
Hair Color: Black  
Gender: Male and Female  
Race: Hybrid; Jurian/Human/unknown till further update  
Hobbies: Training, eating, fighting, and teasing...

She scrolled the page down as the rest was useless information. Although she did wonder what the unkown was.

A secretary walked into the room.

"Report," commanded Hild.

The secretary was nervous. "Mara will need to take one mortal month for her body to control all the dark energy."

Hild sighed, things just didn't go as fast she planned. "She won't go insane from it will she? Otherwise this is useless."

"Uh..uh no boss. With the time we are taking, her body and mind will adjust to the power, she should be able to stay in control. Is that all boss?"

"Yes that shall be all. You may leave and report if anything changes."

"Yes boss!" the secretary walked out.

Hild joined her two hands and her fingers fill the empty spaces in her hands. She was looking at the pictures of male and female Ranma. "Soon you bastard of a mortal, soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is based on characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½) and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) and Funimation. Sailor Moon (created by manga artist Naoko Takeuchi), Tenchi Muiyo (Masaki Kajishima), AH! My Goddess (written and illustrated by Kōsuke Fujishima), and are NOT OWNED BY ME. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story. ****They're owned by their perspective owners!**

**Chapter 7 Background Check and Confession**

Hotaru woke up with a bright smile on her pretty pale face. She got up from bed and stretched those sore muscles. Her nose picked an odd smell coming from her. She grabbed her school shirt and yup, it was radiating from it. She looked at the clock and an hour to get ready for school. She wondered if Ranma had put her to bed. The last thing she remembered was relaxing on his comfy back. She blushed.

She walked towards her furniture and grabbed a towel, panties, a clean school uniform, and then headed out of her room to take a bath.

Inside the bath she turned on the warm water and filled the tub. While it filled she undressed. Once the tub was full and she was undressed, she gently got in. She could feel her muscles relaxing and the soreness fading.

Hotaru leaned back on the tub and smiled. She had such a wonderful dream.

In her dream Ranma had confessed his unconditional mad love for her and got married. The other Senshi (mainly Minako, Makoto, and Rei) were sooo jealous that they tried to break them up but her love protected her from those evil jealous women. She giggled at the dream, too bad it ended.

She grabbed the shampoo and sponge and began to clean herself of that sweaty smell starting with her arms. Once she was done with her bath, she dried with the towel, and dressed.

As she was getting ready she was looking forward to training again with Ranma. She sighed at his name. Although she wondered how long it would take for her to be normal and get rid of the stain in her life aura.

She walked out of the bathroom holding her dirty clothes in one hand and with a big smile.

Setsuna was heading to the bathroom and notice Hotaru's smile. "Did you have fun with Ranma?"

Hotaru stopped and looked at the older woman. She blushed at the word 'fun' as it could mean lots of things. "I did," she said with half a smile.

"Will you tell me what you did with him?" she nodded weakly. "Okay then I'll see you at breakfast," Setsuna entered the room.

Hotaru put her dirty clothes away, grabbed her school bag, and walked down stairs.

In the kitchen Michiru was cooking some American pancakes and appeared to be ready for another day at college. Haruka was reading the news article about race cars and subjects related to it. She too was ready for college and sitting in the dining room table.

Hotaru walked down the stairs and sat next to her Huraka-papa. "Good morning!"

Michiru turned to face her adopted daughter. "Good morning Hotaru. We're sorry we didn't get to see you yesterday. We had some college business to attend to and afterwards Haruka wanted to see some tune-ups for her bike."

"Ay! I need new parts okay!" Haruka said and set the news paper down to look at her adopted daughter. "How was your day?"

"It was great," she said not trying to sound excited.

"Really? Did you make a friend?" she was a surprised in a happy sense.

'Nope, just got permission to court with Ranma.' "You can say that."

Setsuna walked down the stairs wearing her usual counselor business suit. She walked to the table and sat in the middle. "So Hotaru, can you tell me why you seemed happy this morning?"

Hotaru's smooth cheeks suddenly got a touch of pink. "If you want?" Michiru and Haruka became very interested.

"Then tell me," she smirked.

"Well I um spent the whole day yesterday trainingwithRanma! So is breakfast ready?"

All three blinked.

"What did you do yesterday?" asked Michiru. Haruka nodded.

"Ranma he-"

"What! What did he do to you? If he touched you I'll kill him!" Haruka said loudly. Sure she was grateful that the guy helped them out, but for her daughter to be with him.

"He didn't do anything!"

"Care to expand on that," Setsuna said.

Michiru smelled something smoky coming from behind her. She turned and saw the food burning. She put the burned food on a plate and that was the last of breakfast. "Can you please wait for me? I also want to hear this," she served breakfast on everyone's plate.

Haruka had a twitching eye. "Why do I get the burned once?"

"Because if it weren't for your outburst then your food won't have burned," answered Michiru and turned to Hotaru with a smile. "Please continue."

"Remember that he offered to fix my problem," they nodded and Setsuna drank her cafe. "Well after school I went to his house and he started to help me."

"Interesting. So what exactly is he trying to fix?" asked Setsuna.

"He said I had a stain of someone else's ki in mine and my ki is fighting it so I'm always weak cause of it."

"Someone else's?" asked Haruka as she tried to eat her burned food.

Hotaru became sad. "Apparently Mistress 9 left some of herself in me and her evil being doesn't allow me to use all my energy."

"You didn't tell him about Mistress 9 did you?" asked Setsuna seriously.

"No. I said that some evil possessed me several years ago. He also said once we get the stain out of me I'll be normal!" she sounded exceptionally happy.

"That bitch! Even after she is dead she is still a pain in the butt!"

"Watch your language Haruka!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true Michiru!"

"Please don't fight," pleaded Hotaru.

"Fine," said Haruka and drank her apple juice.

"And I'm going to train with him today again."

"Alright Hotaru, but if he does harm you in any way we will have to step in and if his training becomes tough on you stop and rest," said Michiru.

Everyone ate the delicious breakfast except for poor Haruka, who stopped eating at her second burned pancake and instead drank juice.

After breakfast was over both Michiru and Hotaru cleaned up. Soon it was time to head to school. Setsuna just disappeared while Haruka and Michiru locked up and gave Hotaru a lift to school before heading to college.

Inside an English class in Juuban High a pigtailed and a bunny were taking a nap. The teacher had her back turned as she explained the course.

Ami was paying attention as always, although she now knew how she felt. She liked Ranma and it had taken her literally the whole day to sort it out. The only problem was that she didn't know how to tell her friends. Two of them were already engaged to him and Minako was on board. Why did her heart have to skip beats for someone already promised to be married?

Minako had come out with a full bullet prove plan that would ensure that her hunk would chose her instead of the other two hussies...friends. As she sat on her desk she smirked and daydreamed.

Makoto was going to put her plan to motion today at lunch. Yes, it would work. After all he did enjoyed her cooking and people did say that to get to a man's heart is through his stomach. She had heard the saying in the market. While she sat in class she mentally pictured Ranma carrying her while stepping on a crying Minako.

The bunny was dreaming of her life as Neo Queen Serenity with her King Mamoru. Then her dream shifted to her still being Queen and her King was Miss Tsukino?

"Miss Tsukino! Mr. Masaki!" yelled the teacher.

Both sleepy heads woke up rubbing their eyes with a look of complete confusion.

"Please go stand outside."

Both sighed and stood up. Then they noticed who was going to be joining and Usagi said very lowly something about a jerk while Ranma smirked. That smirk earned the girls to sigh lovely. Usagi's temper just increased.

Out in the hall both students were standing next to each other with a two feet distance and Ranma closest to the door.

"It's your fault. You jerk."

Ranma frowned. "How is it my fault exactly?"

"The teacher saw you sleeping and then she checked if anyone else was sleeping and she noticed me. It's your fault," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"If memory serves me right the teacher said your name first." Usagi stopped. "So she saw you sleeping first and thanks to you I got noticed," he opened his right eye wide with his two fingers and stuck his tongue out at her.

Usagi turned her face to the opposite direction of his. She was mad at the jerk but had a small smile. This was kinda of fun. Stupid jerk.

Finally it was lunch time. A blonde and a brunet were already trying to set their master plan to motion. They were waiting for the hunk to get out of class. The teacher made him and Usagi spend half of their lunch in class as punishment for sleeping in her class.

Time was up and the blonde heard the door open. She was anticipating seeing the hunk and instead got a bunny.

Usagi read her friend's expression like water. "If you're looking for the jerk, he showed off by jumping out of the window," she walked past her defeated friend.

Makoto who was outside smiled as she saw the hunk jump out of the class room. She knew he would come out of class this way, he always did.

She walked towards his approximating landing. When he did landed she grabbed his arm and tilted her head up a little. They were almost the same height.

Ranma was glad he was done spending his time in that class room. He jumped out of the window and his senses tingled. He then noticed someone was holding his arm when he landed and saw who. "Hey Makoto," he said nervously.

"Hi Ranma," she blushed a bit and looked at her surroundings. "Hurry come!" she pulled him.

"Ay!" was the last thing he said.

Makoto took him behind a tree and both sat while she leaned on him. "Ranma can I ask you something?"

He fidgeted. "Yeah...what is it?"

She blushed, this was harder than what she thought. "Wou...would you like to join m...me for lunch on Sat..urday at my a-apartment?"

He stopped fidgeting and became interested. "Lunch?"

"It won't be fancy or anything. Just lunch," she quickly added.

"You're going to cook right?" she nodded. "I would love to! I really like your cooking," he cheered up and gave her a warm smile.

She suddenly gave him a tight hug, one that could break someones back. "Thank you."

"Can't..breath!" his face was becoming purple.

"Ahem!"

Makoto stopped and let go. Ranma got air back into his crushed lungs.

Minako finally found them. "Why were you hugging her Ran?" she was standing straight and tall with two fists by her waist.

"I uh I. It's not what it looked like!"

Makoto grabbed his arm tight and looked at her competition. "Don't make excuses dear. It's perfectly fine for fiancees to hung each other and do other things together. Besides why do you care Minako, it's not like he is your fiancee." she glared at her enemy.

Minako looked straight in the eyes of her jealous friend. "I have Aunties permission to court with him and have just as enough right to be with him as you."

"Your courtship is nothing compared to mine because mine is family honor. While yours can be annulled at any time."

Ranma was just sitting there hoping that the anger wouldn't be aimed at him. 'I just hope they don't fight,' he scanned their aura and was really confused. 'They have almost the same signature like Hotaru. Could they be related? They are friends right. Maybe the others that were with Hotaru are the same?' he closed his eyes and scanned the whole school. 'What the hell? Ami and meatball? Although meatball has a greater signature compared to the rest. It could just be coincidence. Or is it?'

"Ranma!"

"Ran!"

"Uh?" he was knocked out of his concentration.

"Once again I'll ask. Which one of us do you like best?" asked Makoto.

"Well, I like both of you."

"No. You can't like both because she," Makoto pointed at Minako. "is ugly."

"Who you calling ugly, ugly?"

Ranma saw where this was going thanks to his experiences with his past fiancees. He concentrated and thought of nothing, soon he was gone.

Makoto fell to the ground as her support was gone? She looked around and her face got hard. "Look! You scared him away with your ugliness!"

"What!" Minako was extremely horrified at that. "Me ugly, never! He ran because you are so nasty looking!"

"Okay that's it!" Makoto stood and got on a battle stance.

Minako was a bit scared as she didn't know how to fight without her Senshi magic, but once she beat Makoto for her hunk it was going to be worth it. She took an odd looking stance.

Makoto smirked, this was going to be quick and easy. She rushed at Minako and Setsuna appeared between her and her opponent. She stopped. "What's the deal?"

"The deal is that you two will cause problems. I got a quick glance in the Gates and Minako here will eventually transform and then you. If you two are going to fight, fight where no one is present or no power, got it!"

Both felt ashamed, even though they hadn't done it. They nodded.

"Now head to class. The bell should ring in less than 57 seconds," this time she walked to her office instead of materializing.

Like magic it rang at the exact countdown.

School was over and Ranma was walking home. He was relieved that the two girls didn't go after him. They had to serve detention from yesterdays tardy. Anyways he was walking on the side walk because he didn't want to run to some cats today.

As he was walking some lady from on top of an apartment building threw her dirty water. "Honey, did you check if anyone was down there before you threw the water," said the husband.

"Oops!"

"Hopefully no one was there."

Ranma now female cursed. 'Damn I forgot to set my ki barrier!' she continued to walk home.

Haruka was driving home to pick up a book she forgot for her next class. She had an hour to spare, so she wasn't worried.

As she drove her sports car. She noticed a redhead with boys school clothes that belonged to Juuban High and how wet she was, lining her breasts perfectly and those curves. Sure the redhead wasn't that tall but that just made her cuter and with that figure! Haruka slowed down. 'I promised Michiru I wouldn't check out the market! I promised!' "Hey need a lift?" she asked friendly like.

Ranma turned and saw her. 'I think I've seen her before. That's right! I remember!' "No thanks," she said as she continued her walk.

"Come on. I'll get you where you are heading fast," her tone of was smooth yet seductive.

"Thanks for the offer, but no."

"Why so stubborn? What's your name?"

"Ranma," she said in hopes that thebwoman would leave and then it hit her. 'Damn it! I should have said Ranko!'

Haruka was stunned. 'She has the same name as that one guy. Why would her parents name their daughter 'Wild Horse'?' "So you don't have a last name?"

'Damn! Think. Think.' "Tendo? Yup, Tendo Ranma."

"Nice to met you. My name is Haruka Tenoh. So did you reconsider?"

"Read my lips Tenoh. I said no."

"Please call me Haruka. All my close friends do," she winked at her.

"AAAHHH!" she started to run. This was annoying.

Haruka opened her eyes wide. "She sure can run," she put gas to her car.

Ranma looked back and saw that the chick was following her. 'Damn! I could jump on the roofs, but there are too many people,' she ran and went around people.

Haruka was alined with her prey. "Come on! A lift won't hurt."

Ranma smirked.

Haruka stopped her car. "Stupid traffic."

"Later Tenoh!" she waved and ran to a corner and she was long gone.

Haruka smiled. "Ranma. I'll get you sooner or later," she smiled.

Ranma now male was a few feet away from his home. Thankfully he had some money to buy a water bottle. He heated it up with his ki and turned back to normal. He entered his home. "I'm home mom!"

Nodoka walked to greet him. "Welcome home son."

"Mom is Hotaru here?" he had a feeling she would show.

"No she hasn't come, but if she does I'll call you."

"Thanks, I'll go change," he walked past his mom and up the stairs.

Nodoka smiled and shortly followed.

Ranma opened his door and froze.

His room was different, literally. The futon was replaced with a bed that could hold four-six people. New furniture in and the old out.

"Like your room?"

He turned towards his mother. "I do, but when?"

"I ordered everything when you were attending school. But please go inside and see if it's at your taste."

He entered and sat on the bed. "Wow!" he started to bounce on it.

"It's not manly to play on the bed," he stopped. "Unless you're testing it for your fiancees," she smiled. "If you open your closet, there are new clothes. I just hope you like them."

Ranma smiled. "Mom, you didn't have to do all of this."

"Ranma my son, I have neglected you since you were six and thanks to your no good of a father that took you away from me those many years," she walked up to him and embraced him in a caring hug. "I would give up all my possessions to have you back in my arms as my little manly baby boy," she began to cry.

Ranma smiled as he once again confirmed his mom really cared for him with all her heart. He returned the lovable hug. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

After a few minutes of hugging Nodoka separated from him to answer the door. She cleared her tears with the sleeve of the kimono and left the room.

Ranma went to the closet and whistled. The closet was full from head to toe with all sorts of clothes. From casual to high class status and not to mention the shoes. He moved some of the clothes to find his gi, after vigorous searching he found it.

Downstairs Nodoka answered the door to find Hotaru wearing some sweat pants with a light purple shirt tucked in. "Please come in."

"Thank you Antie," she walked inside the house.

Hotaru walked to the living room and seemed to be looking for something. She turned to face Auntie. "Is Ranma here?"

"Yes he is. He will be down shortly."

Right on cue Ranma was walking down stairs. "Hey Hotaru."

She blushed. "Hi Ranma."

"So how are you feeling?" he walked to the backyard.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking." she followed.

They were in the center of the yard.

"I see you brought better clothes to train in."

She nodded. "This is more comfortable."

"I agree. I don't want to accidently see your panties," he blush a little while Hotaru became red.

He coughed. "I'm surprised you came today since I didn't tell ya anything."

"If it's a bad time I can always come back later," she turned to walk away.

"No! It's no problem!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She turned to face him with a smile. "Okay! So what are we going to do?" she said delightedly.

"We work on your physical."

She frowned. "Why are we only doing physical? You know I'm weak."

He crossed his arms. "Thats the point, your physical is too weak and we need your body to be at top form so you can use your ki and remove the evil stain."

"I guess if I have to," she sighed.

Makoto and Minako were finally out of detention and walking off the campus.

"It's still your fault."

"Mine? Please, you're one to talk. I'm right in the monkey that you scared him off!"

"It's right on the money and I did not scare him off! You did!"

Both made a certain turn.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I should be asking the same."

"I'm going to see my fiancee!"

"Well I'm going to see my hunky Ran! Is there a problem with that!"

"As a matter of fact yes. I deny you to see my fiancee!"

"Yeah like I'm going to listen to you!"

The people that were on the side walk moved away from the raging teens.

After a few minutes of constant arguing back and forth they arrived at their destination.

"That was great Hotaru! I can already feel your body getting stronger," he smiled at the sitting form of an exhausted and sweaty Hotaru.

"I..hope..you're...right," she was out of air.

He sat across from her. "If you continue training like this maybe in two or three weeks I'll teach you how to manipulate your ki."

She was so happy that somehow she found the strength and leaped towards her teacher/love interest.

She tackled him to the ground pining him. Her face was just a few inches away from his. "Ranma," she said lowly and caring.

"Hotaru," he said confused and low.

She moved her lips almost automatic to his. She was now just a few centimeters.

"Ahhhuuuumm!" two teens said loudly and at the same time.

Both participants in the almost kiss suddenly stopped and Hotaru got off him at light speed while Ranma just sat up.

"Ranma dear what were you going to do?" asked Makoto with a twitching eyebrow, an angry face with eyes closed, and a fist up to her face.

"Why were you going to kiss her? When you have me RAN!" said Minako frustrated.

Nodoka in the background said. "My son is so manly."

Ranma stood up fast with hands waving in front. "It's not what it looked like!"

"Explain!"

"You see, we were training and Hotaru jumped at me and we accidentally ened in that position,"

"That's not what it looked to me," said Minako.

"Already wanting to cheat on me huh?" asked Makoto angrily.

"No no no! I would never do something that dishonorable. It was an accident!" he turned to Hotaru. "Right?"

Hotaru nodded. She felt guilty for what was happening, but she did have permission to court with him. Mentally she smiled.

Both jealous women stopped and their anger vanished.

"You"  
"Would"  
"Never"  
"Cheat"  
"On"  
"Me?" Both took turns constructing the question.

Ranma was amazed, they apparently had some teamwork built in them. Probably from many years of knowing each other he guessed. "Yes, I would never cheat." Suddenly he was embraced in a two way hug. Hotaru stood back and watched. She now knew he was loyal.

"I knew you would never cheat on me!" said the brunet excited.

"I never doubted you Ran!" said the blonde happily.

They started to snuggled on his strong arms until a certain brunet noticed the blonde.

"Get off my fiancee!"

Minako stuck her tongue out at her and held the arm tighter. "Make me!"

"Aaaarrrw! Then let's settle it!" she unlocked herself from the arm and got in a battle stance.

Minako disappointedly let go of the arm and took a stance.

Ranma frowned, this is bad. He turned towards Hotaru. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Can you keep going?"

She shook her head. "Sorry," she looked down in shame.

He walked towards her and put both hands on her shoulders. "Don't be. I understand and it's nothing to be ashamed of," he smiled at her.

Hotaru opened her eyes wide. 'He understands!' she gave him a big and caring hug. "Thank you Ranma for understanding me!" she began to cry.

He hugged her back and rested his head on her shoulder. 'She is special,' his smile was still there.

The two opponents completely missed the hug as they had their full concentration on each other.

Ranma took his head of Hotaru's shoulder and looked at the soon to be fight. "Just rest okay while I take care of this," he sighed depressingly.

Hotaru giggled at the sight of her friends and the way he talked about them.

In the Gates Setsuna was doing a background check on the pigtailed. She figured she had to see his past since she couldn't see his future. At first she just wanted to see how he came to aid them in the battle, but that information was not found. So she began to check on him since his birth to now. Although she had already some a few weeks ago.

She was greatly disturbed to see the many horrors he had faced. From the Cat Fist to Yusenkyo. She smirked as she imagined Haruka or Michiru wanting to bed him or her in this case. Moving on she laughed with him at his many odd adventures and joined his pain in the many betrayals that his so called friend Ryoga and others did to him. She saw the many battles he faced and the battle that caught her eye was against the immortal Phoenix God Saffron. That almost seemed impossible for a normal human, the display and determination he showed to safe the woman he loved was amazing. She saw how tired he was yet he continued. The power he used in the final attack was very impressive, it even rivaled the princesses ultimate attack.

During the whole fight she wondered why he hadn't transformed like he did in the fight against Galaxia Pharaoh 99. She continued to watch. She saw the failed wedding and deep down she was glad it failed. She saw how the woman he loved mistreated him with her mallet and accused him of false or incomplete information about the other fiancees time and time again.

As time passes she saw him in the roof constantly looking at the stars with lonely eyes that expressed pain. She could relate to that. She had been lonely for thousands of years and cast away from civilization until the Senshi were reborn. In all that time she never had time to date anyone or even go out and enjoy herself. Ironic, she smirked; she who is the guardian of time didn't have it.

She saw the fight between him and his so called master for title of Grand Master. He won with some little effort and when the dwarf returned to take his title back he used some scroll and he successed thanks to that annoying Akane.

After he disappeared through the black hole, anything pass that was...blank. She sighed and waved her staff. The Gates played when he showed up and fought the evil entity and till now, although for some reason a chunk was missing when he encountered a blonde woman in the park. After that there was nothing until they went to check on him. Something or someone was blocking interactions with who he was associating with. Maybe her futureself blocked it. She wondered why she would do that.

Watching his life brought her closer to him in away. She was very impressed that he didn't go insane from that life and when he returned from whereever he disappeared to his eyes had no more loneliness and pain. Whatever happened to him was for his own good.

She was glad that he didn't care anymore for that girl he loved. Why was she happy she didn't know. Maybe it was because she felt he deserved someone else, someone who understood the loneliness in life and its pain, someone like her? She shook her head at the thought.

She waved her staff and disappeared from the Gates with a weak smile.

In the Mizuno residence both daughter and mother were having dinner. The elder Mizuno had gotten out of the hospital early.

Ami finished her food and used a napkin to wipe her lips clean. She set the napkin down and sighed. "Mom."

"Yes Ami what is it," she drank her tea.

"Umm," she bit her lower lip.

"Is something wrong dear?"

"No it's just that I...umm."

"Ami you can tell be anything. I'm your mother."

She blushed. "Well it's just that. I like a boy in school and-"

The elder Mizuno put her tea down and paid all attention to her daughter. "Ami I'm so proud! Who is he? Is he cute, a hunk? How old is he? Where does he live?"

Ami was blown away with so many questions. "H..his name is Ranma Masaki. He goes to my school, his very smart, a complete hunk, and very strong," she blushed red.

Her mom rushed to her side and sat next to her. "Did you say Ranma Masaki?"

Ami nodded.

"His mother is Nodoka Masaki correct?" Ami nodded. "I haven't talked to her in a while. Did she get divorced?" again another nod. "Good for her. She didn't deserve that good for nothing Genma."

'Wow. Ranma's dad really is as bad as Auntie said.'

"We should probably invite them for dinner."

Ami was still blushing. "I sort of wanted to talk to you about him."

"I'm listening."

"I..like him, but Minako, Makoto, and Rei are after him too," she sighed, there was no way she could compete with them and specially against Makoto and Rei, they were his fiancees.

Saeko Mizuno felt her daughter's depression and lack of security. "That may be a problem, but don't worry, with my expert help you'll get your hunk. We just have to pretty you up," she smiled. Ami became worried at her mother's smile.

"I'll call her tomorrow to invite them and get ready we are going shopping as soon as I get out of work tomorrow."

Ranma had walked the girls back home and his arms were sore. 'Damn they sure have a grip.' The only way he managed to stop them was to give them an arm to hold. Now he was walking back home and ready to get an intense training.

Both Michiru and Haruka had arrived a few moments after Hotaru. They asked how it went and she said it was tiring and that she was going to take a bath, then do her homework.

Haruka and Michiru had finally finished thier work and were heading to bed. It was late after all.

While they performed their love making, Haruka pictured she was giving pleasure to the redhead. She just couldn't get that tomboyish girl out of head! Thankfully Michiru didn't know about that or there might not be any love making in a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is based on characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½) and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) and Funimation. Sailor Moon (created by manga artist Naoko Takeuchi), Tenchi Muiyo (Masaki Kajishima), AH! My Goddess (written and illustrated by Kōsuke Fujishima), and are NOT OWNED BY ME. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story. ****They're owned by their perspective owners!**

**Chapter 8 Welcome!**

Inside of a shrine in a district far away from Juuban, three Goddess and one human were having breakfast. Skuld, Keiichi, and Urd were eating while Belldandy just had tea.

Keiichi noticed Belldandy troubled. "Bell are you alright? You have been acting weird for the last few days."

Belldandy looked at him and displayed a smile with eyes closed. "I thank you for caring about me Keiichi, but I'm well."

Urd raised an eyebrow. "This doesn't have to do with what happened last week does it?"

Belldandy stood up. "I think I should go wash the dishes."

"Can I help you big sister?" asked Skuld.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay," she left the room.

Keiichi looked at Urd. "Do you know what is wrong with her?"

"To tell the truth I have no idea. Although I think she might be worried for the guy that beat Mara," she tapped her index finger on her chin. "What was his name again?"

"You mean Ranma?" answered Skuld.

She snapped her fingers. "Yeah him! How could forget him?"

Skuld looked at her. "Probably because you have been looking at other guys."

"Quiet brat."

"Ranma is probably better than any guy you've looked at."

Urd put her food down. "Let's go outside."

Skuld stood up ready to relief some stress.

Keiichi sighed; those two only seemed to solve their problems through violence. He stood up, picked his empty plate from the table, and walked to the kitchen.

When he entered, he couldn't help but look sad. Bell wasn't singing her regular tune when doing the dishes. He walked to stand next to her. "Hi Bell," he smiled warmly at her.

Belldandy turned and smiled with eyes closed. "Hello. It's almost time for college."

He set the dishes in the sink. "Alright Bell, but before I go can I ask you something?"

"Of course Keiichi."

"When I get back can you tell me what is troubling you?"

She stopped for a second and nodded.

He smiled at her and looked at the clock. "I'll see you when I get back then," he walked out of the kitchen.

"Have a great day!" she then resumed to do the dishes.

After doing the dish Belldandy decided to do some laundry.

She was setting the laundry outside on the thin rope while both of her sisters were in Heaven for duty. They had been called to return and do their many piles of paper work.

As she was setting the laundry, she had many thoughts running.

How was it possible for a mortal to be that strong? Sure he was half Juriaan but he didn't even use the Light Hawk Wings. Why did he turn Golden and radiate so much pure power? Then the thoughts switched.

He had a noble heart among hearts and that's what caught her attention. He was absolutely astonishing, the way he protected her and Urd, the way he was able to handle Mara, the rate he healed, and his smile. His confident smile was adorable.

She looked at the clear blue sky. 'Father, why is it that I have this strange feeling towards him? The feeling is stronger than anything I have ever felt, yet it's unknown and my heart,' she put both hands on her chest. 'beats fast when I think of…him.'

The All Mighty heard his daughter and decided to help her understand. 'My child.'

'Father?' she was extremely surprised, her father had was taken taking the time to talk to her.

'The feeling that you feel is special. It's one of the most powerful affections in all creation.'

'But what does it mean father?'

'That I cannot answer for you my child, but I can give advice. Will you accept it?'

'Yes father.'

'Explore that feeling, go to where your heat residences the most, and don't worry about your sisters and the mortal.'

'But father I told Keiichi I would talk to him about my worries.'

'In that case wait for him and talk. Afterwards you may go, it's up to you if you want to answer your feelings my child.'

'Thank you father,' she had a warm smile.

'I'll leave you now. I have many things to attend to. Take care my child.'

Belldandy felt more at peace. She finished setting the laundry on the rope and walked inside the shrine.

Ranma was walking on the fence and accompanied by a raging bunny.

"Why you jerk?"

He looked at her lazily. "What?"

"Why are you walking again on the fence!"

"It's just something to keep my balance and stop with the jerk calling!"

"Is it hard you pervert?"

He slapped his forehead. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.'

"Well is it pervert?"

"Nah, when I started it took me a week but later it became like second nature. Don't tell me you want to learn?"

She pointed at herself. "Meee, nope! Just wondering!" she faked a laugh. 'I do.'

'She is a bit odd, but cute.' "I race ya," he started to run.

Usagi noticed him taking off. "I'll beat you this time pervert!" she took off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Both Minako and Makoto were waiting for their hunk outside the Juuban High entrance gates, again.

Makoto looked at her watch and it read five minutes till it was time to be in class. She turned towards her rival. "You can go to class or you'll be late."

"And leave you alone to take my hunk, Never!"

Makoto paid no attention towards Minako and continued to wait for her fiancee. She hoped he arrived fast or she will get detention, again.

Ranma was way ahead of the red faced bunny. He always got a kick of seeing the Meatball try to beat him. As he was approaching the school, he squeezed his eyes, and he saw them.

"Hey! I'll see you in class!" he turned right on the fence, jumped off, and ran to class.

Both girls could only stare. What a jerk! Here they were waiting for him and he just says 'Hey! I'll see you in class!' the nerve of him. They sighed and walked to class.

When everyone had taken their normal seats the door opened showing a red faced bunny who was breathing heavily, sweating, and walked to her seat slowly. She sat and leaned back exhausted.

Ranma smirked.

The bell rang and the school day began.

Nodoka was cleaning the house and was excited. Tonight she and her son were going to have dinner at her friends. She hadn't seen her in sometime. When her friend called yesterday last night she wasn't sure who it was until she introduced herself, of course Nodoka wouldn't admit that she forgot her friend.

She just couldn't believe that when her friend's daughter came, she didn't recognize her or the name. She smiled; Ami Mizuno seemed interested in her son according to the eyeing she had done when she came over to check on him.

The girl was smart, kind, and very pretty. Yes, her son was truly a man amongst men to have all those beautiful girls falling for him. Too bad they were rejected Royal Juriaians or her son could have them all. Then all the many grand babies that would follow. She went to grand baby land.

Lunch came and as soon as the bell ran, two girls mainly, immediately turned to their hunk.

He was gone.

'Where could he have gone?' both girls thought.

Ranma was on top of the school, sitting on the ground, back leaning against the wall, and with his lunch.

He looked around and scanned the area for anyone, the coast was clear. Since no one was around he could eat like he was used to, eating like no tomorrow and uncivilized. He had a big smile and then started to dig in.

Suddenly he stopped eating. No girls were bothering him or fighting over him. No rivals to spoil his lunch. Life was good. Things were never this good for him. Something was going to happen. He just knew it. He shrugged it off and resumed eating his delicious lunch.

Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were having their own lunch though Makoto and Minako kept an eye out for Ranma.

"Why were you all sweaty when you got to class?" asked Makoto still keeping an eye out of for her fianee.

"That jerk raced me to school and he only beat me because he had a head start!" she drank her orange juice forcefully and fast. Boy was she thirsty! "He cheated!" she snorted.

"Are you sure he cheated?" asked Ami. Usagi nodded. "Because Ranma doesn't seem like the person to cheat. Did you trip or fall, no offense."

The girls blinked. Ami, the girl that has time for a hardly any social life, defending the hunk. Their Ami defending the hunk!

"Ami why are you being so mean? How could you think so little of me!" she seemed like she wanted to cry.

Makoto frowned at Ami. "Ranma is _my _fiancee Ami so don't get any funny ideas to hit on him."

"If I did what would be the problem?"

Everyone was taken back by the sudden attitude coming from Ami.

"I'm engaged to him."

"I don't see the problem."

Makoto was officially confused. "Ami I don't think you get it. He and I are engaged. Like in to be married one day," she blushed a little.

"I know," she looked at her with knowing eyes.

The others were just staying out of this one.

"I'm sorry Ami but I don't think you understand."

"No, it's you that doesn't understand."

"What is it that I don't understand dear Ami?" she leaned forward.

"The deal."

"What deal?" she frowned.

"The one that Minako and yourself introduced," the girls seemed confused. "Come on guys, Minako came up with it."

'Deal. Deal. Deal.' was in all their heads except for Usagi who was still eating.

"Oh yeeaah! I remember!" exclaimed Minako with sudden knowledge.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Makoto.

"The deal stated that we could all go and try to win Ranma peacefully. No thanks to our bad luck with men. Anyways, whoever accomplished it first would him," she blushed a bit.

Silence.

"Okay, I guess it makes sense. But he is my fiancee and not to mention Rei's," she said the last sentence roughly.

"Well since I'm now participating, I can try to win him without you guys preventing it."

"Wait," Minako raised her hand and set it back on the table. "I do remember that too, so all this time Makoto has been ruining my chances with him?!"

Makoto looked at her in horror. "Me?" Minako nodded. "You are the one that has been bothering me when I'm working with him!"

"Yeah, because you were messing with my progress!"

"What progress? You only have permission to court with him and that's no real progress. Me on the other hand, I have!"

Ami was startled to see other people looking at them. "Stop you two."

"Why?" both asked loudly.

"You two are making a scene."

Both girls looked around and saw the many faces looking at them. They blushed and became silent from embarrassment.

"Why are you interested in the jerk?" asked Usagi.

Ami blushed. "Well I...um...I like him," she looked down, there she said it!

"NO! Why Ami? Why?" she wanted to cry.

"It just happened."

"But..he is such a jerk!"

"Only to you because you bother him."

"Waaah! Ami is mean to me!"

Ami sweat dropped at her friends reaction and turned her attention at her other two friends. "So I expect you to honor the deal and not interfere."

The two girls slowly nodded. How it pained them to accept it.

Makoto turned to Minako. "It's your fault."

"Mine?"

"Yeah, yours. If it weren't for your dumb mouth I wouldn't be in this mess."

Ami smiled. The many hours of practice had paid off. She had no idea how hard it was to keep a serious face while keeping it cool. She wondered how Setsuna did it. That didn't matter anymore, what mattered was that she got her point across to her 'friends'.

Her mother was right. If you apply yourself to a goal, you can accomplish anything. And tonight she was going to have dinner with him and his mother.

The lunch bell rang, which indicated that lunch was over and it was time to go to class.

**Heaven**

Urd and Skuld couldn't believe how much work they were getting. This was ridiculous! They knew they were a bit behind in work, but all this work would take weeks to finish!

Urd picked up the phone and dialed.

In the Norm Residence the phone rang.

Belldandy who was done with her many chores walked to the phone. "This is the Morisato residence, how can I help you."

"Bell?"

"Hello Urd."

"You seem better."

"Yes I am. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no. I just wanted to tell you that Skuld and I aren't going home in a while," she sighed, this was unfair.

"Why sister?"

"We have LOTS of work."

"Oh. Thanks for letting me know."

"Yeah? So we'll see you and Keiichi in a week or sooner if we get done fast."

"Alright just do a good job."

"Okay, well then later Bell."

"Bye," she hung up.

"Now I just wait for Keiichi to get back from college," she walked to the living room, turned the TV on, and watched the cooking channel.

Ranma was finally walking home after another boring day at school. He was walking alone because Meatball walked with Ami back home trying to convince her about not chasing after a jerk or something like that.

Thankfully he had convinced Makoto and Minako to leave him alone for today because he had lots of things to do. It wasn't a lie, he did have lots of things to do like train Hotaru and do some training himself.

He arrived home to see a familiar backpack on the sofa and made his way to his room to change.

Hotaru was out on the yard warming up. Since she started to train with Ranma, she had more stamina, a bit more strength, and was enjoying every second she was with him. She was wearing the same clothes from last time.

"Great job Hotaru." She froze and turned around.

Ranma was wearing his gi and walking towards Hotaru. He stopped and noticed a purple spot on her right cheek. He then immediately ran towards her and paid full attention at her.

"What happened?" he analyzed the spot with great care.

"I um sort of-"

He took his attention off the spot and looked at her in the eyes. "Did those bastards hurt you? If they did, they are going to be in a world of pain!"

"Nonononono!" she waved her hands in front of him.

He blinked, "No what?"

"They didn't hurt me. They actually haven't bothered me since you defended me,"' she blushed.

He sighed in relief. "Then what happened?" he asked with care.

"I fell," she blushed red in embarrassment.

He smiled and placed both hands on her purple cheek. "Just be careful next time alright," he began healing her. She nodded. "Okay then. Let's train ya," he smiled.

Belldandy was still watching TV when someone entered. "I'm home Bell!"

"I'm in the living room Keiichi."

He walked over and sat across from her. "So what's been troubling you?"

"I don't know Keiichi. It's something I can't really explain."

"What do you mean?"

"It's this feeling I have. I don't understand what it means."

"Is that what's been bothering you?" she nodded. He sighed, "I thought it was something serious. But what do you exactly feel then?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out."

"Oh. Do you need help?"

"I thank you for the offer Keiichi, but this is something I have to do on my own."

He nodded. "You're welcome? But if you need help I'll be here," he was about to stand up when Bell placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "What is it Bell?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah sure go ahead."

"I have to go on a short trip."

"A trip?"

"Yes, I wanted to inform you before I left."

"But why Bell?" he seemed confused.

"I need to solve this feeling Keiichi and the trip will help."

He sighed accepting it. "How long?"

"Until I can figure it, and don't worry I'll be fine."

"But where will you go?"

"To where my feeling will take me."

"Bell, I need to know where."

"..."

"Bell-"

The phone rang.

"I'll get that," said Keiichi. "Hello?...Almighty!...Oh?...Of course sir...Yes Sir...Goodbye Sir." he walked back.

"Who was it?"

"Bell why didn't you tell me you were going to the Hot Springs? You could have invited me."

"...Hot Springs?"

"You don't have to be so modest. Now that I think about it, you do deserve a long vacation. Why didn't you just say that from the beginning?"

"..I didn't-"

"It's okay Bell, just call when you get there okay. Oh and the Almighty said you should hurry or you will miss your taxi."

Twenty minutes later Bell was standing outside the shrine waiting for the taxi with Keiichi.

"Remember to water the plants and here is the list of chores that need to be done around the temple," she handed him a small note book.

"Don't worry," he laughed nervously.

The taxi arrived.

"I guess you should be going huh?" he said somewhat sad.

"Yes I should," she picked up her luggage.

"Here let me help," Keiichi helped her set the luggage in the trunk.

Keiichi opened the taxi door for her and she gladly got in.

"Take care Keiichi."

"Don't worry about me. You just relax and enjoy yourself," he smiled at her.

"Is that all lady?" asked the Taxi driver.

She nodded.

The taxi took off. Bell waved through the back window. Keiichi waved too and soon the taxi was out of sight.

Ranma was proud of Hotaru. She was showing dedication and commitment to the training. Soon her problem will get solved, once her body was tough enough to learn ki manipulation.

After a good training he walked Hotaru home. Currently he was walking back from walking Hotaru home and he couldn't wait to train.

When he arrived home he did just that. It was late in the afternoon, with the sun going down. He trained with now a weight of four hundred and sixty five pounds. After he was done, he was exhausted. He wanted to go SSJ, but felt it was unnecessary.

"Ranma!"

He looked at his mom standing by the entrance to the house from the yard. "Yeah."

She frowned. "It's yes, Ranma."

He chuckled, "Sorry."

She sighed, "It's almost time and you need to take a bath."

"Time for what?"

"It's a surprise. Now go and get ready," she said sounding cheerful.

"Alright," he sighed and walked to the house.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"We were invited by an old friend of mine to have dinner at her house."

"Oh, Okay? So I'll go take a bath."

Thirty minutes later.

Ranma walked down the stairs wearing his usual clothes; red shirt, black pants, and shoes.

Nodoka looked at him and shook her head. "That just won't do," she was a wearing highly expensive silky blue kimono with pink roses with her hair done in a bun as usual, and a pick belt to match.

Ranma was stunned at the sight. His mother looked good. "What do mean it won't do mom?"

She walked up the stairs to met him and pulled him by the arm to his room.

She went through his closet and grabbed a silky black shirt, dark blue silk pants, and black shoes that looked expensive. Actually all the clothes were worth money, a lot of money.

Nodoka set them on the bed next to her son. "I expect you to wear them and be on your best behavior when we arrive. Is that understood Ranma," she glared at him hard.

"Ye..Yes."

She smiled, "Now I'll leave you to change," she walked out of the room.

Ranma changed and had to admit he looked manly. He checked himself in the mirror and flexed. 'WOW! My muscle is coming back.' He decided it was enough and walked down stairs.

When he arrived down stairs his mom was amazed. He looked so...MANLY! There was no doubt that he was her son was from the royal line. She smiled, "Let's leave son."

The taxi was waiting for them and they got in.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination. Ranma looked at the house and couldn't help but think that he had been here before.

Nodoka walked to the entrance door and knocked.

The door was opened by an elegant woman around thirty to forty wearing a light blue dress, and had short hair. "I'm glad to see you again Nodoka," she smiled.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Saeko?"

"It sure has," she looked at the young man behind her friend. 'Wow! He is a complete hunk. If only I were younger. At least my Ami will get a shot and hopefully I'll have a son-in-law soon.' "Please come in," she stepped aside so the guests could come in.

Saeko guided them to the dining room and asked them to take a seat. "Ami should be down soon."

Ranma blinked. "Excuse me."

"Yes."

"Did you say Ami?"

"Indeed."

"By any chance is her name Ami Mizuno."

She smiled, "Why yes. She is my daughter after all."

'I knew this house looked familiar!' "Oh.. "

"Mom are they here?"

Ami walked to the room and froze. She didn't expect them to be this early!

Ranma turned and saw her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a tight red dress that went to her knees, her earrings were clear like crystal, and had red high heels extending her legs. He could feel his heart pumping harder and were sights like these that he was glad to be a man! "Um Hi," he said nervously.

"It's...a pleasure having you over," she bowed unknowing that she gave Ranma a view at her cleavage. Ranma turned around trying to stop the blood.

Saeko and Nodoka looked at each other and smiled. What was weird was that their smile had a secret meaning to it.

Saeko and Ami served dinner and soon everyone that was present ate.

During dinner Ami gave quick glances at her love interest when no one was paying attention. She couldn't help it. He looked extraordinary! Those tight muscles bulging out, awww mental drool.

Ranma didn't know what was going on! He was starting to have something for Ami. She looked so...beautiful. She always did he admitted, but right now she was breath taking. If it weren't for his many female encounters and curse, he would have a hard time keeping his 'friend' under control.

"That was great!" Ranma said as he set his plate down, and then rubbed his stomach in a circular motion.

"Why thank you," said Seako. "Ami here cooked most of the food."

Ami blushed and it made her look very cuter. "It was nothing."

"Ami I'm surprised you cook so well. Any man you chose to marry will be a happy man," said Nodoka and looked at her son for a moment and returned to look at the young girl.

"Yeeeaah? Your cooking was delicious Ami," said Ranma.

"Well now that we are all done, allow me to clean up," Saeko stood up.

"I'll help."

"It's okay Ami. I can do it."

"Let me help you Saeko." Nodoka stood up.

"I appreciate it."

Ami was confused. Her mom denied her, but accepted Auntie. She was going to say something when she got a glare from her mom.

Seako and Nodoka cleaned the table and walked to the kitchen.

It was a bit awkward for the two teens left at the table. It was silent and both were glancing nervously around the room.

Ranma got the guts to say something first. "You look good," he said unsure of himself.

Ami's face turned red. "Th-Thank you," she looked down, right now she felt like the brutal shopping was worth it. "Y-You look good too."

It was his turn to become red. "Thanks," he looked around in search of something to say. "I didn't know your mom knew mine."

"Actually as far as I know, they meet in the hospital after your birth. That's what my mom told me."

"Oh. So uh you like to cook?"

"Sometimes."

"You like school?"

Once her mouth opened and produced that question Ranma knew this was going to take a while.

In the kitchen both mothers were cleaning and drying the dishes.

"Your son looks very young for a twenty old, and why is he going to Juuban High?"

"Ranma is eighteen, Seako."

Saeko stopped cleaning the dishes. "You're funny Nodoka. I helped you give birth to him twenty years ago."

Nodoka smiled. "You are right," Saeko nodded. "But something happened to him and he became eighteen again."

Saeko checked her friend's forehead by placing her hand on it. "You don't have a fever."

"You're silly for your age," Saeko removed her hand. "It's a long story and you wouldn't believe it."

"Try me."

Ranma yawned as Ami kept explaining the importance of education and how it impacts your way of life. God this was boring.

"-and you'll have a great income," she noticed his lazy eyes and lack of concentration. 'Why do people think this is boring?' "Ranma?"

His elbows were on the table with his hands supporting his head, and he seemed like was going to sleep."...Uh? Did you say something?"

She sighed, 'I think I should change the topic.' "What hobbies do you have?"

He began to wake up. "Hobbies?" she nodded. "I like to eat," she giggled? "I train to be the best and did I mention I like to eat."

"What do you want to be when you're older?"

"A martial artist and run a dojo."

She shook her head. "That's great if you're known, but if you're not then you have no real income."

Ranma stopped to think. Was she right? Maybe she was, after all an example was the Tendos. "But then what can I do?"

"You're very smart," he chuckled at the complement. "I'm sure you can do something else like, being a doctor maybe."

"A doctor?" he thought about Doctor Tofu and how he helped the sick. "Maybe?"

"Don't worry, you still have plenty of time to decide."

"Yeah, you're right," he brightened up.

Finally Nodoka and Saeko finished cleaning the dishes and Nodoka telling the story.

"I don't believe it," Saeko dried her hands on a towel.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't believe it either but the evidence is right there."

"I suppose, but it's crazy. I know weird things are true, I mean we have girls in skirts defending us from monsters," she started to walk to the dining room.

"You're right like always, but let's see how they're doing," Nodoka said happily and followed her friend.

"Your son is quite the looker."

"He is a man amongst men."

Saeko smiled. 'Seems like she hasn't left that alone.'

Once the two mothers arrived, they heard their children having a conversation about life.

"Ranma, it's time for us to leave," said Nodoka as she walked towards the front door.

He stood up and walked to his mom.

Mother and son faced their hosts. "Thank you for having us over," said Nodoka and she looked at her son.

"Uh..The food was delicious!" he smiled and it caused Ami to turn pink.

"It-It was nothing and than..k you for coming," Ami was still blushing.

"Well Saeko, it was great seeing you again and take care, and you too Ami," Nodoka walked outside and Ranma followed.

Saeko and Ami accompanied their guests out of the house.

The taxi driver was waiting for his passengers and when he saw them exit the house he turned on the on the engine as he saw them leave the house.

Ranma was ahead of his mother and opened the door for her. Nodoka smiled at him and entered the vehicle. He then went around and entered.

Nodoka looked back at the people she just had dinner with. She smiled as the car took off.

Saeko was standing next to her daughter. "I think that tonight you made the first step to capturing him."

"Mom!" Ami blushed.

"If you can catch him I'll give you and him my blessings."

Ami became red.

"Come, let's go inside it's getting late."

Both daughter and mother walked back inside to their humble home.

The Masaki family finally returned home. Nodoka paid the taxi driver and both walked back to their home.

Once inside Ranma stretched and yawned. "I'm going to sleep," he began to walk to his room.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Nodoka went to answer. When she opened the door she saw a very beautiful young lady standing there. "May I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you at this time, but may I talk to Ranma?"

Nodoka instantly got a thought. 'My son is so manly!' she smiled, "Yes of course. Please come in."

Belldandy lifted her luggage with both hands and walked inside the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is based on characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½) and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) and Funimation. Sailor Moon (created by manga artist Naoko Takeuchi), Tenchi Muiyo (Masaki Kajishima), AH! My Goddess (written and illustrated by Kōsuke Fujishima), and are NOT OWNED BY ME. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story. ****They're owned by their perspective owners!**

**Chapter 9 Surprise, surprise, surprise**

Belldandy lifted her luggage with both hands and walked inside the lovely house.

Nodoka guided the guest to the living room and invited her to take a seat. "I'm Ranma's mother, Nodoka Maskai but you may call me Auntie," she gave a smile to the young woman.

"I'm Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited  
License, it's a pleasure meeting you Auntie," she smiled back.

Nodoka's eyes became puzzled and wondered if the girl was okay. "What is it you need my son for?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could stay here for sometime while I figure something."

Nodoka began to think. 'She sure is beautiful, graceful, and confused but Ummm, she seems to know Ranma.' "Excuse me asking, but what is it you are trying to figure out?"

"A...feeling."

"A feeling?" Bellandy nodded. "Is it related to my son?" Belldandy blushed. 'My son is so manly!' "Of course you can stay," Nodoka couldn't believe how many beautiful women her manly son was attracting. "Is it okay with your parents?"

"Yes, it was my father who encouraged me to come."

"I see. So how is it that you know my son?"

Belldandy thought of the battle against Mara, but wouldn't tell Auntie what happened. "We meet at the park." It wasn't technically a lie.

Nodoka nodded understanding.

Ranma was dressed in some green pajamas, and was heading down stairs to say goodnight to his loving mother.

"Ay mom-" he saw _her _and froze. 'What is she doing here?!'

Belldandy's cheeks turned pink once she saw him. "Hello, Ranma," she smiled.

"Um," a gulp was seen go down his throught. "Hi," he said dumbly.

Nodoka looked between the two and smiled, finally she setting on her son. "Ranma," he looked at her. "Belldandy is going to be living with us and I'm asking you if that's alright,"

"I uh. No-" Nodoka glared at him deadly. "-I have no problem if she stays," he said quickly with fear running down his back.

Belldandy smiled as she stared at him, she thought he looked very cute. "Thank you."

Nodoka stood up. "It's late. Come Belldandy dear I'll show you to your room," she had a small smirk as she guided the beautiful young goddess to her 'room'.

Belldandy stood up and followed the older woman. Ranma stepped aside allowing them to pass and followed both women up stairs.

Nodoka stopped and opened the door, she looked back at Belldandy. "Make yourself at home," Belldandy entered the room.

Ranma noticed something very important. He moved close to his mom. "Isn't this my room?"

"Yes it is," she smiled.

"Mom? Please tell me this is some kind of a joke," he was hoping for a satisfying answer, although deep down he knew better.

"You're not being manly Ranma," he stiffened. She shook her head, "The guest room is not in good condition at the moment."

He weakly nodded. "I guess I'll have to sleep in the living room."

"Now now Ranma, this is your room," she pushed him into the room with her right hand. "Goodnight you two!" she closed the door.

Ranma stopped almost instantly, turned around and saw the door close. He returned his attention back to the room and shut his eyes close.

Belldandy was sitting on the bed and her luggage was by her feet. "Are you sleeping here too?" she blushed a little.

"Umm I-"

"It's okay. I'll sleep on the floor."

Ranma heard her getting off the bed and opened his eyes quick. "No no no. It's alright. You can sleep on the bed. I'll just get a blanket and go to the living room."

She looked confused. "Is this your room?"

"Well yeah," he saw her embarrassment. "But don't worry about it. You can have it, I will just have to clean the guest room and move there," he gave her a reassuring smile.

She couldn't help but smile back.

He walked to his closet, grabbed a blanket and headed out the door. Before he left he turned around. "Goodnight Bell."

"Goodnight Ranma."

He walked out of the room feeling like things were going to get interesting from here on out. His life...always full of surprises.

Belldandy changed to her night gown and went under the covers on the bed. She was thinking about her feelings towards him and what they were. Finally after half an hour of thinking she fell asleep.

It was Saturday morning and a pigtail was exercising, well more like training, out on the back yard. He was sweating, breathing heavily, and glad because no school!

He was training with five hundred pounds on him and he noticed that his body was getting; tougher, faster, durable, and soon he would have to go somewhere else to train.

It was weird to train in pajamas, but he didn't want to disturb Bell. Damn, if he had only planned ahead. No matter. He was training and that's what really mattered to him as he could feel like something big was going to happen, soon.

Inside the house a beautiful goddess woke up with a smile. She got off the bed and yawned as she stretched her arms towards the ceiling. "Time to make breakfast."

The sun was rising over the many buildings. The contrast from the light on the buildings and trees made it look impressive. Then as the light hit Ranma, his sweaty body was more noticeable and his breath was like fog.

Belldandy who was standing next to the door couldn't help but blush at the wonderful sight.

Ranma felt someone looking at him and instantly jumped high and faced the intruder. When he saw who it was, his face had a look of surprise.

Blushing Belldandy spoke. "Good morning," she bowed her head.

Ranma fidgeted. "Good mo-morning."

"I came to tell you that breakfast should be done shortly."

He sighed. "Thanks."

Silence.

"I must go check the food." she walked away.

"Yeah," he then smelled something dirty, looked down and grabbed his soaked pajama shirt. "I guess it's time for a bath."

Ranma was relaxing in the tub full of warm water. He was leaning back, eyes closed, and hands on the sides. 'Why is she here? Could it be that she wants to fight me? Nah, she was protecting me from the demon. But why is she here?'

Nodoka was up and walking to the kitchen. She was overjoyed that the beautiful woman could cook. The smell from the kitchen was almost heaven like. "It smells wonderful dear."

Belldandy jumped a little at the sudden voice as she was fully concentrated on cooking. She turned around to greet Auntie. "Thank you and good morning," she smiled.

Nodoka put her right hand up to her mouth and then set it back down as she chuckled. "How rude of me, good morning to you too."

Belldandy smiled. "It's alright."

"What are you making?"

In an apartment in Juuban a brunet woke up sad because now she had Ami to deal with. It was bad enough with Minako and not to mention the other fiancee, Rei. But then she remembered something that would for sure give her major points. The date with her fiancee! She blushed at the way it sounded and because she never really had a real date before.

"Time to get up," she smiled.

In another house in the same district a black cat was shaking the future Moon Queen.

"Usagi get up, today Mamoru leaves to America."

"Five more minutes," she answered sleepily.

"Fine, but if he leaves, you won't see him for months."

The blonde sat up at lightning speed. "There's no way I'll let him leave without seeing him!"

The black cat jumped off the bed and sat on the floor.

"Would you two please keep it down? People are trying to sleep," said Chibi-Usa from the other side of the bed.

"Sorry, I just can't help it!" she gave the little girl a look of apology and excitement. "Today I'm finally going to see Mamoru!"

Chibi-Usa ducked under the covers and cuddled against them in an attempt to go back to sleep.

Usagi looked at her future daughter and couldn't help but feel like Chibi-Usa wasn't excited like other times. She shrugged it off and went to get ready.

As Chibi-Usa drifted back to sleep she remembered why Mamoru was important to her.

_Flashback_

A four year old Chibi-Usa was in the Moon Castle's backyard and collecting various flowers for her mommy because she always became sad when the Festival to honor the Great King came. Chibi-Usa didn't know much about the King but that he sacrificed himself to save the whole Solar System four years ago.

The pink haired girl was holding a bouquet of flowers in her small hands and was looking for the final flower to complete it.

Unknown to her a dark shadow was watching her and ready to strike at any moment.

Finally the little girl had finished collecting her bouquet of flowers and was very proud of herself. She couldn't wait to give it to her mommy!

She turned around and started to walk to the Castle when she suddenly sensed someone evil in the yard. She became scared and ran to the Castle as fast as her small delicate legs could carry her.

The shadow growled at getting caught and dashed at his target.

The little girl was almost at the entrance when she accidentally dropped her bouquet. She stopped and ran back for it.

The shadow smiled diabolically when he saw his target idiotically returning for the stupid flowers.

The little girl got her bouquet and when she looked up she saw the shadow up high in the air and ready to eat her! She shut her eyes with a few tears running down.

Suddenly there was a sword like sound with two screams. One sounding like a battle cry and the other in great pain.

The little girl opened her right eye and saw her daddy with his sword sticking out of the evil monster who was on the ground bleeding.

The King of the Moon turned around and walked to his daughter. He squatted down to the little girl's height. "Are you okay Usa? That thing didn't hurt you did it?" he asked worried and with a touch of anger.

The little girl shook her head and hugged her daddy with tears running down her beautiful eyes.

He patted her back gently. Then he looked at the body of the creature. He was disgusted something as that could get through the shields. He would find out who sent it and destroy them for attempted murder against his _daughter_.

_End Flashback_

Chibi-Usa was grateful that Mamoru saved her and if something happened to him here in the past she would probably be dead in her time. Then the dream realm claimed her.

Ranma was dressed in his usual red and black clothing and had just finished his breakfast. "That...was..AMAZING!"

Belldandy simply smiled and had a touch of pink to her smooth cheeks. "Thank you Ranma."

"I don't think my cooking can compete with yours dear," said Nodoka sounding happy. Yes this girl's cooking abilities were exceptional and would make a great wife for her son if things went well.

"I'm sure your cooking is just the same or better Auntie," said Belldandy in hopes to not make Auntie feel bad.

"Well thank you dear, but your cooking is absolutely delicious. Where did you learn to cook?"

Ranma spaced out at the word cook. Something about today was very important and it involved cooking. But what?

"Ranma?" asked Nodoka.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay son?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You were staring at the wall for some time."

"It's just that I have things on my mind."

"Alright," she faced Belldandy who was sitting next to her. "Thank you for the wonderful food."

"It's the least I can do for allowing me to stay."

Nodoka eyed her son.

"Thank you for the food!"

Belldandy smiled and stood up.

"What are you doing dear?"

"I'm going to clean up Auntie."

"Please allow me to help."

"It's no problem."

"I insist." Belldandy nodded and both women began to clean the table.

Ranma who was still sitting was trying to figure out what 'she' was doing here. His head began to hurt and decided to go clean the guest room.

When he arrived at the room he whistled. "So this is where my stuff went."

The floor was clean but everything that was in his old room was piled up on top of each other and a complete mess. He sighed and walked in.

Ten minutes later everything was organized neatly. "All I need is my stuff." He walked back to his room. When he got there he started to go through his clothes.

Belldandy was done with the dishes and was heading to the room. When she arrived she saw Ranma going through the closet. "What are you doing?"

He stopped and slowly faced her. "Getting my things."

"I'm a bother aren't I." she looked down.

Ranma sighed and walked towards her. They were a few feet away and face to face with Belldandy being shorter. "You aren't no bother okay, this was just..unexpected."

Belldandy looked at him. "Really. I'm no bother?" he nodded and she smiled.

"Yeah you're no bother besides, your cooking is incredible."

She felt happy and excited at the complement. This feeling felt the same as when Keiichi told her something nice. "Thank you."

"So I'll just get my stuff and take it to the guest room."

Belldandy now felt bad because she was intruding. "No please."

"What?"

"I'll go to the guest room."

"Are you sure? It's no deal if you stay here."

"I'm sure and I thank you," she bowed her head.

"You're in luck then because I just fixed the room up."

She walked towards her luggage and lifted it. "Can you show me the way?"

Nodoka was down stairs with a note book and writing down a list of things to buy. She couldn't help but feel like Belldandy was different from everyone, but what was it?

She finished writing down the list of things to buy and walked up stairs.

Ranma was showing Belldandy the guest room, the room was large and had the old furniture from Ranma's room.

"I hope you like it," he scratched the back of his head. "It's not late to change your mind."

"No it's quite alright. This will certainly do more than enough."

Nodoka entered the room. "I see you're showing Belldandy around."

"Yeah," said Ranma.

"Well, I'll be going grocery shopping."

"Please allow me," said Belldandy in a non-questionable way.

Nodoka was began to think. 'Maybe if Ranma goes with her they can get to know each other.' "Alright dear, but Ranma will go too."

Ranma was wide eyed. 'This is bad.'

Nodoka saw her son's reaction and glared at him.

"What are we waiting for Bell? Let's get going!"

"Just hold on. I still haven't given you two the list or the money," said Nodoka.

Ranma became red. This was embarrassing.

Belldandy smiled. He was so funny!

The two were walking to the store, side to side and in silence.

Ranma inhaled deeply and sighed. "Belldandy?"

"Yes Ranma."

"Please don't take it the wrong way but what are you doing here?"

"Walking to the store. You're silly," she laughed quitely.

He slapped his forehead. "No I don't mean here. I mean here like in staying with us."

"I uh have somethings to sort out."

He sighed. "That's a relief. I thought you were here to fight me. So what is it you have to sort out?"

"It's personal," she said neutrally.

"Oh. So where are your sisters?"

"In Heaven."

He stopped and had a face of shock. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

Belldandy became confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't known Bell I'm sorry. When did they...die?"

She stopped and laughed.

"You think it's funny that your sisters died?!"

"Ranma, we are goddess," she said cheerfully and giggling.

Then it hit him. Boom smack to his forehead again. "I forgot."

"It's quite alright and you should really stop hitting yourself," she asked in concern.

They resumed their walk and made a right turn leading them to some traffic lights.

"So why do you have markings on your face?"

"You can see them?" he nodded. "The markings indicate our status as goddess,"

"Bell I've been wondering,"

Belldandy looked at him. "What is it?"

"Well if you are a goddess why aren't you in Heaven, like your sisters?"

Belldandy took a moment. That faithful wish that made her stay and brought so many things that she never thought she needed and all the friends she had made. "Do you remember Keiichi?"

"Keichii? The guy with the black hair and funny looking face."

Belldandy chuckled at his details of Keichii. "He made a wish for me to stay with him."

His ears stood up at the word wish. "He made a wish? How?"

"How can I explain it. In Heaven there is the Relief Office Hotline which allows us goddesses to grant wishes to those chosen by the system and Hell can do it too with their own system."

"How can I get a wish?"

"The system has to grant permission first before we can grant them."

"Oh."

They stopped at the lights and were waiting to walk across. There were many people around. Some girls even envied the girl next to the hunk while guys thought how lucky the bastard was.

The lights changed and both continued walking and entered a large supermarket.

In the supermarket they were buying all the things from list. Ranma was buying the tomatoes when his sight became dark.

"Guess who," it was said playful and teasing.

He scanned the person's ki and identified it as, "Hey Makoto."

She uncovered his eye and walked around to face him. 'That was no fun.' "What are you doing here?"

"Buying tomatoes," he lifted a bag almost full of tomatoes.

"Aren't you funny," Makoto rolled her eyes up.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Buying all the ingredients for our dinner."

"Dinner?" he squeaked.

Makoto took a step back and with a face of unbelief. "Don't tell you forgot?!"

'So that's what's been bugging me.' "I uh no I, yeah I forgot." he closed his eyes shut.

She moved forward and laid a hand on his chest. Then she noticed, he was much more muscular than before and it felt amazing. "Ay what's wrong?"

He opened one eye. "You aren't going to hit me are you?"

She frowned. "Why would I do that? You're my fiancee. And just because you forgot something it doesn't mean I have to hit you," her cheeks had a shade of pink at the word fiancee.

'Damn it Tomboy! Even now you are messing with me.' "No reason, just that I had bad experience with stuff like this."

'Who would hit him?' "Don't worry, I'll never hit you. I will take good care of you with all my heart," she leaned to his chest.

Many of the females in the store gave an evil look at the tall brunet for being with the hunk.

Ranma was heart warmth by his fiancee's words. 'Maybe this engagement can work.' he hugged her very slowly like a robot, still unsure of intimacies.

Makoto felt his strong arms go around her and giggled. He was so shy but that would all change soon, she hoped.

Ranma let go of Makoto and she stopped resting her body against his. Much to her displeasure.

"Ranma do you have the tomatoes?"

Both turned to the voice.

"Yep, I have them right here," he lifted the bag of tomatoes.

Belldandy made her way to be a few feet away from the pair. "Hello, I don't believe we've met."

Makoto extended her arm to the short beauty. "Hi I'm Makoto Kino, and Ranma's fiancee."

Belldandy covered her shock with a smile and shook the girl's hand. 'That's right he is engaged to two girls by honor. How could've forgotten?' "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited License."

Makoto looked at Ranma and he shrugged. "Nice to meet you too," she said smiling.

Belldandy faced Ranma. "We are almost done, just need a few more things, but they're on the other side of the market."

Makoto's instincts kicked in. 'What is she to Ranma and why do they seem so close?'

"I guess we will have to go huh?" Belldandy nodded. He faced Makoto, "I will see you at dinner then?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay later."

Ranma helped Belldandy with the bags and walked away.

Makoto realized something very important, the time. "Be there at eight!"

Ranma turned around. "Okay!"

Makoto continued doing her shopping and promised herself she would get the answers to her questions. Then she resumed to shopping.

Ranma and Belldandy were done buying everything with his mother's card and were walking out of the building when he spotted something. He walked over to see what it was.

He began to read the advertisement. "Wow this is great!"

Belldandy who was curious went to stand next to him. "What is it?"

"An Okonomiyaki restaurant is being opened here in Juuban in two days!"

"You like Okonomiyaki?"

"It's one of my favorite foods. You now my friend Ukyo makes the best. I wonder where she is?"

In a building in Japan.

"So everything is ready for the grand opening sugar?" asked a brunet who was wearing a business outfit and sitting in her office facing the city. The brunet seemed to be wearing a blue business suit and thinking.

"Yes mistress Ukyo and the restaurant is close to Juuban High. It was calculated that in that area your profits will be high," answered her advisor as he stood by the desk.

"Thanks Konatsu."

Back to our couple.

"Good old Uchan. Anyways we should be going."

The pair walked back home side to side with Ranma carrying all of the bags.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Belldandy.

"Sure," he shrugged his shoulders.

"When you faced Mara why did you become Golden?"

Ranma thought about it for an instant and answered. "It's along story but basically I'm a

Saiyan."

Her symbols started to glow.

He stopped immediate. "Bell! Ay are you-?!" he dropped the bags of food.

From the symbols on her forehead a beam of light shot to the sky.

SYSTEM UPDATED.

The light vanished and Belldandy returned to normal.

"Bell can you hear me?!" he was holding her in his arms.

"I'm alright," she said with a smile.

"What was that?"

"Well it appears the system found the unknowns on you."

"Unknowns about me?" he frowned.

"Yes. Your profile was missing some data, but now it's cleared."

"So you guys have a system that has everyone's info?" she nodded.

He looked around and some people were looking at them weirdly. "Huuhh, let's keep going before we attract attention."

**Hell**

An email pop-up appeared in Hild's desktop.

"What's this?" she clicked on it.

A file opened.

Name: Masaki, Ranma  
Age: 18  
Hair Color: Black  
Gender: Male/ becomes Female applying cold water; origin Jusenkyo cursed grounds Mortal realm China.  
Race: Hybrid; Jurian/Human/Saiyan; second alive in existence.  
Hobbies: Training, eating, fighting, and teasing.  
Engaged by honor to; Rei Hino, and Makoto Kino.  
Favorate colors: Red and Black  
Etc.

Needless to say she was shocked. "Now that explains why he was able to beat Mara. A Saiyan, but when? It could've only happened when he disappeared from the system. No matter, with Mara's power boost he won't be able to stand a chance."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The secretary entered the room.

"Boss we have good news." Hild moved her eyebrow up. "Mara seems to be handling the power fine and in one to two days she should be able to fight without any corruption."

"That is good news. After the Saiyan has been-what is it?"

The secretary was shocked. "Sa-Sa-Sa-Saiyan?!"

"Yes, what of it." Hild said naturally.

"There is only supposed to be one in existence, but that one is locked in the most guarded prison in the Galaxy! How could there be tw-two!?"

Hild shook her head. Lesser demons were to easily scared. "Don't worry. That Saiyan isn't extremely strong and the one on Earth, Mara is going to dispose of. Oh, and if any information gets out you will find true Hell," she smiled at the demon with a promise of great pain.

**Earth**

Ranma and Belldandy arrived home and were putting all the food away.

"Ranma! Belldandy! Please come to the guest room!"

Both looked at each other and walked to the guest room. When both arrived they were surprised.

The room had been cleaned out. New furniture that looked just as expensive as Ranma's and a bed meant for two had replaced the old stuff.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Nodoka.

Ranma looked at his mom. "How did you do it so fast?!"

"Since I'm a frequent customer from the store they made fast delivery and with last times orders they were very glad to comply."

"Thank you Auntie but you didn't have to."

"Non-sense dear. You are a guest and should be treated as one," Nodoka looked at her son. "There are some things for you in your room."

"Oh, then I'll be back."

Nodoka faced Belldandy. "Make yourself at home."

Ranma entered his room and saw some cards on his bed and grabbed them. "An I.D, wow," he shifted it to the next. "and a credit card. CREDIT CARD! Mom can't be this rich, can she?"

Makoto was organizing the ingredients cheerfully. This dinner was going to be great! Now to inform Chibi-Usa. She flipped opened her watch/communicator.

*Ring *Ring *Ring

The screen displayed a little pink haired. "Hi Makoto!"

"Hey Chibi-Usa!"

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that at eight your dad is coming over for dinner. So if you wanted to come you should come sooner."

Chibi-Usa was stunned. It was so sudden!

"Hello, you there?"

"Umm yes."

"So are you coming?"

"Yep I'll be there."

"That's great! Just be on time. Well I have go."

"Okay bye and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Makoto closed her watch/communicator. "Time to cook," she pulled her sleeves up and got to work.

Usagi was walking to the appointed site where she would spend the last hours with her Mamoru before he left to America. She even left early from home so they could spend more time together.

She hated it when he had to go, but it was for his education and besides she would rather have a smart King than a dumb one.

For this occasion she had used make-up which she rarely used and wore a beautiful dark blue dress that brought her hair color out and eyes, she also had some blue heels. Thank God her parents had left to the store. She continued walking to the destination when she saw him and some older woman that appeared to be the same age as him.

To her the situation looked odd because Mamoru never mentioned any girl that was his friend. She hid behind a building and creped her head out enough to see.

"So you really are leaving today stud?" she traced her index finger on his chest.

Veins popped on Usagi's forehead.

"Unfortunately I do, but it's only for a few months," he smirked at her.

"Really? When you return will you give me a call?" she asked seductively.

"You know it babe," he leaned forward and kissed the living out off her.

Usagi became pale white. This couldn't be happening to her! This can't! They were King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom in the future and had one annoying daughter. This must be some kind of mistake! Yeah! It just had to!

A tear ran down her face. Deep down she knew what she saw was real and it was no trick. Mamoru had kissed a girl, no, a woman with his lips, the same ones that kissed her. The same ones that told her how beautiful she was and that they would someday rule side by side.

"You should leave. My girlfriend should be hear soon," the woman smirked and this time kissed him.

Usagi stepped out from behind the building. "MAMORU!" she had tears running down her face and her make-up was getting ruined.

Mamoru and the woman stopped kissing and faced the heartbroken Usagi.

"It's not what it seems!" he said and the woman next to him frowned.

"Yes it's a misunderstanding," said the woman.

"Lies! I saw everything with my own two eyes! Why Mamoru? Why?" she was crying even more and fiercely.

"You want to know why?!" she nodded. "Well I'll tell you! I have needs and you never satisfied my request, we never moved on from kissing! So I found some else who would satisfy me!"

"But I'm not ready for that!" For sometime Mamoru had encouraged Usagi to take their relationship all the way.

"You never were! Each time it's the same shit with you! And to believe we are going to have a daughter together! What a joke, you can't even let me touch you!"

"If you can't even respect me it's OVER!" her crystal blue eyes were watery and very red.

"You know what, yeah it's over! I found someone who will actually give me love in return!" he pulled the other woman close to him by the waist.

Usagi took her bracelet off. That object was given to her by him at a carnival about a year ago. Once off, she threw it at him and ran away.

When she was gone Mamoru was questioning himself. Had he done the right thing? Why did it hurt to see her leave? He was going to go after her but his right arm was caught by his lover.

"Let her go. You have me and that's all you'll ever need," she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Usagi didn't care where she was going. All she wanted was to get away. She kicked her heels off and continued to run.

Time ran and it was about seven forty in the afternoon.

Ranma had changed to a silky white sleeveless shirt and pants with a red dragon rising from his ankle. He walked down stairs.

Belldandy and Nodoka were trading different recipes and just having a good time.

Nodoka noticed her son walking down and her eyes said how proud she was. "Where are you going dressed so manly?"

Belldandy too noticed and blushed. She knew he was handsome, but with his physical plus those clothes.

"I'm going to have dinner with Makoto."

"Spending time with your fiancee I see. Just be manly to her."

Belldandy couldn't help but feel jealous just like when girls hanged around Keichii. Why did she suddenly think of him?

"Yeah sure. Well I'm off," he left.

Chibi-Usa was helping Makoto set the table. She was wearing a nice pink dress while Makoto whore a short, tight green dress that revealed her long legs, and had her hair loose. Also her breast stood out from the dress.

Chibi-Usa was very nervous. She was going to have dinner with her dad, but it pained her. She wanted to hug him and tell him how much her mothers and brothers missed him. But that would probably destroy the future and her existence.

When they were done setting the table they sat and waited patiently.

Makoto was excited and nervous! What if he didn't like how she dressed? What if he didn't like the food? What if he didn't come?

There was a knock on the door. The room was silent.

"I guess I should get it," said Makoto and walked over to the door nervously.

She opened the door and restrained herself from drooling. She looked up and down. Yep she definitely had a hunk for a fiancee.

Ranma was amazed at the sight in front of him. Those long toned legs, yet they looked smooth and alive. Her chest was Big! "H-Hi!" he blushed red.

"Hi. Ummm please come in," she stepped aside.

He entered and walked to where the smell was coming from. He frowned when he saw the pink haired girl from before. He looked back to his fiancee. "I didn't know you invited someone else."

"Yes. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah its alright," he looked at the little girl. "I don't think we meant last time. My name is Ranma Masaki."

"Hi, my name is Chibi-Usa Tsukino," she blushed a little.

Makoto walked over to the table. "Take a seat and I hope you like it."

The food was fit for a king. From the beginning of the table to the end with different kinds of delicious food.

'Nothing fancy huh.' "Well it looks and smells good," he dug in, with the plate and utensils in front of him.

As they ate Chibi-Usa kept an eye on him. The resemblance to her brothers was unmistakable. Thought the only once that resembled him the most were Saturn, Moon, and Venus. But all did look like him in a way and she looked a little like his female side.

When they were done Ranma leaned back on the chair. "That was delicious Makoto," he grabbed his full stomach and rubbed it in a circular motion.

"Thank you, I had some help." she looked at Chibi-Usa.

"Yeah and um you look good," he blushed and looked away.

Makoto was caught off guard and blushed deep red. "Th-th-thanks." her brain clicked. "What was Belldandy doing with you at the store?"

"Shopping why?" he turned back to her.

"You two seen to be close. Don't tell me is a fiancee?!"

"Thank God she isn't! Two is more than enough! Bell is just staying with us."

Makoto's face fidgeted. "She is staying in the same roof as you?" she asked as her right eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, but shes just a friend," he answered fast before anything happened.

"She better," she said lowly.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" she waved her hands in front of her in denial and chuckling.

"I don't mean to sound rude but it's sort of late."

"No it can't be-" she looked at her watch and it was five till ten. "I guess time flies when your eating huh?"

"Yep it sure does," he stood up and stretched.

Makoto looked at him and wondered how he kept such a figure with his eating. "I'll walk you out."

"Can I too?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Yeah."

Both ladies walked Ranma out and he was gone after he said thank you, again, and half way bowed.

"I can see where you came from."

"Ay! What do you mean?!" Chibi-Usa turned towards Makoto.

"You eat like your mother and as much as him."

"Stop being mean!"

"Anyways how did you convince Usagi to let you come?"

"Well I told grandpa and grandma that Hotaru had invited me for another sleep over and they let me," she smiled.

"Oh boy. Let's clean up."

Chibi-Usa sighed.

Ranma was walking on the fence back home. 'Man that food was great. It would definitely give Bell's some competition and not to mention Ami's,' he whistled as he passed the park. 'I've never really seen the park since the attack,' he shrugged. 'I got nothing to lose,' he jumped off the fence and walked on the trail.

He was walking through the park when he heard some sniffing. He got curious and decided to take a look.

When he moved some bushed he saw the blonde bunny cuddled to herself and freezing. He stepped through the bushes and took his silky shirt off and covered her. Good thing he had a muscle shirt underneath. Then picked her up gently and noticed the tears and the messed up make-up. 'Something bad must have happened to her. She is even crying in her sleep,' he placed her in his arms and walked to a nearby bench.

He placed her down gently and shook her. "Wake up. Ay?"

She began to wake up and looked at the source of the sound. "Huh?" she remembered why she had passed out by some bushes and cried. "Waaahwaaaa!"

One thing Ranma couldn't resist was a woman crying. "Ay why are you crying?"

"My *sniff* boyfriend cheated on me! We were supposed to get married one day and and *sniff* and build a family!" she was very sad and needed something to lean on, so she leaned on him. She felt how firm and comfortable he was and how good it felt.

Ranma stiffened and put both hands up. "Wha-what are you doing?"

She looked up to his eyes and noticed how beautiful they were. She wondered why she hadn't noticed before.

"Come on meatball, get off," he said nervously.

Usagi was heartbroken and need love and compassion to replace the pain. She quickly moved up and kissed him forcefully.

Ranma opened his eyes wide and tried to push her off, but somehow he couldn't. He saw how beautiful she was despise her ruined make-up. He put his hands down to her waist and held her firmly, then closed his eyes.

Sense later kicked his head and put both hands on her shoulders and pushed her off gently. "What was that for?!"

She purred at him. "Does it matter?"

"Meatball I don't think we should be doing this. I have two fiancee. This is dishonorable."

She began to cry again.

'What did I say?' "Come on don't cry," he used his index finger to clear a tear from her beautiful face.

She leaned on him and cried for several minutes till no sound came from her. Ranma shook her and nothing. He tilted her face up gently and saw she was sound asleep. He sighed, placed her in his arms as he rapped her in his shirt and took her home.

He wasn't completely sure where she lived but by using the memory from when they took the pink haired girl home, plus both of the girls had the same last name, so they must live in the same house. They arrived at the house he remembered and knocked.

The door opened and a woman with blue hair and in great shape opened the door. "How can I- Usagi!" she eyed the young man. "What did you do to her?!"

"Wait wait wait! I found her like this in the park!"

"Well then bring her in!" 'Questions later!' she thought.

Ranma walked inside the house and was guided by the elder woman to a room and placed Usagi down on the bed and both existed.

Both were sitting in the living room.

"You said you found her like that. Could you please explain?" she wanted to call her husband but he was sound asleep.

"I found her like that when I was passing through the park."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"She said something about a boyfriend cheating on her?"

The elder woman sighed. "I knew that Mamoru person would break her heart. Well thank you-"

"Oh, Ranma Masaki."

"Sorry for the late introduction but I'm her mother, Ikuko Tsukino."

"It's a pleasure to meet you but I have to go."

"Alright and I can't thank you enough for bringing my sweet daughter."

"It was nothing," he stood up and walked to the front door. "Goodnight," he bowed his head and left.

Mrs. Tsukino saw the young man leave and couldn't stop being grateful to him. If it weren't for him who knows what could have happened to her daughter. But that wasn't the case; she would have a long talk with her daughter tomorrow, a very long talk.


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is based on characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½) and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) and Funimation. Sailor Moon (created by manga artist Naoko Takeuchi), Tenchi Muiyo (Masaki Kajishima), AH! My Goddess (written and illustrated by Kōsuke Fujishima), and are NOT OWNED BY ME. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story. ****They're owned by their perspective owners!**

**Chapter 10 Punishment **

When Ranma arrived home all the lights were off and it was silent.

"Guess they went to bed," he guessed as he walked to his room. Once inside he changed to his yellow pajamas and went to sleep.

Belldandy was dreaming. In her dream she was between Keiichi and Ranma. She looked to the right then left.

"Bell, please come home," said Kiichi.

"I'll protect you," said Ranma.

She couldn't decide. They were both very important to her, even though she had only met Ranma. She fell to her knees.

Belldandy woke up sweating as she sat up, "Why did I just have that dream? What does it mean?" she turned towards the dim light entering the window. She stood up and dressed.

She was walking to the kitchen when she suddenly stopped at a door and looked to the right. 'Ranma...' she thought and continued her journey.

When she arrived she was confronted with someone already cooking.

"Good morning dear," greeted Nodoka. She was wearing a white apron over her usual clothes.

"Good morning Auntie, sorry my asking but why are you cooking?"

Nodoka returned to chopping vegetables. "I wanted to cook and not bother you."

"It's no bother."

Nodoka sighed; this girl was close to perfect for her son! She was kind, a GREAT cook, caring, always trying to please everyone, and overall she had grace. But Ranma had two fiancees already and two with permission for courtship. Maybe Belldandy would be interested? "Well dear since you're up could you help me?"

"Of course," she smiled.

Ranma just scratched his stomach unconsciously while he slept.

In another house in Juuban, a black cat sat on the bed where her future Queen slept.

The cat didn't know what happened since she and Artemis had wondered around the city. But when she returned she noticed the sadness and suffering her sufferings was in, her face was a dead giveaway. 'What has occurred?' she wondered.

The cat heard something coming from her princess and walked closer.

"Why Mamo? Why?" whispered Usagi sounding awful in her sleep. Her tears had dried and left traces and not to mention the make-up.

Luna frowned and then her face expression became scary. 'If the Earth Prince hurt her, he is going to be introduced to my claws!' she rested at Usagi's side and kept an eye on her.

Downstairs Usagi's parents were talking about her in breakfast.

"I told you he was no good for Usagi! I knew that BASTARD was going to hurt my little girl! THAT'S WHY I DON'T LET HER DATE! And what's worse is she was dating him behind OUR back!"

"Yes I know dear. But he seemed such a nice young man and Usagi... liked him a lot. When she wakes up I will talk to her."

Mr. Tsukino nodded with anger and looked at his watch. "I have to go, but when I return I will make somethings clear to Usagi."

Mrs. Tsukino nodded. "I still don't know why you want to work on Sunday."

"More pay dear," he walked towards her and kissed her gently on the lips and left the house stomping.

Ikuko Tsukino got up and picked up the dirty dishes. 'Oh Usagi, why didn't you tell me you were dating? I could've given you advice and could've convinced your father to let you date. Now he is seriously going to talk to you,' she put the dishes on the sink and prepared to wash them.

**Heaven**

Skuld was checking, double checking, triple checking, and so on until she got tiered. She couldn't believe that Ranma was a S-S-S-Saiyan! No wonder he was able to beat Mara! Those monsters had caused havoc in the Universe and not to mention disturb the system with all their massacres. Thank the Almighty the Jurians had gotten rid of them using the light hawk wings and advanced technology. Who knows what might have happened if those monsters had won the war.

But nothing is perfect. One monster had escaped but later on captured and sent to the most high tech prison in the known Universe. Nothing could escape, not even a Saiyan. Why they didn't kill it? Preservation and humiliation was the defense of some peace lovers.

The question now was what. What were they going to do with Ranma. Sure he was handsome and saved her two sisters but the fact was that he was a Saiyan. It bugged her how he became one of those monsters but did it matter, he was one of them now.

She analyzed the situation. Ranma, he hadn't done anything bad..yet, he instead helped to keep the peace, and according to his file he has honor.

She smiled; maybe she didn't have to hammer him to death. But if he did something bad, she might reconsider.

**Back to Midgard or Earth whatever**

The Masaki house hold had already eaten breakfast and cleaned. Nodoka had left due to some business and so the goddess and pigtail were left, alone in the house.

Ranma was wearing some black pants and a black muscle shirt. He was outside on the yard punching a thick wood stick and practicing on his various techniques.

Belldandy was sewing and it didn't look like anything yet, as she had only began. She looked up from her sitting position on the back porch. She saw Ranma training vigorously and remembered her dream. She frowned and went back to sewing with a small blush.

Ranma was sweating and with each punch sweat flew into the air. He wanted to get his mind off Usagi and the kiss. He blushed at the memory. Then he closed his eyes and continued punching the wood. 'Her eyes. They were full of loneliness, like my were before I met Gohan and the others. Damn! I don't know if to thank the old perv or to beat the living hell out of him!' he smirked. 'Why not both?' he then shook his head and began punching faster. 'I wonder why meatball had those eyes. She is always full of spirit and annoying. Something must have happened with her boyfriend. I just hope she feels better.'

Cracks were heard and sounds of cracking concrete.

Ranma opened his eyes and saw that the upper part of the wooden stick was imbedded in the concrete fence. He scratched the back of his head. "Oops," he chuckled.

Belldandy heard the cracking sound and looked at the source. When she saw the wood in the fence she blinked and looked at Ranma. She heard him say 'Oops' and she smiled while shaking her head.

She stopped sewing and chanted. Soon the fence was fixed and the upper part of the wood had joined his lower half.

Ranma turned around wide eyed. He wasn't sure if what he saw was real. He saw Bell singing and glowing. 'Did she fix it?'

Belldandy finished chanting and smiled at Ranma.

"Did..you do it?" he asked.

"Why yes I did," she answered.

"Wow! That was amazing! Can you teach me?"

She shook her head sadly. "Sorry. Only Holy and Demonic beings can perform the chants."

"Oh," he looked down and then quickly up. "It was cool though. You know watching it."

She smiled. 'He thinks it's cool and isn't freaked. If only Keichii acted like this the first time.'

Suddenly there was a sound coming from the front door.

"I'll answer," Belldandy stood up to answer the door.

"Sure," he shrugged his shoulders.

Belldandy walked to the door and opened it. "Hello this is the Masaki residence, how may I help you?"

Rei lifted an eyebrow. 'Who is she?!' Rei was wearing a tight red dress and it shaped her figure nicely, she had black leather gloves, and black shoes-heels. "Hi, I'm looking for Ranma."

'I believe she is Rei Hino. Ranma's other fiancee.' "Please do come in," she stepped aside.

Rei entered then followed the suspicious girl.

When both arrived at the porch in the backyard they saw Ranma doing pushups and his back muscles flexing under the clothes.

Ranma sensed a familiar ki and stopped what he was doing and stood up. He saw Rei clearing drool from the corner of her mouth? Belldandy was just blushing.  
"Um uh hi Rei."

Rei was dumbstruck. This couldn't be her fiancee. Her fiancee was skinnier and did not have that much muscle. "Ra..Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

In a flash she was by his side and grabbing his arms. 'Definitely bigger and firm,' she looked up at him. "Been working out?"

Ranma tried to take a step back but Rei was holding his arm like an octopus. "Yeah," he gulped.

Belldandy was seeing this and couldn't help but feel really jealous, and then her thoughts came. Did she belong here? Was she intruding?

"What are you doing here?" asked Ranma.

Rei let go of his arm and took a step back in disbelieve. "Are you saying you don't want me here?" she teased.

"No no thats not it! I just want to know what are you doing here?" he squealed the last part.

Her face softened. "Why I can't visit my fiancee?"

He gulped hard at that.

She failed to notice his worried expression. "Actually I was just passing by and wanted to remind you that your Fire Reading starts tomorrow right after school."

He relaxed and sighed. "Thanks Rei."

She frowned. "For what?"

"Not hitting me."

Now she was lost. "Why would I hit you?"

He scratched his right cheek. "Oh it's nothing."

Belldandy closed her eyes and showed a half smile. 'I now know what the dream means.' she left to the guest room.

"Want to get something to eat?" asked Rei.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah why not," he shrugged.

"Great! But first take a bath," said Rei as she moved her hand up and down in front of her nose.

Usagi had woken up miserably. In a sec all the pain from yesterday returned and she began to cry silently.

Luna who was by her side woke up and snuggled to her princess's arm. "What happened Princess?"

Usagi stared at her trusted companion and hugged her tightly.

Luna's eyes popped out and began turning purple. "Princess *trying to breath* I need air!" The mighty deathly hold was broken and Luna was getting air back into her system.

"Lunnnaaa!" tears ran down her face. "Mamoru *sniff* cheated on ME!"

The cat's expression went from happy to be alive to what the hell. "Explain," she said concerned.

"When *sniff* I got there *sniff* Mamoru was wi..wi..with *sniff* some o..o..other gir- woman! He, they kissed! Waaahh!" she had her fists on her pouring eyes.

Luna's face tightened, her kind natured eyes became those of a predator and her sharp claws came out. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"A..A..America! WAAHH!"

Luna looked incredibly angry but one glance at her Princess she realized that first she had to cheer her up before clawing the bastard. So she snuggled against her Princess.

"Thank you Luna," said Usagi as she cleared her eyes with her hand. Then her stomach growled. She put both hands on it in an attempt to quiet it.

"You should go eat," suggested Luna.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry," she whipped her hands clean on the whit silky shirt.

Luna shook her head. "You need to eat so you can be strong and ready for anything."

"No, I'm not hungry." Luna looked at her with evil eyes and growled. "Luna?" Luna jumped at her and drilled her claws on her arm. "HAHAHA!"

Ikuko heard Usagi scream and ran to the room. When she entered she saw Luna on her daughter's arm and meowing. She sighed, "Usagi we need to talk. Come to the living room after you take a bath," she said straight forward with no emotion and left the room.

Usagi felt sad and tense at her mother's words. She looked down and went to get her clothes. As she was getting off the bed she noticed that the blanket she was covered with looked like a shirt?

Luna sat there watching her Princess and she too felt bad but it was something unavoidable. On the upside her Princess had to learn the hardships of life.

As Usagi took the bath her brain finally started to work. She wondered how in the world she got home and what about Ranma? She blushed as she remembered the kiss. She touched her lips with her hand and traced them. 'Did I really kiss that jerk? I must have been desperate.' She reflected on it and her eyes widened. 'I liked it. No No NO!' she shook her head and decided to focus on other things like how was she going to handle her mom. Then another flashback come, that shirt in her room was his!

After her bath she relaxed and promised herself she wouldn't cry over that stupid Mamo-cheater. She was wearing a plain pink sleeveless shirt and brown shorts.

She sighed and prepared herself for whatever was in store for her. She walked down the stairs.

Ikuko watched her daughter walk down the stairs. She could tell from the way she walked that she was depressed and nervous.

Usagi sat on the couch across from her mother. "What did you want to talk about?"

Ikuko sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She nervously smiled. "Told you what mom?"

"That you were dating Mamoru. Why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me?"

"..."

Usagi was looking down. It hurt speaking of that cheater and how her mom was talking to her.

"Answer me! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I don't know," she said low but enough to be heard.

"You don't know! Usagi your eighteen years old, a young woman by today's standards and you don't know!"

Usagi was simply sitting there and looking down. She felt ashamed to even look at her mother.

"Are you just going to sit there?!" she sighed. "Okay fine but at least tell me what happened?" she asked in concern.

"...He cheated on me," her eyes were becoming watery.

Ikuko was taken back. "But he never. He might have been older than you but he seemed very respectful."

"HE CHEATED ON ME WI..WITH SOME SLUT! How does that seem respectful! All he really wanted was to get under my panties!" she broke down and covered her face with her hands.

Ikuko was shocked beyond believe. Mamoru wanted to get under her daughters panties?! Maybe her husband was right from the very beginning. She stood up and walked over to calm her daughter. She placed a hand over her daughter's shoulder. "Sshh. Please calm down and start from the beginning."

Usagi looked at her mother's eyes and nodded weakly. "Yesterday he was leaving to America *sniff* so I thought I-I-I should *sniff* pretty up. *tear running down*Then I walked to the *sniff* meeting spot and-and-and," she dug her face in her mother's chest.

Ikuko patted her daughter's back and caressed it. "There there, tell me when you are ready."

Usagi cried on her mother until she was calm again. She backed away from her mom and resumed. "He was wi..with *sniff* some older woman. They they," her face tightened with anger and betrayal. "that bastard kissed HER. *SOB* He told me he cheated on me because I didn't give him love and that he has needs! And-and that I would never let him touch me further than..kissing!" she once more returned to her mother's embrace.

Ikuko had thought she knew Mamoru but now everything positive about him was total complete garbage! She looked at her broken down daughter and hugged her.

Ranma and Rei were sitting and eating ice cream in the ice cream parlor. In the parlor the song Jajauma ni Sasenaide by Etsuko Nishio played. (1st opening from Ranma 1/2)

Ranma had ordered a super deluxe of all kinds of flavors and Rei ordered a medium sized vanilla.

Before they left Ranma (he was wearing a light green sleeveless shirt and black jeans and white shoes) told Belldandy that they were heading out and that if she wanted to join, much to Rei's displeasure.

Belldandy had declined with the excuse that she wasn't feeling well. Which she wasn't, she had many things to think over. Rei pretty much cheered at the news in her mind...it was truly tragic.

So the two teens were enjoying their ice cream, but Rei used her spoon to swirl the ice cream in her bowl. "So who is she?" she demanded.

He was about to put the full spoon of ice cream in his mouth. "Huh? You mean Bell."

"So her name is Bell."

"Actually her name is Belldandy."

Rei's right eyebrow twitched. "Why do you call her Bell then?"

"She told me I could. Why?" he ate his ice cream.

"Why was she in your house?" she looked directly at him.

"Not sure, something personal and mom just let her," another full spoon.

'Could he be lying? I'll just ask Auntie.' She resumed to eating her ice scream.

"Why with the questions? Am I in trouble or something?" he wondered.

"Oh no! Just wondering...So after this where do you want to go?"

He set his spoon down in his cup. "Not sure. I've never really known Juuban."

"Well I guess I have to show you around then!" she said gladly. 'Perfect! I can use this to get some info.' she thought.

"That'll be helpful."

In her mind she was going over places she could take him and get him to spill the beans.

"Ay, you okay?"

"Huh? Yup!"

After Ranma paid because Rei forgot her money, they were walking down the street with Rei next to him.

'Now where should we go? Maybe over to the lake? Rei you're one hell of a genius.' "Ranma.."

He slowly turned towards her.

"Want to go see the lake?"

"L..Lake?"

She frowned, "Is there a problem? We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Hehe. No it's okay." 'Just gatta turn up the ki shield.'

As they walked to their destination, a tall, very muscular, tanned man, and wearing some biker suit, got in their way.

"Hey baby. How about you and me go ride my bike?"

The couple stopped and wondered if this was really happening.

"Ex..Excuse me?" asked Rei.

"Ditch that loser. I promise we'll have fun," he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him arms.

At the scene something inside Ranma began to boil. "Get your hands off her! Or I'll have to hurt you!"

The man laughed. "What are going to do? Sure you have some muscle but it's nothing compared to mine," he flexed his right arm.

Rei wasn't scared, she could kick this guys ass, but wanted to see how Ranma reacted.

"I said leave her!"

"What is she to you?!"

He clenched his fists as his face displayed anger. "...She is my fiancee and I said leave her!" In a blink of an eye his knee was on the assaulter's face.

The man was forced to let go and Rei ran a very short distance from the conflict.

Ranma picked the man off the concrete floor by the leather jacket. "You're lucky she is here or I'll beat the crap out off you. If you ever do something like this to anyone and I find out I'll track you and break every bone in your body. Got it!" the man nodded weakly in fright.

Ranma let go and the man fell. He walked towards Rei and he was embraced tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she put some distance in the hug to see his face. "Did you mean it?" she asked innocently and hoping for a correct answer.

He began to scratch his right cheek with his right index finger. "I well..I.." he stopped and looked at her straight in the eyes. Something inside told him, 'Damn it Ranma! Just say yes, haven't you learned from past experience!' "I couldn't let a tomboy be kidnapped by an idiot."

It took Rei a couple of seconds to understand him. She made a fist and hit him on the head. "I told you I'm not a tomboy!"

Usagi was sitting around the table looking down and with a full plate of warm soup.

"You have to eat dear," said Ikuko worried about her daughter.

"I'm not hungry," said Usagi weakly.

Ikuko sighed, "Eat or no treats."

That would have surely motivated Usagi, but right now it had no effect.

Ikuko took a seat across from her daughter. "Look at me dear."

Usagi tilted her head up enough to see her mother. "Boys come and go. I know what you're going through, and you know what I did."

"What?" responded Usagi lowly.

"I got on with my life. Eventually you'll find a nice boy who will respect you, care for you, and love you. Just like I did."

Usagi was still sad, but the princess part of her agreed with her mother. She picked up the spoon and slowly began to eat.

Ikuko smiled.

"Wow! It looks really cool." Ranma complimented the lake.

Both were standing in a small hill with green grass and a medium sized tree behind them. They gazed into the sparkly water and the many birds that swam in it.

"It sure is. I like to come here when I feel down," said Rei.

Ranma yawned and laid on the grass with both hands behind his head.

"Do you know anything about a Golden Warrior?" she asked.

"..."

"Ranma?" She turned around and spotted him sleeping on the shade the tree provided. 'The nerve of him! Here I'm beating myself to ask him something and he goes to sleep- wait. Maybe this isn't so bad.'

She walked over to him with a mischief smile. "WAKE UP!"

Artemis was walking by the lake when he saw the beautiful scene. "Guess she finally got a boyfriend. When I tell Minako she'll get jealous but then again she's only been talking about Raaannn."

"Look mom the cat just talked!" said a boy.

Artemis shut is mouth and ran.

"Don't be silly, cats can't talk," said the mom.

"But it's true!"

"Come on, let's go home."

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Ranma wondered in a state of shock.

"Waking you up. What else does it look like?!" said Rei.

"Couldn't have you woken me up another way!" he yelled.

"But I'm a tomboy remember?!"

Ranma got up and patted his legs. "I'm sorry okay."

Rei looked at him and then looked at the lake. "Alright. Come we still have to see the rest of it."

Ranma sighed, 'Tomboys.'

As they were walking by the lake Rei asked. "So do you know anything about the Golden Warrior?"

"Golden Warrior?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you haven't heard of him?" she looked at him and he had a puzzle look. "The guy that saved the city."

'She's talking about me.' he realized. 'What do I say?' "Of course I have."

"So what do you think about him?"

"He looks like a really good fighter," he answered.

"Do you thinks his bad?"

"Bad? He saved the city and those cheerleaders. How could he bad?"

"Ha! How do you know he saved the cheerleaders? Wait I mean Sailor Senshi!"

He stopped and looked around. "The news?"

'Crap his got a point.' she looked around. 'Its getting late. I'll just get more info during the Fire Readings.' "Lets go."

At the Tsukino residence, dad, mom, and daughter were sitting in the living room.

Ikuko was next to her husband. While Usagi sat across from them and looking down.

"Usagi," said Kengi her over protective dad. "How long have you been in a relationship with that...bastard?" he was fighting the urge to yell and search for the asshole that hurt her little girl.

"Two years," she answered in a low, depressed, and unhappy tone.

Kengi's face tightened and eyebrows twitched. His wife put her hand on his shoulder.

Ikuko was glad Chibi-Usa was at Hotaru's house, that girl was really sweet. Anyways she was glad because she didn't want her to hear this.

"Two years," he said in a struggle to keep calm. "When were you planning on telling us?"

"After I graduated from school."

He sighed. "You nearly have enough good grades to graduate and I bet it was that bastard that kept you down. Tell me. How far did you two go?" he really didn't want to know but he just had to. "Speak the truth."

"...Just kissingm" she was embarrassed, and with all those negative feelings surging through her, this was awful!

"K-KISSING!"

Usagi grabbed hold of her short with both hands.

Ikuko put pressure an her husban's shoulder to keep him down, at least trying to.

"HE IS DEAD! WHERE IS HE?!" he stood up.

"HUSBAND!" he sat down. "You are not going to kill someone and go to jail. Think of us."

He looked at his wife. "But-"

"But, nothing."

He sighed angrily. "Alright! " he looked at his daughter. "Usagi," she got a cold shiver run down her back. "You are grounded, until I say you're not! No more TV, snacks, allowance, spending time with friends," she opened wide her eyes. "And no talking to BOYS!" he cleared his voice. "You are going to go to school and come directly home, understood."

She nodded.

"I said! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

"Yes.." she began to cry fiercely and ran up stairs to her room.

Ikuko shook her head sadly.

Kengi noticed and sighed. "I had to be tough on her."

"I know, but you might have over done it."

"I might have, but it's for her own good."

Just then the front door opened.

"I'm home!" announced Shingo.

Ranma and Rei finally arrived at the shrine. As they made their way, they encountered grandpa Hino.

"Well if it isn't my son-in-law." Ranma shivered. "How have you been?"

Rei tried to not blush. Damn, her grandpa was too forward!

He looked at fierce beauty next to him. "I've been better," he got an elbow to the ribs. "Aaahh."

Rei had her eyes closed and right eyebrow twitching. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Grandpa looked between the two and smiled. "I'm glad you two get along."

"Huh?" both said.

"Ranma, would you like to join us for dinner?" Ranma seemed to think about it. "Rei isn't a bad cook. Although she could learn some more from Makoto."

Rei stared at her grandpa with deathly eyes.

"I don't know," said Ranma. "Bell and my mom are probably waiting for me."

Grandpa Hino sighed. "I suppose some other time will do just fine. Well I have to take a bath. I'll see you tomorrow, son-in-law."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Hehe."

After grandpa Hino was gone, Rei looked at Ranma. "I expect you here after school. Got it?" Ranma nodded. "Alright, have a nice day." she turned around and walked to enter the shrine.

Ranma felt awkward. Rei was certainly different and cute, but then again so was Makoto, and Minako. At least it was just three girls.

'Just what is it about her? What I'm I saying!?' he checked all sides, scanned the area and flew back home.

**Hell**

In an underground building that was top secret, Mara the First Class, Unlimited Demoness, opened her eyes that appeared to be glowing red.

She was in a tank full of dark energy and various wires connected to her to check for constant status. She had a mask that seemed to be similar to an oxygen mask. "I'm coming Ranma," her eyes were the only things that displayed in the ocean of darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is based on characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½) and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) and Funimation. Sailor Moon (created by manga artist Naoko Takeuchi), Tenchi Muiyo (Masaki Kajishima), AH! My Goddess (written and illustrated by Kōsuke Fujishima), and are NOT OWNED BY ME. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story. ****They're owned by their perspective owners!**

**Chapter 11 Let the Fight Begin **

Hild was typing when she was suddenly interrupted by the opening door. Mara entered the room wearing all black and with a wicked smile.

"Glad to see you're back," said Hild as she smiled at Mara and leaned back on the chair.

"Thanks boss," the look on her face was of someone that wasn't scared of no one.

Hild smirked. 'I believe the Dark energy did its part.' "I think you know what to do."

Mara smirked evilly.

**Earth**

"Hurry up Haruka or we will be late!" said the beautiful teal haired, Michiru.

"I don't think those burritos sat well on her," said Hotaru as she shook her head.

"I told her not to eat that many, and especially with that hot sauce," replied Michiru with a hand on her forehead as she closed her eyes .

Haruka finally exited the house with her backpack over the right shoulder and with a face of relief. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go."

Both Michiru and Hotaru rolled their eyes upwards.

Ranma was on his way to school while walking on the fence. He made a turn at a corner and saw Usagi. She was looking downward and he could read depressing without even trying. "Hi," he blushed at the memory of what had happened between them.

Usagi looked at him and returned to look at the ground, totally dismissing his blush.

"How are you feeling?" he asked shyly as he played with his two index fingers, making circles.

No response.

'What is her problem?' he jumped off the fence to be in front of her and began to walk backwards. "Meatball," he waved his hands in front of her face. "You in there?"

Usagi was too depressed to even bother with Ranma. Besides, her dad had been very clear about her punishment. She didn't blame her beloved father because it was her fault.

Ranma realized this was a waste. He jumped back on the fence and walked with a close eye on meatball.

Makoto and Minako were outside the gate waiting.

"Minako," said Makoto.

"What?" answered Minako.

"Guess what happened this Saturday?"

"Gave up on my Ran," said Minako with hope.

Makoto smiled. "Quite the opposite. We had dinner together," waiting for it...

"WHAT!" her facial descriptions turned to those of a very jealous woman.

Makoto elegantly covered her mouth with her hand and laughed.

'This can't be happening,' she was in a state of shock. 'I'm losing him,' thought Minako in panic.

Into the view they noticed their love interest and Usagi walking. As the pair got closer both girls noticed that their friend wasn't right?

Ranma stopped to say hi, while Usagi continued her way to class.

Minako and Makoto kept an eye on Usagi until she entered the building.

"She didn't say hello," said Minako.

"Yeah, something must be troubling her," said Makoto.

Ranma jumped off the fence and walked to the building.

Both girls noticed and each grabbed an arm.

For Minako, it felt odd. It was bigger, harder, yet it still had that gentle feeling. She looked at him as they walked with a worried Ranma to class. "You weren't kidding when you said you had to workout," she gave the arm a quick squeeze or two. This caused him to jump a little.

In the class it was the same thing, but with one exception. Usagi wasn't sleeping, or secretly trying to eat some treats. She was paying attention?

Ami noticed the change in Ranma. When he entered the room with both of her friends hanging on him, she blushed, he looked absolutely magnificent. The rest of the girls would agree without a second thought. Especially a red haired that had just arrived from Paris.

"Makoto I can't believe both you and Minako were with that stud," said Naru excitedly.

"He is my fiancee," answered Makoto proudly and with a blush. "But enough about me. How was your trip?"

Minako who was sitting next to Naru overheard everything and angrily tapped her desk. 'I need to find a way to spend more time with my Ran or that Makoto is going to take him away. I have to put my plan into motion.'

Nodoka was cleaning the house with Belldandy's assistance.

"How was the meeting Auntie?" asked Belldandy.

Nodoka sighed, "It was alright dear," she said in a depressing tone.

Belldandy instantly noticed. "What do you mean?"

"Well..."

_Flashback_

Nodoka was sitting around a large table that could easily fit twenty people. The table was deserted, except for the chairman who was sitting in the main seat, while Nodoka sat across from him.

"Why was I called?" asked Nodoka. "Is something wrong with our stocks?"

The chairman simply sat in his seat with both hands joined and elbows on top of a brown folder. "Our stocks are fine," he slipped the folder across the table to Nodoka. "That is the reason why you were called."

Nodoka was confused and opened the folder. Inside the folder there were papers of her actions that lead to the adoption of her son to obtain her last name. "I don't understand."

"I assumed your son died two years ago," Nodoka became tensed. "That young man looks exactly as your dead son and he coincidentally has the same name," he smiled at the knowledge. "Could you please contribute?"

Nodoka was nervous, with this development she could be in big trouble. "Why the search?"

"I like to keep a close eye on my associates. I know what you're thinking, and I don't plan to report this to the authorities, yet," he placed his chin on his two joined hands.

"Then why call me in if you aren't planning to turn these documents to the police?"

"You own almost 41% of the Kaioh stocks. Do you remember my offer?" asked Mr. Kaioh, the chairman of Kaioh industries. He was a lean man with black hair, mid age, and wearing his casual business black suit.

"I don't plan to sell," said Nodoka without hesitation.

"I thought that would be your answer, so how about another, and if you accept, I won't report your underhanded activities," he hoped she accepted and if she didn't there are always the threat.

Nodoka was worried. What could possibly be the offer? "Continue," she said hesitating.

"As you know, my wife can't have another child do to some medical issues," Nodoka nodded. "Almost two years ago I had a talk with my wife and we decided that since you own a large part of our industry and you have a male heir," he lifted his head and placed his arms flat on the table. "That we should join, but after your son 'died', and my wife and I found that our daughter preferred the opposite gender," his tone became hard, his only child and way to have grandchildren, was a lesbian, what great dishonor and shame it brought upon the Kaiohs! "But now it's different. You have your son and legal heir back. We could still do the joining," he paused for a moment and continued. "My offer to you is this, accept the joining of our stocks my engaging our only heirs to marriage, if not then the authorities would like to do an investigation."

Nodoka wasn't an idiot. She knew everything about the Kaiohs. When Michiru had gone over with the other girls she knew her, but didn't bother. Michiru was cast away and disowned from her family because of her 'likes', yet they allowed her to keep her family name.

But what surprised her was that Michiru's lover was there also. Poor Teohs. The Teohs were rich but to a much lower degree compared to the Kaiohs. They too suffered shame, but unlike the Kaioh they didn't cast away their only daughter. They seemed to let her go. It was hilarious how the only females and chance to produce heirs were lesbians from both families and they were lovers.

"What does your daughter have to say in this delicate issue?" Nodoka really didn't want to push thing on.

"Nothing. This isn't something she can choose. Besides, I'm sure she will comply," he smiled as if knowing it was going to happen.

Nodoka sighed, "I accept, but my son has two legal fiancees,"

"I am aware of that and I'm positive I can take care of that obstacle. It just wouldn't look good on the Kaiohs if your son has other women. So it's a done deal then?" he asked sure of himself.

Nodoka thought about it for a minute and in conclusion the deal was reasonable, too bad the other engagements had to be canceled. "I accept," Mr. Kaioh smiled. "But do the other engagements have to be canceled? They could just become his mistresses," she hoped he agreed.

"Yes they do," he said with a straight face and irritated by the woman's question.

_End Flashback_

"After all the discussing was done I signed a document that confirmed my authorization of the engagement," she sighed. "I just hope Ranma can understand and hopefully his fiancees won't be severely hurt by the news,"

"Oh my," was all Belldandy could say to respond.

Haruka was at the college's cafeteria and walking to the hot-spot of Intel. "Hello Tendo," Oh how Haruka disliked Nibiki. When Nibiki found Haruka checking out and flirting with other girls, she black mailed her and since Haruka was known for her tournament wins, the black mail wasn't cheap.

Nibiki turned around. When she saw who it was she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to know something,"

"Sure what is it?"

Haruka sighed, "I will pay you extra if you don't tell anyone of whom I want you to find,"

Nibiki's smile became a half smile. 'Clever lesbian,' "Fine, so who is this person?"

"I'm almost sure she is related to you,"

"She?"

"Yes, her name is Tendo, Ranma,"

Nibiki's eyes became wide at the mention of that name. It took her some seconds to respond. "Tendo Ranma?"

Haruka nodded. 'Why did she seem surprised?' "Yes that's her name. Although I don't know why her parents would name her 'Ranma'," it was a very unusual name for a girl.

"How did she look like?"

Haruka blushed at the recalled memory. "She is certainly developed, though a bit short, fierce red hair,-"

Nibiki was shocked at the details. 'It can't be. He is dead.'

"-she was wearing some boys clothes from Juuban High, I think, and looked maybe around 18 years old," Haruka recalled the memory quite well.

"18?" asked Nibiki. All the details were there, but 18. Then it hit her, maybe the age mushrooms?

"Yeah 18. So you got anything on her?"

Nibiki turned around, picked up a pen and wrote this request on top of her 'schedule'. She then turned around to face Haruka. "I will contact you with one of my contacts if anything comes up. Oh and by the way it will be 8,000 yen please," she extended her hand as if saying, give me my money.

"8,000! Come on! This is bull s-"

"Hi Michiru," greeted Nibiki.

Haruka looked behind her and yup, there she was. She quickly dug into her pockets, counted the money fast, and placed it on Nibiki's extended hand.

"Pleasure making business," said Nibiki with a satisfied smile.

Haruka grumble something and walked towards her girlfriend/lover.

"Why were you talking to Nibiki? She's a person you shouldn't associate with," said Michiru.

"I wasn't talking to her."

"But I clearly saw you."

"No, it seemed like I was, but I wasn't."

"Okay? Then what did you give her?"

"I didn't give her anything."

"But I-"

Haruka looked at her watch. "Ah damn, it's time for my next class! I'll see you shortly!" she ran to her next class that was going to start in 10 minutes.

Michiru shook her head. Haruka could act like a child sometimes.

"Misters Michiru," said a man with a black agent suit behind her.

Michiru froze. She hadn't been addressed like that in years. She turned around.

"Your parents have requested your presence," said the man.

"Mother and father?" she was stunned beyond believe. Her parents wanted to talk to her?

"Correct," he affirmed with a nod.

"...I can't," she couldn't face her parents. She still felt awful and deep depression just thinking about the last time they talked.

"I was given strict orders to bring you to them. Even if it's by force," his tone of voice reassured her that he wasn't fooling around.

She took a step back. "What is it they need to talk to me about?"

"That is not my concern or privilege to know. Will you come with me by free will or force?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment. "I'll go," she said not wanting the other choice.

**Juuban High**

Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Naru were trying to cheer up their friend.

"That jerk clearly didn't deserve you. Next time I see him I'll kick his ass so bad he will wish he wasn't born," said Makoto. The rest nodded.

"Yes I do agree. To cheat on you is just so very wrong. But your dad sure put a major punishment on you," said Naru angrily.

"Maybe we can convince your dad to let you hangout with us," said Minako.

Usagi shook her head. "No, it's alright," she said very depressed.

The girls frowned. It must have been some argument between her parents and her. Usagi made it seem like it was.

Michiru walked inside her father's office. "Hello father," she bowed midway then she spotted her mother. "To you too mother,"

"Please take a seat daughter," said Mr. Kaioh as his open palm pointed at a free chair.

Michiru was feeling warm due to the gestures her father was showing her.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Well father," she answered.

"Have you corrected yourself dear?" asked Mrs. Kaioh. She was a fit woman with long blown hair and wearing an expensive dress. Mrs. Kaioh was the most affected by her daughter's preferences and took it upon her to 'correct' her daughter.

"Enough dear," Mr. Kaioh told his wife.

Michiru was thankful for her father's interruption. She didn't want to argue with her mother after not seen each other for almost two years.

Mrs. Kaioh's humphed and crossed her arms.

Mr. Kaioh looked at his wife and shook his head. 'I don't even know what I saw in her,' he thought and returned his attention at his daughter. "As I was saying. I'm very impressed with you daughter."

"You are?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. You have continued with your goals without our support and have made something out of yourself. I am very pleased with your violin performance," he smiled.

"Tha-thank you father," she was extremely glad. This was going better than she expected.

"But that will change today," Michiru was confused. "We welcome you back to your former status as a Kaioh," he said proudly.

Michiru's eyes flew open with surprise. "But I thought-"

"Forget that dear. We welcome you back," he maintained his smile.

Michiru was going to stand up and hug her father when he raised his hand.

"I called you here because we need to discuss something very important," his smile was gone.

"What is it father?" she was worried.

"One of our associates owns close to 41% of our stocks and that is an issue. Yesterday we made a deal. The deal stated that you, our heir, would be engaged to our associate's son and therefore joining our stocks by marriage."

Michiru was shocked! How dare they engage her! She loves Haruka and wouldn't even dare betray her! "Father, if gaining my status as a Kaioh means being forced to marry someone I don't know and don't have feeling for. I will not accept it, because, I already have someone. That someone is Haruka," she was very insulted.

Mrs. Kaioh was becoming extremely angry and was going to say something, but her husband raised his hand. "Daughter, through you is that we the Kaiohs can continue," he closed his eyes in pain. "If it weren't for your mother's birth problems I wouldn't be asking you to do this," he opened his eyes. "Through the two years that we were apart I learned that your happiness is very much as important as our family business that has been passed from generation to generation. I care for you greatly, but if we don't have heirs then our ancestor's struggles, sufferings, sweat, sacrifices, and investments were a complete waste. I will not let our family business fall to one that is not a Kaioh," he truly did treasure his family business.

Michiru had no idea her father cared so much for the family business. She looked down and stood up. "I am sorry father," she turned around and walked to the door.

"Daughter! Stop!" he yelled.

Michiru's hand froze as it was elevated from the knob.

"Please reconsider," he begged. "Give it an opportunity. You might like him. Please daughter!" tears started to form.

Ranma who was snoozing on top of the school building and leaning against the wall felt a small cold shiver run down his back.

Michiru was paralyzed. "I am truly sorry father," she twisted to the door knob.

"Please accept! I don't want to force you!" tears ran down his face.

Tears began to form in Michiru's face because she had never heard her proud and strong father beg like a helpless child. She opened the door and walked out.

Mr. Kaioh slammed his two fists on the desk.

Mrs. Kaioh stood up from her seat and placed her hands on her husband's shoulders for support.

As Michiru walked down the streets of the city she felt terrible. She looked back at the Kaioh building and resumed her journey.

Mara teleported to Earth and was hovering over the city of Juuban. She took a deep breath. "Now how to get the attention of that asshole of a mortal," she smirked and laughed. She aimed her palms at the city, magic blasts were charging and then fired.

Down below people looked up and saw reddish fireworks, but at day time?

"Wow mom look! They look awesome!" said a little boy.

"They sure are dear. Come, we still have your dentist appointment," said the little boy's mom.

"Those are some wicked works man!" said some guy.

"Nardly!" said the some guy's friend.

The first blasts hit buildings and chunks of concrete got blown away. The chunks fell and crashed down hard to the ground.

People began to panic and run for safety.

The other blasts missed, but clashed with the ground. Fires started to grow. Gas stations exploded, houses burned and building caught on fire.

The part of Juuban that was assaulted looked like Hell on Earth. Fires were everywhere and people screaming for help.

Mara crossed her legs as she hovered on the air, patiently waiting with a very disturbing smile.

Michiru was just on the outside of the hell that was happening. She opened her eyes wide and didn't want to believe them. She quickly brought forth her Senshi pen. "Neptune Planet Power Make-Up!"

She was stripped naked and cloaked in shinny lights while surrounded by water that then covered he being. The transformation lasted a couple of seconds and soon it was complete. Sailor Neptune appeared and ran to the hell.

The media wasn't informed because the blasts destroyed any connections they would've had. People from the other parts of Juuban looked up at the sky and saw smoke?

Ranma who was walking back home with a depressed Usagi suddenly stopped and turned around quickly. 'No,' he concentrated and he was correct. Lots of energy had just been unleashed and by a certain demon. He didn't care if someone saw. He flew up into the air and headed to the danger zone. _Zoom!_

After he was gone Usagi's watch rang. She flipped it open and on the screen Sailor Mars appeared.

"Neptune just called and reported that someone is attacking Juuban! I'll send you the location and hurry! We will need Sailor Moon!" the screen became blank.

Usagi ran to a close by alley and transformed.

Neptune was walking out of the Kaioh building carrying both a middle aged man and a woman. She continued walking until she found a safe place to put them.

"Well well if it isn't one of the annoying Senshi," said Mara as she walked out of the hellish flames. The flames didn't even hurt her, they made her appear deadly scary.

Neptune turned around and spotted a woman with blonde hair and dressed in all black. "Was it you who did this?!"

"Do you see anyone else?" Mara looked around right then left. Finally she settled on Neptune with a smirked.

Neptune became angry. "Deep Submerge!" a magical aqua blast was created, it fiercely increased speed and was heading towards Mara.

Mara looked annoyed and raised a fire wall from the ground as tall as three stories. The blast hit and vaporized when in contact.

"Im...impossible," she took several steps back and tried again, and again, and again, always ending with the same result and getting weaker with every try.

"My turn," Mara charged one blast on each palm, then fired one after another and they consumed Neptune entirely. It seemed that there were hundreds of them. Literally.

Neptune screamed! Those blasts burned immensely! Even with her protective magical field it caused critical damage. It hurt so much! Her clothes burned and her skin was beginning to turn red. Part of her hair caught on fire, but her Neptune powers did their best to protect her.

Then the pain stopped and she collapses onto the ground. With great effort she used her elbows to see with one eye why the pain stopped. Her vision was blurry and it focused solely on the back of a pigtailed.

Ranma had his arms stretched in a protective manner. He was in front of Neptune and taking head on all the pain. He tilted his head back a little but enough to see Neptune. "Don't worry I'll protect you with my life if I have to," he then focused on the assaulter.

Neptune for some reason smiled at the insurance and passed out as her transformation died.

Mara grinned her teeth evilly as if enjoying the pain she was causing the pathetic mortal.

Ranma's body was getting tired of taking so much punishment. He screamed. "HAHAHHA!" his pigtail loosened and transformed into a Super Saiyan. He flew into the blasts, grabbed Mara by the throat with force and carried her away from the city, leaving a trail of golden energy as he flew away.

Not so distant the Senshi arrived.

Sailor Uranus spotted her love and ran in panic. Her heart felt heavy. She got on her knees and cuddled Michiru who had her skin all red.

"Michiru!"

Michiru's body was motionless. Her teal hair was half way covered in black.

Sailor Saturn ran towards them and took a knee. She placed both hands on Michiru and began to heal her, wasting no time. Michirus body was losing the red burns, but they hardly disappeared. Saturn was exhausted; she had put almost everything into healing her adoptive mother. "I can't go anymore," she said tired and sad for not being stronger.

"Try harder!" yelled Uranus as tears ran down her face. She was looking around for their leader. "Where in the fucking hell is Moon?!"

Ranma was flying at top speed which was causing sonic booms. 'I need to find somewhere isolated,' he looked at the struggling demon. 'Don't think I can hold her much longer,' with his right arm he tossed Mara with great force to a mountain.

Mara crashed in the mountain and came out through the other side. She recovered in mid air and flew up.

"Why did you cause that?! If you wanted to fight me all you had to do is ask! Not go around and killing innocent people!"

Mara was at eye level with Ranma but about 15 feet in distance. She patted her sleeves to get the dirt out. "Interesting place you picked for your funeral," she disappeared.

Ranma focused and couldn't sense her! He spread his ki all over the valley and...nothing. 'Damn it!' he looked around. 'Now I have to rely on vision alone,' he looked up by instinct alone.

Mara went diving with a knee first and it made contact with Ranma's face. She had a satisfied smile.

Ranma went down and crashing into the ground in half a second. His body created a large crater. 'Damn that hurt! She certainly has gotten stronger. But this feeling of darkness. It feels like that one chick I beat, but how?' he began to stand up from the crater when a large red blast hit him straight on. It deepened and enlarged the crater.

Moon arrived at the site. She wanted to cry, everything looked so...horrible.

"Over here!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

Moon walked over to her friends/fellow scouts. "What happened?"

Uranus had her eyes red and looked at her leader. "Help her!" she looked back at her beloved who hadn't made a single movement.

Moon used her purifying attack and it only caused the major burns to disappear.

"Sailor Moon we need you to lead us," said Sailor Mercury.

Moon took a step back. "But I-" suddenly her more mature and princes side took control. "Mercury call the authorities. Everyone else move and help anyone that is in need of it," she demanded.

"I won't leave her!" yelled Uranus at Moon then looked back at her beloved.

"I understand your concern. But right now people need help and the medics should arrive soon. They will take care of her," she assured Uranus.

Uranus was going to say something when she felt a hand caress her wet cheek.

"Do as she says. I'll be fine," Michiru said before passing out.

"Now go my scouts!" yelled Sailor Moon.

All the scouts were helping everyone in need of help and searched for anyone who was trapped or in serious trouble. The medics, police, and the media arrived. They helped clear most of the people and thankfully no one was severely injured. Only a few with burns, scratches, broken or dislocated bones.

**Heaven**

"Father we need to stop her!" said both Skull and Urd.

"No," replied the Almighty.

"Mortals will die! Why can't we go!?" Skull demanded an answer.

"First of all, you two haven't finished your work," both Goddesses sweat dropped. "Secondly, once Belldandy hears of this she will go,"

"But..."

"No buts, now get back to work,"

"Father I don't think Bell can handle this new Mara," said Urd.

"Yes you are correct", admitted the Almighty as both Urd and Skull smiled big and wide. "But everything will be alright. Now go back to your duties,"

'Now what?' thought Urd. "But father-"

"I SAID GO DO YOUR DUTIES!"

"Yes sir!" both sisters said and ran out of the office.

**Hell**

Hild was laughing and cheering Mara on. She was glad she made one of her employees hack a satellite from Earth. That Skull wasn't cheap. Any who, she was watching the battle and felt extremely proud of herself.

**Earth**

In a lab somewhere inside a small house in the woods.

Washu was analyzing data. She was analyzing some frequencies that had happened about a week ago and the ones that were occurring right now.

What scared her was that the frequencies displayed large amounts of energy. Another thing was that in between the frequencies, there was one wave that emitted Jurian.

She grabbed that wave and compared it to other signature waves she had recorded in the past. When the comparison was done she laughed. "Never thought Katsuhito had more family!" she then rubbed her chin. "But then again he is very secretive."

"Washu is the best!" said little Washu 1.

"The greatest!" said little Washu 2.

Little Washu 1 & 2 were small miniatures of the real thing. They were on their creator's shoulders.

Washu then got serious and continued with her examinations and recording data on the two powers that were fighting.

The Senshi were now being helped by police and medics. They were all trying to find people and take them to the doctors. Some of the injured had been taken to the hospitals on the other parts of Juuban.

Sailor Moon was being interviewed by the news reporters.

"We are all wondering what occurred here. Do you Sailor Moon or any of the Senshi have any lead?" asked the news lady.

"Sadly I nor my fellow teammates don't have any lead, but we will see that whoever did this get punished," her voice was serious and it meant business.

"Thank you and do you believe that the Golden Warrior had any involvement?"

Sailor Moon frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We were earlier informed by a citizen that the Golden Warrior was here and disappeared with someone."

"I will need proof before making any judgments. This is all the time I can give you, I now need to get back to my teammates," said Sailor Moon.

"Understood and thank you for your time Sailor Moon," Moon nodded and walked away. She was heading towards her scouts that seemed to be waiting for her.

"Report," said Sailor Moon.

"Everyone has been recovered and thankfully no one was killed. If you ask me it's a miracle," said Sailor Jupiter.

"The police and medics have taken the injured to hospitals and the firemen have completely put out the fires. Oh and Haruka left to be with Michiru once everything seemed to be clear," said Sailor Mercury.

Moon nodded. "Good," then her klutzy self returned. "Oh my god I'm going to be in so much trouble," she said sadly.

"Why?" asked Mars.

"It's a long story, but technically Moon is supposed to be grounded," said Mercury.

"So what did the news people want?" asked Venus.

"News people?"

"Yes the news people, Moon," answered Venus irritated.

"Ummm let's see," she place her index finger on her chin. "I think they asked if we knew something about the Golden Warrior."

"What about my Ran?!" asked Venus immediately.

"He is not yours!" said both Mars and Jupiter. Then both looked at each other strait in the eyes and electrical sparks ran between them. Then Mars faced another direction.

"Don't yell at me! I don't know, they just told me he was here and disappeared with someone," she wanted to cry because Venus was being mean.

Venus rushed over to Moon, grabbed her by the shoulders and said as she shook her, "We have to go find him!"

"Interesting," All Sailors turned towards Mercury.

"If what they told you is true, then who did The Golden Warrior disappear with?"

The others stopped what they were doing and crossed their arms in front of their chests as they thought.

Mars snapped her fingers. "Maybe Neptune knows!" they looked at her. "She was the one who was here first."

Jupiter lightly slammed her fist onto her open palm. "Of course. Then we should go ask her."

"Great, you guys do that. I'll go home," said Moon.

"What do you-" said Mars.

"I'm grounded? Remember?"

"Oh right."

Nodoka and everyone else in Tokyo had seen the horrific news of what had occurred not so long ago on the TV.

"What sad and tragic events have happened as of lately. I hope all those people will be alright," said Nodoka as she was seated on the couch.

Belldandy got off the sofa and headed out.

"Bellandy dear where are you going?" she asked concerned.

Belldandy stopped and smiled. "I'll be right back auntie," she opened the door and left.

Nodoka was wondering where could Belldandy possibly be going and especially with what just happened.

At the hospitals every doctor and nurse were working overtime. There were too many patients.

Haruka was walking back and forth on the hall. She blamed herself for what happened to Michiru. 'If only I had been there! I should have protected her!' Her communicator suddenly rang. She walked to an empty hall and answered not before clearing some tears off her eyes. "What is it Hotaru?"

"Which hospital are you in?"

"The one Ami's mom works at."

There were some whispers in the background of Hotaru. "Okay, we will right there."

"We?"

"Yup, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Rei, and me. We'll see you in a bit," she closed the communicator.

"See, told you she was going to be there," said Minako.

"Whatever, let's get going," said Makoto.

In the far reaches of Japan's mountain valleys the two combatants were trading blows and blasts.

Ranma was enjoying the battle. How long had it been since he had a decent fight. He was standing on the ground with a defensive stand while Mara was whipping some blood off her lips.

"Not bad mortal."

"Same to you demon," Ranma smirked and was about to charge at her when he felt someone. He turned and spotted Belldandy on top of a large hill. "Bell?"

"Stop this Mara!" yelled Belldandy at the top of her lungs. She was already in her full Goddess battle suit.

"Why should I?! This has nothing to do with you! Go play with your dollies or something!"

"You hurt many innocent people and for that I can't forgive you!" tears ran down her healthy pink cheeks and charged at Mara.


	12. Chapter 12

**This story is based on characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½) and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) and Funimation. Sailor Moon (created by manga artist Naoko Takeuchi), Tenchi Muiyo (Masaki Kajishima), AH! My Goddess (written and illustrated by Kōsuke Fujishima), and are NOT OWNED BY ME. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story. ****They're owned by their perspective owners!**

**Chapter 12 Ranma Vs Mara**

"You hurt many innocent people and for that I can't forgive you!" she screamed as tears ran down her healthy pink cheeks. She then charged towards Mara at an incredible speed.

Mara smirked as she made a fist and threw it forward to counter Belldandy's.

The impact from both fists was powerful enough to create small but fierce winds. Rocks immediately got blown away and a small crater was created underneath the impact. The hair of the combatants waved back due to the winds.

Ranma was just a small distance away and had to cover his upper body by making X with his arms. 'Wow, didn't think Bell was that strong, but she is a Goddess,' as the winds died down he took his X down and focused at the combatants.

Belldandy and Mara were throwing fists at each other, but both were dodging every punch.

Mara had enough and threw a blast at Belldandy's face. Belldandy barely dodged the blast by tilting her head right, the blast assaulted to disconnect Bell's neck off her head, but the next hit she wasn't so lucky. Mara got underneath Belldandy and aimed a blast upwards with her hands at Belldandy's abdominals. Belldandy widen her eyes at the assault and went flying upwards. Her back met Mara's linked hands, (making a giant fist) and got smacked down to the hard ground.

Belldandy hit the the ground and created a crater with dust running in the air. Ranma ran over to Belldandy and when the dust settled he saw her getting up with small difficulty. "Bell, you okay?!" he asked, worried.

Belldandy couldn't help but smile as she detected worry and concern in his voice. "I'm alright, thank you," she said as she was getting up and ready for round two.

"You should let me take care of her. I'm the one she wants, not yo-"

"No," she looked at him with determination.

Ranma suddenly stopped as he heard her speak. Her voice had changed from sweet and innocent to aggressive and angry? "But Bell-"

"No. She hurt many people that didn't deserve it! What she did is unforgivable! Don't you understand Ranma?! She could've killed innocent people!" tears began to form as her angelic face became full of rage.

There was a sudden clap which caught Ranma's and Belldandy's attention. "Inspiring speech," said Mara as she hovered in midair with now hands at her waist. "So what is the little Goddess going to do? Punish me? Put me in time out maybe? Oh oh wait! Tell on me!" she began to laugh which only increased Belldandy's rage and Ranma's frustration.

Belldandy disappeared in a flash leaving a small wind. She reappeared with a knee to Mara's abdominals. Mara coughed hard as she leaned forward and her eyes widen because the force of the hit was very strong.

Belldandy then elbowed Mara's back to increase the pain. Then grabbed Mara by the neck and looked at her straight in the eyes. "It's not funny to laugh of someone possibly dying! Life is precious! It's- why are you smiling?!"

Mara had a small smile as Belldandy choked her and lectured her about life and bla bla bla. "I'm smiling because you are still foolishly protecting those useless mortals and...because you can't do anything about IT!" Mara placed both her palms on Belldandy's chest and quickly charged two basket ball size blasts.

Belldandy looked at the blasts with wide eyes and surprise written all over her face. The blasts sent her crashing to a near by mountain.

"Damn goddess," Mara said as she smoothened her released neck gently with both hands.

Ranma now had a bigger idea of why Belldandy was so determined to fight. She wasn't fighting for herself. She was fighting for those who couldn't protect themselves, for the possible life's that could've been lost today, for justice and against evil. 'Why did I lose track of why I'm fighting? I got carried away in my need to fight dammit! But now I understand! It's a martial artists duty to protect the weak!'

He focused on Belldandy's life force and she appeared to be fine. Relieved, he concentrated on the opponent. "Demon, get ready for round two!" Ranma's golden aura manifested its-self as it burned fiercely.

Mara smirked and did the 'bring it' taunt with her right hand. Ranma flew up to meet Mara while throwing small ki blasts, which Mara blocked away with her hands.

Once Ranma was at close range he began his barrage of punches and kicks. "_Kachiu Tenshin Amaguriken! Revised: Full Assult_!"

Mara tried her best to block as many hits as she could, but wasn't completely successful. She was getting punched and kicked hundreds of times in her mid section. 'He is too damn fast!...Hmm...Let's see how he can fight without his hands,' she grabbed one incoming fist.

Ranma was stunned that Mara had actually caught his fist. He threw the other and same result.

Mara had a firm grip, so Ranma wasn't getting out of the hold without struggling. He tried to knee her, but she blocked with hers. "Can't do much, can you?" she smirked at him, satisfied to see his stunned face.

"Grrrr," he headbutted her and she let go to rub her forehead.

Mara's forehead became red. "Ouch!" she looked at him intensely. "You are SO DEAD!" she charged at him.

Ranma smirked and put both palms in front of him pointing them at the demon as he crouched a little. "_Final Takabisha_!" An intense blue ki wave was launched from his palms with small amounts of yellow surrounding it. It hit Mara straight on. The attack carried her through large boulders leaving a destructive path.

The ki wave stopped and Ranma stood up straight. "Bet you didn't see THAT coming, did ya?!" he smiled, proud of himself. He was glad he had learned how to channel ki and emotion into one attack. It had been hard to learn and Goku recommended for him to just use ki. Even though both forces could create a stronger force, emotion sometimes can be harmful, sence it might take over the fighter and not allow him to think straight. Therefore ,Ranma was also careful to not get emotionally get carried away.

Belldandy who was still buried in the mountain was recovering and had a great view of the fight. She still couldn't believe that a Saiyan could become this strong. Sure there had been mortals in the past who could potentially challenge higher beings, but wouldn't be able to win due to their small stamina to keep up, their energy would decrease fast, and their resistance of damage was low. However, Saiyas were special, they were a race of fighters who only lived to fight. No one knew exactly who created them or where they originated, and the Almighty never really talked about it.

She sighed, if only Saiyans weren't so aggressive they wouldn't have gone to war against the Juraians over Solar System territory. They got wiped out, but only one was thought to remain, but then Ranma had returned from who knows where and he was a Saiyan too. So there were two Saiyans left in existence.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts, got to her feet and flew out of the mountain. She arrived next to Ranma.

Ranma turned his head and saw her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "After this is over, I will have to take Mara to be judged," she said with a straight face and a touch of anger?

"Oh I guess," he scratched the back of his head not sure how to respond.

Suddenly there was a giant explosion of pure black energy that shot up to the sky. The sky became dark as black clouds covered it and the sun.

Even thought they were far from civilization, people from parts of Japan and China could see small bursts of the explosion.

At the Juuban hostipal where doctors and nurses were working over time to heal the injured, people noticed the explosion.

Haruka who was waking back and forth in the hall noticed something through a close by window. "Uh?" she walked to the window and froze. She could feel an intense dark power where the black explosion was at, it was beyond anything she had felt before, Galaxia was nothing compared to this.

Makoto got up from the bench where she and her friends were sitting at. She noticed Haruka act weird when she looked outside. "Ay what are you looking a-" Makoto froze as well and with her mouth open.

The others noticed their friends acting weird and they too followed.

Ami immediately brought forth the Mercury Computer for analysis.

"..." said Hotaru and pretty much everyone who saw the burst had the same reaction.

After a few moments something clicked in Minako's head. "Guys you don't think whoever attacked Juuban is responsible for that?" she pointed at the dark explosion that seemed to be reducing.

"Most likely," said Ami. "But then again we won't know that until I finish my analysis."

Haruka made a strong fist, if she put any more force into it, her palm would start to bleed. Her anger dramatically increased at the statement Minako made.

Hotaru turned to her parental figure and noticed the fist. "Are you okay Haruka-papa?"

"If the piece of shit that hurt Michiru is causing that," her tone of voice had become strong, rough, and violent. She turned around and began to walk to the elevator when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Michiru needs you right now Haruka," said Makoto sincerely.

Haruka turned to see Makoto as she flicked Makoto's hand off her shoulder. "WHOEVER IS DOING THAT," she pointed at the window, "HURT MICHIRU! I HAVE TO AVENGE HER!" she shouted as tears began to form on her face.

The whole room stayed quiet and people turned towards the commotion. A nurse was going to ask the person that yelled to keep it down when she received an evil look from that person. The nurse walked away, not wanting any problems.

"I understand that, but Michiru right now needs you and us," Makoto waved at her friends who were still by the window.

Haruka looked at them and walked over to the cafeteria. Her anger could be felt. She knew Makoto was right, but sooner or later she would find that person and avenge her love.

Somewhere in Joketsuzoku, China. Every Amazon was looking at the far East and at the black explosion. Those who weren't or hadn't developed their ki senses couldn't feel the strong eruption of power that was happening. Except the leaders of the village and those who were in ki training.

Ku Lon used her walking stick to hop outside the Matriarch Temple and join everyone else.

Xian Pu ran to her great grandmother with panic and worry. "Great grandmother what is going on? I can feel a strong surge of...darkness." (Xian Pu was bigger in bust size both front and back. She had lost the teen fat off her face and was now a gorgeous woman.)

Ku Lon was sweating in worry. "I am not quite sure child. I have been feeling tremendous amounts of ki energy for sometime. I believe it might be originating from Japan."

"Japan?" asked Xian Pu as she looked down sad at her feet. Japan, where her Airen used to live before he died two years ago no thanks to stupid pervert man. Oh how she hated that pervert!

"Do not be sad child. Your Airen is resting with all the great warriors that have come before him," Ku Lon knew very well that her greatgrand daughter still loved her deceased Airen. Xian Pu even made a small shrine to honor and remember him by, surprisingly Mu-Tsu helped.

After the death of Ranma, Mu-Tsu thought that he would finally have Xian Pu, but for some reason it felt off. He should be happy that the dreaded Saotome was dead right? After seeing his Xian Pu cry her heart out, his broke. With time he was able to help Xian Pu get better and as it progressed they had become close, but Xian Pu still ached for Ranma. Mu-Tsu promised himself that he would do anything in his power to make her pain disappear, even if it meant building a temple to honor his rival, Ranma.

"I know great grandmother, but it still hurts," she placed her right hand on her left side of the chest.

Up in the Phenix mountain the bird people were worried about the energy, they had turned to their leader Saffron who appeared to be seven years old. Saffron said not to worry because whatever that energy was he could easily destroy it. It was a lie of course, but he had to keep his people's hopes up. Although he knew very well what the explosion was.

Back to the battle.

Ranma and Belldandy were extremely worried. Mara had unleashed large amounts of energy.

As the energy started to die down, Mara came up from the ground, slowly gaining altitude, and in front of the energy which made her look deadly. However, she was different.

Her fangs grew an inch, the white part of her eyes had become black and her red eyes redder, lastly and probably the most important, her power level had spiked immensely.

Mara smiled. Her smile was very disturbing and could cause a child to cry out in fear. "Round three," she laughed and disappeared.

Ranma took a defensive stand and opened his senses to full alert. Belldandy didn't have time to react. She suddenly found herself being chocked and thrown up higher into the air.

Belldandy couldn't do anything! She was stunned at how quick things were happening and when she did react, she was hit on the back by a large dark wave.  
She hit the ground at an alarming rate and kept penetrating the ground as the wave continued to push her deeper and deeper into the ground.

The whole assault happened within a matter of seconds. Ranma couldn't believe the demon had gotten so strong by the transformation of hers. He also couldn't believe how fast she had become.

He shook his head in an attempt to focus and realized Belldandy was in deep trouble. He charged ki blasts and fired them at the new Mara. "_Meteor Shower_!" hundreds of yellow ki blasts were fired from his fast moving hands.

The barrage hit Mara straight on and she ended her wave attack. There was smoke covering her form that was caused by the explotions from the ki blasts. She smirked under the smoke.

Ranma teleported next to Belldandy, flipped her to face up, crouched and cradled her in his arms. She was bleeding and her dress had been majorly damaged with rips all over. "Bell can you hear me?! Bell!" he was worried, a lot.

She had trouble opening her eyes and when she did, she put a hand on his cheek. "Stop her, please," she then passed out.

Ranma felt anger. Here was someone who tried to protect life and was severely hurt because she fought for what she believed in. He looked at Mara with intense eyes.

Mara stared at the mortal with her demonic smile and deep red eyes.

Ranma set Belldandy down carefully. He flew up into the sky to be at the same hight as the demon with some distance. He took a squatting position and powered up. "HHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" His already golden spiked hair began to spike some more, his golden aura was creating small lighting bolts that surrounded it. His muscle mass increased and in a scream he had transformed into a SSJ2. He looked at Mara who still hadn't lost that smile.

"This time it will be different! I'm in a whole new level!" In a sudden flash his fist connected with Mara's left side of the face.

Mara was sent flying and stopped in mid air. "That was better," she aimed her palms at the Saiyan and began to fire hundreds of blasts. Ranma took a similar position and fired his own blasts.

'I can hardly sense her in this stage and I'm in SSJ2!' Ranma thought as he kept firing his blasts.

Mara was enjoying the thrill of battle when suddenly her right eye began to twitch. 'No! I can't lose focus! If I do the energy will take over! I can't let it!' she thought.

The two opposing blasts continued to collide with each other and creating hundreds of explosions.

Ranma charge a giant blast and threw it with his right hand. Mara saw this and did too.

The two giant blasts made contact and exploded with great force. So great that it blew the fighters a couple of feet away.

Ranma readjusted himself and searched for his opponent. 'Where did she go?'

"Boo!" said Mara as she reappeared infront of him and grabbed him by the neck.

Ranma tried to break the hold, but it was too strong.

"Can't breath? Good," said Mara as she tightened the hold even more.

"Ack!"

Mara was about to laugh when the twitching started again. This time it was more painful and she let go of the Saiyan.

Ranma grabbed his neck and took deep breaths. He focused on the demon and noticed that the demon was struggling. 'What's up with her eye?'

"JAJAJA!" Her demon marks began to glow fiercely red. "You are dead!" her voice became demonic. She charged at Ranma and punched him extremely hard.

Ranma coughed blood when he felt a fist to his stomach. Everything seemed to slowdown and his facial expression showed extreme pain. Mara then kneed him in the chin and blasted him away.

As Ranma stopped in mid air he cleared the blood off his lips with the back of his hand. 'Crap. She mighty be stronger than me. But I have to try,' he was about to attack her when he noticed she was acting weird, again. 'Why is she grabbing her eye?'

Mara continued to suppress and remain in control of the dark energy, but it was too much! In a slip she mentally blacked out. This allowed the dark energy to surface. Mara now fired countless of blast all over the valley.

'What is she aiming at?' Ranma just saw Mara firing at random. He then spotted one black blast heading towards the fallen goddess. He used the _Instant Transmission_ to appear next to Belldandy. Ranma covered her with his body and his back took the mighty blast head on, or back on in this case.

Belldandy remained asleep, which was great because the position they were in looked very compromising. He picked her up in his arms and teleported back home.

Nodoka was making lunch when she heard a noise come from the living room. She walked towards it with a spatula in habd and found Belldandy resting on the couch bleeding, and wearing a strange blue dress that was ripped. Nodoka panicked and ran towards her as the spatula hit the floor.

Ranma reappeared in the battlefield and Mara was still on her rampage. "Ay you demon!" Mara didn't even notice him. 'Hmm, if she ain't paying attention, then I could use this,' he thought.

He flew up to her and kicked her in the back of the head. Mara was sent flying down to the ground. "_Fiiinnnaalll T_-" Mara reappeared behind him, kicked him in the back and he was sent crashing into the ground. 'Shit! Should have seen this coming,' he thought as he got out of the small creator.

He landed on flat land and froze. Mara was right behind him. He turned around fast and charged a strong ki attack. "_Final Takabisha_!" The fierce attack engulfed Mara completely.

Ranma smirked and stopped his wave. There was smoke in front of him and when it clear, Mara was untouched. He took a step back and shock was written in his face.

Mara began to walk forward and once in front of the pest she laughed. She then upper cut him with insane strength.

Ranma had no motion and kept inclining. Mara appeared in front of him and pummeled him all over his upper body for several seconds.

The force from the upper cut died and Ranma seemed to be at a stop. Mara took this as an opportunity and grabbed him by the throat. _Squeeze_

Ranma began to react. He opened his eyes and realized he was not in a good position. _Squeeze_

"Ack!"

Mara laughed loudly as she heard the pest's pain.

He charged two ki blast in his hanging hands and instantly aimed then at Mara's face and fired.

Mara still had a hold on him. Her laughter died and her face didn't seem happy. She got closer to his face and screamed.

Ranma took advantage and punched her straight in the face with everything he had. Mara unlocked her hold on his throat and was sent flying crashing and destroying an enormous rock.

"Damn it!" gasp "At this rate I'll lose!" gasp "Can't let her win." gasp "She must have a weak point." gasp "But where? And I can't let her get a hold on me," he looked at his ripped clothes. "Great," he said irritated.

Ranma spotted something approaching him and squeezed his eyes to get a better focus. Mara was flying towards him at sonic speed. "Crap," he put both arms up and smirked. "_Super Vacuum Blades_!" he threw his arms down thus sending multiple ki enhanced blue blades that could cut through just about anything.

Mara successfully out maneuvered the blades at sonic speed. Ranma began to sweat and threw the biggest and strongest blade he could.

The blade was traveling at high speed. Mara knew she couldn't out maneuver this one and stopped. The blade threatened to cut her in half vertically and just as it was about to cut her, it stopped. Mara stopped the deadly blade inches from her face with her hands. She laughed and with some struggle snapped the ki blade in two.

"This doesn't look good," Ranma brought forth his electric golden aura. "Get ready for my Ultimate Super Attack!" Mara stopped laughing and seemed somewhat worried. "_Ultimate Secret Attack!...RUN_!" he flew away at top speed.

Mara had a big sweat drop on the back of her head as she watched the pest fly away. After three seconds she realized what happened. She growled and gave chase.

'So what now? My attacks don't work, heck even my blades can't do anything,' he turned his head slightly right. 'And she's closing in,' Ranma concentrated in analyzing Mara's ki. 'Strange, I can read it more clearly now. I couldn't do that before. Wait...That's it!' he turned his head back again to check the distance between him and his chaser and returned to thinking. 'I couldn't read her ki clearly before because it was masked under something that I think was her strange new power. But since shes been using it-' he was in such deep thought that he forgot about his opponent.

Mara pumped dark energy into her speed and in an instant passed Ranma. She was in front of him and elbowed his face.

Ranma stopped and was in GREAT pain. Mara removed her elbow and Ranma's face was red at the point where he was hit. Blood began to trail down his nose.

Mara punched him in the gut, kneed him in the chin, punched his right side, grabbed his legs and swung him around in a circle at slow speed then it increased to super high speeds. She released him and he crashed to the ground, hard.

Ranma had his right eye open and gasping for air. 'Note to self, never lose track of enemy,' he was about to stand up when Mara came down crashing to him. Her feet landing on his stomach.

"AAAACK!" Ranma screamed as blood sprayed out of his mouth with wide eyes that could pop out off their sockets.

Mara flew up again to repeat the action, but was unsuccessful because just as she was about to land on Ranma, he used the "_Solar Flare_!" She grabbed her eyes as she yelled in pain. That allowed Ranma to flee.

He flew behind a large boulder and took deep breaths. 'I can't handle much more pain,' he cleaned the blood off his mouth with his forearm. 'I have to finish this in one move,' he peeked out of the boulder to see Mara. She wasn't there. He closed his eyes and immediately opened them. She was hovering in front of him at a fair distance.

Mara had noticed her enemy's blood and found the pest. She flew to where he was hiding and began to charge an energy wave in her cupped palms.

"You can't fire that from that altitude! It will destroy the planet!" yelled Ranma in worry.

Mara didn't seem to care and was still charging.

"Dammit!" He started to charge his own energy wave as he cupped his hands by his side. "_KA ME HA ME_-"

Mara fired her dark wave with red bio electricity surrounding it. The wave destroyed everything in its destination.

"-_KAAAAA_!" Fired Ranma as he thrusted his cupped hands upwards. The force of the attack blew his hair back. His fierce shiny blue wave disintegrated rocks that were unfortunately close.

The two waves met and were fighting to see who was the greatest in power. The winds that the collision made blew rocks away and ripped the few plants from their roots.

Ranma was struggling against the attack and it was true for Mara as well. The waves were going back and forth but mostly remained at the center, none giving up dominance.

'Come on! I can do this! I'm the best there is!' His ego gave him a boost. His golden hair was moving around due to the force of his wave.

The dark energy within Mara was being put into the wave and it increased its power, although Mara was still mentally asleep. Her wave seemed to be in control and it was gaining territory.

Down below Ranma was having the challenge of his life. Sure the fight with Buu was tough, but he didn't do much as it was Goku and the others who did most of the work. However, after he became a SSJ2 he sparred with Vegita and Goku most of the time, and it was hard, but it was just a spar, not a life or death situation, although it sometimes felt like that against Vegita.

Now he had to look deep down within himself and bring out the power he needed. 'Remember what Goku said!' He thought as he shut his eyes tight.

**Flashback**

"So Goku how do you become a Super Saiyan 3?" asked Ranma.

"Well its a bit difficult, but once you have the hang of it, it will get easier," Goku took a squat postion and became a SSJ2. "Look deep within yourself and try to find the spark. Then push as hard as you can to bring it OUT!" Goku was now a SSJ3.

Ranma was some feet way because the transformation alone blew him away. "Oh, oh okay," he said dumbly.

**End flashback**

'All I have to do is PUSH!' "HHHHAAAAA!"

Deep within Ranma there was nothing but emptiness in darkness. He yelled to bring forth anything he could find, a small and faint light glowed. He concentrated intensely like his life depended on it and pushed!

Ranma's hair seemed to be growing and glowing gold from time to time. His eyebrows disappeared, his aura was increasing dramatically, and his muscles were increasing in mass. The transformation seemed to shake the very earth and winds began to travel at high speeds.

All over Juuban every civilian exited buildings in panic. The Earthquake was shaking everything and everyone. At a certain hospital some untransformed Inner Senshi were hugging each other and saying their farewells.

"I always thought you were better looking than me Minako!" said Makoto as panic was displayed on her face.

"So did I Makoto! And Rei, I always envied your grace! And...I'm sorry for being your nurse!" said Minako with tears forming in her blue eyes.

"I forgive you for your nurse treatment when I was sick!" said Rei as she hugged the gang tighter.

"I should have finished reading my new books!" the girls looked at her. "...I will miss you guys!" said Ami with regret at the first part being said out loud.

Hotaru was hugging Haruka with a death grip and Haruka hugged her back, although Haruka wanted to run to Michiru, but the Earthquake gave very little to no movement.

Within a few minutes the Earthquake's magnitude lessened.

As the new changes occurred in Ranma his wave became bigger and stronger. It began to slowly push back the opposing attack.

Mara was slowly coming back to consciousness as the dark energy seemed to be running out, but the energy was still in control and it was giving its all to out power the other wave.

"I will not LOSE!" As he finished his battle cry he fully transformed into a SSJ3. He pumped large amounts of ki into his wave and it was easily over powering the opposing wave.

"NOO!" yelled Mara as the opposing wave engulfed her and pushed her further into the atmosphere. As the wave carried her it blew clouds apart.

"I-I...I did it." said Ranma and dropped his transformation because he hardly had any energy left. He collapsed onto the ground in a sitting position, hands by his sides and legs spread forward. 'I can't believe Goku can handle this transformation for so long. It's exhausting and not to mention vocal,' he looked down at his school clothes. "Hope mom has a second pair." His close were ruined, with holes on his bottoms and close to nothing tops.

Ranma then spotted something coming down from the sky. He squeezed his eyes to get a better focus and immediately got worried. 'It-it can't be!'

Mara came down crashing into the ground. Her fangs had gone back to normal, and her energy had dropped immensely. Her clothes were ripped and she appeared to be knocked out.

Ranma stood up with great effort and walked very slowly over to the crater Mara was in, praying that she was unconscious.

Belldandy was resting in her bed with a towel on her forehead and her face clean free of dirt and injury.

She slowly opened her eyes and immediately recalled the fight. She sat up fast, sending the wet towel to the end of the bed.

Nodoka just then entered the room with a tray of cups and in them warm tea. She noticed Belldandy was awake and smiled. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Fine thank you. Where is Ranma?" she seemed worried and very confused.

Nodoka walked next to the bed and placed the tray on a near by table. She then took a seat on a chair that she had placed next the bed when she was healing Belldandy. "I don't know. He still hasn't arrived from school," she hoped nothing terrible happened to him.

Belldandy began to get out of bed, but was stopped by Nodoka. "Please Aunty. I need to go," Nodoka had her hands on Belldandy's shoulders.

"To the bathroom? Dear I can help if that's what you mean," Nodoka removed her hands from Belldandy's shoulders.

Belldandy shook her head. "I need to go help Ranma," she got out of bed.

"Help Ranma?" Nodoka frowned.

Belldandy nodded and noticed her ripped clothes. She casted a chant and her clothes looked like new.

Nodoka was surprised and speechless.

Belldandy waved at Aunty goodbye and disappeared as she chanted.

Nodoka grabbed a cup of tea and drank the warm fluid as she leaned back on the chair with eyes closed. She didn't understand what was going on anymore.

Ranma finally made it to the crater and viewed down. Mara was face up and her clothes were torn with many cuts all over her body. He sighed, he didn't meant to hurt her, but she put it on herself. Yet, he was glad she was currently out cold, if she was still up he would be done for.

Ranma sat on the ground with the left knee bent and the right stretched. "Damn, I don't even have enough energy for an _Instant Transmission_," he laughed lowly. "You really took a whole lot out of me, and hopefully you learned your lesson," he sighed.

Belldandy appeared on top of a mountain and searched for Ranma. In her search she saw all the damage they caused and sweat dropped. Finally she found Ranma sitting next to a crater. She hovered in mid air and flew to him.

Ranma felt a familiar presence and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay," he was relieved.

Bellandy landed next to his right side. "Thank you," she noticed how injured he was and kneed facing him. She put both hands together and sung.

Ranma's right eyebrow went up. "What are you doing?" he then felt...better? His injuries were gone and he had regained some energy, and his clothes got repaired.

Belldandy stood up and smiled. "How do you feel?"

Ranma stood up and checked his body all around. "Like new," he was amazed once again by the Goddess.

Belldandy smiled and walked over to the crater. "Oh my," she wanted to punish Mara, but certainly not like this, well maybe to some extent.

Ranma sweat dropped as he scratched his head. "Yeah I uh kinda over did it," he then chuckled nervously.

Belldandy jumped into the crater and picked Mara up into her arms. Ranma was above the crater and wondered what Belldandy was up to? So he walked over to see.

"Bye Ranma, I'll return in a while," said Belldandy before she disappeared with Mara in her arms as she sung something he couldn't understand.

"Wait what?" He scratched his head. Not so long after, he shrugged his shoulders and used the _Instant Transmission_ to go home.

News helicopters later arrived at what once was a mountain valley.

Author- I'm not sure if this will help but the Ranma I'm using is from the OVAs. I cleaned the old chapters of some grammar errors and changed some scenes. Rei is now wanting to get Ranma to spill information about himself and slowly getting interested in him. And thanks to all who leave awesome reviews. I really appreciate it, it kind of keeps me going. Actually, I'm going to be honest, the story writes its self.


	13. Chapter 13

**This story is based on characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½) and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) and Funimation. Sailor Moon (created by manga artist Naoko Takeuchi), Tenchi Muiyo (Masaki Kajishima), AH! My Goddess (written and illustrated by Kōsuke Fujishima), and are NOT OWNED BY ME. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story. ****They're owned by their perspective owners!**

**Chapter 13 Finding the Family and More Revelations**

Ranma appeared inside his room. He turned his head back and saw the bed, he went to lie down, back first. Just as he was getting comfortable his stomach roared with vengeance.

"I think I should eat something first," he leaped up landing on his feet and exited the room.

Nodoka was cleaning up all the objects that had fallen due to the earthquake. She then noticed someone coming down the stairs. "Ranma?"

"Hey mom," he looked a bit nervous.

"When did you arrive son?" she pick up the picture frame that had a picture of baby Ranma.

"Uh, not that long ago," he laughed nervously.

"Alright, how come Belldandy said she needed to help you?" she asked him as she walked towards him.

"Well you see..." his stomach roared again. "Can I get something to eat first though?" he was getting really hungry and his stomach demanded food.

"Of course son," Nodoka walked to the kitchen and Ranma followed.

Usagi was walking towards her friend that was sitting at the table. She was glad her mom had helped her talk to her dad to let her go see Michiru.

Haruka hadn't had any sleep thus giving her a zombie like appearance. She turned to face the owner of the sound. Usagi jumped up in fright on one leg with hands up. She then realized it wasn't a Yuma that looked like her friend, it was her friend that looked like a Yuma. "Usagi?" asked Haruka.

"How is she?" Usagi asked concerned.

"The doctors said she suffered major burns and that she will be fine," Haruka just wanted to be with her love.

"That's terrible!" Haruka nodded. "Where are the others?" wondered Usagi sense they said they would be here.

"They left. I told them to and to take Hotaru."

"I see. Has Setsuna should up?"

"...No she hasn't. Now that I think about it, she didn't show up to help either," both Usagi and Haruka began to think of why Setsuna hadn't showed.

A doctor walked to the cafeteria with a clipboard on his hands. He lifted the clipboard to read the paper it was holding. "Is anyone here responsible for Kahio, Michiru?"

Haruka got up like lighting. "I am," she walked towards the doctor.

"Are you a relative?" he asked.

"No, but I'm her...friend," she hoped it wasn't a problem.

The doctor could almost read her, due to the many years of experience. "It won't be a problem as long as you fill this document," he gave her a paper which Haruka received. "Follow me," he walked towards the hall.

Usagi followed them and all three came to a complete stop at door number 347.

The doctor turned around to face both women. "I must warn you. She will be in a state of shock, so go easy on her. And whatever you do don't let her feel like something is wrong with her. Okay?" both women nodded. He turned around and opened the door for them.

They walked inside and the good doctor closed the door right behind them. Then what they saw brought a tear to their eyes.

Michiru had her face half bandaged and her hair had been cut in half. An I.V. was connected to her left arm by a small needle that had tape over it, preventing the small needle to fall. She was covered with sheets to her chest, her bandaged arms resting on her sides, and breathing weakly as her nostrils had a plastic wire connected to an oxygen generator.

Haruka walked over to her love and grabbed her hand gently. "Look what that f*** did to you," she began to cry. "I-I promise I will get revenge for you," she shut her eyes tight.

Usagi was crying silently. The sight of her friend broke her heart. Then seeing Haruka cry made it that much worse, Haruka was always strong and confident, but right now she wasn't. She walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that everything will be okay.

Haruka put her free hand on Usagi's to thank her for the support.

Michiru began to slowly open her right eye. She was treated to the sight of her lover crying. "Why are you crying?" she said weakly, then felt her left side of the face covered.

"Michiru!" Haruka hugged her love.

"Ouch! Stop it! It hurts Haruka!" yelled Michiru as loud as she could.

Haruka let go. "I'm sorry it's just that I'm so happy to see you're okay," she removed a tear off her eye with an index finger, a tear of happiness.

"How are you feeling?" Usagi asked with a smile.

"Fine, thank you. But why am I bandaged?" she looked at her arms.

"Well um...you suffered some burns, but nothing bad," lied Haruka sense she didn't want to worry her love. When she asked a nurse about Michiru the nurse said that the patient had suffered third and fourth degree burns.

Michiru frowned and then two important people came to mind. "Where are my parents?"

"I think they might be in another hospital. Many ambulances arrived from different hospitals so they could've been carried off to different hospitals," explained Usagi.

"Oh," she said depressing.

The door opened and the good doctor entered with a nurse. "I'm sorry but I have to ask for you two to leave. I have to do some check-ups on the patient," said the doctor.

Haruka nodded and was urged to kiss her love, but they were in front of people that would judge them for being lesbian. So she just have Michiru a lovely smile and walked out. Usagi too have her a smile and left.

Nodoka sighed again. He acted so much like Genma.

At the dining table Ranma was eating like he would die tomorrow. Which resulted in a lecture from Nodoka about how manly men don't eat like beasts. But if she knew what he had gone through she would've understood.

"Now tell me son, why did Belldandy say she needed to help you? And I want the truth," she was serious.

Ranma picked up his glass of water and drank all of it. He sighed, "Do you want the whole version or just what happened?"

"Whole version?" she asked.

He slapped his head. "Fine. There were somethings I didn't tell you mom. Let's start with something called a Saiyan..."

Ranma told his mom from he being a Saiyan to everything that had happened so far.

Nodoka was in shock! Her son a-a Saiyan! One of those deadly beasts that killed anyone in their way for Universal control! She had been a teen when the war finally ended and those brutes had been killed off. But how!? How was her manly son one of...them? HOW?! Then Belldandy being a Goddess. She had heard of Goddesses due to the culture in Jurai, but to be in the presence of a GODDESS, it was an honor.

"...and I just returned from the battle against the demon," he sighed, that took a while.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Ranma nodded. "You became a Saiyan in the world you came from?" Ranma nodded. "How? How are you alive? Saiyans are deadly creatures!" she wondered how her son had become one of those creatures and especially how he survived.

"What? You know of Saiyan?!" he asked surprised and almost fell off his chair.

"Of course! I was but a teen when they were killed off by Jurai's superiority due to their endless killings and sales of occupied planets they inhabited," said Nodoka seriously while praising Jurai.

"But the Saiyans I was friends with were good," he said. 'Although Vegita was sometimes a pain,' he thought.

"Son you just can't be one of 'them'. You don't even have a tail!" at this point Nodoka was pretty much yelling.

"I cut my tail and what's wrong with me being a Saiyan?!" he was getting offended and not to mention he felt like his mom was offending Goku and the others.

"Saiyans are monsters! Ruthless monsters! They kill for plessure! You just can't b-" she became quite with her son's cream.

"STOP!" screamed Ranma. "I don't care how the Saiyans in this world were since you said they were killed. But you can't offend me because I'm a Saiyan. I have friends that are Saiyans and they ain't no monsters!" he really wished he hasn't screamed, but his mom didn't leave him any other choice.

Nodoka was quite for a minute and spoke, "I'm sorry son. But you just can't be...Saiyan. They are Juraian enemies," she really didn't want to believe her son. She didn't.

Ranma sighed, he stood up from his seating position on the chair and turned his back facing his mom. "Look because I'm only going to do this once." He pulled his pants down just before showing any of his butt.

Nodoka was wide eyed at the sight. The small circular brown patch of hair definitely confirmed her dark fear. She leaned back on the chair and fainted.

"Mom!" Ranma ran towards Nodoka as he pulled his pants up.

**Hell**

Hild was in outrage! How in the name of the Nidhogg system did Mara lose, again! She was in so much outrage she practically destroyed her office. Then the stupid Goddess decides to take Mara to Heaven for judgment. She rubbed her temples with eyes closed, trying to relax.

She had to go to Heaven right now before Mara got a punishment far worse then death itself. But sooner or later that mortal named Ranma would pay, but right now she had to leave.

She began to sing lyrics that had been lost and only known to herself and the Almighty. A magic purple circle with three triangles crossing each other and various symbols in and out of them appeared and she slowly sunk. After she had been swallowed by the circle it vanished, leaving no evidence of it even been used.

**Heaven**

After the celebration of Ranma's win died down everyone went back to work. They had seen the most incredible fight ever! The display of power from the young Saiyan was admired by everyone, especially Gods that specialized in combat, while Goddesses admired his physic and strength. That mortal was truly worthy to be admired by them. However, it also brought many criticisms. Many argued that sense he was a Saiyan he would someday show it's true self and destroy life as they knew it. Some even cheered for Mara, they thought that getting rid of this mortal would secure the safety of life. But now the fight was over and the mortal had won.

Belldandy had arrived caring Mara and headed to the court of Judgement. Where every case of higher beings took place.

Mara was on her knees and hands hanging in front of her, looking down in a hollow expression and her blonde hair covering her face, and her clothes still remained ripped. She was surrounded by Gods, each having a seat on the white material that covered their bodies except for the face and shoulders.

The main judge hit the small circle with his mallet that seemed made for the circle. "We are here to give judgment to the one Mara, Demon First Class, Unlimited. For attacking the Mortal realm and destruction. No life's were lost, but it was an attempt and will be considered. She then attacked a Senshi which is alive, but in delicate health. Then attacked and once again attempted to kill the mortal named Masaki, Ranma. She was defeated and now she joins us," stated the main judge.

The Gods looked at each other and nodded. The main judge nodded as well and stared at the Demoness. "What can you state in your defense?" he asked.

Mara was silent, there kneed in the white floor of the white room. She remembered what had happened after she blacked out, but didn't regret a thing, thus she didn't have anything to defend herself.

The Gods looked at each other once more and focused on the persecutor. "We here by sentence you to-" Just then the entrance doors were opened with force.

Hild opened the doors and made her way to Mara. Mara could sense her boss and half smiled. Knowing she would be okay.

Belldandy who was at the side was surprised that the alarms didn't go off because of the presence Hild represented.

"You have no business here Daimankaicho!" responded the main judge.

Hild stood next to Mara. She put her right hand on Mara's head. "On the contrary. I believe I have every business to be here," she tilted her head down and smiled at Mara then focused back to the Gods.

"Explain yourself!" he demanded.

"Alright I'll tell you. First of all I'm in charge of Mara, Demon First Class, Unlimited. Any punishment that shall come to her will be from me and me alone. Secondly, it was my orders she followed. I'm responsible for anything she did. Third, I have the right to send as many Demons as I wish to the Mortal realm. As you all know the Senshi were meant to die after their little Kingdom had fallen to Berly. The fall would establish balance. However, The Almighty gave the Queen Serenity some support to send the souls of the Senshi into the future. That created an unbalance," she then looked at Mara. "I'm just trying to re-establish the balance by disposing of the Senshi."

The Gods were quite. Everything the Demon Lord was speaking was correct. "However, your employee did threaten to and didn't succeed to kill anyone. Therefore, a punishment is at hand." All the Gods nodded.

Hild smiled, "I agree, but it will come from me. Now if you don't mind we'll be going now," she squatted and put Mara's arm over her shoulder.

"I would like to know of this punishment, for us to approve of," said the God.

"Simple. Mara will be suspended from any interactions with mortals and will be watched at all time by me," said Hild.

"I have to disagree. That seems rather light. Our counter proposal is that she be suspended from the Mortal realm until we decide she is worthy and will spend her time reading books about peace and life."

Hild thought about it and it didn't sound so bad. "Agreed," she said and began to sing again. The same circle as before appeared. It swalloed both Hild and Mara.

Belldandy was a little mad that Mara had been left off easy, but hopefull Mara would learn about peace and life from the books. 'Since I'm here I might as well pay a visit to everyone,' she thought.

**Earth**

_The next day_

At the Masaki shrine everyone was having breakfast as usual. Sasami cooking and both Ayeka and Ryoko fighting over Tenchi.

Washu was sitting next to Katsihito and eating her delightful rice. She looked at everyone and they seemed to be paying attention to the fight. "I need to talk to you about a delicate matter." she whispered to Katsuhito.

Katsuhito looked her by the edge of his eye. "Meet me at the shrine."

Sasami accidentally overheard when she was taking more food to the table. She wondered what was so secret that they wouldn't say it in front of everyone.

After everyone had gone to do their duties/chores Washu met Katsuhito at the shrine.

Katsuhito was sitting on the wooden floor with hands crossed over his chest and was shortly joined by Washu.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about?" he wondered.

"First tell me. Do you have anymore family?" she asked naturally.

He was quiet for a few seconds and answered. "I had a daughter but she ran way and is most likely dead," he said trying to maintain cool.

Washu wondered why his daughter ran way. "How come she ran away?" she asked wanting the whole story.

He sighed sadly, "My father wanted my daughter to marry some corrupted politician so the Empire wouldn't have any troubles later on. Of course my daughter didn't take it well. I tried to reason with my father but he would always disagree and say it had to be done. My daughter tried once to run away," he chuckled lightly. Poor guard that captured her, he just hoped the guard was able to have a family. "But a guard caught her and my father put her in house a rest and locked her powers," his eyes were becoming red at the memories of his daughter begging him to cancel the stupid engagement. She really didn't want to marry that fat, stupid, ugly, dishonorable excuse for a future husband.

"I didn't know," said Washu sadly.

Outside the door Sasami, Ayeka, and Ryoko were easdropping. They looked at each other and resumed their spying. Apparently Ayaka had noticed Sasami walking to the main shrine and joined, later Ryoko joined wondering what they were up to.

"It's alright Washu. Anyways, she eventually found a way to get pass the guards and escaped. From that moment on wards I never saw or heard from her again and it is my believe that some Juraian ships shot her down by the order of my father," he said with some resentment towards his father. When he heard of the order he had gone to his father and threatened him to put the order down. However, he was much weaker back then and easily lost. From there on he promised himself he would train and become the strongest so he could protect his family.

Washu felt sad and so did the others outside. Ayeka tried to calm the crying Sasami. Sasami thought it was the saddest thing ever and couldn't help but cry, but she didn't want to cry out loud or they would get caught. Thankfully Ayeka was there to help her.

Washu sighed, "Well then I have good news!" Katsuhito looked at her strangely. "I don't think your daughter died because I found some wave frequencies that are similar to yours. I think that your daughter somehow made to Earth and has a family," she smiled.

"..." he was speechless as his crossed arms looked sloppy, while his mind went in various conclusions.

"That's great!" said Sasami out loud.

Ayeka covered he sister's mouth and Ryoko was already tippy toeing away.

Washu opened the door. "Why am I not surprised that you three would find out?" she asked not really surprised.

Ayeka and Sasami and Ryoko nervously laughed.

Kitsuhito had gone with Washu to her lab and try to find approximate coordinates of where the frequencies had come from. He was hoping Washu was correct and if she was, then he would get to see his thought to be dead daughter.

Washu was typing and after every tap with her fingers on the invisible keyboard it changed colors. "Hmm? It says the frequencies came from the Mountain valley, but it says Juuban too," she wondered why the same frequency appeared so far from the two points. "I say if you want to find her you start on the city," advised Washu.

"Thank you Washu. But could you give me a more precise location?" he asked not wanting to search the whole city.

"Sorry," she sighted. "But that's as precise as it can get."

"I see," he bowed half way. "I thank you for everything Washu," he was truly grateful.

"Are you going to tell the others?" she asked.

"I think our little spies have already accomplish that," he was sure the three girls had already gone and told everyone.

Kitsuhito exited the lab and raises an eyebrow. "May I help you?" he asked the whole gang.

Tenchi and everyone else (Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryoko. The others; Kiyone, and Mihoshi were out in space being cops) who lived in the house were waiting for Kitsuhito and to answer their question.

"If it true grandpa?" asked Tenchi. His clothes were dirty from working on the field.

"If you are referring to what they told you," he looked at Sasami, Ayeka, and Ryoko. "Then yes."

"Wow," was all Tenchi managed to say.

"Now if you excuse me I have to get packed," he passed by the circle of people and headed to his room.

"Tenchi are you okay?" asked Sasami concerned since Tenchi hadn't blinked.

"Yeah, it's just I never thought-"

"That the old man had more family," interrupted Ryoko.

"Yeah. I wonder if grandpa's daughter has any family?" he asked.

"Oh yes. Lady Washu said something similar," said Ayeka.

_Sometime later_

Kitsuhito was outside the house dressed in a black business suit and the gang was saying their farewells.

"I'll return as soon as I find her," he said and turned around with suitcase in hand and walked away.

"Take care grandpa!" said Sasami waving and smiling.

"Good luck!" said Ryoko.

"Hope you find her!" said Washu with a smile and waving.

"Let the Goddess of Jurai aid you in your search!" said Ayeka as she waved and smiled.

Tenchi smiled and waved. "Try not to make trouble!"

Kitsuhito raised his hand waving goodbye.

Washu was waving when something came to mind. "Wait!" she ran towards him. Kitsuhito turned around wondering why Washu had asked him to wait.

Washu extended her open palm to him. In the palm there was watch. "Here," Kitsuhito accepted it in confusion.

"I already have one," he said.

"I know, but this no normal watch. This baby can trace the frequencies and hopefully guide you to your daughter," she gave him a smile with a thumps up.

Kitsuhito put the watch on his right wrist and smiled at her. "Once again I'm thankful to you Washu."

She caressed the back of her head. "It's nothing really. Besides, you have done more things for me than I will ever do for you. Think of this as a thank you," she smiled.

Kitsuhito nodded and resumed his journey with a gadget that would help him in his search. And hopefully find his daughter.

Nodoka woke up in bed, staring at the ceiling. She wondered what had happened. She got out of bed and into a sitting position with her feet touching the floor. Then the memories came. Her son couldn't be a SAIYAN!

Ranma was preparing something to eat for his mother. He had changed clothes and was now wearing a white sleeveless Chinese shirt with red buttons that hugged his body like a second skin and blacks pants with a yellow bow to hold it and yellow bracers on each arm that seemed to complete the outfit. Since the shirt was sleeveless it showed his great lean muscled arms and biceps. Thankfully today was Saturday because he didn't want to leave her alone. He used the spatula to move the eggs on the large pan.

Nodoka walked down stairs and caught the smell of food in the air. She wondered if Belldandy was cooking. Wait! Wasn't Belldandy a Goddess? She entered the kitchen.

"Uh?" Ranma turned around and spotted his mom. "How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Fine thank you," she moved to see what her son was cooking. "Eggs?"

"I ain't fancy making food so I'm just making scrambled eggs," he half smiled.

"Okay. How long was I asleep?" she asked wanting to know.

"Since last night," he had freaked out when his mom didn't wake up and scanning her ki assured him she was unconscious.

Nodoka turned off the stove and looked at her son. "Tell me you aren't a mon-Saiyan," she almost pleaded him to say he wasn't.

Ranma sighed, "I'm sorry mom, but I am," he said sadly. "If it bothers you I'll leave."

Nodoka instantly hugged him with tears running down her face. "No you can't! I don't to lose you again!" she begged in her yells. Ranma was stunned and slowly hugged his mom back. "I don't care if you are one of them! You are still my son! A-And I will love you no matter what! Don't leave son, don't leave!" she cried more fiercely.

Ranma smiled. His mom was probably the only person who actually cared for him. "I won't leave mom. I won't leave you alone."

Nodoka gave Ranma one last crushing hug before pulling away. "I'm sorry son I reacted so immature towards you. Can we start over?" she asked as she cleared her tears with the sleeves of her kimono.

"Of course mom," he smiled at her and turned the stove on. "But how about we cook us something to eat?" he asked enthusiastic. Nodoka smiled.

After they had cooked the eggs and boiled various vegetables, they finally began to eat at the dining room.

"Son?" asked Nodoka.

"Urhh?" he answered while the spoon was in his mouth.

"Before you were telling about Belldandy being a Goddess?" she asked wanting to continue.

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

Nodoka sighed, she would need to teach her son some manners. "You said you two met at the park and she was there to protect you?"

"Well yeah, but I was able to beat the demon without her help," he stated, not wanting to sound weak. "Afterwards the same demon came to take revenge on me and I guess it attacked the city to get my attention."

Nodoka nodded. "So it was the demon that causes all the destruction?" she asked.

"Right and I stopped her single handedly," he flexed his biceps. "She never really stood a chance."

Nodoka smiled at her son's manliness. "Did she also case the earthquake?"

Ranma stopped and scratched the back of his head while he smiled nervously. "That was me," Nodoka stood up and smacked him on the head. "What was that for?" he rubbed his head with a face of confusion and pain.

Nodoka returned to her seat. "You ruined my house," she said. "But more importantly how did you do it?"

Ranma smiled and stood up in victory as a wave hit some rocks in the background. "I became a Super Saiyan 3!"

Nodoka was lost. "A Super Sa-Saiyan 3?" she said unsure of what her son was talking about.

Ranma sat back down. "Don't worry I'll show you later. But I took care of the demon and I don't know where Bell went," he sighed sadly not knowing where Bell had gone off to.

Nodoka frowned. "I've noticed you kept on saying Bell. Son you should respect her, you said she is a Goddess and should be treated as one."

"She told me I could call her that," he frowned at his mom.

After they had finished eating and discussing everything that need to be, Ranma left to visit Rei and offer an apology for not showing up to the training.

As he entered the shrine he saw Grandpa Hino sweeping. "Hey!" he greeted.

Grandpa Hino turned towards the voice and smiled. "Well if it isn't my son-in-law," Ranma shivered. "Finally came for your training?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Please come in," Grandpa Hino guided Ranma inside the house. "Please wait while I go find Rei and you two can discuss your training." He left Ranma sitting on the couch while he went to find Rei.

Rei entered the living room wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. The red shirt making her already black hair darker and the jeans showed her long and sexy legs. She totally missed Ranma as she crossed the living room to go to the kitchen.

Ranma saw her and pinched his nose. The blood fighting to exit his nostrils. He was mesmerized by Rei. He knew she was cute but why did he react like this?

Rei drank a glass of orange juice and then walked back to her room to get her bag. She was going to visit Michiru at the hospital.

This time around Rei noticed him. She was startled. "What are you doing here!?"

"I told him he could wait here," said the voice from the front door.

"Grandpa!" she screamed at him because he should have informed her.

"I told him he could wait here while I went to find you and then you two could discuss your training," he smiled.

Rei turned towards her grandpa and sighed, "Alright."

"Well I'll leave you two, alone," he winked at Ranma and Rei.

Rei growled while Ranma blushed.

"We can't train today," she stated. She had noticed good he looked, but pushed any other thoughts away.

"How come?" he wondered.

"One of my friends got injured and I'm going to visit her," she said. "Unless you want to come and we can discuss it over there," she offered but guessed he would reject the idea.

Ranma felt ashamed, the demon's attack had hurt many people and he did nothing to prevent it. But he could at least go with Rei and keep her safe. He blinked several times. Where did that come from? "Yeah sure why not?"

Author- thanks to all who left their reviews! I really appreciate! Thanks kajoshin, I already made the correction and I thought that too put wasn't sure.


	14. Chapter 14

**This story is based on characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½) and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) and Funimation. Sailor Moon (created by manga artist Naoko Takeuchi), Tenchi Muiyo (Masaki Kajishima), AH! My Goddess (written and illustrated by Kōsuke Fujishima), and are NOT OWNED BY ME. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story. ****They're owned by their perspective owners!**

**Q-**Did Goku and the others feel Ranma go SS3?

**A-**No because that's another dimension. The fact that the kias and in the other world could feel the power of SSJ3 was because it was in the same dimension but different realms.

**Q-**Oh and where was Usa for that matter?

**A-**In this chapter.

**Q**-Can her brothers go Super? They would have Saiyan blood in them right?

**A**-Yes they can and they do, but everything will be explained later on the story.

**Q**-OH how will the Jurains react to a hybrid?

**A**-It won't be pretty. Some will accept, but some won't.

**Chapter 14 Healing the Sick and Tracing the Frequency**

Katsuhito got out of the taxi with suit case in hand. He looked around and noticed all the construction signs. He had heard of the attack from the taxi driver on his drive to Juuban. He looked down at his watch to check for the frequency, and it displayed 'NO SEARCH FOUND.' He sighed, 'First things first. I need to find somewhere to stay.' He walked to the district and began his search for a hotel or apartment to stay until he found his daughter.

Michiru was laying on her hospital bed. Not so long after she had woken up she began to remember what had happened and tried to make some sense of it. 'That boy. The boy that saved me was Ranma, I think,' she thought, unsure if she was right because everything happened so suddenly. She lifted her aching arms that were bandaged wondering why they were bandaged? She tried to lift herself up with her elbows but her whole body hurt so much with every little movement.

It was thanks to her Senshi powers that she hadn't died after Ranma saved her, and that of both Hotaru and Usagi. Right now her powers were giving her the strength to move. Although, they had already done everything they could to heal her at this point.

After several tries she succeed and slowly got out of bed. She disconnect all the medical equipment off her and headed to the small bathroom the room had. She walked very slowly and each step hurt immensely. She was wearing a loose dress that the hospital provided for patients.

Once she was by the bathroom door she supported her weight by leaning against the wall. With her left hand she searched for the switch in the dark room. Finally finding the switch she flicked it and the lights turned on. Her right eye enlarged in great shock.

She saw herself in the mirror, but didn't recognize herself anymore. Her hair was at least half it's size and hanging out of her half bandaged face. Her hand trembled as it slowly moved to her covered face and touched it in fright. She traced her face with her hand. Even thought this seemed like basic movements, they hurt like getting kicked in the groin.

She put her hand on the back of her head and began to unwrap her half covered face. She was scared, but like every human she had curiosity and wondered what was underneath the bandaged area.

After many times encircling the bandage to remove it, the long bandage hit the ground. She was in such a shock she would go insane. Her left side of the face was severely burned, her once beautiful structure was disgusting; the light skin was red with ugly wrinkles and scars. This could only be achieve through getting severely burned.

Her shocked eyes moved to her arms and quickly removed the bandages, not obeying the requests of her body to stop because of the pain and of what she might uncover. The bandages were off and she began to cry. Her arms were hideous, much the same as her left side of the face. The tears ran down the burned skin.

She screamed, not because of the pain, but because she was a monster! She lifted her white loose dress and saw her legs bandaged as well. That meant that her most viewed skin when transformed was the same as the rest of her burned skin, hideous and disgusting. The most beautiful part of her body to her were her legs, they were her treasures not because they were amazing in every way, but because Haruka loved them. She fell on her knees and it hurt, not just physically but mentally. She began to scream because of the hideous thing she had become.

Not long after Michiru began to scream nurses ran to the room. Later a doctor entered in a hurry carrying a few needles.

Haruka heard a scream, a very familiar scream. She got off her chair and ran to the scream, leaving a confused Usagi and warm coffee.

She arrived just out side the room 347, where her love rested. Just then a nurse exited the room. "Why did she scream?!" demanded Haruka was she yelled at the poor nurse. She was really worried about her love and what might have happened to her.

The nurse looked at the tall blonde yelling and panicked. "Do-do you mean the patient?" she asked nervously.

Haruka grabbed the nurse by the collar of the uniform and stared at her eyes while pointing to the room. "Are you stupid?! Of course I meant the patient! Now tell me, why did she scream?!" she let go off the terrified nurse.

"She removed her bandages and is currently under medication to calm her nervous system," answered the nurse truthfully and scared. Haruka stared at the nurse even deeply, almost looking at her soul. "The doctor beliefs she saw her damaged skin and went into shock. Please stop! I said everything I know!" pleaded the nurse in fright. The stare from the tall blonde was intimidating.

Haruka repelled her stare and went into thought, 'Oh no love. Please be okay, please be okay.' She prayed in the hopes that her beloved would be okay. If anything happened to her she wouldn't know what to do.

Haruka turned to the nurse to ask when would it be possible to see Michiru, but the nurse was long gone, not wanting to get yelled at. She headed back to the cafeteria while cursing to herself. She still blamed herself for not protecting Michiru.

The automatic entrance doors of the hospital opened and two young teens entered. Rei was glad it had been a silent walk because she wasn't in the mood to talk. She was still worried about her friend and fellow Senshi. Ranma had wanted to ask Rei some questions, but he could tell she didn't want to talk.

Both headed to the cafeteria with Rei leading. She was confident that the others would be there. It was also the last place she has seen them.

Rei spotted Haruka and Usagi sitting at a round table and approached them. "How's Michiru?" she asked worried.

Usagi tilted her head towards Rei with a confused look. "We don't know." She then saw 'him'. "Umm Rei?" she asked.

"What?" answered Rei not sure what the meatball wanted.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she pointed her index finger at Ranma.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" answered Ranma quite insulted and unsure why he couldn't be here.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her," she said to Ranma. She then turned to Haruka who was looking very depressed. "What happened to Michiru?" she asked concerned.

"Like Usagi said. We don't know. Just a couple minutes ago she was screaming. I just hope she's okay." Haruka grabbed her coffee and took a drink. She had wanted alcohol, which she never drank, but right now it was very tempting. It might even get rid of the horrible feelings she was feeling. However, hospitals don't serve alcohol and she needed a clear head.

Rei pulled a seat and sat next to Usagi who was looking else where but at Ranma. Rei shrugged Usagi's behavior and put a hand on top of Haruka's. "I'm sure she will be okay," she said with a comforting smile. She hoped that with some reassurance Haruka would feel better and that Michiru would really be okay.

Ranma didn't have a clue what was meatball's issue. He knew it had to be about something, but then again they never really did get along. He walked towards the empty seat next to Rei and Haruka and sat. He had noticed the tall blonde, but wasn't going to say anything. He only created a some ki shield in case water hit him, since last times encounter with her wasn't a good one. He crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Rei. "Pss."

Rei looked at him and leaned towards him. "What!" she sound irritated at his childish behavior and said in a small voice.

"Who's the friend?" he asked as he leaned towards Rei.

"You mean Haruka?"

"No. The one that's here. Like in the hospital." He said as if he was talking to an idiot.

Rei fought the urge to not hit his head for not being clear enough and then for explaining it like she was a kid. "Michiru," she saw his confused face. "Do you remember the girl with the fancy clothes and teal hair?" she asked in the hopes that the brief details would do the trick.

He frowned as he tried to remember and then had a face of recognition. "Oh yeah. Why is she here?"

Rei couldn't fight the urge and hit his head. "Didn't I tell you at the shrine!" She couldn't believe that he had forgotten.

Ranma rubbed his head and frowned in pain. "Sorry shhess. Damn tomboy," he said the insult low enough for him to hear, but since Rei was so close she head.

Rei hit his head again. "I'm not a tomboy!" she leaned back to her seat in anger for being insulted.

Ranma put both of his hands on his head in an attempt to decrease the pain. "Ouch!"

Haruka and Usagi turned to the commotion, but Haruka rolled her eyes and took another drink of coffee. Usagi was stunned for a second. Those muscles. She stared at Ranma's biceps, triceps, and his chest. He looked...handsome. She blinked and immediately turned away, trying to hide her burning blush. 'Why am I feeling this?!' she looked back at him and turned away. 'And its towards that jerk!'

"Hurry up guys! I want to see Michiru-mama!" Was heard from a hall.

Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Setsuna were following a very stressed and worried Hotaru. After they had taken a shower and eaten, Hotaru was anxious to see Michiru. She even rounded up the gang so everyone could go check and support Michiru.

Hotaru finally made it to the cafeteria and searched for her Haruka-papa. Once found she dashed towards her, dismissing everyone who was at the table. "How is Michiru-mama?!" she asked worried and it sounded as if she demanded an answer.

Haruka shook her head slowly. "I don't know," she answered and looked down at the ground in shame. She then felt a pair of small hands go around her. She half smiled and returned the gesture. Hotaru hugged her. Knowing that right now she, no, they needed all the support.

The gang made it to the cafeteria and two particular girls had stars in their eyes. Setsuna looked at Minako and Makato. She saw at where...at who they were looking at and rolled her eyes. She turned towards Ami who had a small blush on her cheeks and shook her head. 'I need to warn them.' If it weren't for the Gates she would have panicked once she saw who was here. That boy, no, monster was someone to look out for and she would protect her Senshi.

Ranma once again crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he began to think. 'That tomboy. But I guess she did have point, but did she really have to hit me? I just hope their friend is okay cuz if she ain't. I'm going to make that demon pay and make it seem like our match was but a spar. And then with my new power,' he smirked. 'Hehehe. She'll go down.' He raised an eyebrow as he felt a hand on each of his shoulders. He opened his eyes and turned to see who's hands it belonged to.

"Hi Ran," said a cheery Minako who displayed her best smile.

"Hey Ranma," said Makoto equally as cheery with a beautiful smile.

Ranma was panicking. He looked a one girl then the other. Both seemed to emit affection, but to him it was trouble.

Rei's right eyebrow twitched. 'Look at him, flirting with my friends. Wait what? I don't care about him! I just care to known everything I can about him, and that's all,' she thought.

Usagi was at the same line as Rei, but she denied anything positive about him and focused on everything negative.

Setsuna looked at them and became worry. She coughed into her fist to get some attention. "We all need to speak after our visit." She really needed to inform them about important matters.

Haruka heard the voice and walked over to the owner of it. "Why didn't you prevent this?!" she asked angrily. Setsuna was the guardian of Time and Haruka knew very well that this situation would've never come to pass if Setsuna had said something.

Setsuna knew what Haruka was going through. She had lost people dear to her and it was unbearable, but Michiru would live, so said Chibi-Usa. "Everything will be explained."

"You knew very well that this would happen! I won't wait for later! You tell me No-" She was suddenly cut off by her superior's voice.

"Enough Haruka!" said Usagi as she stood. She couldn't take any more fighting, especially between friends. "Calm down," she said to Haruka. "I'm sure Setsuna has a good reason or _else_." She looked at Setsuna who began to look worried, but suddenly calmed herself.

A nurse came into the cafeteria holding a clipboard. "Is a Haruka Tenoh, here?" The nurse had looked all over the hospital for the said person until the cafeteria was remained.

Haruka walked over to nurse and recognized her from earlier. "That's me." She confirmed immediately.

The nurse looked scared and took a step back. "Patient Michiru can now receive visitors." She put the clipboard in front of her face. She didn't want to get yelled at again.

Haruka suddenly became happy because her love must be okay if she was allowed to see people. Haruka placed a hand on the nurse's shoulder and smiled. "Sorry about earlier. So can we go see her now?" The nurse nodded. "Alright just let me tell my friends."

On their way to see Michiru Ranma was trying to figure out the things he heard. 'How could the school counselor prevent what happened to their friend? Does she have enough power to fight the demon?' he shook his head. 'Thats stupid. But what?' He felt an arm on his left arm. "Uhh?" he tilted his head to see what it was.

Minako couldn't stop herself anymore. She just had to touch those strong arms at least once! She touched the arm and yup it felt as good as she thought. Suddenly her hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch my fiancee!" said Makoto in a rough but low voice because she didn't want to make notice. Besides, he was her fiancee. She blushed at the word. Something about how the word sounded always caused her to blush.

Minako frowned angrily as she rubbed her slapped hand with her other. She looked at Makoto intensely and Makoto did the same. She stuck her tung out at her. Makoto did the same.

Ranma thought it was funny, it reminded him of memories. Memories that he cherished. Both Goten and Trunks were small, but hugely annoying. It was fun though, those brats were always challenging him, but when he became SSJ it evened out. But no! They had to fuse! Damn cheaters!

"Well here we are," said the nurse and opened the door for the visitors.

Once inside the room everyone made a circle around the bed. Haruka was by Michiru's right side and holding the bandaged hand with a smile.

Michiru opened her right eye and at first saw blurs, but then her sight focused and saw her friends. She turned to her whoever was holding her hand and forced it back to herself. "Leave!" she yelled.

Everyone was confused. This was not what they had expected.

"Didn't you hear me! I said leave!" Michiru said not only at Haruka but at everyone.

"Love what's wrong?" asked Haruka warmly and worried.

"Are you okay Michiru-mama?" asked Hotaru.

"Leave me alone!" a tear ran down her eye. "Can't you see I don't want to see no one?!" She just couldn't let them see her like this.

"Love I know you are in bad condition, but I'm here for you," said Haruka and attempted to hold her love's hand once more.

"We are here for you," said Usagi with a smile and everyone smiled as well, even Ranma.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Michiru yelled at the top of her lungs. She really didn't want them to leave, but she didn't want them to see her like this. At least they hadn't seen her true disgusting self.

A nurse ran into the room. "I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. The patient could suffer severe complications."

Everyone headed out of the room feeling terrible and rejected, but the most was Haruka. Her heart was crushed and stepped on by football cleats. As much as it hurt her she walked out of the room.

Ranma clenched his fist. 'I could've prevented this!' he looked at the room number. '347,' he then focused on Michiru's energy. 'What the heck? It's almost like Hotaru's? I'll figure that out later, but not before I help you.' He promised himself he would help her because it was the least he could do.

Everyone was outside the hospital and gathered in a circle while Ranma was a few feet away and staring up at the hospital.

"That didn't go as expected," said Minako and immediately wished she hadn't said that. All her friends were giving her stares.

Ami looked at Haruka. "Do you know why she acted as she did?" She wanted to figure why Michiru kicked them out.

"I thinks it's because she saw her burns," said Haruka painfully.

"Burns?" asked Ami and Haruka nodded. "What kind?"

"Third and fourth."

Everyone was stunned. That was very serious! "Poor Michiru, no wonder she acted out on us. She probably didn't want us to see her." said Makoto sadly with panic in her voice.

"We need to have a meeting," said Setsuna naturally.

Usagi looked at her and wanted to slap her friend for being so cold. "How could you say that? When Michiru needs us more than ever!"

"I feel sorry like all of you, but this is serious business. It could destroy Crystal Tokyo," she said with some panic in her voice.

"I'll right. Then we should get going," said Usagi and everyone nodded but Haruka and Hotaru.

"I'm sorry, but I will not be going," said Haruka.

"Neither will I," said Hotaru determinedly.

Setsuna pinched her nose in frustration. "I care about Michiru as much as any of you, but this is a must. I'm not asking, I'm telling you that we need a meeting." She looked at Haruka and Hotaru.

Usagi smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Leave them be Setsuna." Setsuna looked at her princess. "I'll send one of the Inners to tell them what happens at the meeting."

Setsuna couldn't believe her princess would side with those fools. "As you wish. But we should leave now. I do believe you're grounded."

Usagi's pigtails stood up straight and began to sweat. "Yes, we should get going now."

Ranma heard 'leave' and walked towards the gathered friends. "So we going now?" he asked unsure.

Rei walked towards him before any of the other girls that were interested jumped at him. "Look I'm sorry, but we," she looked at her friends then back to him. "have something important to do. Tomorrow we can start your training and you better not be late," she smiled at him.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "I guess," he smirked at her. "Tomorrow it is then," he turned around and walked away leaving a small blush on Rei.

Minako and Makoto were going to say their farewells, but one look from Setsuna caused them to think twice.

On his way home Ranma got slapped on the face by newspaper. He grabbed it and looked at the damn thing. "Ay! That's a picture of me!" He read the title. "Golden Warrior friend or foe?" At the center of the paper there was a picture of him in SSJ and Mara right before they took off. "So I'm the so called Golden Warrior," he chucked. "I might be able to use this. And what to they mean foe?! I took care of the demon!"

People that were walking on the sidewalk put their distance from the crazy pigtailed. Ranma noticed and became embarrassed. 'Note to self, don't talk out loud.'

**Hikawa Shrine**

Everyone was gathered around in a formation of a circle in a seating position on the floor with legs crossed except for Rei that was missing.

"Okay his gone," comfirmed Rei as she took her seat in the circle of people. She had to make sure her grandfather was not around.

Usagi looked at Setsuna with a cookie in hand and munching on one. "Alright Setsuna *munch* explain."

"Ranma is not what he seems to be," she said alarming. "Remember the attack?"

"How could we forget! It destroyed one fourth of the city!" said Ami.

"Right. I couldn't see it."

That put everyone in worry. The last that happened it was with Galaxia and the freaky fused thing.

"But why?" asked Makoto worriedly.

"Something is blocking my view of the future and it deals with Ranma," she sighed. "I suggest everyone to keep on eye on him, but don't get close, he is dangerous."

The Inners looked worried and thought about what Setsuba had just said. "But we have no evidence," said Ami. It was hard for her to believe Ranma was evil. "and the Mercury computer didn't detect any negative energy from him."

"He might be hiding it."

Minako raised her hand. "If he was evil wouldn't he have already destroyed everything. I mean he saved us from from that freaky fused thing?"

"It could be that its all part of his plan," she saw that Makoto was going to say something and quickly continued. "Remember the earthquake?" they nodded. "He caused it."

The room was silent. That earthquake had scared the socks off of them. It also caused even more damage to the city than it already had.

"I had to send Chibi-Usa back to her time due to the situation."

"You sent her back?" asked Usagi sadly because she didn't get to say goodbye to her future daughter.

Setsuna nodded. "She told me that Michiru would be alright and that's why I wasn't worried," 'Or when I saw Ranma.' she added mentally. "But please stay away from Ranma."

Rei frowned. "Well I planned to use the engagement and the training my grandpa offered to get information from him since you said you didn't have any."

Setsuna became worried. "You can't be too close to him. He is dangerous and could kill you!" she yelled at Rei.

"I know he is powerful, but dangerous? He is not dangerous to m-". She was cut off by Setsuna.

"He is dangerous! Look, you don't know what I felt! It was a feeling of pure destruction!"

Everyone was quiet. Setsuna was always cool and for her to be acting up must mean it must be true.

_Flashback_

Sailor Pluto was shaking in fear as she stared into the Gates of Time. The power she was sensing was beyond anything she could compare. She continued to search for the cause of it when she felt another burst of it. This time much, much stronger. She fell on her knees with wide eyes. That power could destroy everything! She shook her head and with a swift move of her staff she disappeared.

She reappeared in Usagi's room and walked over to Chibi-Usa carefully trying not to fall due to the immense earthquake. She grabbed Chibi-Usa who was still sleeping and reappeared back at the Gates.

Pluto was glad she had just saved Little Lady. She fell back on her bottom with Little Lady on her arms.

Little Lady began to wake up and saw Sailor Pluto's face. "Uh? Puu? What am I doing here?" She stretched her arms upwards. She was still sleepy.

"Can't you fell it?" asked Pluto.

Little lady focused and in the name of her mother that energy was...wow, and it belonged to her dad. "My dad sure is strong!" 'Although Zectma is a bit stronger,' she added mentally thinking of her oldest brother from all her brothers. She smiled at Setsuna who was not in the same page.

"He can't be your father. The prince of Earth is. I've seen it."

Little lady jumped off Setsuna's arms and shook her head. "You are right, but you aren't." She was forbid to speak of any future knowledge and didn't want to train with her older brother again.

Pluto frowned and sighed. "Doesn't matter, I've seen it happen and it will happen. Now I have to send you to your time, but before I do so. Will Michiru make it?" She had felt the Netpune mantel grow weak after the rise of Ranma's power and someone else's.

Little Lady put her hands behind her back and leaned forward and backwards. "Of course she will. After all I wouldn't have another bro-" she caught herself and looked away. "I'm ready to go back! I just wished I said goodbye to everyone." she said depressed. 'That was close.'

Setsuna frowned again. 'She didn't finish her sentence. I wonder why?' "I will tell them."

_End Flashback_

"Just make sure to be careful," said Setsuna and stood up. "That will be all. Now I have to get back to the Gates. Oh and Chibi-Usa said bye." She pulled her staff out of nowhere and disappeared.

Usagi looked at Ami. "Can you please tell Haruka and Hotaru what we discussed?" she asked. Ami was the smartest and would inform her teammates accurately Of what was discussed.

Ami nodded and looked at her watch. "But it will have to be till tomorrow. It's going to be late soon." That got Usagi's interest.

"What time is it?!" she asked worried and alarmed.

"Ten till Seven." Everyone watched as Usagi gathered all the cookies Rei had set on the table and into her arms and headed to the door.

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" Usagi dashed out of the room munching on cookies.

"Get back here with my cookies!" yelled Rei.

Ranma was watching his mom watering the plants in the backyard. She seemed to really enjoy taking care of the plants he assumed because of the humming. He walked over to her. "I'm back."

Nodoka turned towards her son. "So how was training?" she asked.

He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't really train. But I found out some girl that was hurt because of the demon," he put his hand by his side and became serious.

Nodoka noticed the change in her son and decided to change the subject. "I recall you mentioned something about Super S-S-Saiyan?" It was still very hard for her to accept her son as a monst-Saiyan.

Ranma smiled and took a few steps back. "This is a Super Saiyan." He charged up and a golden aura surrounded him. His hair turned spiky as it became golden, his eyes turned teal, and his muscle mass increased. "What you think?" he asked with a proud smile and turned down his aura.

Nodoka didn't know what to think. "You look so MANLY!" She wasn't sure if this was really a Saiyan. They were such poor looking creatures, but her son was Manly! She walked up to him and touched his hair. It was rough, but every soft. "Is this a Super Saiyan?"

"Yup." he said an crossed his arms. "Impressed?"

"Very. But Saiyans can't look this manly." she said as she touched his arms.

"No, but when they achieve this stage they undergo some changes like I did," he frowned. "Mom could you please stop squeezing my arms?"

"Sorry son, but I have to make sure it's you and to verify your manliness!" She said excited.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "I have two more transformation, but they would destroy your garden."

She nodded. "It's nice that you know your limits son. A man amongst men all ways knows his limits."

"So you ain't mad about me being a Saiyan?" he asked because he wanted to make sure his mom felt comfortable around him.

Nodoka stopped squeezing his arms and looked at him in the eyes. "I might not like the idea, but you're still my son no matter what. And you do look manly like that, I think I'll make an exception."

In an apartment in Juuban a watch went off. Katsuhito looked at the watch and it pin pointed a location from his. He gathered his black sweater and headed out of the apartment in a hurry.

The sun was setting down and Ranma was ready. He walked downstairs to meet his mom. "I'll be back."

She turned off the TV. "Where are you going?" she asked as she turned towards him.

"I have to help someone. I won't take long." He walked towards the backyard.

"Just be safe." Ranma nodded and he was gone as he took off to the skies.

Ranma arrived on top of the hospital and concentrated on Michiru's ki. He turned SSJ and used the _Instant Transmission_.

He reappeared in the room. The window was opened and the cool breeze was felt as it caused the curtains to wave. The stars illimunated the room in a dark blue setting. He walked towards the girl in bed and looked at her. 'I could've prevented this.'

Michiru had cried since she had kicked her friends and love out. Thankfully the medication helped her to calm down. She felt someone in the room and opened her red and puffy right eye. She saw some strange blonde man and became scared. She was going to scream, but was suddenly silenced by a hand.

"Shsss. I won't hurt you. Trust me." He looked at her and when she nodded he released her mouth. "Now tell me what's wrong." He stood by her right side.

"I became a monster." She didn't know what caused her to trust this stranger, but their was something familiar about him. Or it could just be that she wanted someone to talk to that wasn't related to her in anyway.

Ranma frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked wanting more details.

Michiru began to uncovered her bandages on her right hand. "See," she lifted her hand at him to see closely. "a monster."

Ranma looked at the dead, burned and wrinkled skin. It looked disgusting and he shivered. He took it in his hand and analyzed it closely.

Michiru almost laughed at how he reacted. She knew she was hideous and maybe laugher was a way to find relieve.

Ranma smiled and kissed the hand lightly. "Ready to be normal?" he asked her with a smirk that causes her to blush and heart rate to speed up. That was unexcepted on Michiru's part for the man to put her hand down by her side gently and placed his hands on her abdominal.

"What are you doing?" she giggled in pain. Her stomach was really ticklish and she was really burned there, so it hurt. And then with the words from the stranger she regained some hope.

"Making you better. Now just relax and prepare to be you again." His hands suddenly had a golden aura around them and he pumped his energy into her in a very especial way. A healing way.

Michiru widen he eye was she felt incredible energy flow in her. Suddenly she could feel her body start to react strangely. She felt her bones and muscles rebuilding and the unrepairable tissue being repaired. She lifted her hand and saw that the burns were disappearing and being replaced by healthy skin.

Ranma for his part was stressing out in his energy concentration. If he messed up at least a little he would cause the woman's body to burn in pure energy and die on the spot.

Michiru then noticed that her body was glowing in a golden color and saw her angel in a light she never thought possible. She felt strong feeling towards him maybe it was because she was grateful. Either way she was glad and so was her heart.

Ranma finally finished and removed the sweat off his forehead with his forearm and looked at the woman. "How ya feeling?" he smirked at her.

She sat up and removed her head bandage. She touched her once covered face with her right hand and didn't feel any wrinkles or pain from moving. She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you!" She grabbed his hands and places her head head on them.

Ranma frowned at her. "Uhh err sure. It was nothing really." He scratched the back of his head.

Michiru was so happy to be normal again that she needed a way to repay him, not just by words alone. She pulled his arms down and gave him the most passionate kiss known to man.

Ranma widen his eyes at the wonderful surprise. He then felt two hands go around his neck and pulled him in deeper into the kiss.

Michiru didn't care that he wasn't responding. She was still lesbian and had a love. He not kissing back was okay to her, but she was showing her gratitude. Then she felt him push her back onto the bed with him leaning against her face. After a couple of seconds they let go.

Ranma stood up straight and traced his lips with an index finger. "Wow."

Michiru was surprised she had enjoyed the kiss. But she was lesbian! "That was my thanks to you." She bowed her head at him.

Ranma lifted her face up to meet his eyes with hers and smiled. "You're welcome." He let go and set himself for an _Instant Transmission_. "By the way I don't see a monster but a beauty." He vanished with a smirk.

Michiru fell back onto the bed. She was blushing and touching her burning cheeks. 'I can't be blushing!' She turned towards the bathroom and ran towards it. She turned the lights on and saw beauty. She was normal, although her skin seemed even more healthier than usual. She looked under her dress and unwrapped the bandages off her legs. She smiled.

Katsuhito had been tracking the frequency when it disappeared and appeared somewhere else. He headed there and then it vanished and reappeared back to where he was heading. He locked on the location and headed to his destination.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own the following- DBZ, RANMA 1/2, SAILOR MOON, TENCHI MUYO, AND AH MY GODDESS.

**Chapter 15 Enter the New Fiancee! **

Ranma reappeared by the dining table and returned to base form(normal). He looked at the table and saw all the wonderful food on it. He was almost hypnotized at the sight of chicken, rice balls, pork buns and meat. He walked towards the food with drool hanging off his opened mouth. He stopped dead on his tracks when he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"Were you about to eat without washing your hands, son?" asked Nodoka from behind very coldly. Ranma shook his head fast in denial. "Good." She released him. "I'll be waiting when you're ready." She took a seat on the table.

Ranma sighed and hung his shoulders as he walked to the kitchen and wash his hands. When done he walked to the table and sat. He grabbed a little of everything and served it on his plate. He grabbed the chicken thigh and was about to bite it when a knock came from the door.

"Could you please get that son?" asked Nodoka and picked up her rise with chop sticks.

Ranma half smiled and some what annoyed. "Sure," he said lazily. Apparently no one wanted him to eat today. He opened the door and saw an old man with glasses, long dark gray hair tied in a poly tail, small mustache and dressed in a fancy suit. "May I help you?" asked Ranma politely at the stranger.

Katsuhito for his part was a little shocked. The young man before him displayed some traits almost identical to himself. He regained his posture and asked, "My name is Katsuhito Masaki, and I am wondering if someone by the name Nodoka lives here?" He saw the young man's face expression become confuse and guessed he got the wrong house. Just before he was going to apologies for the intrusion he saw the young man turn back.

"Just wait here I'll be back," said Ranma and went to his mother. "Someone is asking for you." He told her.

Nodoka looked at him in question and stood up. "That's strange. I wonder who could that be?" She walked to the open door. She stopped immediately as she recognized the stranger. 'It-it can't be?!'

Katsuhito was paralyzed. Once he saw who the woman was he knew instantly who she was. She was his daughter. "Nodoka?" he spoke softly and unsure of what else to say.

Ranma scratched his head as he looked between his mom and the old man. He was lost in what was happening.

Nodoka's head was going into overdrive. Was her father here to kill her? Was he here to take her back? Why was he here? Why did he look so old? "Father?" she asked, unsure if the stranger beyond the open door was her father, but deep down she knew he was.

Katsuhito took a few steps forward. "My daughter," he said incredibly happy. After many years thinking that his daughter had died he found her. He was about to hug her when Nodoka stretched her arm forward to stop any further advancements.

"Why are you here?" she asked him with teary eyes. "Are you here to take me back and marry that pig?!" she said with disgust.

Katsuhito hung his arms by his sides and frowned. "Daughter. You know as well as I that the engagement wasn't my idea. I opposed my father because of it and your undesire to be part of it." He took a step forward and his chest was pressing against Nodoka's free palm. "I've missed you," he said tenderly and tears began to flow out of his eyes.

Nodoka shut her eyes and dashed towards her father. She gave him a strong and lovable hug. She leaned on his shoulder and cried fiercely. "I've m-missed you too!"

Katsuhito returned the hug with an equal love as his daughter and cried while his chin rested on his daughter's head. "Shsss, shsss, it's okay my little Noka," he said tenderly and with a small smile.

Ranma was very confused with everything that was happening in front of him. He tried to figure out what was happening and with all the verbal evidence, he came out with one solution. This guy was his mom's dad, therefore he was his...grandfather. He shook his head. 'But how? I thought mom said that Earth was far away?' He looked at the crying old man. 'I'll just see what happens.'

After what seemed like an eternity Nodoka released her father from the hug. She smiled at him as she used the sleeves from the beautiful and purple kimono to wipe away the tears. "How did you find me?" she asked while still trying to clear the tears away.

"A good friend of mine found some energy frequencies that were similar to that of my own. She informed me and made me this watch," he lifted his wrist so his daughter could see. "The watch was able to track down the energy and here I am." He smiled at her and used his sweater's collar to clear his own tears. "I'm quiet surprised you were able to unlock your powers and I'm amazed they're so powerful. I would almost say you used the Light Hawk Wings."

Nodoka understood her father to the point of 'her power'. She looked at him in question with a frown. "I don't understand. My powers are still locked."

Katsuhito looked at his daughter curiously. "But that's impossible. No one but a Juraian should wield such power," he looked up at the celling and Nodoka and Ranma joined him wondering at what he was looking at. "I felt the power and it was in incredible." He said with admiration.

_Flashback_

Katsuhito was sweeping the front of his house like every other peaceful day. He knew something was happening and it involved two great forces, but he shrugged it guessing that his mind was playing tricks on him. Yes, that might be it. After they returned from the stressful war against Kagato and his forces, he still felt the effects of it.

He took a deep breath and sighed as he stopped sweeping the ground to look at the rapid moving clouds? Suddenly he felt a power like none other! Winds picked up and he fought to stay standing. Then he felt the ground shake intensely under his feet due to the incredible power he was feeling. He fell and his eyes were very wide with shock written all over.

Tenchi existed the house slowly while leaning against the wall. "Grandpa!" He saw his grandpa on the ground. "What is going on?!" He screamed at Katsuhito who was still on the ground. Tenchi was scared, although he wouldn't admit it. He could feel the power and it certainly was beyond anything he had ever felt.

Katsuhito turned toward his grandson. "I dot know!" He wasn't lying. He truly didn't have a clue.

Just then the earthquake died and everything seemed to be in order.

Katsuhito stood up with the support of his broom. He shook his head and turned towards Tenchi. "I suppose it was just an earthquake." He said, but he knew it was that power he had just felt that caused the earthquake.

"Yeah I hope so," said Tenchi in relief. He turned to the house and was tackled down by Ryoko.

"Oh Tenchi! I was so scared, please hold me!" she said acting her worry.

"Get off of him you monster woman!" yelled Ayeka at Ryoko and began to pull Ryoko off her Tenchi by the feet.

Katsuhito sighed and looked at the clear sky.

_End Flashback_

Nodoka had an idea of whom her father was taking about. She looked back at her chuckling son. She sighed and turned towards her father. "Would you like to join us?" she asked with a bright smile.

Katsuhito smiled at his little Noka. "Join in what if I may ask?"

"Dinner and we could catch up," she smiled and gestured Ranma with her hand to get closer. "Father this is my manly son, Ranma. Ranma this is your grandfather, Katsuhito Masaki," she said and smile.

Ranma was in front of the old man and hesitated. "A um uh hi." He didn't know what else to say. This old man who was apparently his grandfather was a stranger to him.

Nodoka frowned at her disrespectful son and pushed his head down for a bow. "Sorry father but he hasn't been taught to show respect for his superiors."

"It's quiet alright."

Nodoka released her son and Ranma looked embarrassed for his mother's actions.

Katsuhito looked at his grandson and smiled. 'He looks strong and strength seems to radiate off him. He truly is a descendent from the Royal House.' "Hello Ranma. I'm pleased to meet you." He extended his arm.

Ranma looked at his grandfather. 'He seems like a good person and has quiet some power for an old man.' "Same here." He extended his arm and both shook hands.

*Gwrrrrr*

Ranma laughed nervously and felt really embarrassed. He put one hand at his growling stomach and the other behind his head. "Sorry about that, but I'm really hungry."

All three were eating dinner at the dinning table and Ranma had been asked twice by his mother to stop eating like a savage. Katsuhito had looked at his new found family and smiled. They seemed happy with only the two of them. But he was glad because he finally found his thought to be dead daughter.

After they finished eating Ranma leaned against the chair and caressed his stomach in a circular motion. "That was great," he said incredibly pleased and full.

Katsuhito couldn't believe his grandson could eat so much! It made him wonder what he did to stay in such a great shape. He looked at his daughter and saw she had a hand on her forehand and shaking her head slowly. "That was wonderful daughter. Your cooking has become amazing," he smiled.

Nodoka beamed at her father with a happy face. "Thank you father. It wasn't easy, but I learned thanks to a kind old lady who took care of me," she smiled back.

Katsuhito frowned. "How did end up here on Earth?" he wondered.

Nodoka put on index finger on her chin. "I'm not quiet sure, but the navigation system opened a gateway to this galaxy and I crashed here. Thankfully this planet was far away and the Juraian ships couldn't find me."

Katsuhito nodded. "I'm glad, otherwise you might not be here or my grandson."

"Yes, I was truly fortunate." She nodded and asked, "How is my sister?"

Katsuhito became sad. "She died giving birth." The day his daughter Achika died was the third hardest day of his life. The first, his wife died, second, his thought to be dead daughter Nodoka died, and finally his other daughter died.

Nodoka put her hands at her mouth. She was surprised beyond belief! Her sister was dead. Her beloved and caring sister was dead. "I'm sorry," said Nodoka miserably.

"I do miss her," he then smiled. "but she left behind an amazing grandchild. So don't be sad because I'm sure she wouldn't want that."

Nodoka sort of smiled. "I suppose." Then a light bulb appeared on top of her head. "Is the child a boy or girl?"

"A boy?" he answered unsure of why the gender mattered.

"Is he manly?" she asked and Ranma became tensed.

"I'm not sure what you mean, but he has various women after his hand."

Nodoka nodded understanding. "How many?" A smile slowly crept on her face.

"Umm lets see...about four."

Nodoka smiled brightly. "He is manly!" Katsuhito frowned unsure why his daughter acted like this.

Ranma felt a bit of pride and admiration. 'Only four huh? Pfff. Poor guy, I'm sure he might know how hard it is, but at least he doesn't have a curse that turns him to a girl. Oh the humanity!'

Katsuhito shook his head and turned towards his grandson. "Where is your father? I haven't had the pleasure to meet the man that captured my Nodoka."

Ranma felt like throwing up his dinner. "He ain't here. That bastard is with his buddy Tendo in Nerima," he said with some anger.

"I would rather not talk about him father," said Nodoka at her father in a mannered way.

Katsuhito looked at his daughter and nodded. "I respect your wish, but sooner or later you will have to tell me." 'I wonder what the human did to upset Nodoka.'

Nodoka nodded. "Of course." She turned to the clock and noticed it was eleven forty five. "Ranma," he blinked and composed his posture. "please help me clean up," said Nodoka and Ranma nodded and both stood up from their seats.

Katsuhito stood up also. "I suppose I should leave."

"Nonsense," said Nodoka with a smile. "We have a spare room you can stay in. If you'll like father."

Katsuhito smiled. "I'll love to."

After Ranma and Nodoka had cleaned up, they guided their guest to the guest room.

Ranma stopped at his door. "Err goodnight," he looked nervous and sure. "grandfather."

Katsuhito laughed at his grandson's hesitation to address him. "You can call me grandpa."

Ranma nodded and entered his room.

Nodoka guided her father to the room next to Belldandy's. She wondered where Belldandy could be. She hoped nothing terrible had happened to the Goddess. Nodoka looked at her father. "Why is it you appear to be old?"

Katsuhito smiled at his daughter. "It's a disguise field. It makes people that already know more comfortable and it gives me more respect." He chuckled and Nodoka giggled at her father's response.

"Well here we are father. I hope you find it to be comfortable."

"Thank you. Have a pleasant night." He smiled and hugged his daughter. Nodoka returned the hug.

Ranma was lying on his bed face up and staring at the celling with both hands behind his head. He was wearing a very silky and smooth blue pajama and it looked expensive. 'That girl was certainly cute.' he touched his lips with an index finger. 'Not to mention a great kisser. Hehehe, if Yamcha hadn't helped me get pass some of my women problems I might have freaked out. But I at least helped her be normal again. She was really grateful too. Good thing I was transformed otherwise she would known who I was. I'm a genius.' he yawned. 'I guess I'll go see her tomorrow if I get the chance.' He closed his eyes and everything became dark.

Ranma was out on the backyard doing series of punches and kicks both in mid air and on land. His white gi was now weighting at 1050 pounds and he made it seem like nothing. He was sweating and the sun was blearily rising. 'I should find somewhere else to train. I really want to get SSJ3 down. I have no idea how Goku could last that long in it. It drained me pretty fast and I was only in it for like a minute.' He kicked the air once more and heard a clap. He landed lightly on the grass and turned to see who was clamping.

Katsuhito was and is an early person. He had woken up and could smell the wonderful food that was being prepared. He knew it was his daughter cooking and had gone over to say his greeting. Nodoka had told him to go to the backyard. At first he wondered why his daughter asked him to do so and now he knew. Looking at his grandson preform those katanas was amazing. His grandson had grace, strength, agility, and skilll, apparently from years of training.

He clapped. He had no doubt in his mind that this young man standing a few feet way from him was his grandson. Now if only Tenchi trained more often, then he would be just as skillful as Ranma, but with the sword. "That was amazing Ranma," he said with another clap.

Ranma smirked and elegantly bowed his head. "It was nothing really," he said confidently.

"Do you do this every day?"

"Yeah, it helps my body to wake up and a chance to work on a few moves."

Katsuhito nodded. "Well I'm very impressed. Who taught you?"

Ranma frowned unsure how to answer. He sighed and said, "My pop did mostly. What you saw was the Anything Goes Martial Art."

"Interesting. I suppose your father is incredibly strong."

Ranma tried not to laugh, but failed. "The old fart strong. Hahahaha." He grabbed his stomach in an attempt to stop the pain of laughter.

Katsuhito frowned and sweat dropped. "I guess not then? But he did teach you correct?"

Ranma had controlled his laughed and sighed heavenly, it was a nice laugh. "That one was a good one gramps. Anyways, he might not have been strong, but I guess he was skillful and a pain in the ass," he said the last part lowly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"Uh nothing." He looked around and took a deep breath. "God that smells good don't you think gramps?"

Katsuhito too took a deep breath. "Yes, yes it does."

Nodoka walked to her father and faced both men. "Breakfast will be ready shortly. I suggest you get yourself cleaned up son."

At the hospital a nurse was heading to room 347. She entered the room and opened the blinds. She turned to the bed and...it was empty. She widen her eyes and ran out of the room to inform the staff.

Haruka and Hotaru were leaning against each other on a bench near to Michiru's room. Haruka grumbled something about the hospital not knowing to shut up and leave people sleep. She opened her eyes slowly because the light was being a pain. Once her sight was restored she turned towards Hotaru who was still sleeping.

Haruka stood up, grabbed Hutaru and leaned her against the wall. She stretched and the first thing that came to mind was her love, Michiru. God did her heart still ache from the words Michiru had said. No matter. Today was another day and another opportunity to talk some sense into her love. She looked at Hotaru and leaned over to speak on her ear. "I'll be back. Stay here." Hotaru smiled and nodded as she slept.

Haruka made her way to room 347 and saw the door open. She looked at her sides, front and back. The coast was clear. She entered the room and found an empty bed with two nurses searching for something. "Where is Michiru?" she asked with panic in her voice.

The nurses turned to the tall blonde woman and one of them hid behind the other for some reason. "Can we help you?" said the nurse who wasn't hiding.

Haruka pinched her nose in frustration. This hospital must be full of idiots. "Where is the the person that is supposed to be on that bed?!" she pointed at the empty bed.

The nurse nodded. "We don't know." That was a bad answer. Haruka rushed towards the nurse and picked her up by the collar of the uniform so they could see each other eye to eye.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruka trying not to harm the stupid nurse.

"A fellow nurse arrived at the room and the patient was gone," said the nurse nervously. "But we're searching for her!" said the nurse behind the other nurse.

Haruka felt like slapping the stupid out off the nurses. "Searching. Searching for HER! Then why aren't you two looking then?!" she lost, Haruka had lost it.

The bullied nurse closed her eyes as he saw an incoming fist to her face.

"Put her down now, Haruka."

Haruka widen her eyes. She let go of the nurse and turned around. She saw her love. To Haruka Michiru was surrounded by shining lights and holding a beagle and coffee? She shook her head and noticed the bandages were off and Michiru looked...unburned.

The nurses couldn't belief their eyes. They had helped bandage the poor burned patient that was standing by the door. The patient was severely burned and almost non-recognizable, but now she looked better than even themselves.

Haruka shook her head. "Is that you Michiru?" she asked still uncertain if that was really her love.

Michiru rolled her eyes up and walked to her bed to sit and began to eat her breakfast. "It's not proper to leave your mouth open you know." She smiled because she knew something like this would affect everyone. As she ate her beagle she thought about the Golden man that healed her. She still felt like she owned him, but the thing that kept bugging her head was that she knew him from somewhere.

A doctor came into the room and dropped his clipboard. He too couldn't belief that the patient who was burned with third and fourth degree burns was looking good? He coughed to get some attention. "Are you Michiru Kaioh?"

"That is my name." Michiru smiled and drank her coffee.

The doctor frowned. "After you finish with your drink we will have to analyze you for the explanation of your treatment."

Haruka walked over to Michiru and held her hand. "How? I'm not complaining, but I want to know how." She was still in shook, but really happy.

"I'll explain later." Michiru smiled at her love.

The doctor picked up his clipboard. "May you please leave so I and the nurses could do our work?" Haruka nodded and left with a big smile.

Somewhere far away from Earth, _really far away_, a prison located on a small planet that was chosen for its dangerous environment and isolation to make the most guarded prison in the known Universe, a figured laid on its knees.

The figure was in a room with enough space to move around. The light covered the figure's top and since the figure was with its head down it was covered in shadow. It's arms were extended and held by the wrists with ultra electric magnets that looked like hand cuffs, but were connected magnetically to the wall. The magnets were so strong that they didn't allow any movement. There were sensors in the room that could detect the smallest discharge of energy. The walls also had lasers and other deadly weapons ready and loaded in case of an escape. In the top corners of the room a camera was installed for surveillance. The front of the room was a transparent wall the allowed the guards to see into the room.

The figure's tail was too extended and held by the magnets. The figure was meditating since that was the only thing it was able to do. It was meditating when it's eyes flew open and turned its head left and its long black hair swung. 'That energy. It's...Saiyan.' The figure smiled because the energy was Saiyan and strong. The figure hadn't smiled in many years since its arrest. 'I'm not the only one alive after all! Soon my fellow Saiyan soon.' The figure was excited because as soon as it gathered enough energy in its tail, (the tail is the weakest point of a Saiyan) and break it free, then it would have its energy back and be able to escape and take revenge on the Juraians and a dear friend by the name of Ryoko. And with the other Saiyan it would be much easier to execute revenge.

"Ay look the little Saiyan is smiling!" teased the buff guard.

"Have you reconsidered my proposition?" asked the Saiyan seriously.

"As if I would let you loose after what your race did. I'm glad the noble and powerful Juraians exterminated you monkeys. I have no idea why they let you life, but if it was up to me I would kill you right now."

The Saiyan wasn't smiling anymore. It's people were killed brutally by those Juraians and in an unfair war. Juraians had advanced weapons and the power of The Light Hawk wings! If only the Saiyan of Legend appeared! If it did all those Juraian would be dust. "Then I guess I have to kill you when I break free."

The guard laughed. "Even if you somehow do it, which I doubt, that glass you see here," he tapped on it. "is made of the hardest materials known to the Galaxy. So keep dreaming stupid monkey!" He said with hatred and disgust. "You'll probably die here too!" He laughed and walked away.

The Saiyan smiled. "I warned you." It went back to meditating and storing energy into its hairy brown tail. 'Just a bit more of energy and I'll be out of this dump.'

Mr. and Mrs. Kaioh had been hospitalized the day of the incident. They had only suffered some bruises but nothing beyond that. They had been searching for their daughter until one of their contact informed them that she was at the Juuban hospital. They weren't sure if to go or not due to their last confrontation. Finally, Mr. Kaioh swallowed up his proudness and left to see his daughter with his wife.

Right now they were searching for their daughter inside the hospital and looking for room 347. Finally finding the correct path, they walked towards the room. Mr. Kaioh suddenly stopped and held his wife's hand.

Mr. Kaioh was wearing a black business suit and his wife was wearing a long dark blue dress that a proper and rich woman should wear.

Mrs. Kaioh looked at her husband in concern. "What is the matter dear?"

"She is here as well."

Mrs. Kaioh looked straight and frowned with disgust. She saw her daughter's lover. She wasn't fond of Haruka because Haruka had corrupted her sweet daughter. "What should we do?" she asked her husband.

Mr. Kaioh took a deep breath and sighed. "We go over there and wait for our daughter. We will not make conversation with the Tenoh girl." He personally didn't have a problem with the girl, but the girl was his daughters lover and a menace to his plans for an heir. He squeezed his wife's hand walked to the room.

Haruka was overjoyed with happiness. Michiru was fine and everything would be alright. The first thing she did was tell Hotaru about the good news and Hotaru jumped happily. Now they just had to wait for the doctor to finish analyzing Michiru so they could see her. She leaning against the wall next to the door with Hotaru and anxious to see Michiru. She turned left curiously and saw them.

Mr. Kaioh and his wife passed by Haruka and Hotaru, but didn't even acknowledge their existence and stood by the door on the other side of Haruka and Hotaru.

'What are they doing here? Oh right, Michiru. Hope they don't cause her any troubles or I may have to step in.' Haruka still couldn't forget the time Michiru had introduced her to her family. Mrs. Kaioh had gone in rage and rammed at Haruka about honor and that women shouldn't be with women. But Haruka an Michiru fought back and in the end Michiru was disowned and Haruka greatly insulted.

Mr. and Mrs. Kaioh waited patiently. They feared that if Michiru really did suffer the burns then it might impact on the engagement, but then again it was a contract and it had to be done. Now they just had to wait and see their daughter.

A nurse exited the room and turned right to make her destination when she was approached by two mid-age people. "How may I help you?" she asked.

"We are the parents of patient Kaioh, Michiru and we were hoping to know if she can receive visitors." said Mr. Kaioh.

The nurse nodded. "Actually you can see her now." Then something clicked in her head. "Your daughter is actually able to leave today." Both parents were glad, but a bit confused. Didn't Michiru suffer severe burns?

Haruka had overheard the conversation and smiled, but she too wanted to see Michiru! She stopped in front of he nurse. "We would like to see her too," she told the nurse.

Before the nurse responded someone else did. "As the parent of Michiru I forbid you and your adopted daughter to see her," said Mrs. Kaioh at Haruka.

Haruka clenched her fist and felt anger all over her. 'Why that...' She felt someone pulling on her shirt and looked down.

Hotaru was shaking her head slowly. "Just let it go." She was sad, but their wasn't a thing they could do. But at least they knew Michiru was okay.

"Smart girl," said Mrs. Kaioh before all three entered the room.

Haruka stomped the floor and decided take a short walk to clear her head. Hotaru simply sat and leaned against the wall next to the door.

Michiru was lying on the bed with a smile. The doctors couldn't fine the answer to which she recovered and healed from. After many tests they gave up and told her that she was cleared to leave by today, but if anything occurred to call. So Michiru was happy, but still kept trying to remember who was the angel that healed her and she willingly kissed. Even now she was still shocked that she had done such. She knew that it was wrong because of Haruka, but there something about him, something she just couldn't put her finger on.

The door opened and Michiru turned to see who it was. Her smile became half a smile, but she was still glad to see her parents well.

"Thank you, you may leave now," said Mr. Kaioh to the nurse. The nurse bowed her head and exited the room with the thought of asshole.

Mrs. Kaioh took a seat on the bed and smiled at her daughter. "How are you feeling dear?" she asked in concern and worry, yet tenderly.

"Well thank you. I'm glad to see you are fine." Michiru forced a smile.

Mr. Kaioh took the liberty to grab a chair from the room and placed it on the left side of Michiru then sat. "I'm overjoyed to see you aren't in critical health like the report stated." He took a breath and sighed softly. "Now that you feel well and us too, we need to discuss the engagement."

Michiru was surprised. "Did you just come to talk about the engagement instead of worry about your own daughter?" she asked her father seriously and with disbelief.

"Of course not. We care about you and that is our first priority, but the engagement is also a priority." He saw his daughter about to complain and proceeded. "Listen, we could argue about this for hours and get nowhere or we can discuss it now and not worry about it ever again."

Michiru frowned in thought. 'Maybe he is right.' "Fine. But after this no more engagement talk."

Mr. Kaioh nodded. "Agreed. As you know you are engaged to our associate's son, so the two of you can join the stocks by marriage." He saw his daughter clench the bed sheets. "It doesn't sound as bad as it may seem daughter."

"Father." She closed her eyes to readjust herself mentally. "You are asking your lesbian daughter to marry some guy who I don't know or care and you expect me to accept it?"

"Well yes," he said as it was the obvious thing to do.

"Daughter," said Mrs. Kaioh. "I've seen the boy and his quite the looker," she said reassuring. When she had seen the pictures of the boy whom her daughter was engaged to, she partially threw her hands up in the air. The boy was perfect. Even her daughter wouldn't be able to resist him and accept the engagement. So she thought and still does.

Michiru rolled her eyes upwards. She did think some males were cute, but they always lacked the materials to truly be a catch and with her experience at school, some cared more about their looks more than girls themselves. She turned to her father. "Even if he is the looker, I still don't know him."

Mr. Kaioh smiled, his daughter started to seem more accepting. "Then I recommend you to get to know him. Don't worry. The contract stated that if you don't accept the engagement within a years time then it's off."

Michiru smiled at that. "So all I have to do is know him for a year and if I don't like him it's over?" she asked with hope.

"Yes, but like I said you need to get to know him, so you'll be staying with him for a year."

Michiru's smile vanished. This was bad, really bad. "Do I really have to l-live with him? Isn't there another option?"

Mr. Kaioh shook his head in denial. "Sorry. But I can reassure you he isn't a bad person otherwise we wouldn't allow this. Besides, you would also be living with his mother."

Michiru sighed in defeat. "But if I do this and don't like him, it's over?" Her father nodded. "I...accept, but what will happen if I don't like him."

"First of all, by doing this you will regain some of your old Kaioh privileges and if you don't like him then you still have the privileges. Also we will...accept your relations with that..woman."

Michiru's eyes flew open. Her parents accepting her relationship with Haruka was like a dream, and now she could make it come true by accepting the engagement, which she already did. "Do you swear on the Kaioh name that you will remain true to your acceptance of Haruka if I go along with this and end up not liking my fiancee?"

Both Kaiohs tensed at their daughters proposition. Mrs. Kaioh looked at her husband in an attempt for him to deny it. Mr. Kaioh was silent and then spoke, "I accept."

Michiru smiled. Yes! Her dream would come true.

Mrs. Kaioh looked at her husband in horror. 'What is that man thinking?!'

Mr. Kaioh stood up from his chair. "Then it's settled. You have till today to gather your things and an employee will pick you up and take you to your fiancee." He said and walked towards his wife. "We shall go now, but later we'll see you at your fiancee's house."

Mrs. Kaioh stood up from the bed and walked over to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "Thank you dear." She knew that it was hard for her only daughter to accept the engagement and she hoped that everything will go according to plan. She smiled and said, "We'll see you shortly."

"Come on dear, we don't have all day," said Mr. Kaioh impatiently. He still had business about the reconstruction of his building and business in general.

Mrs. Kaioh walked over to her husband and both left the room.

Michiru tilted her head downward sadly. "How will this effect out relation Haruka?" she asked herself.

The door opened and both Hotaru and Haruka walked in. Haruka walked over to Michiru while Hotaru closed the door.

Haruka had a smirked and kissed her love with a burning passion. Michiru widen her eyes at the pleasant surprise and immediately joined her love.

Hotaru saw what was happening and turned around blushing. She didn't have anything against her adoptive parents kissing and 'other' activities, but did they really have to do it in front of her.

Haruka broke the kiss and her lustful eyes made contact with her love as she put a small distance between the two. "I've missed this," she said softly.

"Me too, Haruka." Smiled Michiru as she caressed Haruka's warm and gentle cheek.

Hotaru cleared her throat loudly so she would get some attention.

Haruka backed away from Michiru and it allowed Hotaru to walked over and hug her mama. "I couldn't belief that you were really okay." She backed way. "What happened?" she asked Michiru.

"I'm not quiet sure myself, but I think Ranma but with golden hair like in the battle, came and healed me."

Haruka and Hotaru looked at Michiru as if she had grown a second head.

"What?" asked Michiru wondering why they were looking at her like that.

"Sorry, but its hard to believe that he was able to heal you. Usagi and Hotaru couldn't do much and besides, why would he heal you. I'm not saying that it was bad, but why." said Haruka.

Hotaru joined the conversation. "Ranma is a good person. Maybe he saw how bad you were and he wanted to help." Hypothesized Hotaru and tried to make her Ranma sound good.

"I don't know," said Haruka. "We don't know much about him and he would have no reason to do what he did." Haruka crossed her arms at her chest.

A nurse entered the room caring folded clothes. She walked over to the patient and placed them on the bed. "This is a delivery from Mrs. Kaioh and said to give you this." She handed a note to Michiru.

Michiru accepted the note and smiled at the nurse. "Thank you."

"No problem. You have been cleared off and we have to use the room for others. You have an hour," said the nurse and walked out of the room.

"I suppose I should get ready," said Michiru with a smile.

Ranma was wearing a tight red shirt that showed off his muscle, baggy black jeans, and shoes. He, his mom, and grandfather had finished their breakfast and were out on the yard.

Katsuhito had admired his daughter's plants because they were beautiful and seemed to have been taken care of with great care. Currently he was standing in the middle of the yard with his grandson. "The skill you performed in the morning was outstanding. How would you like to learn the ancient and noble swordsmanship of Jurai?"

Nodoka who was sitting on the porch of the yard widen her eyes. Her father was one of the greatest swordsmen and if he taught Ranma it would be a great honor. She got up from her sitting position and left.

"I don't know," said Ranma. "I'm more of a hand to hand guy and weapons are for the weak." He had been taught by his pop that weapons were for the weak and girls ever since they started their journey.

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow. "Weapons aren't for the weak. They are another form of noble combat." He felt a bit insulted by his grandson's statement.

"I don't mean to be rude, but like I said, weak people use weapons because they're cowards and hide behind it."

Katsuhito frowned. 'If I had only brought my wooden sword.'

"Father catch!"

Katsuhito turned towards the voice and by instinct caught the sheathing of a sword with one hand. He slid the actual sword out of the sheathing and looked surprised. The sword shined as it was taken out of its cover and hit by the rays of the sun. He looked at it for a moment and turned at Nodoka. "Is it?"

Nodoka nodded with a smile. "I had no choice."

Once the sword was free Katsuhito swung it a couple times in the air, thus slicing it and making some sharp noise. "Is this how you escaped?"

"Yes. It was difficult taking it from the noble guard and its thanks to it that I was able to make my escape." She remembered all of the strategic planning that was done for her escape. It had taken a while, but it was flawless.

Katsuhito threw the sword on the grass and only held the sheathing. "Care for a spar?" he asked as he got in position for an attack.

Ranma smirked and took a defense position. "When ever you're ready, gramps?"

Katsuhito smiled. Ranma was definitely not like Tenchi. Tenchi never accepted a challenge unless he was pushed to it or he just had to. He took a step forward and dashed at Ranma.

Ranma was a bit surprised that his grandpa was able to move so quick, for an old man. He ducked and went for a sweep at the legs.

Katsuhito was amazing that Ranma could see his movements. He swung the sheathing and missed Ranma's head by an inch. He saw the sweep and jumped over Ranma and in mid air did a flip. He landed, turned, and thrusted the sheathing forward, aiming at Ranma's back.

Ranma sensed the attack and rolled out of harms way. He took a defense position with his cocky smirk. "Not bad, gramps."

Katsuhito smiled at his grandson. "Same to you."

Nodoka gasped her hands together. This was exciting! Ranma was proving himself worthy! Suddenly the phone rang and she left to answer.

Katsuhito took a power position. "Ready to see a trick?"

"Sure, just not let it be boring."

Katsuhito thrusted the sheathing forward with strength and launched a wave of air pressure at Ranma.

Ranma was caught off guard and was pushed a feet or two away. He blinked a couple of times in surprise. "Wow. That was okay, but I can do it too. It's really simple."

Katsuhito was proud of himself when he saw Ranma's face and heard his speech. But then Ranma's speech changed and he became confused. 'What does he mean by simple? Can he really do it?'

Ranma concentrated and thrusted his closed hand at Katsuhito. The air pressure hit Katsuhito and he fell.

Ranma looked embarrassed as he starched his head. "I didn't mean to hit you hard."

Katsuhito looked at Ranma with disbelief. He couldn't belief that his grandson could perform air pressure hits. That technique was advanced and not even Tenchi could perform it at the perfection, but Ranma did. He stood up and padded the dirt off his business suit. He never actually thought of getting dirty while sparing. "That will be all since I'm not dressed for the occasion."

"I don't blame you. I would be pretty scared if I faced myself too."

Katsuhito walked over to the sword. "I'm not scared, son. I'm just not prepared, but trust me. Once I am, we'll have a good spar and I'll introduce you to your cousin." He picked the sword up and slid it back to the sheathing.

"Cousin?" Ranma asked in surprise. He never thought he had any relative but his mom and pop.

"His name is Tenchi. His very skillful with the sword and I'm sure you'll two get along." Katsuhito looked at Ranma in worry. "Don't you remember from dinner?"

Ranma slapped his forehead. "I guess I forgot."

Inside the house Nodoka was speaking on the phone. "Yes of course...we'll be ready...okay bye." She hung up and sighed. 'I suppose he should know.'

Ranma entered the room patting his grandpa on the back for good effort. Katsuhito kept explaining him that he wasn't ready, but of course Ranma didn't listen.

Katsuhito walked over to his daughter and handed the sheathing back. Nodoka accepted it and held it.

"I must go now," said Katsuhito.

"Why father? You just arrived." Nodoka was upset with her father announcing his departure.

"I need to go back to my apartment and make some phone calls."

"If you need the phone you can use ours." Offered Nodoka kindly.

Katsuhito shook his head. "Thank you, but your phone won't work."

Nodoka tilted her head down in depression. Katsuhito put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and it caused her to look at him. "I'll return, don't worry," said Katsuhito with a smile. Nodoka too smiled.

"Well I must be going now." He took his hand off Nodoka's shoulder and walked to the door.

Ranma walked and stood next to his mother. "Alright gramps, but I'll hold you our spar."

"Count on hit," said Katsuhito as he opened the door.

Nodoka and Ranma walked to the door and saw Katsuhito walk away.

Nodoka closed the door and turned to her son. "Ranma we need to talk." She said seriously.

"If its about the way I ate, I'm sorry. I just can't help myself sometimes."

Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "Yes that's a problem, but I'm not talking about that."

"Then what?"

"Here, lets go take a seat first." They headed to the living room and sat across from each other on the sofas. "It's about the engagements," she said.

Ranma tilted his head down in great depression. "I just knew there were more," he said depressed.

"Not exactly."

Ranma looked at his mom with little hope. "Then what?"

"You see...how should I start," she wondered and tried to explain it as simple as she could.

"The beginning always helps."

Nodoka sighed. "When you were at school I was called to attend a conference at Kaioh industry. We discussed about joining our stocks by engaging out only heirs to marriage." Ranma's eyebrow began to twitch. "I own a large percentage of the industry and Mr. Kaioh offered this as an option because I didn't want to sell my stocks. And he also caught my underhanded activities that were done for you to obtain my family name." She saw Ranma about to protest and quickly continued. "Trust me son, I denied it, but if I didn't accept then we could be in serious problems."

"This is just great," he said sarcastically. "At least I wasn't sold for fish and two stinken pickles."

Nodoka couldn't belief Genma had sold her only child for food and crappy food at that. "Yes, but there's more."

"Great, what is it? Do I take over a dojo or something?"

Nodoka frowned. "No," she paused and continued. "Rei and Makoto aren't your fiancees anymore."

Ranma was silent. His heart beat almost seemed to stop. He didn't know why he felt so empty upon hearing that statement. "Why?" he asked asked softly.

Nodoka could almost see the confusion and worry in his eyes. "The engagement with the Kaiohs stated the their heir would be your only fiancee, thus canceling any previous engagements. However, Rei and Makoto have contracts if I remember correctly, so they could fight for you, but its not guaranteed they will be successful."

Ranma was suddenly a bit happy at his mom's answer, but it wasn't guaranteed. 'Why do I feel like this?'

"Son."

"Huh?"

"Your main fiancee will live with us for a years time so the two of you can know each other. Her parents will come by later and then she'll arrive. So be on your best behavior."

Ranma was silent. He wasn't sure what to say, so he nodded.

Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru were on their way to their house on a taxi. They had been informed by Ami just before they left the hospital about the danger Ranma presented according to Setsuna. Hotaru was in denial that Ranma was dangerous, after all, he helped her find the answer to her weakness and would teach her would to get rid of it. Michiru hadn't said anything because she wasn't sure what to say.

They arrived at the house and entered. Haruka swept Michiru off the ground and carried her up stairs with mischief in her eyes. Hotaru decided to take a bath, she saw the look on her papa and didn't want to hear the noises.

After Haruka and Michiru finished making love, they cuddled to each other. Haruka had her arms around Michiru under the sheets and Michiru laid there enjoying her last moments with her love.

"Haruka."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Haruka looked at Michiru and kissed her forehead. "I love you too," she smiled.

Setsuna appeared in her room and sat on the edge of the bed. She was beyond frustrated! It didn't matter how hard she tried to look into the future because nothing happened. She had screamed in frustration and shot several _Dead Screams_ all over the Gates of Time, of course she was also careful to not harm the Gates. Then she tried to look into Ranma's future and...blank. That was the last straw for her! She tried to contacted her future self and she was denied.

Something was wrong and she just knew! She let herself go and fall on the bed, back first. It didn't matter how many times she tried to look into the future because every time she was denied. Then it hit her. 'I remember! Little Lady say something about my future self blocking me? But why would she-I do it?' She grabbed the pillow behind her and ripped it apart. She was really frustrated.

Michiru got out off bed. She smiled at her lover. She kneed down to grab the note that had fallen from her pocket. 'Good, I still have an hour.' She walked over to grab some clothes and went to take a bath. All the love they did caused her to smell. Soon she was done and exited wearing a long white skirt that was just above her ankles, a white tucked in blouse with some blue lines on the shoulders, and white heels.

She walked over to her room and saw that Haruka was still asleep. She took the opportunity to get a suit case and began to pack her belongings. She was incredible sad. She knew it would hurt, but had no idea it would hurt this much! A tear hit the ground as she finished packing.

Michiru carried her suit case to the door and set it down. She walked over to Haruka and kissed her lightly on the lips. She went back to her case, picked it up and walked out of the room.

Inside the room Haruka licked her lips and smiled. She tried to hug her love and found nothing. She began to wake up and sat up with sleepy eyes. She looked around the room and noticed somethings were missing. She got out of bed in all her glory and opened the closet door to get some pants and a shirt. She gasped in shock. Michiru's things were gone! She quickly dressed in her clothes that were laying around.

Michiru walked down the stairs and saw Hotaru eating some cereal. She placed the case by the front door and walked over to Hotaru.

Hotaru saw the suit case her mama had been carrying and tilted her head sideways, wondering what was going on.

Michiru hugged Hotaru and Hotaru hugged back. "Michiru-mama? You okay?"

"Yes. I needed to hug you."

"Why were you carrying that case?"

Michiru fought back the tears. "I'm leaving."

Hotaru was in shook. "Wha-wha-what? You can't leave!" She hugged her mama tighter.

"I'm sorry I don't have enough time to explain. But I promise I'll visit often."

Hotaru began to cry. "Bu-bu-bu-but why?! You just came back!"

Michiru felt Hotaru's warm tears penetrate her clothes and into her shoulders. "It's family business Hotaru."

Their was a honk outside the house.

"Pleas let go Hotaru. I have to go."

"And where are you going?!" demanded Haruka.

Michiru was startled. 'No love, please don't make it any harder.' Hotaru released Michiru with teary eyes. Michiru leaned over and kissed Hotaru on the forehead.

"Well! Where are you going?!"

Michiru sighed and turned to Haruka. "I can't explain right now. But trust me, I'll explain everything when I get the opportunity."

Haruka walked down the stairs and stood in front of Michiru. "No. You explain yourself right now," she said roughly.

*Honk*

"I have to go," said Michiru.

"I don't think so." Haruka grabbed Michiru's wrist. "Explain now."

"Haruka let me go. You're hurting me," said Michiru in pain and tried to pull away.

"I won't until you tell me where you're going."

"Please trust me Haruka." Michiru eyes met Haruka's.

Haruka put more strength into her hold. "I can't until you answer me."

Michiru couldn't hold the pain any longer and slapped Haruka straight on the face. The slap was heard all over the house and it even seemed to echo. "I'm sorry," she said softly and took the opportunity to grab her case and exit the house.

Haruka was stunned. Never had she been slapped by her love, well not like this. She looked down at her hand that held Michiru and saw the redness of the grip. "What have I done?" She looked towards the door and ran outside. She arrived just in time to see Michiru enter the fancy and expensive looking black car that had Kaioh as a name plate. The car took off, leaving a small trail of dust. Haruka fell on her knees and began to cry.

Michiru was crying too on the car. She couldn't belief she had hurt her love, but she didn't have any other options. 'Why did she have to be stubborn?'

"Are you alright mistress Michiru?" asked the driver.

"Yes thank you." She cleared her tears away with her hand. "To what country am I supposed to leave for?"

"Country? Sorry mistress, but the address is here in Juuban."

Michiru blinked a couple of times. "Juuban?"

"Yes."

Ranma had been forced to wear an expensive tuxedo. His mom had told him he needed to look presentable. He didn't really like the fancy clothes because it offered little movement and it was a bit weird too.

He heard some knocking at the door and went to see who it was. He opened it and saw a mid age man wearing a black business suit and an elegant woman about the same age wearing an expensive looking blue dress standing next to him.

"So you must be Ranma. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Mr. Kaioh and extended his arm.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Ranma and shook the old man's hand.

Mrs. Kaioh offered Ranma a kind smile. He certainly looked better in person.

"May we come in?" asked Mr. Kaioh at Ranma.

"Uh yeah." He stepped aside and allowed both Kaiohs to enter. He looked outside and saw a really expensive looking car. 'Just what industry is mom involved in?'

The Kaiohs found their way to the living room and sat. Nodoka walked down the stairs wearing an expensive yellow with green kimono. She walked over to the guests. "Pleasure having you over." She bowed her head.

"I still can't understand why you choose to live in such a small house," said Mrs. Kaioh as she looked around her surroundings.

Nodoka felt offended and disguised it with a smile. "I don't need a big house to be comfortable."

Mr. Kaioh could almost feel the tension building up in the room. He turned towards Nodoka and asked, "So my future son-in-law knows about the engagement?"

"Yes," answered Nodoka.

"Good. Now we just wait for my daughter."

Ranma was walking to the living room when he heard a knock. He sighed and headed back to the door. He opened it and was surprised when he saw who it was. "You."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own the following- DBZ, RANMA 1/2, SAILOR MOON, TENCHI MUYO, AND AH MY GODDESS.

Q- What Tenchi Universe?

A- Tenchi Muyo mostly. I haven't see all the other universes, just Tenchi Muyo.

Q- Will Haruka act like Kuno? Wanting the female side and trying to kill the male side.

A- Haruka is way more intelligent than Kuno, so no.

A/N- 1. Ranma has used weapons, but only when there was no other choice. What he said to his grandpa will bite him later. 2. I know my grammar sucks, but I don't have anyone to help me. I've been trying harder to make it as readable to you guys as I can. 3. I won't be able to post chapters fast due to school work. I'll try to make an update whenever I can, maybe during the weekends. Thank you all for your support.

Chapter 16: A New Restaurant in the City

On the way to her destination Michiru wondered if her stay would really be here in Juuban because if it was, then she could visit her family (Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna). She sighed, she still couldn't believe she had accepted this stupid engagement. She had accepted because she wanted her parents to accept Haruka and stop annoying her with the engagement itself. She stared out the tinted black window, looking at the traffic. 'Why did you have to hurt me Haruka? All I asked was for you to trust me?' She placed a hand over the hurt wrist. 'After all we've been through you couldn't trust me. Why Haruka? I thought you loved me and yet you hurt me.' She cleared a tear threatening to escape her eye with the back of her hand.

"We shall arrive in five minutes." The driver said.

Michiru flapped her hands in front of her face to dry the teary eyes. 'I just hope I didn't make a mistake.'

The driver made a right turn and parked behind another black car that also had 'Kaioh' as the name plate. "Here we are mistress Michiru." The driver turned off the engine, pulled the keys out, exited the car, and walked around it to open the rear passenger door.

Michiru exited the car and gave the driver a small smile of gratitude. She stared at the house and couldn't help but feel like she had been here before. She shrugged it off and walked towards the door while the driver retrieved the suit case from the trunk.

Michiru knocked on the door and waited. She was nervous and felt like she should just run away and forget she ever accepted this stupid thing. She knocked again, but this time with less force. 'Did I do the right thing?' She asked herself, reconsidering her actions.

Suddenly the door opened and she saw him? She instantly recognized him and was speechless. 'He can't be...' she was interrupted when the young man standing in front of her spoke.

"You."

She blinked a couple times before reorganizing herself mentally. "R-Ranma?" she asked, unsure if the young man in front of her was really him. Although she already knew the answer.

"Err yeah. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" He was happy to see her healthy and with no burns. He had planned to go see her, but things came up, like this stupid engagement his mom had just told him of.

"Why do you ask? You healed me," she told him, hesitant at first.

Ranma became tensed and tried to quickly find an answer. 'How did she recognize me?! Hurry Ranma think! Oh! I know!' "I don't know what yer talking about," he quickly said.

Michiru frowned in disappointment. 'But I was certain. Unless his lying. I guess I'll have to play along, for now.' "My sincere apologies."

"Yeah no problem." 'That was close.'

"Whose that at the door?" said an approaching voice. "Michiru, you're here!" said Nodoka happily.

Michiru stared at Nodoka in disbelief. "Are you my parent's associate?" she asked with a flabbergasted tone.

"Yes I am. Now come on in, we need to talk over things." She gestured Michiru to enter and she herself left to join the elder Kaiohs.

'Wait. If she knows that mom is associated with the Kaiohs then that means...' Ranma took a deep breath at the sudden discovery.

Michiru saw Ranma's shocked face. She herself was stunned at the finding, but ignored it, although a part of her mind was not liking where this was going. She walked inside the house, but not before bowing her head at him. The driver walked towards Ranma and too bowed before entering.

Ranma shook his head to clear his thoughts and closed the door.

Michiru saw her parents in the living room and took a seat at an empty space on a sofa that was meant for three people. The driver walked into the living room and said, "Where would you like me to place the case?" he asked Michiru.

"There is fine."

The driver placed the case down gently and bowed his head. "I shall leave now."

Ranma entered the room as he passed by the driver. He looked at the people in the room and noticed there were no more free seats, his only option was to sit with the aqua haired. He gulped and took a seat, careful to not get too close.

Mr. Kaioh smiled when he saw the young couple sitting together. 'That a boy, taking the initiative.' "How was your trip daughter?" he asked kindly.

"Fine," said Michiru unenthusiastic.

"Good," he told her. "As you all know by now, we are here to go over the engagement." He looked at the two participants. "The engagement is basically meant to join the two great portions of the Kaioh industry into one by marriage between the two heirs," he smiled. "The engagement has a one year expiration and if by then neither of the participants decide to act on the engagement and marry, it will be off."

Michiru smiled at the last part. All she had to do was endure one year and her parents would have to accept her relationship with Haruka, not to mention she would keep all her Kaioh privileges. With those privileges she could pay Hotaru's education and convince Haruka to stop racing, although she already knew Haruka wouldn't listen. She never did like to see Haruka risk her life in one if those crazy races.

Ranma sighed in relief. 'At least this time around I ain't being pushed into it.' He looked at the woman next to him for a second. 'She is cute, but why does she look sad?' He recognize those sad and lonely eyes the aqua haired had. He knew them quiet well because he once had them.

"Of course," said Mrs. Kaioh and it seemed to grab everyone's attention. "if the couple decide to marry before the year is off, they can." She smiled at Ranma and then Michiru.

Ranma tensed and felt like screaming. Michiru felt the urge to slap her own mother for even stating that! Nodoka simply smiled.

"Any questions?" asked Mr. Kaioh with the intention to end the meeting.

"Ah yeah," said Ranma questionably.

"Speak."

"I'm not trying to offend ya or anything, but I have two other fiancees. My mom explained me that this engagement is worth more than the others and I was wondering what will happen to them?"

"They would be dissolve because this contract stated as such and since your mother signed, she gave the authorization to cancel past engagements signed by her. Even if the fiancees have contracts of their own it won't affect this engagement, unless their contract had a clause or such. So you don't have to worry about them and I will take the liberty to make sure." 'If they don't act on the contract then the other engagements can take effect once more, but I should probably not inform them, otherwise my plan will fail.' He thought to himself.

"Thanks," said Ranma unenthusiastically. He still wasn't sure why he cared about the other engagements. He should be happy right? Now he only had to deal with one and only one fiancee, instead of two or more.

Michiru suddenly remembered! 'That's right! His engaged to Rei and Makoto. Oh no, how will they react when they find out? I knew this was a bad idea.' Then she felt something deep inside her being. She couldn't explain it but her Senshi powers started to act up again and they seemed to be attracted to Ranma. 'Why is this happening?' she asked herself in frustration and worry.

"If that's all," he waited for someone to speak up, but no one did. "then this meeting is dismissed." Mr. Kaioh stood up and walked over to the young man. "Take good care of my daughter." He extended his hand at Ranma.

Ranma stood up with a small blush of embarrassment. "Sure," he said and shook the older mans hand, while his trembled.

Mr. Kaioh raised an eyebrow when her felt the young man's hand shake in his. 'Must be excited.' He thought and looked over to his wife.

Mrs. Kaioh stood up and so did Nodoka. They bowed their heads at each other in show of respect. "We must depart now," said Mrs. Kaioh kindly.

"Please do return and visit sometime," said Nodoka with a kind smile.

Mrs. Kaioh nodded and went over to her daughter. "You don't know how happy you make me dear." She leaned over for a hug. In her head she just knew this engagement would work and in the not so far future she would have an heir to the Kaioh fortune.

In the _really_ far off future a young man with semi-spiky aqua hair sneezed. He was well built; lean muscular body, handsome in every way, 5'11 of height, deep like aqua eyes, and about 18 years of age. He was wearing; a silky white sleeveless shirt with the Neptune emblem on the right side of the chest, white pants, and shoes. He also seemed to posses great amounts of grace and elegance.

He had been training for the tournament that was created in the memory of his deceased father. The tournament was scheduled to be held in nine Earth months and only the most powerful beings in the Universe could participate, and be crowned the title of ultimate warrior. When he finished training he took a long warm bath. Currently he was standing in the middle of a large room playing a sweet, yet sad melody he had written dedicated to his father. He stopped playing and set the violin down on a near by desk. He took a seat by the desk and sighed. "It's hard to believe it's been almost seven years since you died father," said the young man softly and sad while looking down at his feet. He lifted his head to see a picture sitting on the desk. The picture was of his father smiling while holding a rapped aqua haired baby in a warm and cozy sheet, in his arms. The young man smiled, "This will be the first tournament to be held after you and I plan to make you proud. Although I'm not certain if I can beat Zectma and the others," he sighed and stood up while still looking at the picture. "But I won't lose because we Masaki don't ever lose!" he said determined.

Unknown to him a gorgeous girl about his age was peeking on him through the small opening on the door. She had long black hair, long healthy legs, green eyes, and an amazing body that would drive just about any man crazy with lust. She was wearing tight blue pants and a long black sleeve shirt.

'Why does he spend so much time training? I know the tournament is coming up, but his already super strong. I just wish he would spend that much time with me.'

"Princess Kila what are you doing here?" he asked flabbergasted when the door opened sideways and saw a person behind it just as he was exiting.

Kila froze and slowly looked up at the owner of the voice. She was white from getting caught, but quickly regained her color. "I was..looking for the bathroom!" She lied.

Back to our present

Michiru hugged her mother because she had to. She knew if she didn't there would problems and she really didn't need any more. "Take care," she told her mother as they parted.

Mrs. Kaioh smiled at her daughter. "Thank you dear and try to be patient." She said and walked over to her husband. Mrs. Kaioh knew that it was the evil woman her little girl had been with that caused her to get corrupted. She hoped that with time Michiru would would fix herself and make the Kaiohs proud.

Mr. Kaioh scanned the people in the room. "We would stay longer, but unfortunately business calls." He bowed his and walked towards the front door, followed by his wife.

Nodoka, Ranma, and Michiru walked the elder Kaiohs out and saw them leave on the expensive black car and the other car followed.

Nodoka closed the door gently and turned towards the young couple. "Michiru dear, please come with me so I may show you to your room," she smiled brightly.

Michiru sighed and half smiled back at the older woman. 'I may as well get used to it.' "Please lead the way."

Nodoka walked past the two engaged people and headed to the stairs. When she passed the living room she noticed the suit case. She turned her head to see the couple walking behind her in silence. "Would you be so nice as to carry the case to Michiru's room, son?"

Ranma looked down as he sighed in defeat. "Sure."

Michiru thought it was funny how her 'fiancee' acted and gave a small smile. She had no idea why she thought it was funny, but it was.

Ranma walked pass Michiru and to the suit case. He picked it up with his right arm and stared at his mom.

Nodoka smiled and walked up stairs with Michiru and Ranma following right behind her. She guided them to a room three doors away from Ranma's. "Here we are." She opened the door for Michiru to see.

Michiru lookined into the room and blinked. The room was very simple and spartan looking with a small bed and wardrobe. "Th-thank you." She forced a smiled. It's not that she didn't appreciate it, but she was used to a higher class of living.

Nodoka read the aqua haired's expression with accuracy. "My apologies, but I've never had guests over and I wasn't prepared for your arrival. This will be just for today. Tomorrow I'll have it remodel and if you'll like, you can help me make it fit to your liking."

Michiru smiled at the kind woman. "Yes, that would be greatly appreciated."

Nodoka smiled at Michiru and said, "Please call me mother."

Ranma dropped the suit case and it landed on his feet with a loud sound. 'I can't believe this.'

Michiru's right eyebrow twitched as she looked at Nodoka. "Aren't you moving too fast Miss Masaki?"

"Not at all dear." She turned around to face her shocked son. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Ranma blinked and looked down a his feet to see the suit case flat on the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine." 'Why don't you tell her to have your grand babies while yer at it!' He once again picked up the suit case. "So where do I up it?"

"Just leave it inside please," said Michiru casually.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders and passed by Michiru to enter the room.

Michiru stared at him. 'Its staring up again.' She had no idea why her Senshi powers seemed to be attracted to Ranma, but whatever it was, she would find out.

Ranma sat the suit case down by the bed, unsure if it was okay to leave it there. He sighed, 'All of this is so screwed up.' He turned to the aqua haired. 'I can tell she doesn't want to be here, but why is she?' He began to walked out of the room and once again passed by Michiru.

"Thank you," said Michiru. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." She bowed her head at Ranma and Nodoka and entered the room with the door closing right behind. She acted quiet fast that she didn't give them time to wish her a goodnight.

"I'm tired and it's been a very long day today," said Ranma. He turned around and left to his room.

"Goodnight son," said Nodoka happily.

Inside the room Michiru was lying on the bed and staring at the celling. She heard foot step fade and guessed that everyone had left. She began to cry silently to herself. 'Why can't I be happy? I'm cured from those hideous burns. How I miss you Haruka.' She hugged herself. 'I need to clear things with you. I just hope you don't go to conclusions.' She yawned and decided to go under the sheets. 'Tomorrow I'll explain everything.' She shut her eyes slowly and fell asleep.

Ranma was pretty much doing the same thing as his new and only fiancee, thinking. 'Why is it that my life always seems to complicate? I swear, if there's a God out there who is toying with me, I'll make him regret it!' his thoughts then turned towards Michiru. 'But what about her? I can tell she doesn't want to be here. Did she agree to this engagement or forced? Doesn't she and the blonde chick have something.' He shivered in the thought of two women doing sfuff. 'And isn't Hotaru like their adopted kid? Oh man. I still need to help Hotaru with her problem.' He snapped his eyes opened at a revelation. 'Shit! Rei is going to kill me!' He closed his eyes and began to slowly relax. 'Its not like I'm scared of her and she can't really hurt me anyways.' He smiled and gave a sleepy yawn. 'I'll just apologies.' He fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day, morning more exact.

"Ranma!" said Nodoka out loud from behind the door.

Ranma snored with drool hanging off the corner of the mouth. His body was stretched all over the bed with the sheets only covering the right leg and threading to fall to the ground. For the first time in a good while he had overslept.

"RANMA!" yelled Nodoka.

Michiru at the kitchen was startled at the sudden loud voice. She was dressed and ready for college. She missed Haruka and Hotaru and even the sometimes cold Setsuna. It was alien to wake up without Haruka's warmth and not seeing all the familiar faces that were her family. However, she knew that if she held until the year was up everything was going to be alright. But still, it was different and she greatly missed them. At least she could go visit them and explain everything.

Ranma fell out of the bed and landed face first to the hard floor. Nodoka heard the noise and guessed her son was up. "Breakfast will be ready soon, and get ready for school." She said and walked away, to the kitchen and help her 'daughter-in-law' cook. Her face brightened up at the little thought, but didn't over exaggerate because, well, Michiru preferred woman. That thought brought another up, 'Those Ranma still have the curse? I haven't seen him change?'

Ranma rubbed his forehead, trying to rid off the ache. "I'm must've been tired to overslept." He shrugged his shoulders and prepared himself for another day.

When he arrived at the dinning table dressed in his school uniform, he looked at all the food! He quickly made his way to a seat and placed his school bag near his feet. He picked up a fork and used it to cut a piece of the circular like okonomiyaki and placed it in his mouth. "Oh wow! This is really good!" he said with a mouth full.

Nodoka shook her head in embarrassment. She really couldn't forgive Genma for not teaching her son proper manners.

Michiru looked at him with a questioning look. She couldn't understand it, but it felt nice to be appreciated for her work and by him, even if it was a grossly said.

"What is it?" Ranma asked and put a large portion of the circular food in his mouth.

"It's an American food and is referred as pancake." Answered Michiru and she herself began to eat her breakfast.

"Pancake? It sure has a weird name, but the taste is something else." He finished his last pancake before the women sitting around the table finished their first. "Well that was that," he stood up and stretched his arms upward. "I'll see ya later." He picked his school bag up and wore it.

"Wait." Nodoka said from the table. "The driver should be here soon and will take you both to school."

"Take us both?" said Ranma weakly and slowly turned towards Michiru.

"Yes son. Her school is very far from where we live. You didn't expect her to walk to Tokyo University."

Michiru mentally nodded. The University was at least a twenty minute drive. If she had to walk, she might as well live at the dorms. She then became sad. She always went with Haruka on that yellow sports car to school. Now everything changed because she accepted this stupid engagement. At least after this was over her parents would accept Haruka.

"So when does the driver get here?"

"It shouldn't be long. Five minutes or so."

Ranma sighed and once again took his seat.

Belldandy reappeared in the bathroom. She had just teleported from Heaven and was in a really good mood after seeing her sisters and everyone else. She walked out of the room and went in search of someone.

She searched in his room and nothing, then the kitchen, then the small workshop, and nothing. She was walking to the yard with worry and somewhat sad. "Where could he be?" she said sadly and curious. She stopped and smiled. Kiichi was watering the plants in his own clumsy way.

Belldandy dashed at him and have him a hug from behind. "I've missed you Kiichi!" she said cheerily.

Kiichi froze at first because he wasn't sure who was grabbing him, but when he heard that sweet and loving voice he smiled brightly. He sighed, contempt that he had her back.

Belldandy let go and Kiichi turned around to face her. "When did you get back?" he asked with a smile.

"A few moments ago. I thought you were at school and that was why I couldn't find you."

"You've been searching for me?" he asked surprised.

She nodded happily. "Yes." She then changed the topic. "Would you like to eat?"

"I have another two hours before I leave, so yeah. I would love to eat your food." He smiled and Belldandy blushed at the complement.

Once inside the shrine they walked to the kitchen and got started on the food.

Belldandy looked around and smiled. "Everything looks so clean Kiichi," she said with admiration.

Kiichi blushed and opened the cabinet to grab a spatula. "I had to keep everything clean like you said and I didn't want you to do anything when you returned from your vacation." He put the spatula on the stove and turned it on. "So how was the vacation?" he asked her.

Belldandy looked tense for a second. "It wasn't what I thought."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well...how about we finish breakfast and then I'll tell you everything about it?" Kiichi nodded and both resumed to make breakfast.

Soon both were done with the cooking and were sitting at the dining table and already eating.

"Belldandy?"

"Yes Kiichi?"

"Weren't you going to tell me something?"

"Oh yes, my vacation." Kiichi nodded. "It was relaxing, but Mara came and destroyed everything," she sounded mad and Kiichi blinked at the sudden change.

"Mara? Wait," Kiichi thought about it. "So it was her that attacked Juuban?!" Belldandy nodded sadly. "I watched a report on the news, but had no idea it was her. Why would she attack?" Now everything made sense to him, but the thing that boddered him was that Mara never did things without a purpose. "Do you know why she attacked the city?"

"She wanted revenge against Ranma."

Kiichi shot up from his seat and stared at Belldandy with horror. "Is he okay?!" Belldandy covered her chuckle with her palm. "What's the matter?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing," she put her palm down. "It's just you over reacted."

"But Belldandy, Mara is very powerful and last time Ranma barley beat her. I doubt he could do it again." He sat down.

"True, but he has become stronger and was able to stop Mara." She remembered the footage and power scale her sisters had showed her in Heaven. She wasn't aware of the climax in the fight due to her unconsciousness and that information really helped. She just couldn't believe how powerful Ranma had become. It scared her.

Kiichi finished his food and placed down his chop sticks in the empty bowl. "How is that possible?! Mortals can't be powerful enough to beat holy or demonic beings!" He went from semi-calm to disbelief.

"But Kiichi, there are mortals that have the potential to challenge higher beings like me for example, however they wouldn't win."

Kiichi ran his hands all over his hair. "This is insane." He stopped shuffling his hair and focused on Belldandy. "So Ranma beat her and then what happened?"

"I took Mara to the court of judgement to be judged for her crimes." Kiichi nodded, this was getting interesting. "Hild appeared and defended Mara." Kiichi nodded slowly, sort of understanding. "Mara was given the punishment to read about peace and life. And I took the liberty to visit everyone while I was in Heaven." She smiled at the person in front of her.

Kiichi crossed his arms in front of his flat chest and nodded with closed eyes. "It is typical of them to protect each other," he turned to his wrist watch and made a worried/panic face. "I have to go!" He got up quickly from his seating position on the floor and ran to his room. He later returned with a school bag and wearing a leather black jacket. "Sorry that I have to go now Bell, but if i don't I'll be late." He ran out of the kitchen and to his motorcycle.

Kiichi was riding off to college while Belldandy waved happily from the entrance gates to the shrine. "Pay attention and be careful!" she yelled advice to Kiichi. Kiichi was out of sight and she decided to go back inside the shrine. While she walked she thought, 'I need to collect my things from Auntie's house.'

Ranma was sitting in English class and by a window which gave him a wonderful view of students running on the track. He wasn't sure how to break it up to Makoto about the fiancee situation. Then there was Rei. He wouldn't admit it, but he had grown fond of them.

"Mr. Masaki!"

"Huh?" Ranma turned to the teacher, totally confused.

"There some buckets by the hall and they seem to be waiting," said Mr. Naga.

Ranma sighed, he stood up from his seat causally and walked out of the room.

Minako who was fortunate to be in the same English class as her Ran, looked sad. Now that he was out there was nothing to pay attention at. Then a brilliant idea lit up. She smiled and placed her face on top of her notebook and pretended to be sleeping.

Mr. Naga continued to read to the class and stopped when he heard some snoring on the back of the class. He put the book down on his desk and searched for the sounding snore. 'It isn't Usagi.' He still continued. 'Aino. Why am I not surprised.' "Miss Aino!"

Minako shot up from her seat with a really bad imitation of a sad face, it looked from like excited. "Oh no! I fell asleep! Don't worry, I know the way to the hall." She tired to walk in defeat, but failed, she almost sprinted out of the room.

The teacher was silent for a moment and quiet confused. "I was only going to warn her."

Usagi wondered what her friend was up to. Minako couldn't possibly...but Setsuna said. She shook her head and decided to talk to Minako after class very seriously.

The class door opened and a cheery Minako exited. She turned left and stood next to her Ran with a bright smile. "Hi!"

Ranma turned his head to see who it was. He widen his eyes in surprise and took a step away from the excited blonde. "Err hi," he said nervously at the blonde.

Minako took a step closer at him and admired his form. He looked so yummy and that nervous expression from being close to her made him look cute! "Do you need help with those buckets?" she squeezed his right bicep.

Ranma tried not to fidget and drop the buckets so he could push the girl away because if he dropped them, he might change. Although, if he activated his ki shield vapor will would created when the water touches it and it might bring questions, questions he would like to avoid. So he did what anyone would do. "Can you please stop doing that?" he asked.

Minako frowned in disappointment and released the wonderful muscle. 'Come on girl! This is your chance to put the plan to bed! Wait or is it action? Whatever!' She smiled at him brightly and stared deep at those blue-gray eyes that just dared her to drown in.

Ranma was a bit stunned by the way the blonde was looking at him. He stared back and noticed how crystal like her blue eyes were and they seemed to pull him in and never let go. He also noticed that the crystal blue eyes seemed to be seeking acceptance and warmth that they so needed and longed for.

"W-will you go out to the movies with me?" she asked with her heart, and with a lost puppy face.

Ranma was so trances in those eyes that he wasn't really paying attention to what Minako was saying.

Minako was waiting for a respond and nothing. She began to panic and worry started to over run her system. "Just the two us. It doesn't have to be today, Sunday is okay with me," she asked in panic.

Ranma shook his head to clear the trance and blinked a couple of times. He was suddenly met with a teary blonde that turned away from him quickly. "I'm sorry I ever asked Ranma. I was stupid and it won't happen again." Minako said and began to sprint down the hall.

"Uh? Wait!" he tried to reach her with his arms, but the buckets said otherwise. "What did I do?" He got a quick flash back of the way Minako looked before she ran. If there is one weakness to Ranma Masaki, it was the sight of women crying. He put the buckets down, not caring if he got caught ditching his punishment, and ran after Minako.

Minako was on top of the school building curled up to herself and against the wall right next to the door she had come from. She had her arms crossed and supported by her knees while her head rested on her arms. She sobbed at the rejection, the rejection of her prince, her Ran, and future boyfriend. 'How could I've been so stupid as to think he would go out on a date with me?! Makoto is way better than me and he probably chose her. She can cook, she's pretty, but not as pretty as me though,' Minako lifted her face off her arms to look at her small and delicate orbs. 'and she's bigger.' She sobbed and stopped in shock when she heard the door snap open.

Ranma opened the door fast and turned to his right. "There you are," he smiled at Minako and crouched to be at her level. "Why did you run?"

Minako stared at his eyes to see if this was some sort of a twisted joke. She only found worry and honesty. "You said you-"

Ranma cleared Minako's warm tears away with his index finger off her cheeks. "There. You look better this way." He gave her a tenderly smile.

Minako blushed and began to smile. She wasn't sure if this was really happening. Did he really touch her?! She sniffed and her smile beamed with joy. "You think I look better like this?"

Ranma frowned in worry and slowly began to recall what he had just said. 'What did I say? Did I call her pretty or something? I don't remember!' He moved his eyes left and right. "Yes?" He said hoping that it was the right thing to say.

Minako was about to tackle him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "But tell me, why did you run away?" he asked her.

Minako blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "I asked you if you wanted to go see a movie with me on Sunday, but you said no." Now she appeared to be sad.

"I never said no. Did I?" he said the last part silently to himself.

"But you shook your head. Like this." She mimicked him from before. "What else could it mean but no?"

Ranma laughed loud enough for him and Minako to hear. "I was thinking of something else and I had to clear my head. Sorry about that." He put a hand behind his head.

Minako sighed, 'Next time I just wait instead of jumping to conclusions.' She smirked. "So the date is still on." Ranma froze. "And you can't back out now. It's not an option."

'Oh great. Just great. Exactly what I need right no,' he thought sarcastically. "I didn't say-"

Minako began to tear up again. "So you lied?"

"Wait! No! No, I didn't!" he said quickly before Minako cried.

Minako dashed at him and lead her to tackle him onto the floor. "I promise you won't regret this!" she said smiling from his chest. She pushed herself up from him and her face was just an inch away from his. Both blinked and began to blush.

Minako smiled and slowly leaned down at his lips. She could smell his wonderful and toxic scent and it almost seemed to attract her.

Ranma could sense what was approaching and remembered he had a fiancee, a unwanted fiancee, but non the less a fiancee. He teleported out of Minako's grip and appeared by the door. "Huh...We should go before anyone notices," he said nervously and quickly.

Minako blinked when she hit the hard floor. 'What happened?' She turned to see where he now was. 'How did he do it?' She nodded, and got up with a smile. "Don't worry about the time. I'll tell you later."

Ranma tensed up and chuckled nervously and finally sighed in defeat. "Sure." He really was an idiot for accepting. Then when he saw the way Minako beamed at him with happiness, and that amazing smile of hers, he froze and admired it for a second. He wasn't entirely sure why he agreed, but he did know he was an idiot.

Minako took her opportunity. She grabbed her Ran's right arm tightly, almost as if declaring it hers. "Lead the way." She was really happy and couldn't wait for the week to be over.

Ranma was caught off guard and blinked. He could feel that small and delicate, yet smooth and warm arm around his, in a possessive manner. Looking into her eyes, he saw a light of hope? He sighed, "Alright, but please can you not hold my arm." He saw her eyes tearing up again, and further deep, a sense of acceptance crushed. "Not hold my arm that tight." He quickly added before Minako cried and he had to deal with this sort of situation again.

Minako nodded and the tears disappeared? She loosened her hold just a bit and smiled. "Okay, but we should really get going if we don't want them to catch us." Ranma nodded and both left to the hall.

Belldandy knocked on the familiar door and waited. She had come to collect her belonging. The 'small vacation' had helped her sort out her feelings, they weren't here. Maybe she was just attracted to Ranma, but Kiichi meant something entirely different to her. She chucked to herself. Ranma and Kiichi were so similar and would risk their life's for others, however, there were mayor differences. Ranma was cooky, confident, really good looking, Belldandy blushed, and he was amazing, although his power did scare her. Kiichi was a good man, with an extraordinary heart.

The door opened and the mid age woman appeared right behind it.

"Hello Auntie!" said Belldandy happily.

Nodoka was paralyzed! The Goddess was standing in front of her! "H-hello! It's a privilege to be at your presence." She bowed her head in respect.

Belldandy frowned and moved closer to Auntie. She put a hand on Nodoka's shoulder which caused the bowing woman to look up. "You don't have to act like this Auntie."

"But you're a Goddess. It's only right-"

"Yes, I am a Goddess, but I am also Belldandy." She gave Nodoka a smile. "It would be great if you could address me like you used to."

Nodoka smiled back with a nodded. "As you wish dear." She composed herself by standing straight up. "Please come in."

Belldandy smiled and bowed at Nodoka slightly as she entered.

Both women were sitting in the living room having tea. They were sitting opposite from each other and a table that held the tea was between them.

"Where did you go to dear?" asked Nodoka and placed her tea cup on the small table.

"Heaven." She took a sip of her tea.

"Oh," She didn't how else to respond to that. "Are you here to stay?" she wondered.

Belldandy put the tea cup on the table and sadly shook her head. "No. I'm here to collect my belongings."

"Oh," said Nodoka in disappointment. "Did you figure out what you came in search of?" she asked.

"Yes, and thats one of the reasons why I'm leaving."

'I suppose Ranma wasn't her type.' "Alright dear. Will you come and visit sometime?"

Belldandy smiled. "Of course Auntie!"

Michiru was walking around the University's campus in search of Haruka. She needed to explain everything to Haruka. She turned right at a corner and saw her. She smiled and then the smile disappeared. Haruka was talking to two girls. Michiru decided to hide behind a near by tree and watch.

"...and my girlfriend just left," said Haruka sadly.

"Aw you poor thing."

"I can't believe anyone would do that to you."

Haruka nodded at the two girls, "Thank you for listening, but I need to be alone right now." The girls nodded and left a depressed and lonely Haruka.

Michiru was a little jealous, but tossed that aside. She walked to Haruka and get this over with.

Haruka turned right and saw her love. Her stomach seemed to have butterflies and heart pumped faster. She smiled and ran to Muchiru.

Michiru received a crushing hug that squeezed all the air out off her. She was slowly transcending from her light color to purple. "I...can't breath...Haruka," she said between gaps.

Haruka slowly released Michiru with a smile. She was happy to see her love, but she also started to remember something. "Michiru, why-" she was cut off by a finger on her pink lips.

Michiru had placed her right index on Haruka's lips to keep her from saying anything else. She intensely stared into Haruka's eyes and said, "I need you to listen to me." Once seeing that Haruka wasn't going to respond she removed her finger. "I'm going to explain everything."

Haruka and Michiru were at a near by bench facing each other. Michiru had explained why she left and where is was staying at. Haruka had tried not to scream while her love explained, it was really stupid what her love did.

"Really? You accepted because you wanted your parents to accept me and stop with the fiancee nonsense."  
Michiru nodded. "Now you have to stay a whole year with him." Michiru nodded, again. Haruka pinched her nose in frustration, this was beyond stupid. She sighed and said, "I really don't care if your parent like me or not, but you did not have to accept." She half smiled and asked, "Is their a way to break the engagement without having to waiting for the year?" This was very difficult for her to deal with.

Michiru shook her head. "No. None that I know of."

Haruka sighed and put an arm behind Michiru, so it could lay on the bench and crossed her long legs at the knee. "You know. Next time I see your dad, I'm going to kick his ass." She wanted to kill the bastard for taking away her love, but if she did that, Michiru wouldn't be happy. A good beating would do. Yes. A very good beating.

Michiru rolled her eyes upwards at Haruka's statement. She wanted to hurt her own father, but that would be wrong. "Please don't. Even though this sounds horrible I'm sure we can get past it."

Haruka looked up to the clear blue sky. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are staying with Ranma."

Michiru frowned in question. "Yes I am?"

"Remember what Ami said. We can't be around him," she turned towards Michiru. "and I'm worried he will do something to you."

Michiru could see where this was coming from. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! The guy killed that Yumma thing we couldn't! I won't let you stay a whole year living under his roof!"

"Don't raise your voice at me Haruka." She stared at Huruka for a moment. "He doesn't seem bad or have any evil intentions. I think it's actually a good thing I'm living with him." Haruka was about to cut in, but stopped at Michiru's voice. "If Setsuna is so worried of what he will do, I can keep an eye on him. I don't like it either, but its for the best."

Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand tightly, but not enough to the point of pain. "I don't care if Setsuna is worried of Ranma, all I care is about you." Michiru began to blush. This was her Haruka speaking. "And you will not be honoring that stupid nonsense of an engagement. You are coming home with me!" She stood up and pulled Michiru by the hand she was holding.

Michiru fought the force and remained sitting. "I can't," she said sounding sad.

Haruka was stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and she wouldn't have any of it. "Michiru can't you see! Your so called parents practically sold you! Did they even asked for your permission to do the engagement in the first place?! I didn't think so! Come on! Go home with me and we'll forget this ever happened."

It was tempting. Michiru wanted to throw herself at Haruka's arms and run away. However, if she did, her honor would be stained and Haruka would never be accepted. All she wanted was to have a co-existing relationship with her parents and Haruka as her love. Was it so too much to ask for? Now if she ran away, her dream and goal would never come true.

"Sorry Haruka," she said. "but I can't. You need to understand that-"

Haruka swung her left arm to the side intensely causing a very small breeze. "Stop being an idiot Michiru! Your parents are controlling you like a puppet and you can't see it!" she sighed and smiled supportably. "Just come with me and everything will be back the way it was and supposed to." Her smile caused Michiru to relax a little.

"Haruka I would, but-"

"So you would rather be with your controlling parents and that monster. Fine, go with them!" she released Michiru's hand violently. "For all I know we are through! At least until you can reason!" Haruka turned around quickly and walked away from her love quiet angrily.

Michiru covered her beautiful face with her palms. She tried to stop the tears from running down her pink cheeks, but they wouldn't stop.

At Juuban High, a small group of friends were sitting around a table eating their lunch, however two blondes were discussing.

"Setsuna said to not get close to the jerk. So I expect you to stop!" shouted Usagi.

"Why should I? Just because Setsuna said? I don't think so. Besides, he hasn't done anything bad!" Minako shouted back.

Makoto raised her hand and spoke, "What are you guys talking about?"

Usagi sighed, then turned to face Makoto, who was sitting by her right side. "Ranma was sent out of class for sleeping," she turned to Minako. "and Minako here, joined him."

"What!" Makoto wasn't surprised her so called friend would do such, she was just unprepared.

Minako huffed in defiance and crossed her arms on her chest. "So what. It's not like I'm doing anything bad."

Ami had her eyes closed and eating her delicious and well divided bento. She was still listening to her friend's arguments and it brought a point forward, Ranma. Setsuna said he was dangerous, _so_ dangerous that they should stay away from him. It felt odd, Ranma never seemed to have any negative intentions and he was so handsome. She blinked a couple times, unsure where that came from. Actually, she did know. She liked him, a lot. But what now? "That's right," she said and everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to look at their friend.

"What's right?" asked Usagi.

"Michiru."

"Oh yeah. Did you tell the other what happened at the meeting and how is Michiru?"

Ami put her chop sticks on her bento. "I did as you told me to. But you won't believe what I will say."

"Aw, come on Ami! Spill the peas!" said Minako cheery, thinking that Ami referred to a guy.

"I think you mean beans," added Makoto.

Ami coughed into her closed fist. "Anyways, when I went to inform the others." Everyone nodded. "They were exiting the Hospital and what I saw next, was mind blowing."

Usagi was losing her patients. It was bad enough that Setsuna spoke in riddles, but to have Ami do something similar was annoying. "Can you tell us already?!"

"Alright," sighed Ami. "I saw Michiru leaving with Hotaru and Haruka, but get this, she was leaving the hospital like nothing ever happened to her."

The group was silent for some seconds. This seemed out of the ordinary, but then again, were reincarnated magical girls from the past kingdom ordinary.

Ami read the confused expressions of her friends like a book cover and knowing them for years helped too. "I think it was her Senshi magic that healed her." She had asked Michiru, but Michiru didn't give a clear answer just that something interesting happened.

"That's great!" said Usagi happily because her friend was healed.

"So does that mean she's out of the hospital?" asked Makoto.

"Yes. She should with Hotaru and the others."

"I say we visit them," said Minako and received nods from her friends.

"Yeah! We can also ask her what happened at the city when it was under attack," said Makoto, and received nods. "Wait. Didn't you ask her Ami?"

Ami blushed in embarrassment. "I was so amazed by Michiru's recovery that I forgot." she gave a weak laugh at the end.

"Even if she had, we still need to see her," said Usagi. The girls nodded. "Then it's decided. We will go see her after school," she said determined.

Ranma had been checking-out the school since he only really sat on the rooftop or under a tree to eat. The school was fair, not that large or small. At least it wasn't like Furinkan. He thought that that school was for lunatics, but in the bright side it was never boring like this school. He turned to a corner and noticed a similar poster from the grocery shopping with Bell, plastered on the wall. "Come and eat your okonomiyaki! For the grand opening everything will be at a special price! So come now before its all gone!" At this point he couldn't get any happier. "I just hope its as good as Ukyo's." He took a closer look at the poster and read the address.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

He began walking to class with hands on his pants pockets and mentally singing about all the different types of okonomiyaki he would eat.

The final class ended and every student was relieved. Now it was time to hang with friends or go to the arcade and play. For Ranma it was time to go get something to eat.

He was exiting the school just like every normal student was. From the third floor a brunet and blonde were watching their prince leave. They wanted to spend some time with him, but knew they couldn't. They instead had to go visit their friend because it was crucial to find whoever attacked the city. Now they were just waiting for Ami and Usagi to join them.

As he walked on the concrete fence he suddenly smelled a delicious aroma that pulled him to the source of it. Arriving at the place he noticed the large line of people waiting. He was disappointed he wasn't going to eat right away, he sighed heavily and got on line.

As the line processed to get smaller Ranma noticed that the restaurant was of good quality: all the expensive looking furniture, signs, and the smell of the food. He knew he was going to eat some really good okonomiyaki. He tilted his head to the right to see how many more people were ahead of him. He noticed a brown pony tail past the large and rectangular grill. He returned to his waiting position and thought that the pony tail seemed familiar.

It was finally his turn and the chef ducked down. "Hold up sugar. I need to get my ingredients." She put one by one of the ingredients on the non-cooking area of the grill.

Ranma waited patiently, but he was nervous for some reason. 'That voice.'

The brunet chef stood firmly up wearing a blue outfit with noticeable black tights. She was a gorgeous woman and had a decent bust. "What would you like?" she said as she put oil on the grill.

Ranma was frozen to the fancy ground. He couldn't believe at who he was staring at. His eyes were large with his mouth wide open in shock. 'U-U-U-Ukyo!'

Ukyo finished putting the oil on the grill and since the customer wasn't saying anything she looked at him in wonder. Her spatula fell to the ground, creating small echoing noises with the floor. She was beyond shocked and couldn't understand what was happening. "Ra-Ranma?" she said in a low tone. She tried to reach for him, but blacked out, and fell back first to the floor.

Seeing his dear friend faint in front of him caused him to wake up. "Ukyo!" yelled Ranma in great concern.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own- DBZ, Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, and Ah My Goddess

Edited by Coenraad

Chapter 17

Pieces Coming Together Part 1

Seeing his dear Ukyo fall backwards, panic and worry manifested in the ninja. "Mistress!" yelled Konatsu as he ran to Ukyo. He was wearing a lovely feminine dress with patters of flowers. The dress was to be worn by employees at the restaurant, if one is female, and his long hair was in a bun with a small purple ribbon holding it with an elegant bow. He got on his knees and placed Ukyo's head on his lap. He carefully tapped Ukyo's cheek with his feminine hands to get some reaction from her. "Mistress! Mistress Ukyo! Wake up!" he looked around and yelled, "Everyone out! The restaurant is closed!" People got up from their seats and left, wondering what was wrong. But they didn't leave empty handed. They took their food with them on the plastic plate.

Konatsu didn't have an idea of why his Mistress had fainted. She seemed fine just moments ago and quite happy at that. Another of her line of restaurants had finally opened in Juuban and today had been the grand opening and Ukyo had been very cheery the whole day. He tapped Ukyo's cheek once more and got no reaction from her. His ninja skills then informed him of another presence. He turned to that presence as he spoke. "Please leave..." he was frozen. "You...can't be..." he passed out. Seeing the image of the deceased Ranma Saotome had been a bit too much.

Konatsu had attended the funeral and offered his unconditional support to Ukyo for the loss of her fiancée, Ranma. His Mistress had indeed suffered a great loss that day. He was just content that he was there for her.

Ranma had stopped any further advances when he saw the familiar cross dresser. Hearing the ninja yell to get out was very tempting, but he couldn't leave his childhood friend in that condition and knowing it was his fault she was like that made it even worse!

He had taken a step forward when the ninja had finally noticed him. For a moment he saw recognition in the other pair of eyes. Ranma rolled his eyes upwards upon seeing Konatsu faint. "You've got to be kidding me," he said lazily and incredulous of his luck. He sighed and jumped over the grill, landing next to the fainted pair.

Ranma squatted next to Ukyo and zoomed over her body as he whistled, "Never thought you would turn out so good looking." He picked her up into his arms. "Now where is a room?" He scanned around his surroundings.

"Uhh?" was said from the person being carried. Ukyo slowly opened her eyes and saw the face that hunted her dreams and mind, both day and night.

Ranma faintly smiled and it caused Ukyo to black out once more. Sighing he resumed his search.  
Upon finding two rooms in the large restaurant, he put to bed Konatsu in one and Ukyo in the other. The rooms were fairly big and each had a furo, which really impressed Ranma.

Currently he was by Ukyo's side sitting on a wooden chair he had found laying around. From reading her ki he was happily relieved that she was fine. A little rest and she should be to her normal self, and in a way it bothered him. Satisfied that his dear friend was alright he stood up and walked out of the room. Hearing a weak moan he stopped in his tracks, he was frozen and afraid of what might happen almost as if he could foresee the future.

Ukyo began to wake up when she heard some footsteps. She slowly opened her eyes and at first her vision was blurry but it slowly returned back to normal. She sat up in bed and ran a hand through her silky brunet hair while she stared down at the bed sheet. "What hit me?" She lifted her face and saw someone's back. Her eyes grew large as she recalled what had happened. "R-Ranma?" she said weakly, still not believing her vision.

'Oh man-Oh man-Oh man! What should I do? Should I turn around or leave? I think leaving sound good right now!...?' Just as he had decided what to do he felt a pair of arms encircle his abdominals and a pair of warm and soft orbs pressing on his muscular back. He was staring to sweat from all the unexpected contact.

Ukyo wanted to know who that mysterious man in her room was. The man seemed to have no intentions of obliging, so she made her move and held him in a tight grip. She had gotten too close to the man and accidentally took in his scent. Now she was even more confused than before and her heart began to speed up. The man smelled just like...Ranma, the man she had dreamed of marrying and starting a really big family with. Her dream was for her and him to own a restaurant and cook side by side. They would have at least six or maybe eight children. She loved kids, and maybe the reason why she wanted so many was for them to not be alone, like she had been. But all of that shattered when she had heard her RanChan had passed away.

She gave the figure a tight squeeze and felt how muscular and strong he was. She lifted her face up, and let go of the man as she turned white. "It can't be!" she had seen that unforgettable pigtail. She didn't know why, but for some reason her heart was telling her that the man standing in front of her was her RanChan. She began to smile and her natural creamy color returned.

Ranma closed his eyes in defeat. 'Might as well face the music.' He turned very slowly and it made the moment intense. When he was facing Ukyo completely he received an overwhelming and crushing hug.

Ukyo pressed herself into Ranma's chest with everything she was worth. It was a hug that said she would never let go because she was afraid to lose whatever she was holding on to. She began to cry tears of happiness. "I knew it," she said repeatedly with a smile on her gorgeous face.

Ranma was tense. He didn't know how to handle this. 'I should have left when I had the chance.' Looking down at his friend he half smiled at her. He placed both hands on Ukyo's shoulders and pushed her off of him.

Ukyo was depressed that she had been detached from her RanChan, but her smile remained. "I always knew you were alive! RanChan!" Just as her happiness came it left to be replaced with fury. She slapped RanChan's cheek dead on. "You jackass! You've been alive while I cried my heart out!"

The force of the slap was nothing to Ranma, but had to make it look like it was, otherwise he could freak Ukyo out even more. "Yup, you're as strong as I remember," he placed a hand on the slapped cheek and rubbed it slowly. He then noticed Ukyo holding the wrist of the hand that had slapped him.

Ukyo blew on the beating red hand, trying to get it to cool down. She looked at Ranma with watery eyes. "What in the world are you made of?!"

Ranma gave an embarrassing laugh as he placed a hand behind the back of his head. "Sorry Ucchan."

The beating hand seemed to stop and Ukyo composed herself. She looked at Ranma up and down. "How come you're wearing a Juuban inform and seem young?"

Ranma sighed, he was about to reply when his stomach beat him to it. "Hehehe, could we talk about it after lunch?"

Ukyo shook her head weakly. "Same old RanChan." She smiled and said, "Will it be a RanChan special?"

Ranma nodded quickly, eager to eat some of that heavenly okonomiyaki. "I haven't had one in a long while! Come on, let's go!" He grabbed Ukyo by the wrist and pulled her out of the room.

Ukyo was caught off guard and began to blush at her RanChan's forwardness. In her mind her dream began to reconstruct itself.

* * *

All the Inners were standing outside of Setsuna's house. Usagi knocked on the door and they waited. It was a fun walk, but unfortunately Rei wasn't available at the moment.

The door opened, and right behind it was Hotaru. She appeared to be even more pale than normal and her red eyes stood out.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" asked Usagi quickly in concern. The rest of the girls stepped forward to get a close look at Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled, happy to see her friends and to know that they cared about her. "I'm fine. So what can I do for you guys?"

Usagi moved her index finger side to side. "Uh uh uh. First you tell us what happened." The girls behind Usagi simultaneously nodded.

Hotaru sighed, and stepped aside. "Please come in."

Everyone was sitting around the living room on the couches. Hotaru was a bit nervous, but told herself that they were her friends. "Would you guys like something to eat or drink?"

Usagi closed her eyes and though of a treat, then raised her closed fist with a single finger sticking out. "I would like-"

"It's okay Hotaru. We aren't really hungry. So can you tell us what happened?" said Ami politely.

"But...but," said Usagi disappointedly. She hung her head miserably and listened.

"It's a bit complicated. I wouldn't know where to start."

"The beginning is always good, right?" said Minako.

"Yes, it's right Minako." Makoto said obviously.

Minako squeezed her eyes and stared at Makoto with a look of rivalry, and so did Makoto. Both hadn't hung out often as they used to due to the hunt, boyfriend hunt, or more precisely, Ranma.

Hotaru looked between her two friends; Makoto was surrounded by a green battle aura and Minako with an orange. She coughed and began her tale. "Michiru-mama sort of left..."

"Left?" asked Ami. Hotaru nodded weakly.

Usagi smiled, she got up from her seat across Hotaru and sat next to the miserable looking girl. "Oh Hotaru. I'm sure she will be back." She patted Hotaru lightly on the back.

Hotaru shook her head. "I don't know. She had her things and argued with Haruka-papa before she left."

"Maybe she went on a vacation?" suggested Makoto.

"Or she left to the Mall?" said Minako.

"Or went to buy lots of food?" said Usagi while thinking of sweets.

"I doubt it guys. She sounded really depressed and wasn't acting like herself."

They crossed their arms and thought of a reason why Michiru would leave.

"Umm, did she say when she would return?" asked Ami, and Hotaru shook her head.

"Now we won't be able to ask her..." said Minako.

"Ask her what?" asked Hotaru, wondering what could possibly be that they wanted to ask.

"We wanted to know whom or what caused the city to get partially destroyed," explained Ami briefly.

"Oh, but why her?"

"She was the first to be at the scene and she did contact us." Ami explained furthermore.

Hotaru nodded, it made sense. "Sorry that you guys came all this way for nothing."

Upon hearing her dear friend, Usagi wrapped her arms around Hotaru. "Don't say that. We are glad to see you, remember that. Now we'll just have to ask Michiru whenever she's around." She gave Hotaru a warm and congenial hug which Hotaru returned.

The rest of the girls smiled, they would always care and protect each other. They had been through so much together that they partially knew one another.

They all turned towards the front door. The noise coming from the door was as if it was being unlocked. The door fully opened exposing Haruka.

Haruka blinked when seeing all the people gathered in the living room. "What are you guys doing here?" she closed the door and walked over to the girls.

"We're looking for Michiru. Do you know where she could be?" asked Makoto.

Haruka huffed and turned away from the group. "That idiot ain't here. She's with her _fiancée_." She quoted the nauseating word with her fingers.

Everyone was mouth opened, wide eyed, and none believing what they had just heard.

Haruka would've laughed at the ridiculous expressions the girls were doing, but she was upset, mad, and greatly disappointed with Michiru at the moment.

The girls looked at each other and quickly turned towards Haruka. "WHAT!" They all yelled.

Haruka was a bit startled by the reaction she received. "You heard me. She's with her fiancée. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a shower." She headed towards the stairs, but was instantly stopped by everyone blocking her way.

"Tell tell tell!" The girls kept repeating with sparkling eyes. Ami would normally not be interested in such things, but this was, what was the word Minako says, juicy.

"Ugh." Haruka took a step back, the girls were really annoying. "It's none of your business!"

"Pretty please!" They all took a step forward and their sparkling eyes seemed to grow.

Haruka kept walking back until her back was against the wall. She began to sweat when seeing she was surrounded by girls that appeared to be a predators closing on their prey. "Fine!" she said with her eyes closed shut and pride hurt.

The girls backed away with goofy smiles, almost anticipating the news of the century!

Haruka opened her mouth to say something, but didn't because someone interrupted her.

"Is he cute?"

"Is he rich?"

"Is he smart?"

"Does he own any food stores?" They stared at Usagi. "Jeez, sorry."

"Umm guys, can we let Haruka-papa talk." Hotaru turned to her adoptive father figure. "Why?" It was a simple question, yet complex.

Haruka composed herself. "It's a long story, but basically Michiru..." she thought of her beloved for a second. "accepted an engagement to one of her family's business partner's son. She moved with him and that's where she is right now." She faced Hotaru. "I tried to convince her to come home, but she just wouldn't understand. Sorry."

Hotaru nodded, understanding why her mama had left. "But why did she go? Does she not...care about us?"

"She does, but she's being stubborn about it. Just give her a few days to reflect."

The girls in the background were gossiping among each other. Finally after the 'little discussion' was over they turned to Haruka. "Can you tell us who and where is Michiru? We really need to talk to her," said Usagi, she had been elected by the group to talk. They were a bit afraid of what Haruka might do if the question boiled her blood and didn't want to be in the receiving end. So the most logical choice was their leader, even if the leader didn't want to.

Haruka immediately became serious. "You can find her with Ranma and she's living at his place."

The girls were shocked. "Did you say Ranma?" asked Ami, reassuring herself she had heard right.

"Did I stutter?"

"How!" demanded both Minako and Makoto.

"He is the business partner's son."

No sooner than those words had come out of Haruka's lips both Minako and Makoto rushed out of the house. They transformed into her Senshi forms to get a speedy boost as they ran at great speeds and leaving a trail of dust.

Ami, Usagi, Hotaru, and Haruka were amazed at the speed her friend's posses and they had no idea about. Although, unconsciously Ami, Usagi, and Hotaru wanted to join their friends and find out exactly what happened with Ranma and hurt him for his betrayal.

* * *

Inside an expensive looking restaurant, Ukyo was just about done cooking some dozen or so 'RanChan specials', named after her dream man, and yes it was on the menu. She placed the heart like okonomiyaki on the plate in front of Ranma.

Ranma didn't really care that his food was shaped like a heart, although it did bother him. Shrugging it off he began to consume the delicious food.

Ukyo for her part placed two okonomiyaki on the plate next to Ranma. She walked around the grill and sat on the stool next to him. She watched Ranma consume the food and was worried. Ranma did always eat fast, but now he ate even faster. She just hoped he wouldn't choke someday. Something about him was definitely different. She scanned his body up and down. To her he looked a lot more muscular and his aura seemed like it was trying to hide itself. "So where have you been jackass?"

"Ugff," he said in the middle of his seventh helping. He swallowed the helping and turned to Ukyo. "It's a very long story. I really don't think you have the time."

Ukyo grabbed him by the collar of his school uniform, and stared evilly deep into his eyes. "You have no idea how much I've suffered because of you. You tell me now or...else." She released him and lightly pushed him in the process.

Ranma put both hands in the air. "Hehehe, okay." He took a deep breath and felt like Ukyo deserved an explanation. "You know when the old bastard summoned that black hole so I could learn my lesson?"

Ukyo nodded. How could she forget! That day was the saddest moment in her life, right next to her childhood tragedy. No thanks to Genma. "Yeah, but you were sucked in and supposedly died, so said Cologne."

"I would've if it weren't for my quick thinking." He smirked and combed his hair back with his hand. Ukyo felt like blushing due to the way Ranma was acting. "So I placed a ki shield around me. Thankfully I had just learned how to do it or else I wouldn't be here." He ate another RanChan special and continued his story. "I managed to survive and met really nice people where I was teleported. I spent two years with them and studied fighting techniques from them. There were also these seven dragon balls and if all were gathered, a magical dragon would rise from them and grant any wish. I made mine and well, here I am." He finished his plate full of food.

Ukyo would've checked his forehead for fever, but it was Ranma after all. The craziest and the unbelievable only seemed to happen to him. "Well that explains where you were, but why do you look..."

"Young." Ukyo nodded. "I think it's an effect from the wish or something. I'm quite confused myself." He scratched his head while looking lost. "So what have you done since I was gone?"

Ukyo sighed; it was still very hard to believe Ranma was next to her! "After you 'died', I became greatly depressed. Your mom and Konatsu were there for me and I for your mom. It was hard, but after a few weeks I felt better. Your mom offered to pay me for the debt of honor between the families." Ranma nodded as he paid full attention to Ukyo's tale. "I refused, but your mom sure is stubborn and persistent. I can see where you get your attitude."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing! Really! I'm just teasing!" She smiled at him in a teasing way and continued. "Thanks to her investment in my restaurant business it grew and now I own several around Japan and a few in China." She placed her index finger on her chin. "I never knew your mom was full of money. Is that why you never spoke of her?"

"Sounds like you have made something out of yourself and about my mom, I didn't know either. Really I didn't!"

"Okay, I believe you." She smiled at him kindly.

"Thanks Ucchan," he smiled at her. "Well I think I should be going now." He stood up and dug through his pockets for something. Pulling out a wallet he asked, "So how much?"

Ukyo was a bit surprised. Ranma was paying for something. "It's on the house and it will always be, for you." She blushed and turned away quickly before Ranma saw her blush.

Ranma looked at her curiously, wondering what was wrong with her. "If you're sure." He put the wallet back in his pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow Ucchan." He was half way out of the building when he turned around. "Oh yeah, I put Konatsu in one of the rooms." He said and left.

Ukyo's blush disappeared and realized Konatsu had been missing. "What did Ranma honey say?" She shrugged it off and picked up the plates with a happy smile.

* * *

Rei was pissed! She had waited for the jerk all afternoon yesterday! At first she thought he was going to be late and didn't think much about it. Hours passed and she had swept the whole shrine while she waited, later on caught up on the latest manga. Time continued to pass until it was finally night time. She broke the broomstick in two! She was mad and frustrated! But today was his last chance! If he didn't come to the training then it was off!

She was wearing her shrine maiden outfit and sitting on the wooden stairs of the small house while she stared at the blue sky and the giant white clouds that slowly drifted away. Sighing disappointedly she looked down at her feet. "I knew he wasn't going to come." Much to say she was disappointed in the jerk for not keeping his word.

Grandpa Hino had just finished watering some flowers he had and noticed his granddaughter looked sad. He walked towards her and sat down. "What's troubling you Rei? You're usually not like this, it worries me."

Rei turned to her grandpa with a small smile. "It's nothing, but thanks for worrying."

"Tsk. Tsk. I know you Rei. You can tell your grandpa anything."

"Well it's just that-"

"It's Ranma!" he said kindly and excitedly.

Rei stared at her grandpa in shock. "How did you know?!" She just couldn't believe her grandpa had seen right through her.

"Uh? What was that Rei? I meant Ranma is coming. See for yourself." He pointed at the entrance of shrine.

Rei looked at where her grandpa was pointing at and indeed _he_ was coming. Her mood brightened up, but she remained with her look of superiority. She stood up and walked over to meet Ranma.

Ranma stopped right in front of Rei with a goofy like face. "Sorry about yesterday, but things sort of came up."

Rei squeezed her eyes and pocked his muscular chest with her index finger. "You forgot," She lifted her face to stare at his face. "Didn't you."

Ranma turned his head side to side in a desperate and futile move to buy some time and think of something quick! Finally residing to his cruel fate he hung his head. "Yeah. But things really did come up!" He closed his eyes but only one remained open as if he was waiting for something.

Rei smiled and turned around so her back was facing him. However, as she turned her rose like fragrant scent waved through the air towards Ranma, who inhaled it. Once inhaling the toxic scent his mind became white. For some reason his body and mind demanded more of that scent! It was so sweet and he could sense power from her just by the scent alone. Like all Saiyans, they looked for the mate whom would give them strong children. His ears heard something and it snapped him out of the trance. "Wh-what?"

Rei was still facing away from him. "Are you deaf?" sighing she repeated herself; she almost swore it was like dealing with that meatball head of Usagi. "I said we should start your training."

"Oh. Right." He was following Rei and stared down at her _package_. He caught himself and looked away! 'What's happening to me?! Why am I acting like this?! Gwaahhh!' He was suddenly intercepted by the elder Hino. "What's that?" he asked.

Grandpa Hino was holding a shrine maiden outfit up at Ranma. "You have to wear this in order to train."

Ranma gave the outfit another glance. "Do I have to?" he didn't want to wear that funky outfit.

"Of course you do! It's essential to your training!" he pushed it closer to Ranma. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will look good on you!" he smiled at Ranma cheerfully.

"Errr. I don't know." Ranma took the outfit from the old cheerful man. He stretched it and it seemed loose, yet comfortable enough to fight. "Sure, why not."

Ranma had gone to change inside the house and was now wearing the outfit. He stretched his arms while checking the comfort and flexibility of the clothes.

"If you're done playing, could we start the training?" asked Rei, but her voice sounded demanding. She thought it was kind of funny how he was testing the clothes, but of course wouldn't dare say.

"Yeah." Ranma was a bit embarrassed at being told to stop as if he was a little kid. Normally he would've shouted back, but he didn't, which made him wonder why.

"Alright then. Just follow me into the hut."

Ranma was sitting on the dirt with his legs crossed and hands resting on them. Rei too was sitting on the dirt. "What I'm going to teach you will be tough, I myself have not mastered it completely." She closed her eyes and placed the back of her hands on each knee. "First of all you need to concentrate through meditation."

Ranma mimicked her and thought it was stupid for him to be taught about this when he was beyond this point. But he also told himself he might learn something, hopefully.

"Think of nothing. Have a clear mind." Rei got up from the position and patted the dirt off her clothes. She walked over to Ranma and checked for any bad posture.

Ranma noticed Rei had gotten up and opened his eyes. "Hey, why-"

"Did I say you could talk?!" she lightly whacked his head. "Now concentrate!" she heard some grumbles from him. "What was that?!"

"Nothing! Jeez." he resumed his concentration. 'Tomboy.'

* * *

Minako and Makoto had finally made it to Ranma's house. Both had rushed as fast as they could. Makoto being the most athletic of the Inners beat Minako who had shorter legs, but both had made it, one more tired than the other.

Makoto knocked on the door while Minako gained some air into her lungs and was resting her hands on the knees. No response, Makoto knocked harder.

The door finally opened and right behind it was Auntie. "Hello girls! It's a pleasure seeing you again. May I help you with something?" she asked kindly.

"By any chance is Michiru living...here?" she asked, still not believing Haruka. Everyone of the Senshi knew Michiru and Haruka loved each other, not just emotionally, and they were also past life lovers. So everything that Haruka had said earlier was bluff, but she sounded serious and even mad. But right now Makoto was waiting for Auntie to answer.

Minako was still gaining some air in the background but could hear everything.

Nodoka looked nervous. "Would you please come in? I need to explain some...things."

Makoto was worried. Things weren't going as expected. She looked back at Minako who gave her a thumbs up. She turned back to Nodoka. "Okay."

Makoto and Minako had gone inside the house following Nodoka to the large living room. The two teens were sitting across from the stunning older woman who had explained the whole contract business, but before she had begun she had asked for no interruptions.

"...now she's living here till the year has expired."

Throughout the whole explanation Makoto felt her heart heavy. After destiny had given her the hunkiest hunk on Earth, he was taken away from her. Now everything was ruined! She had faint memories of when she was a little of her parents. Her mom would cook and her father would eat the food delightfully. Her father would complement the cooking and kiss his wife lightly on the lips. Makoto loved Ranma because he was hunky, didn't care about her height, and loved her cooking! Maybe she wanted to have someone that would make her happy just like her dad did towards her mother. But now it would never happen! How was she supposed to be with Ranma if she didn't have Ranma?! Did Chibi-Usa lie?

Minako didn't really care since she wasn't bound by any contract. She smiled; this just meant that the competition for Ran had gotten easier. Mentally she laughed maniacally; the tables had run in her favor! Or was it turned?!

Nodoka could tell that the tall brunet was suffering. She felt bad for the girl, but there was nothing she could do about it. She turned to Minako. "Dear, I have to revoke your permission. I can't have you chase my son and I don't want you to have any false hopes." Nodoka was very sincere and careful to not hurt the girls even more.

Minako stopped laughing mentally and when the words hit her brain, she wanted to cry but tried to hold back the tears. She wasn't successful. She leaned and cried on Makoto's arm.

Makoto padded Minako's head as tears of a great sadness and crushed hopes poured out of her own eyes.

Nodoka seeing the two girls crying over her son boosted her vision of her son being a Man Amongst Men! She smiled while small sweat drops ran down her face. "Don't cry girls. Remember the contract said that if they don't take the engagement within a year it's off."

That seemed to do the trick. The tears from the girls were gone, almost as if they were never there. Both girls smiled, smiled with an incredible aura of hope.

"That's right!" said Minako cheerfully. "So if the year passes I'm allowed to go after your son?"

"Dear, you could've chased my son from the very beginning. You don't really need my authorization."

Minako felt dumb, but was happy to know she could do as she wished.

"Auntie."

"Yes Makoto."

"You said something about other contracts. Do you refer to mine and...Rei's?"

"If your contract has a clause or something similar to stating specific indications about the engagement then you might be able to be my son's fiancée while the main engagement is active."

Just then someone walked into the living room, a stunning aqua haired to be more accurate. She looked depressed, but to those that didn't know her she seemed elegant and strong.

Makoto and Minako saw who came in and stood up fast. "I knew you were faking it _all _along!" said Minako, sounding as if she had known about Michiru for a long time.

"How could you Michiru?! I thought we were friends and you pay me by taking away my fiancée!" yelled Makoto.

Michiru wasn't sure what was going on. She had just returned from Tokyo University and found herself being verbally attacked. "Pardon?"

"I just knew you were using poor Haruka to disguise your evil intentions and we wouldn't find out! But oh how you have failed! I will take back my Ran from your evil clutches!" said Minako and began to walk to the front door.

Makoto followed her friend, but stopped half way out of the living room. "I promise you. I will get my fiancée back! You...fiancée stealer!" She huffed loudly and left out of the house with Minako.

Michiru was still confused, and tried to figure out what they meant. Those Inners were always complicated. She turned towards Nodoka. "Would you happen to know what that was all about?"

"Yes, it was about-" There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me dear." Nodoka got up from the couch to answer the door. She opened it and a muscular man in brown clothes was standing with a clipboard in hand.

"I need you to sigh here so we can place the orders inside." The orders for Michiru's room had arrived and it would take a while for the preparations.

Nodoka took the clipboard and signed, then returned it to the man. "Thank you." The man turned around and waved at his other two coworkers. The coworkers began to open the delivery truck's cargo bay.

Michiru was curious and wondered to where Nodoka was at. "Is that the new furniture?" she asked intelligently, and the evidence guided her to make the question.

"Yes it is."

Two men walked over to the women holding a large mattress. "Where would you like us to place it?"

"Please follow me," said Nodoka. Michiru followed Nodoka because it was her room that was going to get a major decoration and she would have it at her taste.

In an hour or so the Spartan looking room was looking like an expensive hotel room from New York. Large comfortable bed, silky sheets covering it, large comfy pillows, a fussy mat by the bed, expensive and fine wood furniture around the room. A large TV on top of a furniture that seemed to be made for that solo purpose, and pretty window sheets covering the windows. Overall the room looked amazing, although for some reason the room was lightened up by the aqua color from the bed and window sheets.

* * *

Minako and Makoto were walking on the sidewalk. Both angry at Michiru for stealing their man! They weren't super angry but were getting there. How could they have been so blinded by Michiru?! She had purposely made them think she was lesbian to lure them in a false sense of security. Heck, she probably knew about the engagement long before Ranma. It all made sense! From the very first day there was something odd about her. Then what Haruka had said not that long ago!

"Minako."

Minako turned to her friend. "What."

"Let's team up." That caught Minako unexpectedly.

"Say what?"

"Think about it. If we team up we'll have a better chance to get Ranma out of that Michiru's grip. Then we can settle our problems."

Minako nodded. "I'm game. So what do you propose?"

Makoto smiled mischievously. "From what Auntie said, I've determined that the both of them have to accept the engagement and they have one year to do so. We just have to make sure Ranma won't accept."

Minako's innocent smile became that of her friend's. "So we just need him to see that Michiru would be a terrible choice."

"Exactly."

Both started with a small chuckle that soon turned to a full out evil laugh that echoed in the streets. The by standers that were in the sidewalk moved out of the way, not wanting to be close to the hectic girls. Even the birds that were nearby flew away to somewhere where they couldn't hear that dark laughter.

* * *

While Ranma mediated, he focused on his ki. He was training his mind mentally so he would be able to access SSJ3 easier. The first time was exhausting and thankfully he was able to achieve it otherwise he would have no choice but to blow himself up with the opponent, and he really didn't want to do that!

Rei had been checking his posture and he seemed like he knew what he was doing. She also noticed how handsome he looked in the outfit. While she walked around him she noticed that the clothes were a bit loose by his chest, thus exposing it just a little. Thankfully Ranma had his eyes closed or he would've seen the blush on Rei's face. She sat back down where she had been before and worked on her ki.

Grandpa Hino had been curious as to what the two teens were doing. All alone, no adult supervision, and both had a liking to each other or so he concluded. He stuck his head inside the small hut, and saw them simply sitting across from each other doing nothing but meditating. He was a bit disappointed, but glad they were taking training seriously, as it should be. He retreated his head from the hut and went inside the house to go watch bikini models on TV. Thank God for TV!

After a while Ranma lost interest in medication and fell asleep. He was never really good at meditating to begin with. Soon he was snoring.

Rei while meditating was fighting against herself. Setsuna said to be careful around him, but he didn't seem to have any bad intentions. She wanted to find out exactly what was he, no normal human could be so powerful and she couldn't do that unless she gained his trust. She opened her right eye slightly to see what he was doing. She saw his head hanging and snoring? She got up from her sitting position to whack him on the head.

Rei was walking over to him when she accidentally tripped on a small hole. She went flying straight into him with a panicked face! Her head hit his and she landed on his chest. It hurt! It really hurt! She thought she hit a steel wall or something. As she rested on the warm, muscular chest, she could hear his heart beating faster and faster. She could also feel her heart beating and trying to sync with his.

Ranma was having a pleasant nap when he was woken by a hit to his head. Not catching his balance he fell back and felt a head and pair of arms on his chest. It felt nice. Really nice. He could smell that scent that had over run his system coming from that silky dark hair. He felt his heart going to over drive and it was making him feel uncomfortable.

He gained some strength and pushed her off. He was standing by the exit of the hut and ready to leave. "It was nice and all! I'll-I'll see you tomorrow same time! Bye!" He rushed out of the hut, grabbed his back pack and normal clothes from the wooden stair and ran away from the shrine.

Rei was blushing as she rested on her knees. She didn't know why but her heart wouldn't slow down its beat, but the odd thing was that it felt...weird, a good kind of weird. She hadn't expected to end her training session with him like that, then her brain rebooted. "That jerk!" she yelled loud enough for her grandpa to hear. Although, he was concentrated on the bikini models modeling on the TV that he ignored the yell.

Ranma was on top of a tall tower. He had changed clothes and was now sitting on the edge of the tower, legs hanging off. He looked at the sunset with clouds covering the setting sun, making the sky look orange-yellow. "Why do I go nuts around that Tomboy? I don't like her...okay maybe a little, but that's it! Nothing more! Then there's Minako. She sure can be cute." He recalled his last encounter with her. "I can't be liking them! I hardly even know them! Gwahhhh!" he ran his hands all over his hair.

He stopped and recalled something else. "All of those girls have weird ki signatures. They aren't normal. They're almost like Hotaru... I need to help her." He thought of how hard it must be to not be able to use one's full strength. When it had happened to him thanks to Happosai's Mock Sebashtien, he wanted to die if he couldn't get his strength back. Sighing he grabbed his back pack and flew home through the darkening sky.

Arriving home he walked inside and headed to his room. "I'm home!" he announced out loud. "I'll be at the furo!" he continued his journey.

Nodoka poked her head out of the kitchen wearing an apron. "Wait, I think Michiru is using it."

Ranma walked out of his room with a white towel over his shoulder and carrying his bath supplies. He entered the bathroom and closed the door right behind him. He began to undress starting with his shirt until his yellow boxers were left. He turned the sink on and became female. The figure's body was as sexy and hot as ever; perfect curves, large breasts that seemed a bit too big for her body, fierce red hair that made her appear wild, and her face was stunning. She tossed her clothes next to the neatly folded ones, that she completely dismissed, and entered the main bath.

Michiru had been taking a warm and relaxing bath. Today had been very tiring and right now the warm water was doing the trick. She was leaning back in the tub with her eyes closed. When she heard the door open she opened her eyes quickly. She saw the most wonderful view in her life. She was afraid to say it, but this sight didn't compare to anything she has seen before because it surpassed it. To her the red head was surrounded in white light with small start like sparkles. Seeing the busty red head enter her Senshi powers began to go crazy and seemed to be pointing at the red head.

Ranma was ready to take a long warm bath when she suddenly noticed the steam and someone in the tub. She would've ran out of the room if it weren't for the view she had. Seeing the aqua haired all wet and some skin showing had hypnotized her, although she had just seen the naked shoulders and up. Ranma blinked repeatedly before she ran out of the room. The towel she had been caring on her shoulder fell on the wooden floor.

Michiru wasn't sure, but that fierce red head moved her lions. Lust that she thought only Haruka caused her was also achieved by the busting red head, and in stronger waves. She tried not to think about the Goddess she had just seen, but she couldn't! It was as if the red head corrupted her mind. But it also made her wonder, where had the red head come from?

Ranma had finished dressing and this time noticed the folded clothes. She slapped her forehead for not paying attention. Exiting the bathroom, she headed to her room only to be seen by her mom.

"Ranma?!" said Nodoka surprised upon seeing her son-daughter.

"Errr, hey mom." Female Ranma was nervous.

"Why didn't you tell me you could still become a girl?" demanded Nodoka.

Ranma looked back at the bathroom door and back at her mom. "Can we please talk about it somewhere else?" she whispered to her mom silently.

Nodoka wondered why, but obliged. "Fine."

* * *

Hell

Hild as usual was sitting on her seat doing work. It had bothered her that the moral Ranma had more power than first assumed. Now things had complicated and her plans would have to slow down for a time.

Mara entered the room holding a book and looking sick as if she wanted to throw up. "The machine is working perfectly."

"Uhm, I'm amazed it's still functioning after Berly and the other whack jobs over used it."

"True. Too bad they never really used it to its full potential." Mara sat on the chair across from her boss. "I already sent a lower demon to start it up. Now it's your command of when you want to unleash the Yumma."

Hild leaned back on her large and comfortable chair. "Good. The Yummas won't drain life energy for their fuel right? Because that would be a no-no, and Goddesses are bound to show up." She knew that the Goddess had an eye on her moves and if they found out they were behind this new scheme, things would get bad.

"No. These Yummas will be using the negative energy that every human emits. So they won't be stealing heart crystals or that nonsense. They will also be a lot stronger than ever before because I made sure the machine runs on the dark energy that you gave me."

"Ah yes. I suppose it will get a lot more interesting from now on. Oh, by the way. How's the book?" she teased her worker.

"You have no idea how stupid this is! It's terrible! Peace this, peace that, be friend him, be friend her! Its worst then death itself! I would've preferred another punishment, than this!" she threw the book to the ground only to have it appear on her head. "And I can't get rid of it till I've finished it!"

Hild laughed, it was always fun to see Mara snap. She had never taken a liking to any other worker than Mara. Maybe it was because Mara had a connection with her daughter Urd and felt like Mara filled the hole that Urd refused to fill.

A/N Like i said, I'll try to post a chapter each weekend, and I don't plan on leaving this story till its done. A great thanks to Coenraad for his work revising this chapter!

Q- What are names of Ranma's kids? Also did Belldandy pick ranma or not?

A- Can't say. That would be spoiling, besides its going to take a while to get to them. Nope, Belldandy didn't pick him.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own- DBZ, Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, and Ah My Goddess  
Edited by Coenraad

Chapter 18

Pieces Coming Together Part 2

Male Ranma and Nodoka were sitting at the dining room. Ranma had gone to the kitchen to change back to normal before they sat down to talk.

"Son." said Nodoka quiet seriously, and it caused Ranma to tense up. "Why didn't you tell me you could still become female?" When she had discovered that Ranma and Ranko were one, she thought it was great! Because now she had both a son and daughter and her manly son was just as manly as a girl. How proud she was that day! "Care to explain."

"Umm...errr...you see." He immediately stopped at the sight of his mom's stare. He took a deep breath and sighed. "It's just that I don't like being a girl."

"What's wrong being female?" asked Nodoka a bit insulted.

"I'm a guy!" he raised his voice by a small margin. "You have no idea what's like to have guys hit on you! Okay maybe you do, but that's not the point! My point is that I'm a guy and I hate it when perverts hit on me!" To Ranma it was a nightmare to have guys after him. It was disgusting! Although being a girl had its benefits like; free food, discounts, special treatment, and get away with mostly anything. But still, it was revolting to get away with all of that stuff by acting cute and flirty towards guys!

"Please calm down son." She gestured him with her hands to calm. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was just curious of why you didn't tell me."

Ranma sighed, "I just thought that if I kept my curse a secret then things would be more normal. At least as normal as they can get." He wanted to have a normal life, but it would never happen. So he did his best to keep it as normal as possible.

Nodoka nodded, completely understanding her son's motives for doing what he did. "I understand, but you also have a responsibility to your female side."

Ranma blinked multiples times. "Say what?" He was a bit lost at what his mom had just said.

"You can deny it if you want, but you're half girl. This means that you also suffer from female functions." She wasn't sure how to put that into words. It was already hard as it was talking to her son about this sort of things.

Ranma began to turn crimson red. When he had experienced his...her period it was unimaginable! He had remained locked for a week because of that issue, and that just added to his distaste for his female side.

"Are you alright son?" she asked in concern. Seeing her son turn red had worried her.

There were footsteps coming from the stairs and both Ranma and Nodoka turned towards them.

Michiru was coming down the stairs wearing a lovely light blue dress that went down between her knees and ankles. The small heels she was wearing were also light blue and a golden neckless with a heart hanged from her neck. Her long wavy hair had a shine of health, displaying how marvelously it truly was.

Ranma was gone, mentally. The beautiful sight in front of him had given him a similar effects Rei had caused him. However, he hadn't inhaled her scent, so it wasn't as effective. He suddenly blinked and remembered what had occurred not that long ago in the bathroom.

Michiru walked over to Nodoka and slightly bowed her head. "Good evening."

"How was the bath dear?"

"It was quite pleasant." Michiru looked over at Ranma who was blushing while looking at his feet. She wondered what was wrong, but left the question to wonder. "Is there someone else living here? Apart from us three." She had been wondering who was that red head. Just thinking about the fierce red beauty caused her to fantasize and Senshi powers to break the speedometer. Speaking of her Senshi powers, she noticed that they always seemed to point towards Ranma. But why? Why would they react in his presence and guide her towards him? Could it be that what Ami said was correct? Where her powers warning her to be careful around him because he was dangerous? These questions had been troubling her for quite some time now, but she hadn't paid much attention to them due to breaking her relationship with Haruka. Stupid Haruka! Is what she told herself. Why couldn't Haruka understand? Instead she goes on to blame her and calls her an idiot!

Nodoka turned towards her son. Their eyes made contact and she searched to see what her son would do.

Ranma didn't know what to do! He had gone through so much careful planning to not let his deepest darkest secret come out! He had a new life! Although, it hadn't changed much, if people started to show up to kill him or defeat him then his new life would be the same old story as before. But now he had to make a choice. If he had only see the folded clothes then he wouldn't be in this mess.

Seeing his mom give him an affirming nod he sighed. "The girl..." Michiru gave her full attention to her 'fiancé'. "that you saw..." Michiru was now incredible interested. "is me." He shut his eyes almost instantly after those dreaded words had come out. After a few seconds he opened a eye to see Michiru holding her laughter back.

"I had no idea you had such sense of humor Ranma!" Michiru thought it was funny how Ranma tried to pass for the majestic beauty that had overrun her being. "But really. Who is she?"

Ranma smiled, 'Oh well. I told her and she didn't believe me.'

"But he really is that girl." Ranma stared at his mom with big eyes. He just couldn't believe that fate would treat him so badly and unfair to boot! Why couldn't he catch a break? He wasn't asking much, was he? "What's the problem son?" she asked when noticing her son's expression.

Michiru became silent when hearing Nodoka. The older woman sounded serious which caused her to question. "Excuse my logic, but you expect me to believe that your son can become a girl." Nodoka nodded. "Then I would love to see it." Michiru couldn't wait to see this.

Ranma was looking elsewhere but at his mom and whistling unsuspiciously while his hands rested on the back of his head.

"Well. Aren't you going to demonstrate to Michiru here your curse."

"I have no idea what yer talking about." He was still looking elsewhere.

"Curse?" said Michiru to herself.

"It's better to explain things now son. She is going to be living here for sometime and shes bound to find out sooner or later."

Ranma knew that what his mom spoke of was true. His only concern was how Michiru would react to the curse. Sighing, he stood up hoping that what he was about to do he didn't regret later. "I'll be back."

Ranma later returned with two glasses of water; one had steam rising out of it and the other seemed average. He picked up the average looking glass. "Watch carefully."

Michiru was very confused. Why in the world was Ranma about pour the...She was speechless. Right in front of her was that majestic creature of beauty. But how had she appeared there and where had Ranma gone? Michiru rubbed her eyes with her fists and stared.

Female Ranma looked a bit embarrassed and insecure. She was just hoping that for once she wouldn't be misjudged. "Like I said. I'm her."

"Starlight?" She said out loud. That was the only explanation she had come up with on the spot. The only problem was that there was no transformation sequence. "But-how?" Although she was confused, her heart was pumping madly because her Neptune powers wanted to surround the red head, and the sight of the wet girl helped. Those well defined large orbs and semi erected nipples, drove Michiru close to wild!

"It's a long story, but basically I turn..." She looked at her soaked self. "Like this when splashed by cold water and..." she grabbed the steaming glass from the table and poured it over her head. "return to normal with warm water." Male Ranma put the glass on the table. He tilted his head down while his eyes still remained in Michiru. "I'm sorry about earlier." His apology was sincere.

Michiru was in a small shock. She believed about magic due to her background and firsthand experience. She shook her head to clear her mind. "But how? I saw how you did it, but why do you become girl?" She completely missed the apology.

"You-you believe me?"Ranma was surprised. No one had really accepted his curse so easily but his mom, and that was just because he had proven he was manly as a girl. Michiru nodded, confirming his suspicion. When seeing the aqua haired nod his mood had risen and the pressure disappear. "It all happened-" his stomach gladly informed him it was time to eat something. He looked embarrassed, so he scratched the back of his head with a goofy like face. "Can we eat first thought? I'm hungry."

The two women face faulted.

Nodoka was getting up by supporting herself to the chair. "Of course. In fact it should be ready by now." She looked over at Michiru. "Would you like to help me dear?"

Michiru was finally up. "I'll be happy to."

Dinner was finally served. A large cooked turkey laid on the table with vegetables surrounding the marvelous being and other various plates were evenly spread throughout the table.

Michiru brought a jar of water to the table and looked over at Ranma. The water from the jar seemed like it wanted to jump up and slash all over Ranma's direction. She placed the jar down and sat down on her seat when a knock from the door was heard. She was about to get up and answer. "I'll go."

"No, it's okay dear. I'll get it." Nodoka got up from her seat and walked over to the door.

When she opened the door she was greeted by her father. "Hello father! Please come in!"

Katsuhito Masaki gladly entered. Nodoka closed the door right behind him. "Would you please join us for dinner?"

"Of course Noka. It amazes me how I always end up arriving during dinner time. I hope I'm not intruding?" He was wearing his usual white Shinto priest clothes.

"Of course not. Come, I want you to meet someone."

When arriving in the dining room all heads turned to the new arrival. Nodoka was next to her father and gestured him with her open palm. "This is my father Katsuhito Masaki. Father, this is Michiru Kaioh, Ranma's fiancé."

Katsuhito raised and eye brow and looked over at the girl. "It's a pleasure meeting such beauty." Michiru blushed faintly. He then turned towards Ranma. "You're one lucky man, Ranma."

Ranma became embarrassed and quickly grabbed a glass of water. Unfortunately for him the Senshi of Neptune was there. The water from the glass literally jumped up at him as the glass approached his lips. He had been caught off guard and didn't have time to produce his ki shield. He was now a she.

Michiru stared at the red head. She was still hypnotized by red hair and admired that fierce beauty the soaked girl possessed. This also caused her to rethink what had just happened. 'Did I really splash him? Did he become her?' She was still skeptical about the water gender change.

Katsuhito blinked. "Ranma?"

"He picked up a curse in China that switches his gender by the application of cold and warm water." Nodoka had seen the frustration in her son's face and decided to help him out.

Katsuhito nodded as he crossed his arms above his chest. "I see. So he went to the Legendary Cursed Training Grounds of Jusenkyo."

"Yes, that is unfortunately correct. But I'm amazed you know about just place."

Ranma's ears pulsed. She turned to face her grandfather at lightning speed. "Do you know of a cure?! Do you-Do you!" she asked desperately with cute sparkling eyes, eyes that held hope for a cure.

Katsuhito took a step back at the sudden switch of character from his grandson-daughter. "Yes."

Ranma shot up from her seat and had her fists close to her eyes. Her eyes sparkled like never before. Finally! She would know of cure and get rid of this curse.

Katsuhito coughed into his fist. "The cure is to live with it because there is no cure."

Ranma looked soulless. She fell on her knees and depression weighted on her back. It seemed this was her fate. To turn into a girl for the rest of his life and be a freak.

Michiru didn't know why or how but she got out of her seat to place an arm on the red head's shoulder. While she was being supportive her Senshi powers seemed to be content, almost as if they had found what they had been searching for.

Ranma looked up at the owner of the warm and relaxing hand. She saw the wonderful smile of the aqua haired and it greatly helped to boost her mood. Ranma placed her hand on Michiru's and almost instantly felt sparks of delight and peace, as if she was by the ocean and hearing its smoothing waves. "Thank you." She said it in way that caused Michiru to blush.

Katsuhito and Nodoka had seen the wonderful moment develop in front of them and smiled. Ah, young love!

* * *

After all had eaten and cleaned up they went separate ways. Katsuhito had asked to talk to Nodoka in private about some things related to her. It had caused Nodoka to wonder and agreed.

Female Ranma had gone to take the warm bath she had been hoping for since she got home.

Michiru was outside. Sitting on the wooden porch of the backyard as her legs hanged from the edge. She was staring up at the night sky that was illuminated by stars and she reflected on her life.

She was the incarnation of Princes Neptune from the Silver Millennium. Was from a rich and prestige family. Had fought alongside with her past love from the Silver Millennium and her fellow Senshi multiple times to save the Earth. Had adopted Hotaru as her own with Haruka. Was attending Tokyo University and was number one in all her classes. She was engaged to Ranma, who Setsuna suspected to be extremely dangerous and her relationship with Haruka was falling apart. Then the weirdest thing was her attraction to Ranma, at least his female persona. She laughed playfully at her life.

Michiru stopped laughing and wondered how she had even gotten to this point. She also wondered about Ranma's transformation. What was Jusenkyo? Why did her powers seem attracted to female Ranma in stronger waves than male Ranma?

"Can I join you?"

Michiru bent her neck in a way to see who it was. However, her powers had sensed the presence long before she did. "I don't see why not."

Ranma sat next to Michiru with only a hand apart. He was wearing a red shirt with black pants. He began to look up at the night sky with the beauty next to him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you accept the engagement? I can tell you don't want to be here."

Michiru sighed; "I was a bit forced to do it." she turned towards him. "Why did you? Didn't you have Makoto and Rei was your fiancées?"

Ranma chuckled, "My mom sort of made me because of problems she could've gotten with yer pop or something like that."

Michiru raised an eyebrow and began to laugh. The laugh was somewhat contagious and Ranma joined her.

After a few seconds of laughter Michiru responded. "Aren't we just some sort of idiots who let our parents decide for us?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Ranma then turned back to the night sky. "Are you really going to stick here for a year?"

She smiled at the choice of words Ranma had used to ask her. "Yes I am." She turned back to the sky, unsure of why she had said that positively. "It has been very interesting around here. Tell me more about your female side." She sounded intrigued and interested.

Ranma tensed up, but released it with a sigh. "It all started with my pop..."

He told her everything about his adventures starting with Jusenkyo, except the fact that he was a Saiyan. During his story telling Michiru had leaned on his shoulder. She had been enjoying the story, but she was also very sleepy. She didn't know why but for some unknown reason her powers felt calmer than usual and content, so she leaned on him because she knew he wasn't a bad person and him being the only thing around for support helped too.

"...so after the wedding fiasco I-" he stopped talking at the sound of a lovely rhythm of breathing. He looked over at his left shoulder where the aqua haired rested. "Oh great." he said sarcastically. Roaming the beauty that lay on his shoulder he decided not to wake her wake up, it would be a shame to wake up just a creature of beauty.

Sighing he carefully placed her in his arms. He looked at Michiru's sleeping face and he began to feel like something was attracting him to her. Shrugging the feeling off he began his walk to Michiru's room.

When he had entered the room he was amazed at how neat it was. Locating the bed he went to place the sleeping beauty on it. He was covering her with the aqua colored silky sheets up to shoulder length and noticed a strand of hair was covering that gorgeous face. He gently grabbed the strand of hair and moved to the side where it wouldn't bother anyone. Half smiling at Michiru he left the room and into his. Although he did wonder why Michiru hadn't bashed him for seeing her in the bathroom. Maybe she didn't hear? Either way he was glad he didn't get hit.

* * *

Katsuhito had talked to his daughter about unlocking the powers within her and she had become overjoyed. He tried to unlock them with his power, but it failed. It seemed that the lock his father Azusa had placed could only be unlocked by him. Unable to unlock the powers in Nodoka had depressed her, but it was okay. After all she had lived for quite some time without them.

Katsuhito tried other methods like setting wards, but like before, it failed. "I'm sorry daughter." He was crushed that he couldn't unlock the powers of his dear daughter.

"It's alright." No it wasn't alright. She had hoped that today she would've had her powers, but resigned herself.

Katsuhito semi smiled at his daughter. "Say, would you and Ranma like to visit the rest of the family?"

Nodoka thought about it. "We would love to! But Ranma has school and I don't know if Michiru would want to go."

"Hmm. Talk to them and set a date." He started to search his pockets. "Now where did I place that- here it is!" he handed Nodoka a piece of paper. "Just call me at that number when you've set a date with them." Nodoka nodded. "I should be going now."

"Why don't you stay over?"

"You'll have to excuse me. I'm actually leaving in few hours back home."

"Why? I finally have you back after many years!"

Katsuhito chuckled. "Tenchi and the others wouldn't survive another day without me. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I'll come and visit sometime and I might bring everyone else."

Nodoka smiled, but was sad her father had to leave. Accepting the departure she nodded. "But you better visit." she demanded.

Katsuhito laughed. His little Noka was just as he remembered.

Saying their good-byes Katsuhito left for home to his other family. Nodoka was sad, but at least she knew where her father lived and call him to.

* * *

The very next morning.

Ranma and Michiru were eating breakfast while Nodoka prepared more. Her son had a bigger appetite since she remembered; then again it could be the Saiyan in him. Saiyans were widely known for their eating habits.

"You aren't mad, are you?" asked Ranma.

Michiru stopped half way before eating her white rice. "Mad? Why? Is there a reason why I should?" She had woken up on her comfortable bed, but didn't remember how she got there. Then recalled her talk with Ranma and everything seemed just too crazy? Curse, rivals, fiancées, demons, crazy martial artists, and a God?! It sounded crazier then what she had gone through. But the curse. Now she definitely had to talk to Setsuna.

"Do ya remember the bathroom insistent?"

Michiru thought about it for a second. "You peeping Tom!" she raised her voice at the sudden revelation.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he placed his arms in from of his face, almost as if he was expecting to have something thrown at him.

Michiru resumed to eating her breakfast and feeling a bit dirty, but then again she had enjoyed the sight of the red head. She really didn't mind to repeat the experience.

Ranma put his hands down slowly and was very nervous. "You aren't going to do something?"

"You didn't mean to peep on me right?" Ranma shook his head vigorously. "Good. Then that's that. Just don't ever do it again you hear!" Ranma nodded quickly. Mentally Michiru was enjoying herself with Ranma, but she still had to contact Setsuna.

* * *

At a dorm in Tokyo University there was a sudden knock on a particular door. Nabiki walked over to the door wearing a blue shorts and a big yellow shirt. She saw no one, but her eye caught something on the ground. Bending her knees she picked up the brown envelop and went back inside her quarters.

Once inside she took a seat on the small couch she had thanks to blackmailing. She opened the envelop and retrieved some documents and a few pictures. She put the documents on the small table that was in front of her and looked at the pictures.

When her eyes recognized the person on the pictures she was shocked! It just couldn't be! He was alive, but how?! She slowly began to think rationally and figured this was Ranma she was taking about. She smiled and flapped the pictures on her hand. "These are worth thousands of yen." She gave the pictures another glance over and noticed some girls around the pigtail. One girl had brunet hair and the other blonde and at the side lines there was a blue haired girl. "Who are they? And why do they seem to be close? Maybe Akane wasn't kidding when she said he was a pervert." She put the pictures on the table in exchange for the documents.

"Let's see. Masaki, Ranma. Age 18? 18? What the heck?! This is all wrong," she shook her head. "He should be twenty." She continued on reading and found the information quite useful. Now she knew where he was living at and where he was attending school. "Thank you lesbians!" She was really happy Haruka had asked this request! Now she had thousands of yen worth in her hands! "What's this?" she turned to the next page. The page said that this Ranma was the only Ranma in Juuban, and that the debt had been paid off signed Gurio Umino.

Dismissing the arrogant letter she focused on other things, like how much would Kuno baby pay for this? And how much would the others pay? She laughed loudly as she imagined all that money in her hands! Thankfully she had blackmailed her roommate to leave or she might have thought Nabiki was nuts. Which wasn't far from the truth. She was crazy, for money.

* * *

Ranma was sitting in math class while leaning back on the chair. He had been grateful that Michiru hadn't taken the bath incident like a Tomboy he knew long ago. He also couldn't get his mind around her. Michiru was...amazing. She cooked great, she was cute...beautiful, and she had sort of accepted the curse. Although some moments he could've sworn he saw something in her eyes when he was in female form.

Ami had been wrapping her mind on the issue that had recently come up. She looked over at her right and saw that hunk of a man that caused her heart to beat at an extraordinary rate. "Ranma!" she quickly whispered.

"Uh?" Ranma was knocked out of his thinking.

"Over here!" she gestured him to her by flapping her right hand in front of her. Ranma leaned over at a distance to be able to listen to her and retreat before the teacher turned around. "Can we talk after class?"

Ranma wondered what could possibly be that would make Ami talk while the teacher was still talking. 'It must be important if she's talking during class.' "Sure."

In the back of the class two girls were worried Ami might be playing her cards, and Usagi, while still rejecting her attraction to Ranma, was getting somewhat jealous. Makoto and Minako looked at each other before they nodded. Without even talking they had agreed to investigate what Ami was planning. And their other major concern was Michiru, but that had to wait a bit. But soon they would show that traitor!

When the bell rang Ami quickly grabbed Ranma by the hand and pulled him away fast from the room. Ranma was unprepared when Ami had pulled, so he sort of walked clumsy right behind her.

The girls in the room had their mouths open. Ami, their Ami, had just pulled one under the table. "After them!" yelled Minako. Makoto and Usagi followed right behind.

Ami and Ranma were behind the small equipment storage building. Ami had her head sticking out of the corner of the storage room, checking the area for anyone. Finally seeing that no one had followed them she returned towards Ranma.

"What was that all about?"

Ami looked embarrassed, but quickly pushed it aside. "Why is Michiru living with you?" She had been worried about her friend because of what Setsuna had said in the meeting and she also wanted to find out for personal information.

Ranma gave her a questioning look. "How did ya know?" No one knew but all the people present at the engagement meeting, so he thought.

"That doesn't matter. So can you tell me?"

Ranma was about to respond when he felt himself go down hard to the ground. Minako, Makoto, and Usagi had finally found the two runaways, only to find them alone and close. So, all three girls kicked and stomped the cheating bastard to the ground, although jerk in Usagi's view.

Ami stared at the view with a twitching eyebrow. "What are you guys doing?"

"Did he hurt you?!" asked Usagi and used her foot to grind the jerk's back.

"What were you two doing?!" demanded the duo.

Ami sweated, imagining what her talk with Ranma must've looked to others. "Nothing! We were just talking!" She waved her hands in front of her to the sides.

"Can you please get off me?" asked Ranma sounding as if he had lost air from the lungs.

Usagi released her foot from Ranma's back and walked over to Ami to see if she was hurt. 'If that jerk hurt her he has another thing coming to him.' Usagi had always been protective of her friends, and specially Ami because the girl was delicate and wasn't capable of talking back. Then what Setsuna had said increased her protectiveness for her friends from him.

Minako and Makoto had taken their feet off of Ranma. They stood a bit back to give him some room.

Ranma patted his clothes to get the dirty off. 'Damn girls. I can't even get a break.' He turned towards the duo behind him and stared at them with a displeased look and semi angry expression, then he turned back to Ami. "I think I should go. I'll talk ta ya some other time." He fully turned around and walked past Minako and Makoto without even giving them a look.

Minako and Makoto felt a cold shiver run down their back as Ranma walked past them. From the look he had given them earlier they knew they had messed up, big time. Both watched Ranma walk away and disappear into the school building.

Usagi sighed in relief. "Phew! Thank god he left." She put an arm around Ami's shoulder. "Now you're save! Thankfully we found you in time!" She gave her blue headed friend a small smile.

Ami flicked her friend's arm off her. "He wasn't hurting me and I wasn't in danger." Usagi was a bit stunned, her good friend was being mean, Ami of all people. "He was about to tell me about Michiru. Then you guys showed up." She hung her head; she was so close to find out Ranma's version of what Haruka had mentioned.

"I can tell you." Makoto said and Minako nodded.

"How would you know?" asked Ami with doubt.

"We went to Aunties house and she told us everything about that traitor Michiru." She still couldn't forgive that said woman for stealing her legal right to have Ranma. "If you want I'll explain it to you guys."

Usagi's stomach growled. She held it with her hands and smiled embarrassedly. "Can we talk about it at the cafeteria?" The other girls sighed; they still couldn't believe this was their strong and fierce leader.

* * *

In the small city of Nerima a phone rang in the household of the Tendos. A young and very beautiful woman with grace and an aura of peace answered. "Hello! This is the Tendo residence...Nabiki! How have you been?...Yes. Alright, I'll tell everyone else...Okay. Have a splendid day and we'll wait for your return." Kasumi Tendo hanged up.

She had a puzzling expression on her face, wondering what could be so important as to gather everyone for a meeting.

Kasumi walked over to the dojo. She was wearing a pretty purple dress that was elegant and proper, yet made her look stunning. She opened the door sideways revealing at least twentyfold five people dressed in white gi's sitting down in rows of five and columns. In front of the class the two masters were sitting, both wearing dark green gi's. Kasumi walked around the students and made her way to her father. She leaned to his ear and said, "Father. Nabiki is coming today for a short visit and wants everyone to be present. Oh!" she remembered what Nabiki had told her. "She also said to bring money."

After Ranma's supposed death things had gotten serious. Genma was immediately divorced and remained with his buddy Soun. Now that their heir and secure future retirement was gone they started to behave like adults. They began to train again and with Happosai not around, things were easier. No one had seen him since he caused Ranma's death. Not so long after the word had spread that the incredible Ranma had been taught in the Anything Goes, people started to show up at the dojo. With the new income Nabiki was able to go to Tokyo University and her own money helped too, and with no more damage to the house it saved lots of money. Akane was able to take Acting as her major near Ryugenzawa where she lived with her love, Shinnosukr, and still be close to the University. Doctor Tufu was naturally sad about Ranma's death. He gave his support to Kasumi and had asked her out on a date. Now they were just dating.

Soun gave his daughter a questioning look. "That's odd. Why would she want to have a meeting? But alright. Thanks for informing me Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded and left the dojo. She walked towards the kitchen and to check on the food. Everything seemed to be fine and decided to inform the others, starting with Akane.

* * *

Now that Makoto and with the aid of Minako, had finally filled in the others about Michiru and Ranma. At first Ami and Usagi had been beyond surprised. But they did now understand why Michiru had left Hotaru, and Haruka, but things didn't seem right. Michiru always sacrificed herself for Haruka and for her to just leave her, things didn't add up!

"I don't know." Ami was still not buying the Michiru playing lesbian story. "She always did seem like she loved Haruka and I do recall Hotaru saying she looked miserable before she left them."

"That's right!" Usagi chipped in.

"Yeah, but that was her plan along. I have to admit she had us fooled for very long time and quite well at that." Minako was really upset she had been tricked and robbed of her Ran.

Ami shook her head. "We just won't know until we talk to her."

Usagi nodded. "Yup! Then ask her about the attack."

"Ami."

"Yes Makoto?"

"The deal is off."

Usagi was looking between her friends. "What deal?"

"I see. How things are right now we can't act on it. Fine, but that won't stop me if I do desire."

Makoto nodded. Maniko and her had discussed this and it wasn't a bad idea, for her. Now she had knocked some competition. Once the year was off she and her Ranma hadn't chosen the traitor, she was free to be with him! Legally!

For Minako getting the deal off was in her master plan. Now she could do whatever was necessary to win her Ran! Hahaha! She laughed every now and then at her investable victory.

The bell rang and everyone depressingly went to their next class.

After school was out Makoto and Minako went to apologies to Ranma. They had seen him walk up the stairs to the top of the building and called his name. When they reached the top of the building he was gone. They questioned their vision, but they were certain. Shrugging their shoulders they walked back down the stairs.

Ranma had heard the girls call him but didn't pay much attention to it. Oddly enough he felt an urge to stop, but didn't. He quickly used the Instant Transmission to find Hotaru and disappeared.

* * *

Hotaru was walking home when she felt tired and stopped by the park. She had a bit more energy since Ranma's training. Right now she was catching her breath on the bench. The sigh that she let out described how lonely she was. Her mama was gone, Setsuna hadn't showed up in a while, and her papa was busy with racing. She was lonely and didn't know what to do.

Ranma reappeared behind an occupied bench and looked around. "She should be around here..." Finally spotting the person he was searching for he put a hand on her shoulder.

Hotaru stopped and eyes widen as she felt that hand. She slowly and shakily moved her hand to the warm and familiar hand. Too bad the hand was removed before she could reach it.

"Hi!" saluted Ranma as he appeared in front of Hotaru.

Hotaru was startled and jumped where she was sitting slightly.

"Did I scare you?" Wondered Ranma as he tilted his head to the side.

Hotaru placed a hand on her left chest and smiled. "A little."

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"No, not at all."

Ranma took the empty seat next to Hotaru and noticed the redness in her eyes. "Have you been crying?" he asked in concern.

Hotaru turned red, this was so embarrassing. "Why do you care?" she didn't answer rudely, it was more of a sincere question.

Ranma smiled at her and locked his eyes with her. "I care because" as he was taking Hotaru's eyes grew larger and sparkled. "we are friends." Her eyes shrunk and lost that sparkling glow.

She hung her head. "Oh...Thank you for caring." She then remembered something that had been bugging her for a while. "Ranma." She looked at him. "Is it true that you're engaged to Michiru-mama?"

"Yes. Unfortunately." He sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Hearing the last part caused her to regain some hope.

"I didn't ask for it, but my mom..." He had told her everything about the engagement. "...now she's living with us."

"I see."

"Yeah well anyways I came looking for you for a reason."

Hotaru stared at him with a questioning look. "For what?"

He scratched his cheek with an index finger. "I promised to train you and heal you, but I have ignored it and well. Do you think you would accept me back?"

Hotaru smiled brightly. "Of course Ranma! So when- when do we start?!" she asked excited.

"Yeah and ah...you see I'm kinda training over with Rei, so I was kinda wondering if you wouldn't mind if we all trained together?" He asked somewhat embarrassed that it wouldn't be a one to one, since he had to train with Rei. "So what do you say?"

She turned her head to the left and thought about it for sometime, which in return got Ranma worried. She turned back to him and smiled. "Sure. It might be fun."

"That's great!" Ranma jumped off the bench. "We should get going before it get late!"

* * *

At the Hikawa shrine, Rei was already dressed in her maiden outfit and ready to start training the perverted jerk. To think he was about to kiss her! Although she wouldn't have minded, so said her sub-consciousness.

She was sitting on the stairs, waiting, when she saw a man dressed in a black suit. She wondered what could a man like that be doing here? She face palmed herself. This was a shrine after all! She got up and walked over to the man. "Greetings! This the Hikawa shrine where we perform fire readings and tell you your fortune!" she said kindly and excited to the customer.

The man looked at her and spoke uninterested. "That's nice kid." Rei got offended. "Is the owner of the shrine present?" asked the man with a deep voice.

"What business do you have with my grandpa?" she asked suspiciously.

"None of your concern. Is he or not?"

A door sound was heard from the house. Grandpa Hino exited the house when he had felt another presence in the shrine. He walked over to the tall man. "May I help you?"

"Yes." The man tucked his hand inside his suit and pulled out a document which he handed to the old man.

Grandpa Hino accepted the document and read it curiously. Rei who was by the side stepped a bit close to her grandpa and zoomed her eyes down at the paper. She couldn't read it well because her grandpa had his face all over it.

"What!" Grandpa Hino quickly looked at the tall man. "This must be some sort of a joke!"

"It's no joke sir. Mr. Kaioh has sent me to represent him and buy the contract that you have tying your family with a Nodoka Masaki."

Rei swiftly took the paper from her grandpa and read it quickly.

Grandpa Hino arced an eyebrow and ran his fingers on his chin. "So any price heh?" He knew who were the Kaiohs and did wonder why they wanted to buy the contract, but the money was tempting and rewrote his train of thought.

"Yes sir. Just name it and it will be brought to you."

Rei slapped her grandpa on his bold head. "Don't you dare do it!" she yelled, unsure of why.

The old man rubbed his head. "I'm sorry, but you heard my granddaughter." he turned to Rei. "Did you have to hit me that hard?"

"You're just lucky I held back!"

"But Rei. I thought you said this morning that you didn't care about him when I asked. And the shrine does need a tune-up." The old man said teasingly.

Rei stared deep into the old man's eyes with intentions to cause lots of pain if pushed any further.

The old man felt scared for his life, so he returned his attention to the tall business man. "Would you like a fire reading? They can do wonders to one's life."

The tall man handed grandpa Hino a business card. "Here. If you change your mind just give a call." He turned around and left, next stop, Makoto Kino.

Rei sighed and lightly bumped her grandpa's head and stole away the business card to only rip it into little pieces. "There. Now you won't get the urge to call." She triumphantly said as the pieces fell to the ground.

"Why did you hit me, again?!" he rubbed his head. "I wasn't even thinking of calling and using the money to see some models live at the upcoming contest!"

"Right. And I believe you."

Grandpa Hino left to the house grumbling about money.

After the old man left Rei thought it was weird an employee of the Kaiohs would come here to buy her contract. Why would they want it?

* * *

Sometime later Ranma arrived at the Hikawa shrine carrying Hotaru's back pack on one shoulder and encouraging her to continue.

"See. Told ya you could make it!" he smiled at her.

Hotaru patted while she continued to walk even though her muscles screamed at her too stop. She finally made it to the wooden stairs and took a seat as she leaned back on the floor, resting her body and sweat running down her face.

The door opened and Rei appeared. She noticed someone was laying on the floor. "Hotaru?"

"Hey Rei!" she said as she looked up at her friend.

"Yo! Rei!" said Ranma a couple feet away. "You wouldn't mind if Hotaru joined our sessions would ya?"

Rei looked at Hotaru then at him. "Why would she join? I only greed to train you." Hotaru's smile left. Why was Rei being herself right now!

"Yeah, but I promised to train her. I can't train with you when I have to train her. I just thought that I could knock two birds with one stone. But if ya don't like it then I have no choice but to say no to you."

Hotaru smiled and liked the sound of that. Ranma was so amazing and caring! Too bad she had to wait for a year to pass by. She knew her mama didn't like men, she was probably doing the engagement for another reason.

Rei looked mad, but knew she couldn't get any information on him if he wasn't here. "Fine!"

"Thank you! I knew you would understand!" Ranma said victoriously.

Sometime later Ranma and Hotaru were dressed in maiden outfits. All three had been meditating, although at times Ranma would stop to give pointers to Hotaru. Each time he passed Rei he felt odd and it was nice. But at times as he helped Hotaru he felt waves of attraction to the small girl. Thanks to medicating he was able to push those feelings away and concentrate.

After meditation Ranma took Hotaru out of the small hut to work on exercises. As he sat on the side line with arms crossed, he watched Hotaru perform.

Rei had felt envious of Hotaru, but told herself not to. After all, he was a pervert for trying to kiss her! Right now seeing her opportunity, she took a seat next to him. "You know awfully a lot about training. Where did you learn it from?"

Ranma saw Rei through the corner of his eyes. "I've had years of training."

"Who taught you?"

"My pop for a while. Then there were other people and some distant friends." He remembered all the times with the old gull and then with Goku and the others. Ah, fun times.

Rei frowned. 'Not very descriptive. I have to try another route.' "Who were your friends?"

"A bit higher Hotaru!" he encouraged the kicking girl. He turned to Rei. "What's up with the questions?"

"Nothing. Just wondering. It would be crazy if there was someone who would have enough power to destroy a city, huh?" she asked as if she knew something thing.

Ranma turned a bit pale. "Yeah it would hehe."

Hotaru kicked too high and forcefully, and it caused her to slip. She was falling backwards when she felt two hands go around her. "I gotcha!" Ranma said. She turned towards him and blushed as she saw his handsome face and his hair move in the air. He looked incredible, to her.

Rei wanted to fume! How-how dare he?! Leaving her for her falling friend...'Hotaru!' she moved quickly to her.

Ranma put Hoteu firmly on the ground. "There. You okay?"

"Yes..." Hotaru saw Rei bump and push Ranma out of the way, sending him flying a couple feet away.

"Are you okay?! How are you feeling?!" demanded Rei.

Hotaru's eyebrows twitched. "I'm fine and its thanks to Ranma." She turned to her savior and smiled, a smile that had many positive meanings.

Ranma was slowly getting up. 'Stupid Tomboy.' He got up and Hotaru walked over to him. "Like I was saying before some Tomboy bumped her elephant hips into me!" he looked over at Rei. Hotaru chucked at the way Ranma was referring to Rei.

"I'm not a Tomboy! Nor do I have elephant hips! You- you..." she continued talking but was ignored.

"So how are ya?" he asked Hotaru.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." She turned towards the seething sun and hiding her blush. "Maybe it's time for us to go." Ranma nodded.

"Yeah you're probably right, besides that Tomboy hasn't shut her elephant trunk." Hotaru chuckled once more as she turned towards him, blush semi gone. Ranma looked at the chuckling girl and noticed how cute she was. A true beauty in her own right.

Rei was mad! Not only had he called her a Tomboy, but an elephant! Her! An elephant! She stomped her way to him, making small noises. "Now. You're. Going to get it!" she said as she rolled her sleeves up and dashed at him.

"I'm so scared of the big fat elephant! Come and get me!" Ranma ran around in circles while Rei chased him. 'Oh how I've missed this!' He was having a blast! It had been so long since he had such fun!

Hotaru laughed at all the poses Ranma did to make Rei angry and chase after him. She walked over to the house and changed clothes. She was tired and once she got home she would take a long bath.

"Is that all?!" Ranma stood in front of Rei.

Rei was catching her breath. It was exhausting running after him! She didn't know where he was getting such stamina and he wasn't even sweating! She wouldn't say it, but she was having fun, almost as much fun as with Meatball head, but this was different. She was resting while her hands were at her knees. "Got you!" she threw herself at him and thus tackling him to the ground.

Ranma was caught off guard and when he realized he was staring at those dark purple orbs, that to him they were beauty. Rei similarly was staring at his deep blue-gray eyes and beginning to drown in them. She was sitting on his stomach with her knees bent. Her heart began to beat faster and faster and could feel a fire in her stomach growing.

Hotaru exited the house with her things. "I'm ready!" she happily said as she closed the door and then turned to face the pair.

Ranma and Rei had their backs facing each other. When they heard Hotaru speak their rational mind powered up and put distance from one another.

"Oh...Good!...Well I guess I should go change!" he stood up and quickly left to change inside the house.

Hotaru moved close to Rei. "Are you blushing?"

Rei turned towards Hotaru. "No! Yes! The jerk got me mad! I'm blushing of anger!"

"Oh." Hotaru thought it made sense. Ranma had been calling Rei names so it was logical.

"Let's go Hotaru. I'll walk ya home." Ranma said as he had finally changed to his school clothes and caring his school bag.

"Bye Rei!" chipper was Hotaru and left to Ranma's side.

"Yeah, later." He began to walk away and Hotaru followed by his side.

Rei didn't know why, but she was starting to fall for that jerk. But she shouldn't! He was dangerous! He was a hunk! He was what worried Setsuna of all people! He wasn't dangerous to her! Hhhaaaa! She didn't know what to think any more!

* * *

Hotaru was finally home with Ranma. She was thankful he had accompanied her. She was tired from the training and if it weren't for his constant encouraging words and aid caring her school bag, she would've been taking small breaks. She was standing by the main door and smiled at him. "Thank you!"

"Yer welcome Hotaru! I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Rei's!" he turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"Uh?" he turned back to her. "What is it?"

"About the engagement with Michiru-mama. Has she told you why she accepted?" She really wanted to find out because there was no way her mama would accept such thing.

Ranma crossed his arms and thought about it. "Oh yeah!" he brightened up. "I think she said she was forced by her parents. Yeah. Something like that."

Hotaru smiled big! "I knew it! I knew she wouldn't leave us just like that!" she looked at Ranma. "Thank you very much!"

"No sweat! I'll see tomorrow!" He began to walk away and Hotaru entered the house happily. Although now that she knew exactly why her mama left she need to talk to her.

Haruka was driving home with her yellow sports car and for a mere second time stopped to show the car and the flying man heading opposite directions. The flying man was above the speedy sports car by a few stories high. Time resumed and they were gone.

* * *

Katsuhito finally arrived at his home. Apparently everyone had already known and were waiting for him.

"Welcome back grandpa!" said Tenchi cheerily.

"Did you find your daughter?" asked Sasami.

"Oh yes! Please do tell!" said Ayeka.

"Oh quiet! Can't you see his tired." said the floating form of Ryoko.

Katsuhito smiled. Good to be home. "I'll answer all of your questions after dinner. Dinner is almost ready right Sasami?"

Sasami smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sailor Neptune was standing on a tall building in Juuban and waiting for a particular someone. "If she's the protector of time and space why is she always late?!"

"I'm never late. Just don't like to be rushed." Sailor Pluto had finally arrived. "What is it you want?"

"Why haven't you told us about Ranma's past?"

"Why? Simple. There's no need. What matters now is the present."

"Fine. Then what's Jusenkyo?"

"A cursed valley of springs in China. It's very tragic. Whoever falls in one of them turns into whatever drowned there last. Anything else because I have things to manage?"

Michiru nodded, this lined up to what Ranma had told her. "What about his curse? Why do my powers seek it?"

"Your powers?" asked Pluto surprised.

"Shouldn't you know this? You can see the future or least make something out of what you see."

Pluto shook her head. "Since he showed up I haven't been able to. He is also the cause of everything that has happened lately." She recalled all the times when she wasn't able to access some events that had happened to Ranma. Like in the park, and before and after the attack on Juuban. She still remembered that massive power she had felt from him. It was enough to blow the Earth hundreds of times! "Just stay away from away from him."

Neptune chuckled. "It's going to be difficult now that I'm his fiancé."

"What!?" Pluto yelled loud enough for whole Juuban to hear. "How! I didn't see this coming!"

Neptune looked worried. If Pluto hadn't seen this then nothing was secure, not even Crystal Tokyo. "That's impossible. You should have at least see something."

Pluto shook her head. "I told you, I haven't been able to see anything." She placed a hand on the side of her skull to keep the raging headache down.

"How will this affect Crystal Tokyo?!"

"I don't know! Nothing is certain now! We just have to stay away from that monster!" Everything she had worked for thousands of years was now at risk! Damn the day that Ranma was born!

"Can you at least tell me why my powers are attracted to his female side?" Neptune really wanted to know! It drove her crazy!

Pluto thought this was stupid. They should be focusing on making sure Crystal Tokyo became a reality! "Fine. I think it's because you're the Senshi of water. It would make sense because the curse is activated by applying water. It could also be that his curse is like a magnet and your powers are like another magnet, both attract each other like opposites. Although, I think you could control your powers to be or not attracted to the monster. Now if you excuse me I have a Gate to get to and timeline to fix." She swung her staff ripping a hole and took a step forward.

"Hold up!" Neptune quickly shouted.

"What is it now?" she said irritated.

"I'll stay with him to watch his movements, so if he tries something's we'll be ready."

Pluto thought about it for a second and nodded. "Just don't risk yourself." She walked into the rip and disappeared.

After Pluto had vanished, Neptune began her series of jumps throughout Juuban. While she jumped to her new home, she thought it was strange for Pluto to give information so easily. Could it be that Ranma was such a worry to Pulto that he had her apprehensive, as to be acting nice?

* * *

At a place called the Negaverse. In the depths of the place a machine that was five cars lengths and three stories height was working as dark electricity ran over it.

Five figures were cloaked in shadow. Only their eyes glowed from the darkness, each with differing colors, and it was scary as hell!

The lesser demon that Mara had sent was done with the machine and turned to the Yumma the machine had produced. The demon was shaking in fear. Why had she been chosen for this! "I-I'll leave you in charge General Huó!" said the scared demon before it disappeared.

All five Generals laughed, but when Huó stopped they all did. "Now we just crank this machine to make our armies!" They resumed their demonic laughter that echoed all through the Negaverse.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own- DBZ, Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, and Ah My Goddess!

Chapter 19

Pieces Coming Together Part 3 (Final Part)

Ranma arrived at Ukyo's wearing his Juuban school uniform. He entered the building through the open door while flipping the small hanging cloth out of his way. He stopped for a moment and took in that wonderful smell of fresh cooked okonomiyaki as a large smile grew which anticipated the food he would soon devour. Looking around the place he wondered why so many boys had goofy like faces and all staring at the cute girl that was wearing a chef uniform and whom was making the okonomiyaki.

"Pardon...excuse me...Move out of my way!" he barked as he moved through the crowd of boys. Ranma saw Kanatsu; he was still a bit shocked that the ninja could resemble a girl so much. He pushed a boy out off the stool and sat. "Yo! Where's Ucchan?"

Kanatsu turned towards the voice and began to tremble in his blue female chef uniform. Ukyo had filled him in on the whole Ranma disappearing dilemma. Still, he couldn't believe that Ranma was alive.

"You in there?" Ranma waved his hands in front of Kanatsu's face.

Kanatsu blinked a couple of times before returning to his senses. "What?"

"I said, where is Ucchan?" he sounded annoyed.

"Mistress Ukyo left to see Kasumi. Apparently something important came up," he flipped the okonomiyaki on the grill with the spatula.

'Kasumi...' "I guess you'll have to do. Give me seven octopus and six pork!" he slammed his yen on the counter.

"Hey no fair!" yelled the voice from beneath the stool.

Ranma tilted his head down and saw a familiar face. "Gurio Umino?" he asked, unsure if it was really the geek.

Gurio stood up while caressing the swollen pink bump on his head. "Just because you have girls chasing you doesn't mean you can come in here and cut in line!" he shouted with a finger pointing at the pigtail.

"His right you know. Besides, he was here first," said Kanatsu as he flipped the okonomiyaki again on the grill.

"But-but I'm hungry!" Ranma raised his voice with a touch of pleading. How much longer could his great hungry stomach hold?

Outside the restaurant four girls that had followed the prey/idiot..err...Ranma were standing. They had been careful to not get caught and so far were successful.

"I've never tried okonomiyaki. I wonder if it's as good as they say!" said the jumpy Usagi with a mischievous smile already forming. 'Maybe it will be better than ice cream.'

"If rumors are true, the restaurant should be at least at a five star status. Maybe that's why Ranma came here?" said Makoto as she looked up at the build-board with the restaurant's name highly decorated and very inviting with its design.

"I heard that there were two very cute girls working here. I can bet you Ran just came to check them out," said the jealous Minako as she had her arms crossed above her chest and puffy red cheeks.

Ami busted out her notebook and pencil from out of nowhere and began to write. "If I calculate the location, customers, and the costs of advertising. Wow! This restaurant profits pretty well for just being local!" she was surprised that such a restaurant could make so much income.

Usagi leaned over to Makoto's ear and whispered to her as she used the back of her hand for coverage. "It's kind of obvious. There are a lot people walking in and out of the restaurant," she said carefully so no one but them could hear.

"Well! What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" yelled the enthusiastic and jealous Minako as she marched to the entrance of the restaurant. 'Let's see what you're up to, _Ran_.'

The remaining girls eyed at each other and followed their blonde friend.  
When they entered the building they were shocked to see the number of boys. The place seemed to be overflowing with them.

"Maybe we should come some other time," Ami weakly suggested to her friends.

Minako's and Makoto's eyes flew open with love stuck hearts. So many cute boys! However, an image of a ghost Ranma walking away suddenly appeared in front of them. They blinked and shook their heads wildly.

Usagi quickly ran to the counter, pushing everyone out of her way, and beating a hungry customer to an open stool. "Please give me your best and tastiest!" she demanded as she slammed her yen on the fine wooden counter.

Ranma had just finished his order and patted his stomach for a job well done. He sighed happily and jumped off the stool. "Thanks Kanatsu! It wasn't as good as Ucchan's, but it was pretty good. I'll catch you later," he walked towards the exit with a full happy stomach.

Almost on instinct Usagi turned towards the voice. 'Where is he going?' her stomach suddenly reminded her of other more important matters as it growled. 'I'll find out later...right after I've eaten,' she turned towards the cute chef. "Is it almost done?"

Kanutsu's right eyebrow flew up upon seeing the girl with the two pigtails. "Give me a second." 'Juuban sure has a bad sense of fashion.'

The rest of the girls had found an empty round table and decided to sit. As they looked around the place, admiring the expensive and fancy appearance, they saw Ranma leaving the restaurant.

On impulse both Minako and Makoto stood up and followed the exiting pigtailed. They wanted to apologies for their behavior in school, but hadn't had the chance to do so. That was a reason why they had followed him. As they exited the building they stopped. He was gone.

"How does he do that?!" wondered Minako a bit frustrated to the very fact. Each time just before they did something he would disappear!

Makoto sighed sadly and placed her hand on Minako's shoulder. "Let's just go inside. We'll see him later." 'But you Michiru, I'll see you soon.'

And so they headed back to the restaurant and hopefully enjoy some tasty okonomiyaki.

Ranma reappeared on top of a building with a great view of the city. He laid down on the concrete floor, back first, and stretched his arms while staring up at the drifting clouds in the blue sky then placed them behind his head for comfort. "Those girls just can't stop following me," he chuckled. "I am irresistible after all," he closed his eyes and focused on more important things. "Why can't I go Super Saiyan 3?"

He had left his home very early in the search of a place to train that didn't have any life, so he wouldn't accidently kill anyone innocent. When he had found a wasteland he powered up, but found that he couldn't go to SSJ3 anymore. He had tried multiple times but the result was the same.

"I don't get it. I should be able to transform. I did it against the demon! Why can't I do it again?" he let out a loud frustrated yell before he calmed down. "I got it! Maybe it's just a matter practice. Goku did mention that it took him a while to get it down. Well I guess I should be getting to Rei's," he stood up and vanished.

* * *

The Tendo residence

There was a knock on the front door and the ever so proper Kasumi left the living room to answer, and she was wearing a beautiful purple dress with a style that really suited her. She opened the door to revel her youngest sister with her boyfriend. "It's good to see you Akane!" she smiled warmly.

Akane had let her hair grow and it reached just below her shoulder. Her body had also matured, but it still had that fighter form from years of practice. However, she hadn't practiced in years because all the potential threats to her safety had vanished with her ex fiancé-Ranma.

"It's good to see you too!" replied the blue haired, she was wearing some tight blue jeans which showed off her marvelous legs, and a black shirt under a bright yellow vest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Kasumi," bowed the young man, Shinnosuke. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt with loose dark blue pants.

"I'm thrilled you remembered me," she smiled at him with gratitude because the other times the young man wasn't even sure where he was at.

"So do you know why Nabiki wanted to see us?" Akane asked her oldest sister.

Kasumi seemed to think about it for a moment. "I'm not sure. But please come in! Father will be so thrilled to see you!" She entered the house while holding hands with Shinnosuke. Kasumi closed the door right behind the pair.

Soun and Genma were playing shoji while they waited for Nabiki to arrive. They had been quite curious as to why she would want a meeting and especially with old time acquaintances.

"Daddy!" announced Akane cheerfully as she spotted her dad and ran towards him only to give him a crushing hug.

"My little girl," he chuckled. "I'm glad to see you too," he returned the hug with equal love.

Shinnosuke walked over to Soun and bowed his head in show of respect. "Hello sir," he said.

Soun released Akane to look at the young man. "Good to see you Shinnosuke. Have you been treating my Akane well?"

"Ye-yes sir!" he quickly answered.

"Good. Now why don't you join us," Soun lifted a cup of sake.

"No thank you sir. I don't drink," he replied.

"Come on! It's not as bad as Akane's cooking!" Genma rapidly slapped his two hands over his big mouth.

"What!" Akane said between her teeth as she begun to glow in a red aura.

Genma looked around the room for a quick escape route. "I uh...didn't mean it! I was only joking around! Right Tendo?!" he quickly looked over at his friend in panic.

Soun whistled at another direct ion, facing away from his friend, pretending to not be noticing and completely ignoring him.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

All the people in the living room turned towards the new voice.

"Ukyo?" asked Akane unsure if it really was her. Ukyo had changed so much since she last saw her. The only thing that hadn't changed so much was the voice.

"I see you're still as violent and clueless as ever," Ukyo didn't want to return to Nermia because it held so many memories and because she didn't want to run into a certain tomboy. "Where's Nabiki, so I can leave soon?"

Akane didn't like the chef because at one point the chef was pursuing her ex fiancé, and not to mention that she destroyed her wedding! Now it was different, but she still had a grudge against her. "You are welcome to leave at anytime," she said as she squeezed her eyes at the chef.

"Now-now there's no point on fighting. At least not in here," said Soun from his seating position. Genma nodded in agreement.

"Bow down to the great Takewaki Kuno!" someone announced himself proudly. Kuno was wearing a blue business suit. "Ah, if it isn't the fierce Akane Tendo standing before my significance," he immediately found a fist smashed onto his face.

"Even after all this time you're still an idiot," said Akane as her face showed annoyance.

Then from out of nowhere the ceiling collapsed. Dust and wood fell to the floor. Everyone who was around the sudden impact was mind blown with their eyes displaying surprise and staring at the creature that landed from the broken ceiling.

A chimera resembling either a stereotypical demon or minotaur, with small crane wings which allow him to fly great distances despite his enormous size, and an eel sticking out of his lower back which works as a second set of eyes, a set of tentacles, as well as an ink-blast, which he uses to constrict or confuse his enemies (Wikipedia). On the creature's shoulder a lovely young Asura, which grants has six arms, three faces with independent minds, and great strength was sitting (Wikipedia). "Sorry we're late, but," she looked at the creature she was sitting on. "we had a little argument," she chuckled.

Pantyhose Taro and Rouge had just arrived, in their cursed form.

"Oh my!" said Kasumi.

Moments later after the unexpected incident everyone was sitting in a circle and the ceiling was all patched up with wooden tablets crossing each other.

"Could someone tell me why we're here?" asked Taro with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Rouge was sitting next to him.

"I'm not sure. Nabiki asked me to contact you all. I think-" Kasumi said and was interrupted.

"Its okay sis I got this," said the new voice.

"Nabiki! How long have you been standing there?" asked Kasumi surprised and with a smile.

Nabiki walked around the circle of people and elegantly took a seat between her father and older sister as she carefully placed a suit case down on the floor. "Before I tell you all the sweet information I want my money," she demanded as she extended her right palm.

"I'm not going to hand you over my cash, not before you tell me what's going on," demanded Taro roughly.

"Yes, I do too agree! Please Nabiki Tendo say why we must give you our wealth," said Kuno in agreement.

Nabiki looked at every person in the room and noticed some were missing. "Did you contact the rest as I instructed you?" she turned towards Kasumi.

"I tried, but Shampoo's village has no phone. Ryoga and Akari aren't available due to the tournaments. Ryu is still with Kodachi in their honeymoon," she explained.

Kuno covered his ears with both hands. "Don't mention that name!"

Ryu and Kodachi met at the mall. Kodachi thought he was very handsome, just like her darling Ranma, so she tried to whip him with her string. Ryu fought back and once finding out that the crazy chick was loaded he hopped on board in hopes of restoring his family dojo. Thus they married.

"Could you just tell us?" asked Ukyo annoyed.

"All I can say is that it's related to the past," Nabiki immediate got everyone's attention, and the room got quiet. Nabiki resumed, "I promise your money will be worth it, so hand it over," she made direct eye contact with every individual. "Have I ever been wrong?" she sarcastically asked.

Everyone started to go through their wallets. One by one they stood up to place the money on Nabiki's greedy hands.

Just moments before Taro handed over his money he stared directly at Nibiki. "If whatever you have to say is meaningless I won't hesitate to get my yen back," he walked back to his seat.

When everyone had paid and were sitting down, Nabiki coughed to announce herself. "Ladies and gentlemen," she reached to her brief case. "What I have to show you," she opened the case. "Will be a shock, but please bear with me," she took some documents out of the case and held them on one hand. "Be prepared to me amazed," she stood up and displayed the photographs for everyone to see.

All jaws fell to the floor, except for Ukyo's of course. She already knew Ranma was alive; however, the next pictures blew her mind. Ranma arm in arm with some blonde and a brunet! She felt the surge to snap his stupid head form his body and kick it into orbit.

"Son?" said Genma weakly as he slowly got up from his sitting position with a stunned _I don't believe this face_. Using his quick speed he snatched the photograph from Nabiki. He stared at the pigtail with tears starting to form.

Akane was frozen. 'Ranma?' "This must be some joke!" she yelled.

Nabiki turned towards her little sister. "I promise you not. These pictures are one hundred percent accurate," she walked over to Akane and gave out one of the few pictures.

Akane held that picture tightly on her hands. "How can you be alive?" she said to herself as tears began to streak down her cheeks.

"Are you okay, Akane?" asked Shinnosuke in concern. He immediately placed an arm around her shoulder. The picture fell as Akane fainted on her fiancé. "Akane!" he raised his voice in panic and worry.

Soun wasn't sure of what was going on but seeing his little girl faint he reacted and ran towards her.

Kasumi turned towards Nabiki. "Sister, I hope you're not doing this for the money. Please have some respect for poor Ranma," she cleared a tear with her dress.

"Sister this-"

"Enough!" yelled Taro. "How is it possible for the cross dresser to be alive. Last time I saw him it was at his funeral," Rouge nodded slowly.

"Yes! I do too think we need an explanation!" Kuno agreed.

Genma intensely looked at Nabiki. "Where is he?!"

Nabiki took a step back. "Hold-hold on. I promised you your money's worth and I intend to, but the questions cost…extra," she smiled.

Genma reached into his pockets, desperately searching for money, and quickly pulling it out. "Here! Ta-take it all! Now tell me where I can find him!"

Anyone who knows Genma knows how much he loves money. This side of him was a shock, an omen almost that the world was at an end.

"Thank you. These photographs were taken in Juuban so my guess is that he is there," she was counting the cash.

Ukyo stood up. "This was an interesting meeting," she walked over to Kasumi. "I'll visit sometime," she gave a hug and left with one thought. 'So those girls are after my Ran-Chan,' her eyes drifted to her pockets where a certain photograph was at.

"Come on Rouge," said Taro.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to Juuban."

"What for?"

Taro rolled his eyes and poured cold water over himself.

Soun noticed and yelled, "NOT IN HERE!"

Taro-cursed snatched Rouge off her feet and flew out of the house, leaving a rather larger hole than the initial one on the ceiling.

Nabiki had a sweat drop on the back of her head as she saw the cursed couple leave. She turned around noticing Kuno was still here. "Aren't you leaving?"

"Of course I am. But first, will the fierce Akane be well?" he looked over at where Akane was being treated by Kasumi, Shinnosuke, and Soun. "Or shall I embrace her and make her well with my charms!" he was instantly crushing Akane with a hug.

Like magic Akane woke up! "Go hug your mother!" she punched him to atmosphere heights.

"You're alright!" announced Shinnosuke happily; however, he spoke too soon. Akane fainted again.

"Genma where are you going?" asked Soun as he noticed his dear friend walking down the stairs with a large brown back-pack.

"I'm going to go find my son. I'll contact you," he left.

Soun scratched his head in confusion. After seeing his friend leave he returned his focus at his dear Akane. "How is she?"

"We need to take her to her room. She needs to rest," said Kasumi. "Shinnosuke can you please take her up stairs?"

Shinnosuke nodded, he picked Akane up on his arms and carried her off up stairs.

Nabiki stared at the large hole and at the Kuno sculpture hole. "I suggest you get at it daddy. I need to go to the bank," she left with her brief case and with a silly smile. 'What stocks should I invest in?'

Soun fell to his knees. "It's all starting up again," tears soon streamed down his face.

Kasumi walked over to her father and place a hand on his shoulder. "What's starting up?"

"Just look around. The craziness is returning," his head hug in defeat.

"At least the dojo is fine," she said with a smile. Looking up she stared up at the blue sky through the holes. 'You are really alive aren't you Ranma?'

She was glad because her friend was alive and had never actually died. Which brought a question up. How did he survive the ripping portal?

As Genma ran through the jungle of trees that separated Nerima and Juuban he was thinking of his son. 'If the boy is really alive and the pictures were taken in Juuban. Then he must be with...Nodoka.' he stopped and stared up at the drifting clouds that the space between the leafs allowed to view. "How can you be alive boy? The Mummy said no one could've survived, not even you...I will find you BOY! And when I do you better get ready for marriage!"

* * *

Hikawa shrine

Ranma sneezed and rubbed his upper lip with the index finger. "What was that all about?" he resumed to sweep the floor with the broom while he waited.

"What was what about?" asked Rei in her Shinto uniform. She had just exited the house with two cups of cold water one in each hand.

"Don't worry about it tomboy," as quickly as he saw the incoming water he crouched. The water missed its target. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled at his offender in an attempt to defend himself. 'That was close.'

"You called me a tomboy! I told you how much I hate it!" she took an angry step closer to him.

Ranma stood up from his crouching position. "That doesn't mean you can throw water at me!" he too took an angry step closer. Both were just a few inches apart.

"Don't tell me you're scared of some water," she teased him with an evil smile.

Ranma paused. "Me…scared of water! Pfff!" he moved his eyes left and then right.

"Hmmm," she took another step closer, getting a closer inspection of his face.

"What are you doing?!" he asked nervously and arced his back slightly backwards.

"Okay," she put distance between them. 'He can't be scared of water. Can he?' "Anyways, we should get back to training. Hotaru should be here soon and I want to have more time training you," she drank her cup of water. "Ahhh! That was refreshing," she smiled.

"What about mine?!"

"Hurry, I'll see you in the hut," she handed him both of the empty glasses. He stared at the cups for a moment. "Hey wait a minute..."

"Ranma!" an enthusiastic voice said.

He stopped and turned towards the cheery voice. "Hotaru?"

Hotaru was dressed in the Shinto dress and looking quite happy.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"A few minutes ago," she responded. "How much longer will I be weak?"

"Err, I'm not sure. It all depends on you. Anyways, we should get to the tomboy in hut or she will get furious," he walked over to the stairs and placed the cups down. "Come on let's go."

* * *

Nodoka's House

Michiru was in her room lying down on the comfortable bed. She had just returned from college and was tired. Actually, she more than just tired. She was confused, angry, depressed, and jealous.

Today she had seen her so called love flirting with various females throughout the day. "I know what you're doing Haruka, and if you think I'm going to fall for your plan then you have something else in store." Michiru figured Haruka's plan was to get her jealous and she would see that Haruka was in demand and she would run back to her arms.

She sat up and took a deep breath. "Then there's...this feeling," she gently placed a palm on her chest. "Why do I feel this way towards him, no wait, her? Him? Them?!" she rotated her body so her legs were hanging from the edge of the bed. "Could my powers be involved in the way I feel? No that can't...can it? Pluto did mentioned something about I being able to control my attraction..hmm."

There was a knock on the door. "Michiru dear you have a visitor," said Nodoka.

'A visitor? Who could that be?'" Thank you I'll be out in a moment!" she stood up and exited the room.

"She'll be out soon Makoto," said Nodoka from the living room. "Please take a seat."

"I appreciate the offer but I'm fine," she smiled warmly.

Nodoka took a seat and noticed the paper Makoto held. "May I ask what's that you're holding?"

"It's nothing," Makoto then spotted the ever so beautiful aqua haired walking towards her.

"Makoto? What are you doing here?" asked the confused Michiru.

Makoto closed the distance between the two as Nodoka curiously watched. "You see this paper," she quickly shoved the paper at Michiru's face.

Michiru took away the paper gently and began to read it.

"Why? Why are you trying to ruin my happiness?!"

"Makoto this-" Michiru tried to explain.

"But I won't let you steal my fiancé, you hear! I don't care if we are friends!"

"Makoto listen-"

"No you listen! I won't sell you my contract because it's all I have left from my parents! If they choose Aunt Nodoka to do the contract then it must've been for a reason! You have been warned Michiru. If you try another sneaky plot to take my fiancé I won't be as patient."

"This wasn't-"

"Have a good day you fiancé stealer," she turned around quickly causing her hair to swing and hitting Michiru's delicate creamy face. Makoto walked over to Nodoka and bowed her head before she left.

"Can you please explain what this was about?" asked Nodoka.

Michiru sighed and walked over to have a seat across from Nodoka. "Apparently my father tried to buy out her contract."

"Buy out her contract?"

"Yes. The document she had stated that once sold there was nothing she could do about it."

"Oh. So when your father said that he'll take care of it he meant to buy out all engages. He must really want your engagement with my son to go as planned," Nodoka suddenly shot up from her seat when she remembered something very important. "The food!" she quickly ran to the kitchen.

Michiru had a sweat drop running down her forehead. "I'll help!" she too went to the kitchen.

* * *

Hikawa Shrine

"That's great Hotaru! Just extend your elbows a bit more as you punch!" said Ranma. He was sitting outside with Rei working on ki concentration techniques while Hotaru performed the exercises instructed.

"Alright Ranma; you told Hotaru what to do now concentrate," she was annoyed with all the attention Hotaru was receiving.

"Okay jeez."

After a long day of training it was over. Ranma and Hotaru had already changed to their clothes and were heading out.

"Bye Rei!" said Hotaru as she waved and walked away.

"Later Tomboy!" said Ranma as he too walked away.

"Grrr!" Rei quickly scanned her surroundings. Finding a pebble she mimicked a pitcher and threw the small rock as hard as she could.

The pebble was traveling fast enough that a small whistle sound could be heard.

As the pebble approached Ranma he took a step to the left, thus causing the pebble to miss. He turned around making a mocking face; tongue out, and finger pulling the part just below the eye, at Rei. "Work on your aiming because you missed Tomboy! Heeeh!"

"WHY YOU!"

"Hurry Hotaru!" Ranma quickly took a squatting position. Hotaru got on his back for a piggy-back ride. "Now let's go before she catches us!" They took off leaving a small faint of dust.

"Why you..."

After a while Ranma stopped running at what could be considered normal. So it was just the two of them walking in the late afternoon almost sun-set.

"Ranma?"

"Huh yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"Why did you take mama-Michiru away from me?"

He stopped. "Wait what? I didn't do anything! It was all my mom's and Michiru's parents idea. I had nothing to do with it!"

"So you had nothing to do with it?"

"Nope. Nada. Zero."

"Okay I trust you!" she said with a wonderful smile.

Ranma was stunned at what he had just heard. "Look I- you believe me?"

She nodded. "Yep!"

"But why? Hardly anyone believes me."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just do," she gave her ride a tight hug.

Ranma smiled and felt like had just made another true friend that he could trust. "Thanks Hotaru. Now let's take you home."

* * *

Once he had dropped her off he flew back home. As he flew above the city he immediately sense two ki signatures close by. The signatures were very weak but definitely there. "They seem...familiar," Ranma tried to recall where had sensed them before when it hit him. "No way!" he quickly descended to the ground and took cover among some buildings.

He poked his head out of the edge of the building. 'What are they doing here? They-they couldn't have they?! Did they find me already?!' he pulled back his head and leaned against the wall. 'Okay they just left,' clearing the sweat from his forehead he headed back home.

He entered the house through the back door and headed straight to his room. As he continued walking he completely missed the aroma of delicious spicy food.

"Son?" asked Nodoka worried because she had been calling her son's name multiple times.

Ranma wasn't listening because he had other things going through his head at the moment. "RANMA!"

Ranma instantly woke up from wherever he was daydreaming. "HAHAAA! Huh?" he looked around the room to see Michiru setting up dinner and Nodoka with a pleased smile.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment. Go drop your things in your room," said Nodoka. He nodded slowly and walked up to his room.

After dinner was set and eaten Ranma was lying on top of the house, and resting against the roof as he viewed the night sky with his hands behind his head. 'What was Pantyhose doing here in Juuban? This better not be the calm before the storm. What if-what if everything starts up again?! Oh GOD!'

"Ranma what are you doing up there?"

He got up from his resting position and went to look down the roof. "How did you know I was up here Michiru?"

She lightly scratched her chin in a thinking position. 'How did I know?' "…I saw you exit the house," thanks to her many years of being a Senshi she came up with a lie that to anyone else would sound like truth.

'She saw me? But I teleported.' "Oh." Michiru stared at him. "Oh-I was…just enjoying the view?" he looked up at the sky.

Michiru glanced at the night sky above her and smiled. The sky looked so wonderful and her worries seemed to disappear. However, clouds started to move in and it looked as if-

Ranko extended her hand and looked at the dreaded clouds. "Rain. Just my luck," she hung her head in defeat. Just then she clumsily slipped off the roof due to the rain. "Waawaha! Look OUT!"

Michiru's heart started to speed up when seeing the Red. She was so in trance that she couldn't move. Red was heading straight towards her.

After the impact Red was resting on top of Michiru. Red slowly moved her head up and her blue eyes made contact with green eyes. She forgot that she was checking up on Michiru and instead she started to feel strange?

Michiru was very much enjoying the feel of Red's body against hers; thighs, chest, abdomens. She was also getting hypnotized with those marvelous blue orbs. She felt as if her body was moving towards Red all by itself.

Suddenly it began to pour down. Red's lips were centimeters away from those magnificent goddess like lips. "Michiru," she said softly before their lips made contact. It was a smooth kiss, on that later evolves to uncontrollable passion.

Michiru was in heaven and lost. She was enjoying the kiss so much that she didn't know what was happening. Her powers were calm and deep inside her it sounded as a melody was playing.

Red gained control over self and broke the kiss quickly. "I'm sorry! I-I don't know what happened I swear!" she crouched and performed the ultimate technique _Crouch of the Wild Tiger_!

Michiru stood up and placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "Come on, let's go inside," she smiled.

"Huh?" Red blinked several times in confusion. "You're not mad? You don't feel the urge to hit me?"

"Why would I? I saw when you fell. It was an accident," her smile remained; however, behind that smile she was hurting because even though she knew it was an accident she didn't want it to feel like it was.

Red stood up. "Thanks."

They went back inside the house and into their own respective room without saying a word. The two didn't sleep right away because they still couldn't forget what had happened a few moments ago.

'Damn it! How could I've been so careless? Michiru probably thinks I'm a pervert, but sense she is so proper she won't tell me. Damn it," after a few more accusations to herself she finally went to sleep feeling bad about herself.

In contrast to Rank, Michiru went to sleep with a smile because even though it was an accident she had finally done a little of what she had wanted to do to Red when she had first seen her.

* * *

Gates of Time

Pluto was scanning the timeline because she wanted to find a way to get rid of the parasite that is Ranma. She was frustrated. She couldn't see clearly into the future anymore and worst of all, her Senshi were falling apart. "Damn it all!"

"Please control yourself."

Pluto looked around at first, but then focused on the Gate. "Who is there?! Show yourself!"

A shadow appeared in the Gates and his whole physical was covered in dark. "You must prepare the Senshi for they will have to fight an enemy that will put them through the ultimate test," his voice was clear and mature. His shadow even though it was unclear the outlines showed that he was in great physical.

"Who are you?! Answer!" she demanded.

"That is not important. I know you can't see through the Gates of Time anymore for I have disabled you to do so. Now listen."

"You have-"

"LISTEN!" Pluto became quite and not sure why she felt a special bond with this individual. "I can't tell you the exact date, but very soon every fight the Senshi duel in their life's will be at a thread. Prepare them for they are not," the shadow disappeared with his last words echoing throughout the room.

"..." Pluto was trying to understand what just had happened. "I understand," she wouldn't have be persuaded so quickly, but throughout the interaction she had noticed that the individual had an object resembling her staff. Except that his staff seemed to be more masculine but did emit a power just like hers.

However, she still couldn't figure out who the individual was and how he could have communicated with her through the Gates. The staff and the bond she felt were only two elements that she had so far, but for some reason she trusted the individual. And so she ripped a whole in front of her and walked in.


End file.
